Frost VS Fire
by KarencitaFrost300
Summary: NO PUEDO SER UN GUARDIAN!/ Eres imposible ! / Para controlar el fuego, eres de hielo / ¿Quien eres tu? / La pesadilla de los pequeños / ¿Por que yo? - Me hice la misma pregunta / Me empiezas a caer bien / un fic donde tu eres la protagonista PD: Soy nueva aqui espero no aburrirlos.
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos, aqui Karem (pero de cariño pueden decirme Nane :3) con una historia, espero no se aburran con mi mente loca jajaja okno ._. XD_

_Bueno centrandome en el tema este es un Jack X Lectora, asi es damas y caballeros decidi compartirlo con ustedes! jajajajajaja okno ._., en este fic tu eres la protagonista asique adelande disfruta._

_PD: Los personajes pertenecen a dreamworks, los usos sin fines de lucro, solo para mi loca cabeza._

* * *

**Prologo**

Miedo. Eso era lo que sentías al verlo a _él_. Ahí tirado en el suelo sin su cayado, estaba el chico que se había robado tu corazón de hielo a pesar de que controles el fuego. A uno metros de distancia estaba el amo de las pesadillas, el cruel y despiadado Pitch Black.

Miraste a los otros guardianes preocupada, ellos tampoco estaban en la mejor situación. Tenias que hacer algo, ellos te habían cuidado y era hora de hacer lo mismo, estabas decidida. Lo harías por ellos, por los niños… Por _él_.

Pitch la estaba preparando, sabias desde el momento en que ataco a los guardianes que usaría _"eso"_. La maldita flecha de las pesadillas. No quedaba tiempo, lo único que hiciste fue lanzarte para que la flecha te diera justo en el corazón. Todos los guardianes se sorprendieron por tu valentía y el amor que demostraste al hacerlo, incluso Pitch parecía sorprendido y asustado. Detrás de ti una voz, esa voz que tanto amabas grito un _NO_ que desgarraba el alma. Pitch dejo caer los brazos al ver lo que había hecho, no podía y no quería creer lo que había hecho. Todo ocurría en cámara lenta frente a tus ojos. El te atrapo antes de que cayeras por completo al suelo, miraste sus ojos azules que te miraban preocupado y asustado con la clara pregunta _¿Por qué?_ plasmada en sus ojos que dejaron escapar una traicionera lágrima, la limpiaste con las escasas fuerzas que te quedaban.

-_Por… que… te…amo_-. Susurraste con las fuerzas que te quedaban, te miro sorprendido, mientras eras consumida por el miedo y la oscuridad. Le dedicaste una mirada a Pitch para decirle _"no es tu culpa"_ y le diste una pequeña sonrisa que no correspondió, como el día que se conocieron. Estabas con miedo, pero feliz. Lograste lo que querías. Salvarlo. Se acerco a ti y beso tus cálidos labios que se iban volviendo cada vez más fríos. Te susurro en el oído _"yo también te amo"_. Cerraste lentamente tus ojos dedicando tú último pensamiento a él. Al idiota que te enamoro, aunque al conocerse se _"odiaban"_ por así decirlo. Solo a él y a nadie más.

_Jack Frost._

* * *

_¿Les gusto el prologo, los atrapo? Bueno espero que si, por fis dejen un review _

_Nota: Responderea los primeros 5 review pregunta que me hagan (PD: pregunten lo que quieran no sean timidos ;) )_

_Nota2: Actualizare cada 2 dias osea que actualizare el miercoles._

_Un beso bye!_


	2. El despertar

_Hola de nuevo!, se que dije que actualizaria el miercoles pero me llego la musa de la inspiracion, y bueno aqui tienen._

_PD: ahora tiene imagen wiiiii. PD2: Tengo imagen wiii. XD PD3:Como ya saben este es un Jack X Lectora, asi que el espacio es donde va el nombre de ustedes. bueno ya no los aburro mas con ustedes cha cha cha chaaaaan el capitulo 2!_

* * *

**El despertar**

_"¿Que sucede?"_ Te preguntabas _"¿Que está pasando? Tengo miedo"_. Saliste desde la tierra, y lo primero que viste fue el sol en todo su esplendor entregándote una calidez que se llevo el miedo, entonces te diste cuenta que habías salido de la tierra.

Miraste alrededor pero estaba vacío, estabas sola. Prestaste más atención y viste que estabas a la orilla de un volcán, miraste tu ropa y usabas un vestido negro anudado al cuello, unas ballerinas negras con una flor negra en la punta, tus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes a rayas blanco y negro sin dedos. Sentiste un peso en tu cuello, miraste y tenías un collar de plata con un rubí en forma de corazón, era hermoso.

Te levantaste del suelo y un recuerdo fugaz apareció en tu mente, el suelo se movía y un poco de tierra se hundía con rapidez. Saltaste y empujabas a alguien, pero caíste a un hoyo del suelo y lo último que viste fue el sol dándote su calor y apoyo, después todo se volvió negro. Caíste de rodillas al suelo mientras tu cabeza daba vueltas, cerraste los ojos mientras apoyabas las manos en el suelo. Los volviste a abrir cuando sentiste algo debajo de tus manos, era suave. Apartaste las manos y diste un pequeño grito de sorpresa al ver que había, 2 flores, 2 hermosos nardos._ "Representan el_ _dolor y la nostalgia"_ Pensaste, te sorprendiste pues no sabías que supieras de flores. _"¿De dónde salieron? Antes no_ _estaban"_ Te acercaste y las acariciaste con dulzura y admiración, como alguien que acaricia un semental bien cuidado y ejercitado.

Te paraste del suelo y procesaste de donde pudieron haber salido. Luego recordaste que no sabias dónde estabas y te desesperaste. Volviste a tocar las flores en busca de apoyo, pero al roce de tus dedos estas ardieron en llamas, gritaste. Estabas asustada otra vez, empezaste a respirar agitadamente.

_"No te asustes dulzura"_ Dijo una voz hermosa, capaz de relajar hasta la peor situación. Miraste en todas direcciones pero no encontraste la procedencia.

_"Aquí arriba cariño"_ Repitió la voz con suavidad, miraste hacia arriba y viste el sol. Una brisa cálida te atrapo en cuanto posaste tus ojos en el sol, era como un abrazo reconfortante parecido al que una madre le da a su pequeño hijo.

-¿El sol? ¿Estoy hablando con el sol? No es posible-. Susurraste extrañada, otra brisa apareció pero esta vez te **_"acaricio"_** el cabello. _"No solo conmigo cielo, con las plantas también"_ Ahora si pensabas que te estabas volviendo loca **¿plantas?** ¿**Enserio**? Eso era completamente…- Absurdo-. Susurraste.- Es completamente imposible hablar con las plantas… o el sol-. Dijiste mirando hacia arriba, hacia el sol. La brisa trajo una suave risa, delicada. _"Si lo es cariño, pero se me agota el_ _tiempo, te llamas _ Fire, controlas el fuego y las plantas. Es todo lo que puedo decirte dulzura, nos veremos cuando sea el momento_ _adecuado"._ Y el susurro se fue con la brisa.- ¡Espera! ¡Pero al tocarlas las!... quemo-. Susurraste al final, la voz se fue y volviste a estar sola.

Te inclinaste y pensaste en cómo te sentías. Extrañada. Pusiste tu manos en el suelo y al quitarlas solo había tierra quemada. _"Rayos"_ Pensaste con pesar _"No funciono"_. Decidiste salir de ahí y buscar a alguien que te pudiera ayudar, sin saber que te preparaba el destino. Al levantarte pensaste: _"Ojala pudiera vo…"_ Gritaste en cuanto sentiste que ya no podías tocar el suelo, miraste asustada hacia abajo y efectivamente estabas volando. El viento te llevaba pero no sabias como volar, terminaste chocando contra un árbol y cayendo hasta el suelo.

Te reíste de lo que paso y te diste cuenta que estabas en un bello claro. Había un lago de tamaño perfecto con una pequeña cascada de un lado, alrededor muchas flores de distintos colores y aromas, rosas por un lado, margaritas por el otro, tulipanes, orquídeas, etc. Entonces otro recuerdo volvió a tu mente, era tu imagen, antes del accidente, te asustaste, ¿habrías cambiado?, corriste hacia el lago y suspiraste aliviada al notar que no habías cambiado en nada, bueno casi nada, tus ojos ahora eran de un raro color amarillento, te parecieron conocidos pero lo ignoraste, la verdad eran bonitos.

Oíste voces, voces a lo lejos del bosque, tu corazón salto de alegría. Había gente en algún lugar del bosque. Saltaste y el viento te atrapo, volaste siguiendo las voces dejando a tu paso un montón de flores "no me olvides" _"La flor de la_ _esperanza"_ Pensaste con una sonrisa. Llegaste a un pequeño pueblo lleno de casas hogareñas, había varios niños jugando y otros recolectando flores, los viste con una sonrisa.

-¡Atrapen a ese perro!-. Grito un hombre a tus espaldas, te diste la vuelta y viste a un perro con un trozo de carne en la boca, iba directo hacia ti.

-¡Espera perrito, no, chocaras conmigo!-. Pusiste tus manos al frente para detenerlo, el perro te miro rápido y paso junto a ti, te pareció escucharlo decir _"no estorbes"_. _"Genial, ahora hablo con animales."_ Te dirigiste al señor que perseguía al perro para decirle donde se fue, lo viste corriendo justo hacia ti, parecía que miraba a través de ti.- ¡Señor cuidado!-. Gritaste asustada de terminar en el suelo, pero algo paso… te atravesó. Quedaste de piedra. No podía ser posible.

Giraste asustada y lo viste correr como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Corriste hacia los niños, les gritabas y movías los brazos en un intento de que te prestaran atención. Nada. Volvieron a atravesarte, asustada volviste a intentarlo un montón de veces más pero el resultado era el mismo, nada. Al atardecer despues de muchos intentos fallidos volviste al claro del bosque, triste y desolada dejando detrás de ti un montón de flores de calabaza marchitándose. _"tristeza"_ Pensaste _"eso_ _significa"_. Te sentaste a la orilla del lago y miraste el atardecer.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?, ¿por qué no me ven? No quiero estar sola-. Susurraste al sol mientras las lágrimas caían por tu rostro. No hubo respuesta, solo el susurro de los arboles. Las flores a tu alrededor se marchitaban. Miraste a un lado y había una pequeña rosa blanca muriendo. _"¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te hicimos algo malo?"_ Te dijo triste. Enseguida te compadeciste de todas las flores que se marchitaban.- No pequeña-. La acariciaste con cariño y cuidado para no quemarla.-No es tu culpa dulzura, es que…- Dudaste de decirlo pero eran tus únicas compañeras.-… nadie puede verme-. Terminaste con un suspiro.

Sentiste un montón de miradas sobre ti, alzaste la cabeza y observaste las flores. Esperaste. Quedaste muda del asombro cuando empezaron a cantar una bella canción, te levantaste y todas las flores te imitaron, volvieron a tener esa belleza que las caracteriza tanto. Sonreíste y comenzaste a bailar al ritmo de la canción, lento y melodioso, como el ballet. Te tensaste de repente, había otra mirada sobre ti y no era de las flores, miraste a todos lados asustada pues ya había oscurecido. Un par de ojos amarillos iguales a los tuyos te miraban curioso, le devolviste la mirada. Atenta a su mirada te diste cuenta que su mirada te veía y no te **"atravesaba"** como las demás. Le sonreíste amistosa y feliz de que alguien pudiera verte, no te correspondió la sonrisa.

-Hola, soy _ ¿Fire? Creo-. Salió de entre las sombras debido a tu saludo y lo viste mejor, tenía el pelo negro como las sombras, piel gris y una capa que le cubría todo el cuerpo, lo conocías, eso era seguro. _"Pero ¿de dónde?"_.-…y ¿tú eres…?-. Tu sonrisa vacilaba en tus labios. Se acerco a ti, debía ser unos 10 o 15 años mayor que tu, lo que recordabas era que tenias 17 años. Te llevaba por lo menos 1 cabeza y media_*_.

-Me llaman Pitch Black-. Sonrió un poco y luego continuo.- pero llámame Pitch-. Levanto su mano y tú la tomaste con simpatía _"Que nombre más extraño, bueno no tanto como Fire"_ Pensabas divertida.- ¿A ti tampoco te ven cierto?-. Sonrió amargamente mientras tomaba una flor que te gritaba asustada, lo miraste con sorpresa. Al parecer tu y las flores no estaban del todo solas.

* * *

_HAAAAAA! Capitulo 2 siiii, les prometo que si la inspiracion me sigue publico mañana._

_Gracias a Rey Kon por darme la bienvenida a fanfiction, soy gran admiradora de su trabajo. Gracias a DaughterofHades97 y a Deipris por poner esta historia en favoritos. Saludos!_

_DaughterofHades97: La inspiracion me llama asique no te preocupes seguire con los capitulos :3_

_¿Reviews?_


	3. La Luna y El Sol

_SIII! 2 capitulos en UN DIA! me oyeron UN DIA! VIVA LA MUSA DE LA INSPIRACION! Pero que siga siendo maldito el word que hace que todo paresca mas grande -.- Bueno sin mas el capitulo 3 disfrutenlo._

* * *

**La Luna y El Sol**

Allá lejos, en donde la luna se junta con el sol, había un hombre _esperando_. Su cabello brillaba igual que la luna llena, la que se levantaría esa noche. Era pálido y de piel cremosa, con una camisa blanca, pantalones negros al igual que la noche, sus zapatos también negros. Lo más interesante de aquel desconocido eran sus ojos de extraño color gris, esperaba, eso hacia esperar. Estaba en la posición del loto mientras seguía _esperando_, pero_** ¿que esperaba?**_ Respiraba profundamente, a su alrededor todo estaba tranquilo, en paz con el mundo. Una aroma muy peculiar le llego a la nariz mientras lo aspiraba profundamente, conocía ese aroma y muy bien. Sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos. _"Levántate que ya viene"_ Grito una voz en su cabeza. Se levanto y sacudió, miro el horizonte en espera. El aroma se intensifico lo que amplió su sonrisa. A lo lejos en el horizonte se asomaban dos luces. Ella y el sol.

* * *

Estaba llegando, sentía su aroma, su esencia. Había esperado con ansias el atardecer para poder verlo. Solo a él. Su cabello pelirrojo se movía al son del viento._ "Te despeinas"_ Pensó, trato (en vano) de peinarlo con sus manos pero no hubo caso. _"Descuida así sentirá mucho mas tu aroma"_ Soltó una pequeña risilla ante el comentario de su conciencia. Sus ojos rojos brillaban intensamente con solo pensar en el, suspiro con tristeza al recordar que solo tendrían 15 minutos para verse. Lo diviso a lo lejos, lo que la hiso recuperar su sonrisa enseñando sus dientes blancos. No soporto el impulso y corrió para abrazarlo haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Se rieron de la situación, el le acaricio la mejilla mientras la miraba a los ojos. Quería besarlo, pero todavía no ocultaba completamente el sol. Se levanto rápido y lo ayudo, le dio la espalda para mirar **"su" **sol, el que tanto cuidaba. Junto las manos e hiso descender por completo el sol. Al terminar su labor unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás, mientras una cabeza se apoyaba en su hombro.

-Hola-. Fue lo único que salió de los labios de su amado, rio con ganas mientras le besaba la mejilla.

-Hola Moon-. Saludo ella, se dio la vuelta para abrazarlo por el cuello y unir sus labios en un beso suave. _"Van 5 minutos, te_ _quedan 10"_ Susurro su conciencia.

-¿Qué paso hoy Sun?-. Pregunto con preocupación Moon, ella solo lo miro extrañada.- El calor del sol depende de tus emociones, cuando el sol estuvo en su punto máximo brillo con mucha intensidad y brindando calor, al atardecer estuvo más fresco y melancólico, y ahora antes de terminar algo asustado y frio. ¿Qué sucede?-. _"8 Minutos, te quedan 8_ _minutos"_ Susurro la cabeza del hombre de la luna. La mujer del sol suspiro.

-A las doce una joven renació de mi sol-. Empezó a relatar, Moon le sonrió, pero no correspondió con la misma alegria, él lo noto.

-Pero eso es bueno Sun, tu primera renación…-. Sun lo interrumpió en plena oración.

-Déjame terminar-. Pidió ella abrazándolo, el solo callo en afirmación. _"Les quedan 5 minutos"_ Les dijeron sus cabezas.- Entristeció cuando supo que no la podían ver, no pude decirle de eso pues solo le puedo hablar por un corto intervalo de tiempo. Luego volvió a un claro que encontró en el bosque y las flores trataron de animarla lo que funciono, pero…- Estaba a punto de llorar, por lo que se abrazo más con el hombre de la luna.-…apareció Pitch-. Sintió como se tensaba Moon, cuando Pitch renació, el hombre de la luna se sintió feliz por su primera re nación, sentía que Pitch haría el bien con sus poderes pero solo trajo miedo y dolor. Por eso creo a los guardianes, para cambiar todo ese miedo con asombro, sueños, recuerdos y esperanza. Lo que genero que en Pitch creciera un enorme sentimiento de venganza.- Tengo miedo de que le haga algo malo-. Termino ella sin aliento, busco su mirada y él miraba el horizonte.

-Lo mantendremos vigilado…-. Dudo en decirle lo siguiente pero no tenia opción.-…pero sabes que no podremos hacer mucho, los guardianes no podrían llegar a tiempo…lo siento Sun-. La mujer del sol rompió a llorar mientras el hombre de la luna la abrasaba.- Nos que queda 1 minuto, olvidémonos de todo y aprovechémoslo-. Le seco las lágrimas y beso sus parpados junto con sus pómulos. Ella lo miro con ternura y por toda respuesta beso sus labios.

Se dieron un último beso y él se fue. Sun lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el horizonte, llego la noche con una luna melancólica y triste. La mujer del sol abrió sus manos hasta ahora juntas, en ellas había un pequeño diente de león, también conocido como la flor del deseo_*_. La acerco a sus labios, cerró los ojos, se concentro y soplo. Las cipselas_*_ se perdieron con el soplido del viento en la oscuridad de la noche, únicamente con la luz de la luna llena.

* * *

_¿Que les parecio los nombres que les puse? Decidi poner el nombre en ingles de lo que controlan como nombres, ¿que les parece?_

_*Flor del deseo: Les llaman asi porque piensan que si pides un deseo, y soplas el diente de león__ te lo concedera._

_*Cipselas: Son esas cositas que salen cuando soplas el diente de león._

_Guest: Pues este es un Jack X Lectora asi que el protagonismo lo tiene el lector femenino como yo XD, queda claro, me alegra que te haya atrapado y que siga haciendolo. Saludos._

_Gracias a los que pusieron la historia en favoritos, en verdad yo no me creo con el talento para eso, un saludo a todos los que se dan una vuelta por el fic. Adios a todos nos vemos mañana... O el jueves XD Depende de la musa._

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Fraternizando con Pitch Black

_Hola de nuevo traigo el cap 4! Se que prometi que publicaria el miercoles o el jueves, pero tuve unos asuntos y estoy publicando a la 1:25 de la mañana en mi pais, sin mas preambulo el capitulo 4._

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (por desgracia -.-) sino a dreamwork. Eso es todo._

* * *

**Fraternizando con Pitch Black**

-¡¿QUE SOY INMOR-QUE?!-. Gritaste en estado de shock, mientras el tal Pitch estaba tranquilo acariciando unas flores, estas ya no tenían tanto miedo pero seguían nerviosas.

-Eres inmortal, igual que yo-. Dijo DEMASIADO tranquilo para tu gusto. Después de presentarse cordialmente se dedicaron a conversar un rato, se habían sentado a la orilla del lago y le contaste tu _"despertar"_ como lo habías llamado. Luego el te conto el suyo: Resulta que el despertar de Pitch no fue el mejor que digamos. Lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue la más bella luna llena de la historia, ahí iluminando el bosque con su bella luz celestial, hasta ahora todo bien. Hasta que a su lado yacía una mujer sin vida, recordó de su pasado cuando vio el collar que traía en el cuello. Era su hermana. Ella y el habían ido a recolectar flores a pedido de ella, luego un ladrón los asalto en medio del bosque y los hirió gravemente. Se desangraron hasta que murieron, no sabe porque renació pero la luna le susurro que su hermana reencarnaría. Pero jamás la encontró. Te sorprendió lo triste de su historia, pero te asusto un poco el hecho de que recobro venganza del hombre. No te sentiste tan sola al saber que a él tampoco lo pudieran ver.- No debes asustarte, es normal…-. Iba diciendo hasta que lo interrumpiste en seco.

-¡¿_NORMAL_?! DIME EN QUE SENTIDO SER INMORTAL ES _NORMAL_-. Las flores iban a decirte algo, las miraste.- LO SIENTO CHICAS PERO SE VAN A DORMIR, ESTAS NO SON HORAS DE ANDAR DESPIERTAS.- Les avisaste severamente, se cerraron todas las flores instantáneamente. Pitch seguía tranquilo.

-Escucha _, primero relájate no es necesario que grites, en segunda déjame terminar si-. Pidió y trato de razonar un poco igual que un hermano a su pequeña hermana. Tú solo asentiste un poco sonrojada por haber gritado.- como te decía, si la luna o en tu caso el sol te hablo, fue porque renaciste para ser inmortal… u otra cosa, no lo sé con seguridad. Desde que renací no sé porque lo hice-. Suspiro con algo de tristeza, te sentiste mal por él, pero algo que dijo te dejo intrigada.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo renaciste?-. Preguntaste con la curiosidad marcada en la cara, cuando lo conociste se _**"veía" **_de 10 o 15 años mayor, pero ¿Qué edad tendría _¿**"realmente"**?_. Te sonrió como lo haría un hombre mayor al preguntarle hace cuanto tiempo vivió, muchos años. Captaste la sonrisa.

-Si no me equivoco… tengo 197 años-. Se rio de tu expresión de perplejidad, te diste cuenta que era la primera vez que lo escuchabas reírse con ganas.-Supuse…que…tendrías…esa…expresión-. Dijo entre risas. Te sentiste mucho más mal por él, nadie ha podido verlo en 197 años. Te reíste con él, era divertido poder conversar con alguien.

-Me alegro de que puedas verme, es entretenido hablar con alguien-. Le respondiste con una sonrisa que dejaba ver tus dientes, con sorpresa viste que te correspondió de la misma forma, pero con la sonrisa un poco más pequeña que la tuya.

-¿Qué has descubierto desde tu renacimiento Fire?-. Pregunto ahora él con expresión curiosa. Te pusiste a pensar y recordaste el fuego.

-Puedo quemar cosas, dijiste no muy segura. Se puso la mano en el mentón con expresión pensativa. Mientras tú mirabas la hermosa luna que se alzaba en la noche, iluminando el lago de manera preciosa.

* * *

_Mientas tanto en otro lugar…_

Un hermoso lago congelado cubierto de nieve, era iluminado por la luna llena, segura y protectora. Un joven de cabellos plateados y ojos color zafiro, ascendía lentamente del lago, abrió los ojos y vio la hermosa luna que prendía del cielo esa noche fría y congelada, que gracias a ella era cálida y segura. Al salir completamente del lago siguió admirando la luna. Escucho con el susurro del viento como la luna le decía su nombre… _"Jack Frost"_.

* * *

-¿Podrías mostrarme?-. Lo miraste sorprendida y a la vez algo asustada. Levantaste la mano de la hierba y esta estaba quemada. _"No de nuevo por favor"_ pensaste con pesar, Pitch te miro sorprendido.- impresionante-. Susurro asombrado, acerco la mano y toco la hierba quemada.

-No me gusta-. Dijiste entristecida, Pitch te miro confundido.- Me refiero a lo de quemar, no le quiero hacer daño a las plantas, puedo hablar con ellas.- Le aclaraste. Te miro comprendiendo tus palabras.

-Vivirás aquí ¿cierto?-. Te pregunto, miraste alrededor y te pusiste a pensar. Tenía lo que te gustaba, clima cálido, muchas flores con quien hablar y un bello lago. Era un buen lugar, luego reaccionaste, por la posición de la luna debían de ser la 01:00 o las 02:00 de la noche y no tenías sueño.

-Antes de responder, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-. Le dijiste, pensabas que tal vez era por eso del renacimiento inmortal. Black asintió.-bien ¿Dormimos nosotros los inmortales?-. Le soltaste la pregunta, se puso a reír. Luego notaste lo estúpida que era tu pregunta y te sonrojaste.- Ya para de reír. Si ya note lo estúpido que suena, así que para ya-. Le mascullaste enojada de que siguiera riéndose, miro tu expresión y trato de controlarse _(lo cual no logro_ _con demasiado éxito)_ para que no te enojaras.

-Ok enana…- Te respondió revoloteando tus cabellos, lo miraste con el ceño fruncido no por enojo sino por confusión, parecía tu hermano en vez de una persona que acabas de conocer. Pitch se dio cuenta de tu mirada y sus palabras, se puso rojo por el atrevimiento de decirte enana y se disculpo.-Bueno volviendo al tema, ¿vivirás aquí sí o no?-. Pregunto un insistente pelinegro, miraste el lugar una vez más y asentiste efusivamente, en la mañana le contarías todo a las flores, se pondrían muy felices de tenerte ahí a su lado. Donde habías quemado la hierba crecieron un montón de iris. Pitch Black dio una exclamación de sorpresa.- ¿Iris?-. Dijo extrañado el hombre de la capa negra, se acerco a una y olfateo.- Magnifico aroma-. Alabo.

-Sencillamente no lo entiendo, primero quemo cosas y luego las hago florecer, y cada vez es una flor distinta-. Mascullaste harta de ese enredo. Tu acompañante se levanto y te ayudo a levantarte.

-Mira seguiremos hablando mañana, ahora tengo que irme y estoy seguro que necesitas tiempo para pensar a solas. Nos vemos-. Lo viste marcharse por el bosque y sospechaste, pero lo dejaste pasar y te despediste moviendo la mano en señal de despedida.

* * *

**"Es ella, estoy completamente seguro. Pero debo dejar que pase el tiempo, no quiero que se entere de quien soy, me** **tendría miedo"**. A su alrededor las sombras susurraron, dándole su apoyo, las únicas que le habían dado compañía durante años de oscuridad, en las que él era el gobernante, hace mucho, mucho tiempo atrás. **"Gracias por su apoyo,** **descuiden le diré cuando sea el momento y lo sepa, asi no se lo tomara tan mal"** Sonrió a la oscuridad de la noche, y tomo rumbo al pueblo donde los niños tenían lindos sueños, bueno hasta que él interrumpiera en esos sueños.

* * *

Te sentaste a la orilla del rio y te quitaste las ballerinas que cubrían tus pies, levantaste un poco el vestido y dejaste que el agua acariciara tus piernas, estaba tibia. Suspiraste y moviste un poco las piernas, el agua te llegaba hasta las rodillas, era refrescante… y esa era la mejor forma de pensar tranquila y con detenimiento, hora de pensar en todo lo que había pasado en tan solo 24 horas. Bien:

Punto 1: Eras inmortal, con todas las letras, no crecerías de la edad que tenias, 17 años.

Punto 2: No recordabas _**NADA**_ de tu vida como…pues… humana, excepto lo último que viste antes de ¿se le podría decir morir? Si, tal vez.

Punto 3: Tenias _"poderes"_ por decir alguna cosa, quemabas cosas, hacia florecer las plantas y… ¿hablabas con animales y plantas? Considerando al perro y las flores se podría decir que sí. Ahora la pregunta era ¿Por qué aparecían flores diferentes cada vez? No lo sabía. _"Vamos concéntrate _, piensa, piensa"_ Se reclamaba. Se concentro y recordó las veces en que había ello que crecieran flores sin su propio consentimiento. Primera vez cuando renaciste: 2 Nardos en cada mano, enseguida algo resalto en tu cabeza. Nardos la flor del dolor y la nostalgia _"Justo como me sentía en ese_ _momento"_ Ahora las flores tenían sentido, dependían de tus sentimientos, Segunda vez: Cuando volaste al pueblo con la esperanza de que alguien te pudiera ver, entonces a tu alrededor habían crecido "no me olvides" que es la flor de la esperanza. Tercera vez: Cuando volvías del pueblo triste porque nadie te veía, entonces aparecieron flores de calabaza marchitándose lo cual significaba una tristeza profunda. Cuarta vez: Cuando le dijiste a tu nuevo amigo Pitch que vivirías en el claro, en ese momento aparecieron iris alrededor tuyo, y esa es la flor de la felicidad.

-Ahora está claro como el agua-. Susurraste entendiendo por fin como hacías que crecieran flores.- Todo depende de mis emociones-. Luego recordaste algo, sucedió después de que la voz del sol se fuera.- ¿Por qué no funciono?, sentía extrañes a lo que paso y al intentarlo no funciono-. Te pusiste a pensar pero no encontrabas respuesta alguna, le restaste importancia pues luego hablarías con Pitch y buscarían alguna explicación, sacaste las piernas del agua y te acostaste junto a las flores. No sabes si fue tu imaginación o el viento, pero te pareció escuchar ronquidos provenientes de las flores, te acercaste a una flor de lis cerrada que le hacía justicia a su significado, _"la inocencia"_ Pensaste con una sonrisa, acercaste despacio tu oído y escuchaste atentamente, efectivamente roncaba despacio y tranquilamente lo que le daba más inocencia a su ser. _"Increíblemente las flores roncan, ¿Quién lo diría?"_ Soltaste una pequeña risita y entonces viste un árbol hermoso.

Te levantaste con cuidado y te volviste a poner las ballerinas, fuiste hasta el árbol y apoyaste una mano en el, sentiste como dormía con tranquilidad, sonreíste cariñosamente y reparaste en que era un manzano, subiste con cuidado y al llegar a lo más alto viste todo el claro junto con el pueblo, la primera vez que fuiste te pareció que estaba tan cerca, pero fue porque volaste. Ahora se veía tan lejano, 1 kilometro de distancia más o menos. _"Una hermosa vista ¿cierto?"_ Te diste la vuelta pero no había nadie, sonreíste al manzano.

-Hermosa en verdad, lamento si lo desperté no era mi intención-. Mencionaste con una sonrisa avergonzada y las mejillas un poco sonrosadas. El árbol rio y de una rama hizo florecer una manzana, _"¿quieres una manzana fresca?"_ Tu solo asentiste efusivamente y tomaste la manzana entre tus manos.- Muchas gracias y otra vez disculpe la molestia-. Respondiste mientras le dabas una mordida a la manzana, estaba deliciosa.-Mmm, esta deliciosa ¿podrías darme otra para un amigo?-. Le preguntaste, el manzano guardo silencio un rato._ "¿Te refieres a Pitch Black?"_ Pregunto finalmente, tú en respuesta asentiste, de una rama salió otra manzana, le sonreíste agradecida _"Si quieres puedes quedarte a ver_ _el amanecer, desde aquí es muy hermoso"_ Lo pensaste unos momentos y decidiste quedarte, el manzano formo una silla con sus ramas y te sentaste con cuidado.- No te hubieras molestado, estoy segura que peso un poco-. Rio con ganas _"No te preocupes, mira ya esta amaneciendo"_ Volviste la cabeza en dirección al claro… te quedaste muda del asombro. Jamás habías visto un amanecer tan hermoso como ese, el sol llevándose la noche trayendo consigo una luz magnifica, iluminando cada rincón del lugar, las aves cantaban su hermoso canto mañanero, el sol se reflejo en el lago iluminado mucho mas, debajo de donde te encontrabas las flores se habrían con bostezos perezosos, agregando al hermoso cuadro el aroma mezclado de todas las flores, era hermoso.

Algo salado salió desde tus ojos hasta tus labios, eran lagrimas, lagrimas de felicidad ante poder ser espectadora de tan hermoso acontecimiento, te levantaste de la silla de ramas y abrasaste al árbol con la mano libre, pues en la otra seguías con la manzana.

-Gracias, en verdad muchas, muchas gracias-. Le agradeciste entre sollozos, el manzano puso sus ramas alrededor tuyo correspondiendo tu abrazo. Desde el sol te observada feliz Sun la mujer del sol. El viejo árbol te ayudo a bajar y te despediste para ir con las flores que te llamaban. _"¡Si te quedaste _!"_ Gritaban emocionadas las flores, te reíste y les preguntaste.- ¿Se saben alguna otra canción?-. Las viste moverse como asintiendo, luego empezaron a cantar una canción mucho mas movida que la ultima que habían cantado, sonreíste y te moviste al ritmo de la música acompañada por el soplar del viento mañanero.

-Al parecer están de fiesta, ¿o me equivoco?-. Dijo una voz conocida detrás de ti, te diste la vuelta para encontrar a un pelinegro sonriendo divertido, le sonreíste y lo invitaste a que las acompañara, se acerco y le tendiste la manzana, la miro extrañado un momento y luego con un encogimiento de hombros la tomo, le dio una mordida y su cara se ilumino.-Esta deliciosa gracias-. Agradécele al manzano de ahí-. Mencionaste señalando al árbol que te mostro tan bello espectáculo, Pitch se dio la vuelta y agradeció al manzano.

-Bueno Black, anoche estuve pensando y llegue a la con conclusión de que hago crecer las flores según mis emociones-. Le mencionaste feliz, te miro un poco sorprendido.

-Bueno Fire, anoche también estuve sacando conclusiones y llegue a la misma que la tuya-. Dijo sonriendo, le correspondiste la sonrisa, se sentía bien tener a alguien que te ayudara a saber más de ti y sin siquiera conocerte, definitivamente Pitch Black era una buena persona… o inmortal.

* * *

Por halla en donde la luna se junta con el sol un hombre pensaba. Parecía frustrado, sabía que algo tramaba Pitch Black.

-Averiguare lo que tramas Pitch, aunque sea lo último que haga, no permitiré que le hagas daño a esa chica-. Susurro el hombre de la luna mirando a una pequeña estrella, en la cual se podía ver a Pitch bailando y sonriendo con esa chica llamada _ Fire.

* * *

_Bueno eso es todo, espero aprecien mi esfuerzo para que este cap. fuera mas largo -.-_

_Sigo diciendo, pregunten y yo respondo, cualquier duda o consulta tanto del fic u otro tema yo respondere._

_Sigo agradeciendo que me den reviews tan alentadores, no tengo nada mas que decir solo que LOS AMO! (perdonen el impulso :3 ) Gracias a los que le dan una miradita a este fic. Bueno bye, les mando un gran abrazo._

_¿Reviews?_


	5. Poderes

_Y aqui me tienen denuevo con el capitulo 5, tengo pensado que este sea un fic largo, pero eso sera decicion de ustedes, si quieren que el fic sea largo dejen un review o recomienden el fic, si quieren que sea corto no hagan nada XD _

_Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen (¡¿PORQUE?!) los uso sin fines de lucro. Eso es todo disfruten el cap._

* * *

_"**Poderes"**_

Han pasado 2 meses desde tu renacimiento y en todos estos meses Pitch te ayudo, gracias a que investigaron juntos descubrieron mucho más sobre tus poderes. A las dos semanas de tu renacimiento fueron al volcán donde renaciste, fue cuando descubrieron algo nuevo de tus poderes. Pitch observaba con el seño fruncido el lugar donde quemaste la tierra, la primera vez que quisiste hacer crecer una flor y solo apareció tierra quemada.

-¿Alguna idea de que puede ser Black?-. Se habían acostumbrado a llamarse por el _"apellido"_ la mayoría de las veces, movió la cabeza de un lado al otro en señal de negación, frunciste el seño claramente frustrada, aun no podían descubrir cómo es que quemabas las cosas y a veces hacer florecerlas.- Sencillamente no lo entiendo-. Suspiraste con tristeza, a un lado tuyo floreció una flor de calabaza.- ¡Lo vez!-. Gritaste furiosa apuntando a la flor, esta se asusto y se cerro de golpe, te arrepentiste y acercaste tu dedos para acariciarla con preocupación, Pitch te miraba atentamente. Al mínimo roce la flor quedo convertida en cenizas al instante, tus manos se cerraron fuertemente.

-Dijiste que las flores crecen según tu estado de ánimo, ¿cierto Fire?-. Asentiste despacio, pero ¿que tenía que ver una cosa con la otra? No lo sabías.- Ahora, ¿hay flores con significados para cada animo?-. Lo pensaste unos instantes recordando todas las flores existentes en el mundo, luego negaste con la cabeza.- Bien, tengo una teoría sobre tus poderes-. Dijo con una sonrisa. Cuando lo conociste no sonreía con mucha frecuencia y cuando lo hacía por sus recuerdos pasados, era una sonrisa tan amarga y triste, a la semana de tu renacimiento comenzó a sonreír con más frecuencia. Le correspondiste la sonrisa y guardaste silencio en espera de su teoría.- Cuando haces que crezcan flores son con tus estados de ánimo.

-Si así es, pero no siempre funciona-. Le habías dicho apuntando hacia la flor de calabaza quemada.

-A eso quiero llegar, no hay flores para cada estado de ánimo, entonces es cuando tus otros poderes hacen aparición, cuando por ejemplo estas preocupada, extrañada, desorientada, frustrada, etc.-. Tenía sentido, lo miraste sorprendida por su lógica, te levantaste del suelo y te pusiste a dar saltitos de alegría, ¡ahora tenía sentido!. Pitch se levanto y tú lo abrasaste agradecida. Con algo de aturdimiento y torpeza te devolvió el abrazo.

-¡Gracias, muchas, muchas gracias por ayudarme Pitch!-. Debajo de tus pies se comenzó a llenar de iris, el abrazo de Pitch…lo habías abrazado antes, estabas segura, el desprendía un olor a canela y te resultaba tan familiar. _**"Estoy seguro que piensa que ya me ha abrazado antes, desearía decirle la verdad pero sería demasiado pronto"** _Pensaba Pitch con una sonrisa algo triste. Luego del descubrimiento volvieron al claro en donde le contaste al manzano y a las flores su descubrimiento, el árbol de manzanas les tendió unas manzanas para celebrar. _"Entonces tendremos_ _que portarnos bien para no enojarte ¿cierto?"_ Había bromeado una margarita, todos se rieron por ese comentario inclusive Pitch.

Al mes y medio de tu renacimiento habías intentado de todo por hablar de nuevo con el sol, pero jamás te respondía y esto no solo te dolía a ti sino también a la mujer del sol, ella quería decirte tantas cosas pero solo podría cuando fuera el momento. Luego hablabas con los animales que venían al claro a beber agua, al principio tenían miedo y sorpresa de que les entendieras, pero luego al ver que no les hacías daño se encariñaban mucho contigo, hasta que llegaba Pitch. Cuando el aparecía todos los animales se ocultaban y él jamás te lo explicaba. En ese aspecto era un hombre misterioso.

Y ahora estabas frente a él. Él mirándote sorprendido y tú esperando una respuesta. La curiosidad te mataba y apenas llego al claro como todos los días le soltaste la pregunta. _"¿Cuáles son tus poderes?"_ Le habías preguntado mientras él se quedaba mudo. Luego de 5 o 10 minutos seguía sin responder, te comenzaste a desesperar y a su alrededor crecieron flores de Bach*. Pitch buscaba alguna excusa pero sabía que no le creerías, suspiro y se decidió a contarte la verdad… o bueno parte de ella.

-_Puedo causar pesadillas_-. Susurro tan bajito que apenas le escuchaste.

-¿Qué cosa? Disculpa pero no te escuche bien-. Le contestaste, volvió a tomar aire y repitió:

-Puedo…causar…pesadillas-. Lo miraste claramente sorprendida.- comprendo si te asustas y ya no quieres que vuelva al claro, lo entenderé, después de todo siempre salen huyendo y vuelvo a estar casi solo, las sombras me acompañan-. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse pero lo detuviste abrazándolo.

-No te tengo miedo, es más me parece sorprendente tu poder Black-. Esperaste alguna respuesta pero solamente se dio la vuelta y te abrazo, juraste haber visto una pequeña lagrima en su rostro, pero solamente le devolviste el abrazo.

-Gracias Fire-. Tu sonrisa se amplió cuando dijo tu apellido.- Eres la mejor persona…o inmortal que he conocido en esta vida-. Reíste ante sus palaras y él también rio.- Bueno, ¿me sueltas? Tu temperatura corporal es mucho mayor a la de los humanos ¿sabías?-. Te separaste de él sorprendida, no tenias idea.

-¿Cuánta temperatura tengo entonces?-. Preguntaste curiosa de saber más de lo que había otorgado el renacimiento, el pelinegro acerco su mano a tu frente.

-La temperatura normal de un humano es de 35,5° hasta 37°, si supera esa temperatura se considera fiebre.- Quito su mano cuando ya no soporto el calor de tu frente.- y considerando tu temperatura comparada con la de un humano promedio, debe ser…entre 39° a 40°-. Ahora sí que estabas sorprendida, _"Soy bien caliente"_ Reíste internamente por el pensamiento, pero por fuera tu cara mostraba la misma sorpresa.

-¿Y cómo es que soportaste los abrazos que te di?-. _"Se responde una pregunta y aparecen cien mas" _Pensaste intrigada.

-Supongo que como las pesadillas y los miedos son fríos, yo también lo soy-. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia. Dirigió su vista al horizonte en donde el sol empezaba a esconder sus cálidos rayos, corriste a la orilla del rio y te sentaste a ver el espectáculo, Pitch te siguió.- Esta noche es luna nueva-. Menciono el pelinegro, seguiste mirando el horizonte, recordabas cuando te mostro que la luna va cambiando, desde la luna llena al cuarto menguante, y del cuarto creciente a la luna nueva, recordabas varias cosas de tu vida humana las que no te servían para saber que te paso, pero las posiciones de la luna eran de las pocas cosas que no podías recordar, eso y quien eras en tu vida humana, esa parte de tu memoria estaba vacía, como lo estaría el cielo nocturno esa noche.

* * *

En donde la luna se junta con el sol, un hombre se preparaba para la llegada de su amada. Ahora tendría más tiempo para estar con Sun, ya que no tendría que iluminar el cielo nocturno esa noche, pero la mujer del sol tenía que ir al otro lado del mundo donde pronto amanecería, lo bueno tendrían 30 minutos más para estar juntos. La vio acercase y cuando estuvieron frente a frente la abrazo, la pelirroja le correspondió el abrazo pasando sus brazos por el cuello del peliblanco, se separo un poco de él para poder juntar sus labios en un beso tierno y lleno de amor, normalmente aprovechaban esos 30 minutos para estar juntos pero tenían otros asuntos que atender.

-¿Alguna novedad sobre Black?-. Pregunto él mirando sus ojos rojo carmesí, ella suspiro y él lo supo enseguida.-Nada ¿cierto?-. Sun por toda respuesta escondió la cabeza en el pecho de Moon, él la abrazo.

-Cada vez me desespero mas, la pobre chica a tratado de comunicarse estos 2 meses conmigo, es horrible no poder hablar con ella-. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro al recordarte triste y melancólica, el hombre de la luna le limpio las lágrimas con sus pulgares, beso su frente y la abrazo fuertemente. Él sabía por lo que ella estaba pasando, solo podía hablar con sus guardianes y otros renacidos cuando fueran casos de suma importancia, eso también lo entristecía.- ¿Qué tal esta el chico que renació la noche en que renació _? -. Pregunto cambiando de tema la mujer del sol, ahora él puso una cara melancólica.

-Igual que esa chica Fire, sin poder recordar su antigua vida, y a intentado por todos los medios hacer que lo vean, también ha intentado hablarme pero como veras no puedo responderle-. El peliblanco suspiro, Sun se dio cuenta de algo.

-Moon esos chicos al parecer están destinados a encontrarse, como diría Norte _"lo presiento, en mi panza"_-. El hombre de la luna rio y luego proceso las palabras de su novia, esos chicos renacieron el mismo día pudo ser casualidad…pero también existía el destino.

-A decir verdad, son muchas coincidencias: Renacieron el mismo día, son de la misma edad, no recuerdan nada de su pasado y son completamente opuestos, tal vez lo estén-. Afirmo Moon, acerco una estrella en donde veía a Jack Frost recostado sobre el lago donde renació, mirando el vacio cielo nocturno, Sun acerco una nube en donde te veías sentada en el volcán, donde renaciste, rodeada de flores de calabaza también mirando el vacio cielo nocturno.

-Hasta hacen las mismas cosas-. Susurraron al mismo tiempo Sun y Moon, se rieron juntos y compartieron su último beso, se habían retrasado 2 minutos. Sun se fue con una sonrisa en su rostro, después de todo los dientes de león si cumplen deseos. _"Deseo que esos chicos no estén solos"_ ¿Quién diría que sucedería de ese modo? Definitivamente el destino sigue su propio curso.

* * *

_YYYY fin, bueno eso es todo por este capitulo , espero vean que estoy tratando de que el fic sea con capitulos mas largos, bueno eso es todo nos vemos mañana, asi es tratare que sea para mañana pero no me presionen XD_

_*Flores de Bach: Representan la deseperacion, los celos, en definicon lo negativo de una persona que tiene con su alma._

_Un saludo a yukime elric me alegra de que te gusten los capitulos, como dije haya arriba de ustedes depende de que los capitulos sean mas largos, una pregunta: ¿Les gustaria que el siguiente capitulo sea un punto de vista de la vida de nuestro oji azul favorito? si quieren comenten XD_

_¿Reviews?_


	6. Invisible

_Y aqui e vuelto con lo que me pidieron, un capitulo relatado por nuestro guapisimo Jack Frost, descuiden pienso hacer mas capitulos asi porque tambien es importante centrarnos en su historia. Bueno sin mas el capitulo 6!_

* * *

"**Invisible"**

Estaba oscuro y frio, el miedo me consumía. Estaba solo, eso era seguro, Salí completamente de ese frio lago para ver la más hermosa luna llena que habían visto mis ojos, iluminaba la noche llevándose todo eso miedo y oscuridad, me hablo con el susurro del viento, solo me dijo 2 palabras, me puso nombre… _"Jack Frost"_.

Suspire después de que el viento se llevo aquel susurro, examine el lugar en donde me encontraba, un algo congelado y un bosque completamente nevado, di unos pasos y casi me resbalo pero logre estabilizarme, mi pie descalzo empujo una especie de cayado, me agache y lo levante para examinarlo, me parecía muy familiar… pero algo paso. Una especie de energía mágica lo cubrió de escarcha hasta la base de su estructura, al hacer contacto con el suelo este se cubrió de escarcha, me impresione. Me acerque a un árbol y lo toque con la punta del cayado, se cubrió con hermosos dibujos de escarcha, me emocione. Con el cayado toque otro árbol y sucedió lo mismo, esto era divertido. Empecé a correr por el lago llenándolo de escarcha, grite emocionado. Me di la vuelta para ver la escarcha, pero me resbale y habría caído de no ser porque comencé a…volar, el viento me elevaba hasta el cielo en donde pude ver mejor el lago, sonreí pero el viento dejo de soplar y comencé a caer. Choque contra algunas ramas hasta que quede boca abajo colgando de una, estaba emocionado. _"Eso fue divertido"_ Pensé con emoción, comencé a reírme mientras me levantaba, a lo lejos divise un pueblo.

Tome el cayado firmemente y volé otra vez, seguía siendo difícil volar por lo que aterrice mal, al intentar levantarme me fui de lado y la capa que traía de abrigo me cubrió la cara, reí mientras me la sacaba de la cabeza, seguramente muchos vieron que hice el ridículo. Me levante y comencé a caminar, comencé a saludar pero no me prestaban atención.

-Buenas noches… señorita-. Saludaba cortésmente, entonces un niño venia corriendo hacia mí.- Oye podrías decirme donde es…-. Jadee cuando el niño me atravesó, no podía ser, otra persona me atravesó y otra más.- ¿hola? ¿Hola, disculpe?-. Nada, no me veían, no podían verme.

Regrese al claro, me senté en medio del lago, justo de donde había salido y mire la silenciosa luna. Espere a que me diera alguna explicación que nunca llego. Me lleve las rodillas al pecho y comencé a llorar, estaba solo y sin nadie que me pudiera consolar.

-¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué no me pueden ver? Por favor respóndeme-. Le suplique a la luna, silencio. La noche silenciosa era interrumpida por mis sollozos. Luego algo capto mi atención, era una especie de… ¿_arena dorada_? Me extrañe y _"trate"_ de volar hacia donde se dirigía, la arena iba al pueblo. La arena comenzó a dispersarse por las casas, seguí una hacia una casa y observe como se dirigían a las cabezas de los niños, empezaban a formarse imágenes en sus cabezas.- Impresionante-. Susurre asombrado, fui a los techos de las casas y con mi mano toque la arena. Sonreí cuando de la arena salió un delfín dorado haciendo grandes trucos, comencé a reír y olvide todas mis penas. Al menos por esa noche.

* * *

Al día siguiente, en la tarde vino una familia, un hombre alto y robusto de pelo y ojos color café, una señora con un vestido largo propio de la época, ocultaba su cabello con un sombrero, en medio de ellos dos venia una pequeña de ojos y cabello color café, tenia pecas y unos nardos blancos. Todos tenían la misma expresión de tristeza. El hombre suspiro.

-Donde quiera que estés hijo, queremos que sepas que te extrañamos mucho y que siempre te recordaremos-. Dijo el hombre con dolor. Abrazo a su esposa que soltaba lágrimas. Yo solo me dedique a escuchar.

-Sabemos que nos escuchas hijo, a pesar de que te has ido siempre serás nuestro problemático hijo-. Sollozo la mujer abrazada a su esposo, la pequeña se acerco más al lago congelado y coloco con delicadeza cada nardo, eran de un precioso color blanco como mi cabello.

-Aquí te dejo estos nardos de tu color preferido hermano-. Sollozo un poco antes de seguir.- Extraño que nos hagas reír con tus locuras, pero sé que siempre estarás ahí para cuidarnos-. Al terminar de hablar la niña se puso de rodillas y se cubrió la cara con las manos soltando más y más lagrimas. Tuve deseos de abrazarla y decirle que todo estaría bien, pero recordé que solo la atravesaría y desistí el impulso.- Todo fue mi culpa, yo me fui demasiado al hielo delgado-. Lloraba fuertemente. Su madre se acerco y la abrazo para consolarla.

-Nunca más te culpes por eso Pippa_*_, lo que paso ya paso y no se puede hacer nada, por algo pasan las cosas eso tenlo claro ¿sí?-. Cuando logro tranquilizarse un poco asintió a su madre la cual le beso la frente y se levantaron del frio lago, su esposo tomo a la niña en brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Se despidieron por última vez de su hijo y se fueron

Me sentí mal por ellos, habían perdido un hijo y la pequeña sin un hermano mayor, sabía como se sentían, yo estaba solo. La pequeña volvió sola al día siguiente, solamente se sentó y se durmió sobre el lago, en el bosque había animales salvajes por lo que me preocupe por la pequeña Pippa. Cree un pequeño montículo de nieve a su alrededor para que los animales no la vieran. Cuando despertó sonrió y susurro _"gracias hermano"_. Esa pequeña regresaba cada día y conversaba con su hermano de las locuras que el siempre cometía, me reía de lo que hacía su hermano, pero ella no me escuchaba.

Al mes de_ "renacer"_ como lo llame yo, descubrí que me convertí en un espíritu de invierno, me dedicaba a crear ventiscas y llenar de escarcha los arboles, la pequeña Pippa seguía viniendo, pero a los dos meses desapareció, fui al pueblo a averiguar que le paso y descubrí que se habían mudado de pueblo, me entristecí pues a pesar de que no me veía, era una compañía. Y ahora estaba solo otra vez, sin nadie que me viera o escuchara, la luna no me volvió a hablar. Pero no podía asegurar nada, no sé con seguridad lo que me puede preparar el destino. Quien sabe quizá algún día encuentre compañía.

* * *

_Bueno espero les haya gustado. Creanme me hubiera gustado hacerlo mas largo, pero mañana me voy a la playa por no se cuantos dias, pero para recompensarlos prometo volver con muchos mas capitulos. Agamos un trato si cuando vuelva superamos los 20 reviews subir capitulos en un dia ustedes deciden X3. Eso es todo gracias a los que siguen mi fic un beso y un abrazo enorme, Bye!_

_* No se cual es el verdadero nombre de la hermana de Jack, pero me gusto el nombre de Pippa XD asique me quedare con ese nombre._

_¿Reviews?_


	7. Debilidades

_Les hablo bien cortito, me consegui un poquito de internet pero me tengo que ir rapidin asique sin mas el cap 7._

* * *

"**Debilidades"**

Cada día Pitch se iba a la misma hora, se iba a las 12:30. Pero las preguntas clave eran ¿_A dónde_? Y ¿_Por qué_? No encontrabas una respuesta lógica: Primero pensaste que iba a dormir, pero descartaste rápidamente esa idea ya que los inmortales no duermen. Luego pensaste que iba al pueblo a intentar que lo vieran, si, era lo más lógico. Te dio un escalofrió, el viento estaba cada vez helado y las flores estaban muriendo. Las rosas fueron las primeras, luego los tulipanes y las ultimas fueron las margaritas, te acercaste a los narcisos que gracias al cielo eran de las pocas flores que seguían con vida.

-chicas díganme por favor ¿Qué les está pasando?-. Tratas de controlarte pues no querías quemarlas, a algunas ya se le caían sus pétalos. Algo cayó frente a tus ojos, al tocar tus manos se disolvió enseguida por tu gran calor corporal, luego cayo otro, y otro, y otro más, eran copos. Miraste como se iban amontonando en las copas de los arboles. _"Por eso estamos muriendo"_ Miraste rápidamente a los narcisos. _"No estamos hechas para la nieve, iremos muriendo cada vez"_ Cada flor que seguía viva fue muriendo pétalo por pétalo, a tu alrededor todo se cubrió de una capara blanca helada, caían mas y mas copos dándole el toque de un cuento de hadas, pero este no era el tuyo. Te levantaste del frio piso y cubriste tus brazos con tus manos, te sentías débil.- Tengo frio, mucho frio-. Susurraste con cansancio, caíste de rodillas y trataste de mantenerte firme. El frio era cada vez más fuerte.

Pitch venia feliz, había asustado a algunos niños en el pueblo y eso lo ponía de buen humor, luego la nieve cubría todo dándole un toque muy bonito. **"Seguramente _ estará muy emocionada con la nieve, le parecerá un espectáculo muy bonito"**

-Oye _ ¿viste como la nieve cubre todo el…? ¡_!-. Grito preocupado al verte en el suelo, levantaste cómo pudiste la vista, estabas pálida. Pitch corrió hacia ti y se puso de rodillas para verte mejor.

-P-Pitch te-tengo f-fr-frio-. Susurraste tiritando, tus labios se estaban poniendo azules por la fría temperatura, Pitch puso su mano en tu frente, estabas helada.

-Tengo que sacarte de aquí y rápido-. Viste como de sus manos salía un polvo negro que empezaba a tomar forma.

-¿Q-que es e-e-eso B-B-Black?-. Preguntaste, solamente te dedico una pequeña sonrisa, el polvo negro tomo la forma de un águila gigante, la miraste sorprendida y con admiración, era inmensa. El águila se acerco a ti con expresión curiosa y con su pico te acaricio la cabeza, luego se puso de lado y se agacho.- ¿N-nos va-vamos a su-su-subir?-. Murmuraste con vos temblorosa no solo por el frio, tenias temor, el pelinegro asintió.

-Así es miedosa, el frio esta cada vez más fuerte, iremos a un lugar cálido así estarás mejor-. Te ayudo a subir y luego volvió a usar sus polvos negros para crear otra águila, lo miraste sorprendida y enojada.- No me mires así tienes que aprender solita-. Esas palabras ya las habías escuchado antes. _"¿Por qué me darán esos recuerdos tan repentinos con él?"_ Pensaste intrigada.- Bueno ¡vamos a volar!, ¡tú solo sígueme!-. Te grito desde el cielo, cerraste los ojos y contaste hasta 3. Cuando ibas en el 2 el águila salió volando mientras gritaste, el maldito de Pitch solamente se reía. Al rato abriste los ojos y admiraste el hermoso paisaje que brindaba la altura.

-¿A dónde nos dirigimos Pitch?-. Escuchaste con sorpresa que tu voz ya no tiritaba, sonreíste, te sentías cada vez con más energía.

-¿Recuerdas tus antiguas clases de geografía?-. Pensaste unos momentos y luego asentiste.- Bien, ¿A dónde te gustaría ir?-. Lo meditaste pensando en todos los lugares cálidos del mundo.

-¿Qué te parece un desierto floreado_*_?-. Preguntaste sonriendo, estaba al otro lado del mundo, así que seguramente estaría caluroso.

-¿Un desierto floreado?, eso es imposible-. Contradijo él con una sonrisa burlona, podría estar en lo cierto pero se equivocaba. Un día descubrió que gracias a su poder de las flores y el fuego, conocía cada lugar de la tierra que fuera así, pero se te había olvidado contarle a Pitch sobre eso.

-Sígueme y lo veras con tus propios ojos, está en América del sur-. Le dijiste, se encogió y decidió seguirte.

-Cuando lleguemos y no haya nada me burlare de ti el resto del día-. Dijo con expresión burlona. Le diste una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y si yo gano?-. _"Esto será divertido"_ Pensabas riendo internamente. Lo pensó unos instantes.

-mmm, si tu ganas (lo que no sucederá) seré tu esclavo por todo el día-. Asentiste enérgicamente con esa propuesta, definitivamente Pitch no sabía con quien trataba.

En el camino estuvieron haciéndose todo tipo de bromas, desde chocar las águilas hasta hacer carreritas, fue un largo viaje. Volaron por todo el océano y unos delfines te saludaron desde el mar, te encantaba poder hablar con ellos. Al fin llegaron y aterrizaron en un enorme desierto, Pitch te veía triunfante.

-Te dije que no habría nada, ja gane yo-. Se reía muy victorioso.

-Espera y lo veras Black, espera y lo veras-. Tu sonrisa era malvada. Miraron el desierto y de repente empezaron a florecer muchas flores alrededor, llenando por completo el paisaje, ahora tu miraste a Pitch con expresión triunfante mientras el miraba el lugar boquiabierto.- Te lo dije-. Te burlaste de él.

-P-pero es im-imposible-. Tartamudeo incrédulo de lo que veían sus ojos.

-¿Imposible?, imposible es ser inmortal y tener _"poderes"_, míranos a nosotros ¿es imposible?-. Dijiste con ironía.- Tendrás que ser mi esclavo por todo el resto del día-. Te reíste de él por toda una hora mientras que él hacia todo lo que tú le mandabas.

Así paso todo el día, tú llenándote de energía mientras que Pitch te obedecía, fue un gran día. Caminaron y caminaron por horas y en algunas horas le decías a Pitch que te cargara, al principio se negaba pero luego le recordabas la apuesta que hicieron, al final te obedecía a regañadientes ante tu mirada de cachorro abandonado. Encontraron un pueblo a muchas millas de donde llegaron, estaba cerca de un bosque. Decidiste que le preguntarías a un árbol si podías quedarte arriba del, mientras que Pitch te miraba como estudiando algo.

-¿Pasa algo Pitch?-. Preguntaste extrañada. Te miro una vez más.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-. Pregunto solamente, le contestaste que estabas bien, que te sentías con energía.- Bueno, descubrimos otra cosa de tus poderes-. Lo miraste sorprendida y ansiosa, sabrías más de tu nueva vida.- Tu debilidad es la nieve, lo que es frio-. Dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia y tenía mucha razón, cuando la nieve lo empezó a cubrir todo te sentías muy débil como si te fueras a desmayar en cualquier momento, asentiste en afirmación para darle la razón a Pitch. Miraste el horizonte, ya había anochecido. Pitch también se iría seguramente.

-Oye Pitch-. Te miro para que continuaras.- ¿Tu hogar no estaba cerca de donde nos fuimos?

-Descuida, no pasaba mucho tiempo ahí-. Aseguro con una pequeña sonrisa, asentiste. De repente la mirada de Pitch miraba un punto inexacto y su mirada parecía ida, luego volvió en si.- Hasta mañana enana-. Se despidió sin más y se marcho, suspiraste. Ahí estaba otra vez desapareciendo sin dejar rastro.

* * *

Sonreí cuando vi a los niños jugar con la nieve que traje, estaba llevando el invierno a este pequeño pueblo. Mis copos se dispersaban por todo el bosque, luego sentí que había algo en el bosque que me llamaba. Volé extrañado hacia ese lugar, había aprendido a volar pero no tan bien todavía, un claro nevado se alzaba ante mis azules ojos. La sensación se hacía cada vez más fuerte, camine hasta la orilla del lago, había algo bajo la nieve, quite la nieve y una hermosa flor se abrió ante mí. Su hermoso perfume lleno mis fosas nasales, suspire ante tal hermoso aroma, era un Lilium rojo carmesí era precioso. Luego de la flor me llego otro aroma que no era de ella, olía a albaricoque y miel, un rico perfume a pesar de no ser del Lilium. Sabía que la flor moriría pronto asique me dedique a observarla hasta que cayera su ultimo pétalo, pero la pregunta ¿era como había aparecido tan hermosa flor? No tenía respuesta para ello pero ¿a quién le importa de donde haya salido? Le quedaban 3 de sus 5 pétalos cuando me sentí observado, me gire y unos ojos amarillos me veían desde las sombras, supe enseguida quien era y tome con fuerza mi cayado. Sonrió ante mi movimiento, él sabía que le tenía miedo.

-¿Asustado Jack?-. Tenía una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Me dio un escalofrío en toda mi columna vertebral.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pitch?-. Detrás de mí a la flor se le cayó otro pétalo, Pitch la miro y yo la trate de esconder como pude con mis piernas.- ¡Si no tienes nada que decir déjame solo!-. Grite como pude. Solamente sonrió.

-¿Quieres que te deje solo? Bueno debe ser normal para ti, después de todo has estado solo esto meses, veo que ya te acostumbraste a estar solo-. Sus palabras me dieron profundo al recordarme mi soledad, quedaba 1 pétalo.- Descuida Frost te dejare solo, quería ver si me reconocías y observar tu reacción. Adiós-. Se marcho dejándome solo con el Lilium. Luego de verificar que se fue me volví en dirección a la flor y me puse de rodillas para verla mejor, el último pétalo aun no caía derrotado, acerque mi mano para acariciarlo. La aparte enseguida, el pétalo estaba ardiendo como si fuera fuego, ¿Cómo es posible que un pétalo este tan caliente? El pétalo todavía no caía, era como si esperara a que yo lo tomara, suspire y alargue la mano para tomar el delicado pétalo. Dolía un poco pero aguantaba, lo metí en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y listo, lo logre. Sonreí satisfecho y mire la luna, sentía que me miraba con felicidad y mi sonrisa se amplio. No sé porque pero siento que ese pétalo es alguna señal especial.

* * *

Al irse Pitch cerraste los ojos para relajarte un rato, sentiste algo, abriste los ojos. Algo que te atraía hacia algo, una especie de llamado. Te disculpaste con el árbol y te bajaste del árbol. Caminaste y la sensación se hacía más fuerte, miraste al cielo y viste con sorpresa como un hermoso copo de nieve se acercaba a ti, querías atraparlo pero se disolvería enseguida por tu temperatura. La tentación fue más grande y alargaste la mano, tu cara era una eterna sorpresa cuando el copo seguía vivo en tu mano, estaba mucho más frio de lo que debería ser, ese frio dolía y mucho. En tu vestido tenias una especie de bolsillo, guardaste lo más rápido que pudiste el copo, luego ya no lo sentiste. Pensaste que tal vez era una especie de señal, de reojo viste algo dorado. Volviste la mirada y un montón de arena dorada se dirigía al pequeño pueblo cerca de ahí, volaste cómo pudiste y te posaste sobre un techo a esperar la arena. Entraba por las habitaciones, seguiste a una y observaste como se posaba sobre las cabezas de los niños, empezaban a tomar forma sobre los niños en donde aparecía una sonrisa en sus caras.

-Son sueños, son hermosos-. Susurraste cuando la arena tomaba forma, una pequeña jugaba entre las flores lo que te hizo sonreír mucho más. Decidiste salir antes de que hicieras mucho ruido y la pobrecita se despertara. Por fuera de la ventana una sombra paso muy rápido, desconcertada la seguiste de cerca, había entrado a la habitación de un niño. Te escondiste en la ventana y escuchaste atentamente.

-Que tierno y adorable, que pena que se convierta en una…preciosa pesadilla-. Escuchaste como el pequeño gemía asustado, esa voz…la conocías y demasiado bien. _"No, no puede ser… ¿o sí?"_ Asomaste más la cabeza y tus miedos se volvieron realidad, era Pitch. El pelinegro se volvió en tu dirección y al verte su sonrisa se desvaneció enseguida.-…_-. Murmuro incrédulo, saliste volando hacia el techo de una casa, tu mano acariciando el copo que yacía en el bolsillo de tu vestido, su contacto dolía pero tranquilizaba. Pitch te siguió parecía…derrotado pues su secreto salió a la luz.

-Por favor Pitch-. No sabías que pensar, tenias que saber la verdad.- Ya no quiero más secretos. Dime Pitch Black ¿_Quién eres tu_?-. Suplicaste con voz temblorosa. Pitch miraba un punto inexacto pensante, suspiro y te miro como pidiéndote que no salieras corriendo con la respuesta.

-Soy el que te provoca pesadillas, el que aparece cuando tienes miedo, el controlador del miedo, el cruel y despiadado Pitch Black. El amo de las pesadillas.

* * *

_Y eso es todo un saludo a los seguidores, etc._

_*Agregue algo de Chile aqui, como veran en Chile cada cierto tiempo florece un desierto que tenemos aqui._

_Bye nos vemos en 18 dias mas -.- Son las 3:20 de la mañana, agradescanlo. _


	8. Conociendo al verdadero Pitch Black

_HE VUELTO YEA! cof cof, bueno decidi que como tengo un tio que tiene internet voy a empezar a subir los capitulos desde aqui. Si estan felices dejen un review. Bueno sin mas el cap. Recuerden que donde hay un _ es porque ahi va su nombre._

* * *

"**Conociendo al verdadero Pitch Black"**

Pasaste las manos por tu cabello tratando de organizar todas tus ideas en la cabeza, miraste a la persona que creías conocer frente a ti y lo encontraste con la mirada perdida, seguramente perdido en sus pensamientos igual que tu. Suspiraste y entonces te miro. Nadie había dicho nada por más de 45 minutos.

-Así que…-. Comenzaste diciendo sin saber cómo continuar, Pitch solamente se dedicaba a mirarte.-eres…-. No sabias como decirlo.

-La pesadilla de los niños-. Termino por ti con voz neutra. Sinceramente él estaba sorprendido de que siguieras junto a él, sospechaba de que saldrías en cuanto descubrieras su secreto, pero ahí estabas sentada frente a él, confundida pero sin desaparecer. El maldecía por lo bajo a Sandman por haber esparcido sus arenas cuando tú estabas cerca, ahora temía que te fueras en cualquier momento. Se volvió a sorprender, el rey del miedo con miedo, que ironía. Asentiste.

-La pesadilla de los niños-. Repetiste con otro suspiro, Pitch asintió.-Bueno sinceramente estoy…

-¡YA SE YA SE!, ESTAS ATERRADA ¡¿CIERTO?!-. Grito furioso, diste un respingo asustada. Entonces Pitch vio tu cara de susto al escuchar sus gritos, se asusto el mismo por eso.-L-lo siento _, es que aunque no me hayas reconocido no escapaste de mi-. Se disculpo Pitch con la cabeza gacha, viste como una lágrima traicionera se resbalaba por su oscura mejilla.

-Pitch-. Lo llamaste para que te mirara a la cara, al hacerlo viste el sufrimiento reflejado en esos ojos amarillentos iguales a los tuyos en esta nueva vida.- ¿Por qué piensas que hubiera huido?-. Preguntaste desconcertada porque llegara a pensar que lo dejarías solo.

-Todos lo han hecho, ¿Por qué hubieras sido la excepción? Me preguntaba. Pero lo fuiste, decidiste conocerme y me aceptaste sin siquiera saber que…soy un monstruo-. Respondió triste, se levanto del suelo y miro el horizonte, le imitaste pero en vez de mirar el horizonte…lo abrasaste. Quedo perplejo por la repentina muestra de afecto fraternal.

-Nunca, y escúchame bien, nunca más vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo, tú no eres un monstruo solo eres diferente y eso no tiene nada de malo-. Le dijiste reconfortante, levantaste la cabeza pues era media cabeza más grande que tu y viste como una pequeña sonrisa de alegría se formaba en su cara. Beso la coronilla de tu cabeza y volvió a abrasarte, ese pequeño gesto hizo aparecer una sonrisa en tu cara.

-Gracias, en verdad muchas gracias _-. Susurro agradecido por tu comprensión, susurraste un pequeño "de nada" y decidiste que sería mejor conocer más del famoso Pitch Black.

-Pitch ¿podrías contarme más de ti por favor?-. Sentiste como se tensaba y supiste que le era incomodo hablar del tema.- Lo siento Pitch, no debí entrometerme, cuando tú quieras puedes contarme-. Te disculpaste avergonzada por tu atrevimiento, después de todo era su vida privada.

-Descuida _, tienes que saber mi historia. En algún momento tendría que contártelo-. Se sentaron bajo el mismo árbol y tomo aire para comenzar, lo mirabas atentamente, se notaba que le era difícil revivir recuerdos.- Todo comenzó en el año 1.515 cuando aún estaba vivo…

_"Flashback"_

_La mañana se alzaba preciosa ante un pequeño pueblo, los pájaros cantaban, las flores se abrían mostrando su bella imagen y su exquisito aroma. Todos estaban en paz…_

_-¡DESPIERTA CHRISTOPHER WINSTON!_

_…Bueno, casi todos estaban en paz, allá en una acogedora cabaña se encontraba una chica de unos 17 años de ojos amarillos, se veía claramente irritada._

_-5 minutos más ¿sí?-. Le respondió un joven de uso 27 o 30 años de cabellos negros y caídos, cubrió su cabeza con una almohada._

_-Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero reafirmo mi autoridad como hermana menor entrando de todos modos*-. La chica entro en la habitación y se lanzo sobre su hermano haciendo que este cayera al piso, con un gemido de molestia se levanto del suelo para ver reprobatoriamente a su hermana, la cual estallaba en carcajadas.- Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando caíste al suelo-. Con un suspiro de desaprobación el pelinegro espero a que su "hermanita" se hubiera calmado. Una vez terminadas las risas hablo._

_-Bien ¿Qué es tan importante que no puede esperar hasta más tarde enana?-. Pregunto de mala gana Christopher._

_-Eres un gruñón Chris, pero mira-. Abrió las pequeñas cortinas de la habitación mostrando un gran y esplendoroso sol, por tan fuerte y repentina iluminación, el pelinegro de tapo la cara con las manos.- ¿Lo ves? Es un hermoso día soleado y me prometiste que iríamos a recolectar flores para nuestra madre y nuestro padre, que en paz descansen-. Termino un poco triste, su hermano se acerco y la abrazo. Le beso la coronilla._

_-Descuida que yo soy hombre de palabra-. Miro a su hermana la cual tenía una enorme sonrisa por las palabras de su hermano.- Vamos me visto y nos vamos ¿sí?-. Su hermana asintió y salió de la habitación. Christopher suspiro, su hermana siempre seria una enérgica, sonrió y comenzó a vestirse._

* * *

_Al rato estaban caminando con unas canastas en dirección al bosque para buscar algunas flores, a la chica le encantaba ir a ese bosque pues había una variedad exquisita de flores. Ella iba con una pequeña canasta vacía especial para las flores, mientras que su hermano llevaba una canasta con jugo, algunos sándwiches y una manta para un picnic. Iban bromeando en el camino cuando llegaron al lugar. La chica sonrió feliz mientras corría a recoger muchas flores, el pelinegro se dispuso a desempacar el picnic, puso la manta y luego la comida. Luego de un rato llamo a su hermana para comer, llego y charlaban animadamente mientras comían._

_-Recuerda que a nuestra madre le gustaban las rosas blancas y a nuestro padre le gustan los nardos de cualquier color-. Le recordó Christopher a su hermana la cual comía un sándwich, esta asintió y bebió un poco de jugo de naranja._

_Después empezó a anochecer y comenzaron a guardar todas las cosas del picnic, luego de recoger la canasta de las flores los dos chicos de ojos amarillos partieron de vuelta a casa. Todo había oscurecido dándole al bosque un aspecto aterrador, la chica se acerco más a su hermano asustada por el ruido de los arboles, su hermano también estaba nervioso pero tenía que disimularlo para darle confianza a su hermana. Un ruido se escucho detrás de ellos, voltearon asustados y no vieron nada, se miraron de reojo y retornaron su marcha pero más alertas a cualquier movimiento extraño. El miedo dominaba el ambiente y ni la luna llena lo podía calmar, solo se podía escuchar el susurro del viento entre los árboles, ningún animal se atrevía a asomarse esa noche oscura. Se escucho el crujido de una rama al romperse en la oscuridad de la noche, Christopher escondió a su hermana detrás del para protegerla. El extraño salió de las sombras y golpeo al pelinegro en las costillas quitándole la respiración, ahora iba por la chica pero Chris se levanto y lo golpeo en la cara. Entonces el extraño saco una navaja y se la clavo en el estomago al pelinegro, el susodicho cayó de rodillas al suelo y el extraño iba a clavarle de nuevo la navaja pero alguien lo golpeo en la cabeza y se tambaleo hacia el lado. La chica había tomado una rama de árbol grande para golpear al extraño que definitivamente era un ladrón, fue hacia su hermano preocupada._

_-Chris descuida, buscaremos ayuda-. Decía muy preocupada y tenia sujeto el collar que sus padres le habían dado a ella y a su hermano, se acerco a su hermano y vio la gravedad de la herida, entonces de sus ojos amarillos comenzaron a caer algunas lagrimas traicioneras, su hermano vio las lagrimas de su hermana "Debo ser fuerte, no la puedo dejar sola después de que nuestros padres hayan muerto" Se repetía el mayor de los hermanos, miro a su hermana para decirle que todo estaría bien, pero entonces todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Su hermana grito y fue apresada por los brazos del ladrón._

_-Dile adiós a tu querida hermana Winston-. Levanto la navaja haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de la chica y se la clavo directamente en el corazón, Chris soltó un grito desgarrador en cuanto su hermana comenzó a caer al suelo. Los ojos amarillos de la chica tenían un brillo en los ojos que se iba perdiendo poco a poco, la sangre iba formando un charco a su alrededor que se mezclo con la de su hermano, no podía y no quería creer lo que veía.- Hasta nunca Winston-. Se despidió el extraño con una carcajada siniestra._

_Vio la mano estirada en su dirección y estiro la suya para tomar la de su hermana entre las suyas…pero se encontró con una sorpresa. En la palma de la mano de su hermana estaba la pulsera que sus padres les habían dado antes de morir, la que tenía el nombre de ambos. La tomo en sus manos y se arrastro al lado de su hermana para morir junto a ella. La canasta con flores estaba desparramada junto a ellos, las flores anteriormente cortadas estaban esparcidas alrededor de su hermana. Saco la pulsera que tenia él y la puso en la palma de la mano de su hermana, se recostó en el suelo mientras que de su herida en el estomago seguía saliendo demasiada sangre, definitivamente moriría. Miro a su hermana y vio con sorpresa que aun quedaba un pequeño brillo en su mirar._

_-Te…quiero-. Susurro con su último aliento, luego aquel brillo desapareció. Estaba pálida y cuando su hermano tomo su mano estaba fría. Estaba muerta. Mientras las lagrimas corrían por su rostro susurro un "yo también". Miro al cielo y observo la luna que era la única testigo de esta triste tragedia, le brindaba su apoyo incondicional. Suspiro y cerró los ojos a la espera de su muerte, ya no había nada que hacer._

_Su hermanita… su enana… la única persona que le daba sentido a su vida… Ya no estaba junto a él._

_"Fin flashback"_

-…entonces renací y la luna me dijo que ahora era Pitch Black, al principio no recordaba mucho, pero cuando vi el cuerpo a mi lado recordé esa parte de mi vida. Lo último que me dijo la luna es que ella reencarnaría pero por más que la busque…jamás la encontré. Luego de un año de búsqueda quise vengarme por lo que le habían hecho y me vengue dándoles miedo a todos los niños-. Suspiro mientras tú llorabas por su trágica historia-. Esa es mi verdadera historia, con este collar…-. Señalo el collar de su cuello el cual era una especie de ovalo con detalles hermosos, al parecer en su interior había alguna fotografía, pero Pitch no habría nunca su collar.- Aun me queda una esperanza de encontrarla.

-Descuida Pitch, se que la encontraras algún día-. Pusiste la mano en su hombro para demostrarle que tenia tu apoyo incondicional, te miro y sonrió. Un montón de flores de calabaza los rodeaban. El sol ya había salido entregando sus cálidos rayos, la mujer del sol te miraba preocupada, después de todo no sabía que pensar de Pitch.

-Gracias _, pero no me pidas que deje de crear pesadillas, no puedo evitar lo que soy-. Asentiste y te dedicaste a mirar el horizonte, pensando en alguna forma de ayudar a Pitch. Ambos miraron el horizonte pensando que traería aquel nuevo amanecer.

* * *

_Y ese fue el capitulo, agradesco a todos sus reviews que me motivan a seguir. Un saludo y un abrazo enorme a Prim Garner._

_*Esa parte la saque de los padrinos magicos XD_

_Gracias a todos los que se molestan en leer mi fic y se toman la molestia de dejar un review. Un abrazo a todos mis maravillosos lecotres, LOS AMO!_

_¿Reviews?_


	9. Miedo

_*Escondida debajo de una mesa* Ya se que quieren matarme pero comprendan que mi maldito computador no agarraba la señal del telefono -.- (Sinceramente culpo al telefono .) Bueno no los aburro mas nos vemos abajo! Recuerden que donde hay un espacio _ es donde va su nombre._

* * *

"**Miedo"**

En donde la luna se junta con el sol, una mujer parecía feliz y a la vez melancólica. Ya se acercaba la luna y se veía en el mismo estado que su amada, tenían tantas dudas y preguntas por resolver, pero tan solo 20 minutos pues la luna se retrasaría ese día un par de minutos. El problema era enorme, además tenía nombre y apellido. _**Pitch Black**._

-¡Moon!-. Grito la pelirroja mientras abrasaba a su marido por el cuello, este la miro a los ojos y beso su frente.

-Hola mi querida Sun-. Saludo a su esposa con un tierno beso que correspondió con dulzura. Al separarse se sonrieron mutuamente.- ¿Recibió el copo de nieve _?-. Pregunto curioso. Ella sonrió con esa sonrisa que le quita el aliento y le beso la punta de la nariz mientras el sonreía con ese gesto.

-Si-. Respondió muy feliz Sun.- ¿Y Jack recibió el pétalo de la flor?-. Pregunto curiosa. Él sonrió y asintió, entonces recordó el otro problema.

-¿Qué hay de Pitch?, ¿alguna novedad?-. Vio como su hermosa sonrisa desaparecía de su rostro y supo enseguida lo que pasaba.- ¿Nada?

-Ella descubrió quien era en verdad y Pitch le conto su historia, escuche todo y sinceramente ya no se qué pensar de Pitch. ¿Quién es en realidad Pitch Black?-. Sollozo un poco mientras era abrasada cariñosamente por su esposo.

-Lo descubriremos Sun, no te preocupes que tendré a mis guardianes atentos a cualquier movimiento extraño de Pitch, después de todo la época oscura ya paso hace años-. La consoló él.

-Gracias Moon-. Miro esos ojos extrañamente grisáceos como a luna.- Te amo-. Le susurro abrasada a él. En sus ojos vio ese brillo de felicidad que aparecía cada vez que le decía esas 2 palabras tan especiales.

-Yo también te amo Sun-. Respondió dándole un tierno y apasionado beso, de esos que se le dan al amor de su vida.

* * *

_**50 Años después…**_

Estaban en el claro en donde renaciste celebrando tus 50 años de inmortal. Todas las flores cantaban y bailaban muy felices contigo, a tu alrededor crecían un montón de iris que se unían a la fiesta, Pitch a tu lado bailaba igualmente con las rosas y los narcisos. Un esplendoroso sol los saludaba esa mañana, en tu bolsillo del vestido acariciabas el copo de nieve que había perdurado todos estos años, a los 25 años te diste cuenta de que tenía un aroma muy peculiar como a vainilla con mentas. Era extraño que un copo tuviera ese aroma tan peculiar pero no te importaba. Al rato las flores y los arboles se callaron para decirte algo todos juntos, esperaste.

-¡Que tengas una feliz inmortalidad!-. Gritaron juntas mientras los arboles te ponían una corona de flores en la cabeza, sonreíste emocionada ante tan lindo gesto.

-Gracias a todos ustedes, quiero que sepan que los quiero muchísimo-. Las flores gritaron de alegría y se abrazaron unas a otras formando una especie de ronda a tu alrededor, comenzaron a cantar una bella melodía y tu las coreaste, Pitch se unió a la canción, fue una hermosa tarde. Pero no sabías que ese año sería diferente a los demás…

* * *

-Oye Pitch, tengo pensado ir a alguna playa de América ¿Quieres ir?-. Le preguntaste emocionada al amo de las pesadillas, lo medito unos momentos y luego negó con la cabeza.

-No gracias _, quisiera descansar un poco-. Dijo con la voz algo cansina, tu expresión decayó un poco pero le dijiste que no se preocupara.

Llamaste al viento y comenzaste a volar hacia la playa, con los años pudiste comenzar a volar mucho mejor y ya no te costaba tanto, te considerabas una experta. Te encantaba sobrevolar el mar, varios delfines y ballenatos te saludaron en el camino, los saludaste igualmente mientras volabas cerca de ellos, luego saludaste a algunas gaviotas que volaron un rato contigo para luego despedirse y volar a otro lado. Te despediste y llegaste a lo que futuramente seria Rio de Janeiro.

* * *

En cuanto diviso que te fuiste Pitch se dirigió hacia su _"guarida",_ planeaba algo. La cama destrozada que se encontraba en la entrada se abrió sola para dejarle paso a Pitch, entro tranquilamente tomándose su tiempo, todo estaba oscuro con algunos tragaluces que apenas iluminaban. En el techo colgaban algunas jaulas que se movían suavemente con el poco viento que entraba, también habían unas escaleras deformes lo que daba un aspecto más escalofriante. Habría sido un gran lugar para una película de terror de no ser por el globo terráqueo dorado, el cual se encontraba en un apartado de la cueva. Pitch se acerco a él con las manos en la espalda y expresión molesta, habían un montón de pequeñas luces y cada vez se iban encendiendo mas lucecitas. Su expresión se volvió cada vez más molesta a cada lucecita que se encendía y no desaparecía.

-¡Malditos Guardianes!-. Grito golpeando el globo mientras su voz retumbaba en toda la cueva, respiro y camino hasta una especie de mesa en donde había un frasco lleno de arena dorada.- Hasta ahora ha funcionado muy bien con los niños del pueblo, pero todavía me falta más perfección en el truco-. Saco la arena del frasco y la dejo en la mesa, la arena comenzó a tomar forma y un mini dinosaurio lleno la mesa.- Vamos a ver…-. Se concentro y alargo los dedos para tocar al dinosaurio, al rozar sus dedos con la arena esta se oscureció y cambio su forma a la de un caballo, el animal se acerco a Pitch e hizo una especie de reverencia hacia él.- Muy bien, ahora probemos con algo un poco mas…_grande_-. Se posiciono en el medio de la cueva y concentro toda su energía, estiro los brazos y un montón de caballos aparecieron relinchando, el rey de las pesadillas rio.- Si seguimos así los guardianes no tendrán oportunidad, pero necesito más apoyo-. Una imagen le cruzo la mente. No, no podría pedirte que lo apoyaras en esto, pero quizá existiera la posibilidad de que te unieras a él, aceptarías apoyarlo en esta batalla. Con ese último pensamiento de ti siguió practicando con la arena negra, a la espera de tu llegada y ofrecerte ser la segunda al mando en la batalla que se avecinaba.

* * *

Te sentías extraña y no eras la única pues el mar estaba intranquilo, las olas se volvían más grandes y las aves se sentían nerviosas. Te sentías preocupada pues podría ser alguna señal, seguramente algo iba a pasar, controlaste tu preocupación para no quemar nada y te acercaste al mar. Acariciaste sus oleajes para que no se preocupara.

-¿Qué sucede mar? ¿Por qué tan preocupado?-. Preguntaste intranquila, no era normal que las olas del mar fueran tan grandes. A lo lejos las aves volaban como si corrieran de algo.

-_Un presentimiento mí querida _ Fire_-. Susurro el oleaje el cual seguía intranquilo. Agradeciste la respuesta y volaste directo a donde habías renacido, específicamente debías hablar con Pitch, posiblemente él debería tener alguna respuesta lógica. Al volar viste como el sol se ocultaba, habías intentado hablar con él muchas veces pero jamás te respondía, la mujer del sol se sentía terrible por no responderte pero no lo sabías, además no podía responderte. Llegaste apresurada y las flores tenían el mismo presentimiento de que algo malo iba a pasar… o pasarle a _alguien_.

-¡Pitch! ¡Pitch Black!-. Lo llamabas pues todavía no te mostraba en donde vivía, pensabas que si lo llamabas seguramente aparecería. Y efectivamente Pitch emergió de entre las sombras de la noche, sus ojos amarillos brillaban combinados a la extraña sonrisa que surcaba sus labios, esa sonrisa rozaba lo macabro y te daría miedo de no ser porque conocías a Pitch, pero esa sonrisa de verdad te asustaba un poco.- Hasta que apareces Black, me estoy preocupando. El mar estaba intranquilo igual que el resto de la naturaleza, sinceramente creo que hasta la luna y el sol están nerviosos-. Dijiste con preocupación y luego agregaste.- me preguntaba si tú tendrías alguna respuesta.

-Pues la verdad Fire no tengo respuesta alguna, pero yo quería preguntarte algo…-. Esa sonrisa ya no te gustaba para nada, al igual que el hombre de la luna (la cual alumbraba esa noche) tenían un mal presentimiento.-… Primero quiero contarte de **_"la edad oscura"_**. Como te conté, busque un año a mi hermana pero no te conté mas allá de eso. Decidí vengarme dándoles miedo a los niños, pero quería más poder y luego de un tiempo asustando a los niños, todo el mundo me tenía miedo incluyendo los adultos. Todos temblaban con solo escuchar mi nombre, era placentero ver su miedo.- Estabas asustada, la sonrisa de Pitch iba creciendo con los recuerdos de la época en que fue rey.- Todo estaba bien hasta que el hombre de la luna renació a los guardianes…-. "_¿Los guardianes?"_ Pensaste extrañada, lo dijo con tanto odio en su voz, pero su sonrisa no desapareció.- Los guardianes mí querida _ son inmortales que traen: _Sueños,_ _Esperanza, Asombro y Recuerdos_.- Escupía esas palabras con un asco y odio sin dejar de sonreír.- Ellos reemplazaron mi miedo con todas esas cosas, dejándome sin poder y sin que nadie me pudiera ver. Por eso quiero venganza y para eso he estado practicando un truco nuevo-. Estiro los brazos a los lados y un montón de caballos negros los rodearon, te encogiste asustada y no podías acariciar el copo de nieve pues no querías que Pitch lo viera, por cómo estaba comportándose no sabías que haría con el copo.

-¿Q-Que s-son Pitch?-. Preguntaste asustada mirando a los caballos que se encontraban alrededor, Pitch Black acaricio con cariño a un caballo que se acerco a él.

-Son _pesadillas_-. Dijo con una mezcla de orgullo y felicidad.- Hermosas y preciosas pesadillas, todavía no lo perfecciono pero serán unos grandes guerreros para luchar contra los guardianes.- Al final soltó una risa macabra.

-¡¿Qué?! Pitch no lo hagas, no puedes luchar-. Te miro y volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa tan terrorífica.

-Tienes razón no puedo…_solo_-. Se acerco a ti y tu retrocediste un paso inconscientemente, Pitch ignoro ese gesto y te tomo por los hombros para que lo miraras a los ojos.- Por eso _ quiero que te unas a mi-. Le miraste sorprendida y a la vez asustada.- Juntos podremos vencer a los guardianes y gobernar a la tierra, tu fuego combinado con mi miedo ¡nos hará invencibles!-. Grito lleno de júbilo, te separaste espantada de él, te miro aun con la sonrisa a la espera de que respondieras con un **_"__si"_** el cual jamás llegaría.

-¡No Pitch, no lo hare! ¡Esto está mal y no quiero formar parte de esto!-. Gritaste aterrada con las palabras de Pitch, su sonrisa por fin desapareció. Te miro entre sorprendido y decepcionado. Suspiro enojado.

-Lo siento _, pero si así serán las cosas…-. Miro a los caballos los cuales se pusieron en posición de correr, lo peor es que correrían hacia ti.-… _Atrápenla_…

* * *

-_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH_-. Grite cuando sentí como el pétalo de la flor me quemaba, lo saque rápidamente de mí bolsillo y lo deje en la nieve la cual se derritió instantáneamente con el contacto. Acerque mi mano y apenas lo roce me quemo fuertemente.- ¿Sera un presentimiento?-. Me pregunte a mi mismo mirando preocupado el pétalo carmesí.

* * *

Volabas lo más rápido que el viento te pudiera llevar, detrás de ti un montón de pesadillas corrían por alcanzarte, estabas en peligro. Por tus mejillas corrieron un par de lagrimas al pensar en cómo Pitch mando a las pesadillas a atraparte, nunca pensaste que **_él_ **haría eso, realmente fue decepcionante. Debías encontrar la forma de perder a las pesadillas y rápido, te pisaban los talones y no te quedaban muchas opciones que digamos. En el claro Pitch se sentía pésimo, debía suponer que tú no querrías ser partícipe de su venganza y ahora te había alejado de él, lo peor de todo es que ahora le tenías miedo. Decidiste esconderte cerca del pueblo que estaba cerca de donde renaciste, volaste con más rapidez y te ocultaste detrás de la casa, a tu lado pasaron corriendo las pesadillas y al divisar que se fueron suspiraste más tranquila. Acariciaste con más tranquilidad el copo de nieve y su contacto demasiado frio te tranquilizo más. En el otro lago congelado Jack Frost volvió a tocar el pétalo y esta vez volvió a su calor normal, seguía doliendo pero le tranquilizo que el pétalo ya no quemara tanto como antes.

Saltaste del techo en el que estabas a otro que estaba cerca, al aterrizar suavemente en el techo volvieron a aparecer las pesadillas y el miedo volvió a apoderarse de ti. Volaste lo más rápido que pudiste, pero una pesadilla alcanzo a golpearte en la espalda logrando que cayeras dolorosa y estrepitosamente contra el suelo, te levantaste a duras penas del suelo pero estabas rodeada de los caballos negros. Se abalanzaron sobre ti mientras el miedo te consumia. Pero no, no podías rendirte así de fácil, debías luchar.

-_¡APARTENSE!_ -. Gritaste estirando una mano y cerrando los ojos, una fuerte luz salió de ti haciendo que los caballos retrocedieran asustados, la luz creció mucho más. La luz lleno todo el lugar y llego al claro en donde la luz cegó a Pitch, miro hacia el pueblo y se dirigió intrigado hacia él. Las pesadillas se escondieron en las sombras aterrorizadas, la luz se fue apagando hasta desaparecer completamente, jadeaste un poco y luego aferraste tu cabeza con una mano, te sentías cansada y mareada. Caíste de rodillas y luego caíste completamente al suelo, posiblemente las pesadillas aprovecharían tu estado para capturarte, el mareo y cansancio seguía presente. Cerraste los ojos lentamente y luego _todo se volvió negro_.

* * *

_Estoy terminando el proximo capitulo asi que posiblemente lo publique en un ratito cortito. Preguntas, dudas o consultas estoy disponible. No tengo nada mas que decir BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	10. La guardiana de los recuerdos

_Bueno aqui como les prometi dos capi. Nos leemos abajo._

* * *

"**La Guardiana de los Recuerdos"**

-¿Lo ves Baby Tooth? Un hermoso molar bien cepillado y cuidado-. Alzo la mano para mostrar el pequeño diente a la pequeña hadita que lo miro con admiración.- Ahora ponemos la…-. Fue interrumpida por la hadita que saco una moneda de un pequeño bolso que traía, voló hacia la almohada de la pequeña niña que dormía plácidamente y entro dentro de la almohada, salió por el otro lado sin la moneda y se acerco a Tooth, esta la miro con una sonrisa orgullosa.- Muy bien Baby Tooth, has aprendido muy bi…-. Una luz las cegó a ambas que cubrieron sus ojos rápidamente, Baby Tooth se abrazo a su mami la cual la abrazo también. Luego de un rato la luz se apago, se miraron intrigadas y volaron rápidamente hacia la ventana, quedaron asombradas de ver a una chica de unos 17 años desmayada en el piso.- ¡Rápido Baby Tooth! Tenemos que ayudarla-. Bajaron rápidamente a socorrer a la chica. El hada de los dientes puso la cabeza de la chica en sus piernas, quito sus manos rápidamente en cuanto la dejo sobre sus piernas, la chica tenía una temperatura muy alta, seguramente tenía fiebre… o eso pensaban hasta que se sintieron observadas. Se pusieron alerta y miraron hacia las sombras del bosque, Baby Tooth se escondió asustada detrás de su mamá la cual miraba desafiante a Pitch Black, pero se dio cuenta que la mirada amarilla del hombre oscuro iba dirigida hacia la chica que reposaba en sus piernas, rápidamente abrazo a la chica para darle protección. Pitch le miro.

-Nos veremos Tooth, más vale que la cuides bien-. Advirtió Pitch Black, por el tono de voz que uso el hada de los dientes pensó que se preocupaba por la chica, pero entonces recordó que con quien hablaba era con Pitch Black, no podía bajar la guardia.

-Por supuesto que lo hare, no dejare que le hagas daño coco-. Dijo con rabia Tooth, el hadita más pequeña se puso en posición de pelea para apoyar a su mami aunque seguía nerviosa por dentro. Pitch las miro una vez más y luego desapareció entre las sombras, mantuvieron la guardia un poco más y cuando verificaron que se había ido pensaron en cómo ayudar a la chica que seguía inconsciente.- Bien Baby Tooth, la llevaremos al palacio de los dientes, ahí podrá descansar mejor-. El hadita asintió y Tooth se acerco a la chica tratando de ignorar la alta temperatura de la chica, y la cargo como si fuera un niño pequeño.

* * *

Todo estaba oscuro y no podías moverte, no sabias en dónde estabas pero se sentía suave y blando, como si fueran nubes. Intentaste moverte un poco pero seguías algo cansada, comenzabas a desesperarte un poco y sentiste como las flores de Bach comenzaron a rodearte, escuchaste algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa y supiste que no estabas sola, posiblemente las pesadillas te capturaron. Intestaste abrir los ojos pero te costaba un poco.

-_Pobrecilla debe estar cansada_-. Escuchaste que susurro una voz muy menuda y pequeñita, se escuchaba tan lejana.- _La vi intentar abrir_ _los ojos, creo que debemos decirle a mamá_-. Repitió la misma voz ahora un poco más cerca, sentiste como una manita pequeñita te tocaba la frente para quitarla enseguida por tu alta temperatura corporal.

-_Texas sector 5, Paris sector 3…-._ Dictaba una voz a lo lejos, al principio pensaste que sería Pitch pero la voz era más suave y parecía de… ¿mujer? No podía ser ¿o sí? Intentaste abrir más los ojos y lo conseguiste a medias, moviste un poco la cabeza para despertar un poco más.- _oh que alegría ya está despertando_-. Susurro la voz con alegría, ahora se escuchaba más cerca que antes, intentaste sentarte para ver mejor a tú alrededor y unas manos de tamaño normal junto con otras más pequeñas te ayudaron, abriste tus ojos completamente y viste aquel lugar tan colorido, eran varias torres con mezclas de colores dorados, rosas y tonos verdes con azul, era muy hermoso.- ¿De dónde salieron estas hermosas flores?-. Dijo extrañada aquella voz mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de las flores de Bach que hiciste aparecer. Miraste a tu lado y viste a una mujer cubierta de… ¿_plumas_? Restregaste tus ojos para verificar que no era una alucinación y efectivamente las plumas seguían ahí, también tenía unas alas en su espalda y las plumas eran de hermosos tonos azul, verde y rosa, entonces miraste sus ojos y observaste que eran una especie de mezcla entre rosa y violeta, era muy bonita.

-Eh ¿h-hola?-. Dijiste extrañada y algo perdida, sentiste unos murmullos al lado de la mujer y miraste extrañada en dirección a los murmullos. Viste un montón de hadas que parecían colibríes, eran muy tiernas.- Hola pequeñitas-. Las saludaste con una sonrisa, todas respondieron al mismo tiempo hola con la misma sonrisa. Todas te preguntaron cómo te sentías y si estabas bien.- Si estoy bien gracias por preguntar-. Les respondiste amablemente, entonces todas hasta la mujer te miraron sorprendidas, las miraste extrañada.- ¿Pasa algo?-. La mujer fue la primera en responderte.

-¿Puedes entender lo que dicen?-. Pregunto apuntando hacia las haditas que revoloteaban curiosas cerca de ti, asentiste y entonces otra duda apareció en tu cabeza.

-Disculpa pero ¿Quién eres tú? Y ¿Dónde estoy?-. Por más que buscaras alguna explicación no sabias quien podría ser, te sonrió cariñosamente y te ayudo a ponerte de pie de ese extraño colchón tan suave, se puso a volar y viste lo rápido que se movían sus alas, iguales a la de un colibrí.

-Soy el hada de los dientes, pero puedes llamarme Tooth y estas en el palacio de los dientes-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mostrando sus blancos dientes, le sonreíste igualmente y entonces ocurrió algo muy extraño. Se acerco a revisarte los dientes y parecía extasiada con lo que veía.- tus dientes son muy blancos-. Comento soltándote la boca.- Se nota que los cuidas muy bien-. _"Dientes, hadas…"_ Pensabas mientras conectabas todas las piezas en tu cabeza, entonces recordaste haber escuchado una vez a unos niños hablar sobre la famosa hada de los dientes, la que se llevaba los dientes que se les caían a los niños y dejaba una moneda a cambio.

-¡Increíble! Por fin tengo el honor de conocer a la famosa hada de los dientes-. Dijiste con alegría, Tooth te sonrió felizmente y luego puso cara pensativa.- ¿Sucede algo Tooth?-. Preguntaste preocupada entonces te miro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-. Pregunto curiosamente, al principio no entendiste la pregunta pero recordaste que no le habías dicho tu nombre, decidiste presentarte cordialmente.

-Pero que grosera soy, mi nombre es _ Fire-. Le respondiste algo sonrojada por no haberte presentado antes pero con una sonrisa, volvió a sonreír y las haditas también te saludaron.

-Un gusto _, dime ¿Dónde vives? Porque tengo que ir a dejarte o tus padres se preocuparan-. Dijo con una sonrisa maternal, tu expresión decayó un poco y ella lo noto enseguida.- ¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunto preocupada acercándose a ti. Te sentías nostálgica y un montón de nardos aparecieron sorprendiendo a las hadas.- ¿Ahora nardos?-. Dijo en shock Tooth.

-Lo que pasa es esos son mis _"poderes"_ que se me dieron al renacer, no tengo familia…o más bien no la recuerdo-. Respondiste nostálgica, todas te miraron sorprendidas y Tooth con comprensión, después de todo ella paso por lo mismo. Se acerco a ti y te abrazo, le devolviste el abrazo pero luego de un rato el calor la quemaba, iba a preguntarte por tu temperatura pero rápidamente le respondiste.- Es otra de las cosas que me pasaron con el renacimiento, mi temperatura corporal es mayor a la de un humano promedio, además con mi estado de ánimo puedo hacer crecer flores pero como no existen flores para cada estado de ánimo quemo cosas, cuando estoy enojada, confundida, etc.-. Respondiste sabiamente.

-Es simplemente increíble, aunque no puedo creer que la luna te haya renacido tan joven…

-¿La luna? No en realidad fue el sol quien me hablo-. Dijiste algo confundida pues no sabías que la luna también renaciera.

-¿El sol? Eso sí que es nuevo-. Respondió ella igual de confundida que tu, pero luego de pensar un rato sonrió de nuevo.- ¿Quieres ver cómo trabajan mis haditas?-. Pregunto alegremente juntando sus manos como suplica, asentiste efusivamente y volaste junto con ella hacia una de las torres que había en el palacio.- aquí es donde guardamos los dientes de cada niño, cada uno con la imagen de los niños-. Señalo tomando una cajita rectangular con hermosos detalles de oro, sonreíste pues parecía una visita educativa.- Yo mando a las hadas a las casas de los niños a los que se le han caído un diente, como soy el hada de los dientes detecto en donde hay cada diente en el mundo. Oh y aquí es donde veo que niños creen en mi-. Te mostro una especie de globo terráqueo y en una parte del mundo había una imagen de u diente.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver que crean en ti?-. Tenías muchas ganas de saber más sobre cada cosa de inmortales.

-Si mas niños creen en mi mas fuerte me vuelvo, además los niños o cualquier persona que crea en mi me puede ver-. Respondió ella, quedaste en shock entonces ¿Pueden verte si creen en ti? Impresionante.

-¿Por qué recolectas los dientes?-. Esa pregunta te ha rondado la cabeza desde que supiste que era el hada de los dientes, parecías una niña pequeña preguntando tantas cosas.

-Lo importante no son los dientes sino las memorias que se guardan en ellos-. No comprendías muy bien y Tooth al ver tu cara de confusión te tomo de la mano.- Sígueme y comprenderás mejor lo que trato de decir-. Te guio hacia un pequeño riachuelo donde había un pasto muy verde, unos árboles hermosos y en la pared estaba pintado un hermoso mural, Tooth voló hacia el por encima del agua, cuando tocaste el agua esta te dio paso corriendo el agua y dejando un camino para que pudieras seguir a Tooth. Caminaste junto a ella hasta el mural el cual mostraba a los niños entregándoles unos dientes a Tooth.- Los dientes contienen las memorias que mas importan de la niñez de los niños, por eso los recolectamos, porque cuando alguien necesita recordar lo que importa le ayudamos mostrándole sus recuerdos. Por eso quería saber tu nombre pues aquí también están tus dientes…

-¿Los míos?-. Preguntaste en shock.- P-Pero ¿tuve una f-familia?

-Por supuesto todos la tuvimos, ¿quieres ver tus memorias?-. Pregunto emocionada por poder ayudarte, la miraste felizmente y la abrasaste agradecida hasta que recordaste tu calor corporal te separaste de ella y volaron hasta otra torre, Tooth fue a buscar la cajita con tu cara mientras tú la esperabas en el aire.- ¡Aquí esta!-. Escuchaste que grito feliz, voló rápidamente hacia ti y te estiro la caja para que la vieras, la tomaste entre tus manos y viste tu antigua imagen antes de renacer, como habías sospechado lo único que habías cambiado eran tus ojos pues en la imagen se mostraban de su antiguo color, la expresión de tu rostro era una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Podre ver mis memorias?-. Preguntaste al borde del llanto de tanta emoción. Tooth asintió, alargo la mano para tocar la cajita y así poder mostrarte tus memorias… pero no paso nada.- ¿Qué sucede Tooth? ¿Por qué no funciona?-. Preguntaste intrigada. El hada de los dientes te miro tristemente.

-Lo siento _ solo puedes ver tu memorias cuando lo necesites-. Respondió ella poniendo una mano en tu hombro descubierto por el vestido, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron de tus ojos.

-Es que no sé porque renací, tampoco se quien soy-. Las lágrimas corrían por tus mejillas pero se evaporaban rápidamente por tu alta temperatura. Tooth te abrazo por un momento y luego te sonrió cálidamente.

-¿Qué te parece si te cuento mi vida antes de renacer?-. Asentiste y ambas se sentaron cerca del riachuelo.- Bueno todo comenzó hace muchos años, yo era profesora en una pequeña escuela…

_Flash Back_

_-¡HABER NIÑOS A CALLAR!-. Grito una mujer de unos 25 años de ojos verdes y pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura, los alumnos que consistían en unos 30 callaron enseguida.-…Muy bien, ahora que tengo su atención es hora de la clase de… ¡PINTURA!-. Grito la mujer con emoción, sus alumnos le imitaron igualmente emocionados.- Si no dan problemas después de clases saldremos a un picnic ¿Qué dicen?-. Todos sus alumnos gritaron emocionados. Todos comenzaron a pintar muy emocionados y tranquilos para no hacer enojar a su profesora favorita.- Dejen volar su imaginación y si lo desean pueden pintar buenos recuerdos que tengan-. _"Me encantaba hacerque recordaran buenos momentos pues la mayoría de ellos eran pobres" Relataba Tooth.

_Todos terminaron sus cuadros y como se portaron bien la profesora cumplió lo prometido, todos estaban cerca del bosque jugando a toda clase de juegos que se les ocurrieran. Otros niños se pusieron a escalar arboles y cuando bajaron uno de ellos se cayó al suelo, cuando la maestra se acerco vio que se le cayó un diente. Se saco una bolsita azul de un bolsillo y se la largo al pequeño niño que la tomo confundido._

_-Ahí podrás guardar el diente, además es un recuerdo de este divertido día de campo-. Abrazo al pequeño que ya sonreía más feliz y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas. Al otro día hubo un derrumbe y el mismo niño estaba debajo de donde caerían las rocas, su maestra al verlo corrió a socorrerlo y lo empujo para que la roca le cayera a ella, lo último que vio fue la luna…_

_Fin Flash Back_

-… Luego renací como el hada de los dientes entregándoles lindos recuerdo a los niños-. Termino con una sonrisa nostálgica Tooth, le sonreíste cariñosamente y decidiste animarla un poco. Estiraste tus manos y en frente de Tooth apareció una hermosa flor de gladiolo blanca y las puntas rosas. El hada de los dientes la tomo entre sus manos sorprendida y te sonrió.

-Esa flor representa los recuerdos y ahora…-. Acercaste tu mano para tocar la punta de la flor y sus colores se pusieron mas fuertes.-…Vivirá eternamente-. Le dijiste con una enorme sonrisa, te levantaste del suelo y la ayudaste a levantarse, te abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias _ es simplemente hermosa-. Agradeció muy feliz.- ¿Qué te parece ayudarme a recoger un par de dientes?-. Asentiste efusivamente y estuviste toda la tarde con Tooth, luego llego la hora de irte.- Si lo deseas puedes quedarte _-. Dijo preocupada, negaste con la cabeza.

-No gracias Tooth ya es hora de irme-. La abrazaste por última vez y entonces miro tus ojos amarillos iguales a los de… su cara pareció ligeramente sorprendida.- ¿Pasa algo?

-Tus ojos son como… no importa espero vengas a visitarme-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, te despediste de las haditas y te fuiste volando.- _Sus ojos son iguales a los de Pitch_-. Susurro sorprendida, Tooth decidió mejor volver a su trabajo, pero tenía muchas dudas sobre ti.

* * *

_eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn fin (Viva el German!) Bueno_ _eso es todo prometo volver despues con mas capitulos, nos vemos. Gracias a todos los que se molestan en dejar un review ya son 20! yupi! :D Eso es todo BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	11. El Guardian de los Sueños

_Hola aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capi. Lamento la tardanza sin mas el capi :D_

* * *

"**El Guardián de los Sueños"**

Ya tenias 100 años de inmortalidad pero no podías celebrarlos con las flores pues si pasabas por el claro seguramente Pitch te encontraría, cuando habías cumplido 75 años Tooth te había hablado de los otros guardianes, cuando te hablo de un tal Bunnymund en su rostro apareció una cara soñadora y te decía todas las virtudes del guardián. Le habías sonreído pícaramente y entonces se sonrojo por lo que decía. Ahora estabas en un pequeño pueblo de Chile_*_ disfrutando del magnífico atardecer que se apreciaba desde ahí, suspiraste tranquilamente cuando la luna cayó sobre la tierra, te levantaste del techo en el que estabas parada y entonces ocurrió…la arena dorada volvió. Sonreíste con emoción y volaste para alcanzar uno de los tentáculos de arena, esta se convirtió en un hermoso gatito que ronroneo felizmente en tu hombro, luego salto de tu hombro y volvió a ser arena. Te diste la vuelta y entonces viste algo que nunca habías visto, un enanito de arena de espaldas de donde te encontrabas. Te acercaste sigilosamente y entonces al posarte en un techo te miro, ambos se asustaron por tan sorpresivo encuentro, entonces comenzaste a inspeccionarlo y él hizo lo mismo. Parecía que todo su cuerpo estaba hecho de arena: Su pelo, sus ojos, su ropa, etc. Entonces te sonrió amablemente y tú imitaste ese gesto.

-Hola soy _ Fire y ¿tú eres?-. Preguntaste cordialmente mientras extendías tu mano en señal de saludo, el asintió a forma de saludo y luego tomo tu mano, la quito rápidamente después de unos segundos.- Lamento eso es que esa es mi temperatura en la inmortalidad-. Le dijiste arrepentida, puso cara de sorpresa al saber que eras inmortal y solamente te sonrió tranquilamente, te diste cuenta que no ha dicho ni una palabra desde que le saludaste.- ¿No hablas?-. Preguntaste sorprendida, asintió y encima de su cabeza apareció en letras doradas _"si"_.- Entonces te comunicas a través de las imágenes-. Asintió y entonces recordaste que Tooth te había hablado de un tal Sandman, supiste enseguida que era el hombrecito que estaba frente a ti.- Tu nombre es Sandman ¿cierto?-. Asintió efusivamente con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-. Pregunto a través de letras encima de su cabeza. Era una gran forma de comunicación si te preguntaran a ti.

-Tooth me hablo de ti, un placer conocer al famoso Sandman-. Te volvió a sonreír y entonces otra pregunta apareció sobre su cabeza.

-¿Quieres conocer toda mi historia? Asi podras saber mas de mi-. Pregunto sobre su cabeza, asentiste efusivamente y ambos se sentaron en el techo de otra casa. Encima de su cabeza empezaron a aparecer imágenes en vez de palabras.

_"Flash Back"_

_"Primera imagen en movimiento."_

_Se veía a un señor bajito con sombrero de copa redondo_ **(N/A: Como el que aparece cuando le agradece a los niños por volverlo a aparecer)** _y un traje cómodo de color café, caminaba tranquilamente hasta que vio a un pequeño niño de 8 años sentado debajo de un árbol con un semblante triste, se acerco preocupado hacia él._

_"Segunda imagen en movimiento"_

_Se ve que el niño decía que tenía terribles pesadillas que no lo dejaban en paz, el señor se pone a pensar y le dice que antes de dormir debe pensar en cosas buenas, luego le da su sombrero mientras el niño ríe felizmente. Luego el chico se fue corriendo a jugar con sus amigos mientras el hombrecito sonreía._

_"Tercera y última imagen en movimiento"_

_El mismo niño del día anterior jugaba en la calle sin ver que una carretilla se acercaba a gran velocidad, el hombrecito corrió todo lo que pudo y salvo al pequeño pero desgraciadamente la carreta le pasó por encima, miro al cielo y vio la hermosa luna que le entregaba su apoyo._

_"Fin Flash Back"_

-…Luego me di cuenta de que lo que más me gustaba e mi antigua vida era alegrar a los pequeños, la luna me lo concedió dejando que les diera dulces sueños a los niños-. Termino por decir con letras sobre su cabeza, le miraste feliz porque pudiera hacer lo que más le gustaba, además era hermoso poder hacer dormir a los niños con dulces sueños.

-¿Puedo acompañarte para ver los sueños Sandman?-. Preguntaste emocionada, Sandman asintió y estiro los brazos creando una avioneta de arena.

-Puedes llamarme Sandy-. Escribió sobre su cabeza, sonreíste y te subiste a la avioneta junto a él. Te estiro unas gafas de arena y las pusiste sobre tus ojos.- Siguiente parada ¡CHINA!-. Anuncio feliz sobre la arena, estiraste los brazos hacia arriba cuando dio una vuelta en el aire, gritaste emocionada por tan divertido paseo. Llegaron a china y la avioneta desapareció, el hombrecito de arena estiro los brazos y viste con admiración como salía la arena en dirección a las casas de los niños, a lo largo de la ciudad aparecieron dinosaurios, peces, mantarrayas, etc. Un pez se acerco a ti y te beso la nariz mientras reías, te acercaste a una casa y sobre la cabeza de un niño se formaba un sueño, el niño buceaba bajo el mar en su sueño. Volviste al lado de Sandman.

-Gracias por el maravilloso paseo Sandy-. Sonrió amablemente, sobre su cabeza apareció un sombrero como el de su recuerdo y se lo quito a modo de agradecimiento.- Yo también te tengo una sorpresa-. Juntaste tus manos y te concentraste, al volver a abrirlas le estiraste a Sandman un hermoso floripondio* dorado, lo tomo entre sus manos y tocaste el floripondio mientras su dorado color se volvía mas fuerte.- Ahora nunca se marchitara-. Te abrazo agradecido y sonrió mientras miro tus ojos, al ver tus ojos amarillos recordó a Pitch y sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.- Bueno es hora de irme. Sabes, a pesar de que no hables Sandy sí que sabes expresarte y divertirte-. Comenzaste a volar mientras se sonreían mutuamente. Sandy volvió a pensar en Pitch y decidió irse para alejar esos pensamientos.

Lo que ambos no sabían era que otro par de ojos amarillos los observaban desde las sombras, precisamente te observaban _a ti_…

* * *

_Lamento lo cortito del capitulo pero ya saben (Maldito Word ¬¬) _

_*Chile se convirtio definitivamente en pais en 1810 por eso puse el nombre de mi Chile lindo._

_*Tengo entendido que el Floripondio es la flor de los sueños, porque en realidad al buscar mas informacion descubri que muchos la usan para drogarse O.O Lamento si ofendo a alguien con eso. _

_Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos reviews, no puedo creer que ya son 24 reviews :3 Bueno eso es todo un abrazo BYE!_


	12. El Guardian de la Esperanza

_Hola a todos aqui con un nuevo capi. no digo mas porque estoy corta de tiempo sin mas el capi._

* * *

"**El Guardián de la Esperanza"**

150 años. Ya llevaba 150 años llevando el invierno al mundo, ya contaban leyendas sobre Jack Frost pero nadie las creía. Volaba tranquilamente con mi cayado en mano buscando algo con que divertirme. Me pose sobre la copa de un árbol la cual se congelo enseguida, y comencé a buscar con que divertirme…o a quien molestar. Ya era enero y además era Pascua, toda la gente estaba coloreando huevos de pascua y adornando sus hogares, sinceramente me encantaría poder disfrutar estas fechas con _"familia",_ pero desgraciadamente no la tenía. Vi algo moverse rápidamente entre las sombras.

-¿Pero qué cosa…?-. Volé rápidamente hacia ese lugar y me encontré con una sorpresa, algo peludo entro por un hoyo. La curiosidad me gano y entre en el agujero, caía rápidamente mientras trataba de no gritar para no asustar a lo que sea que haya entrado por el agujero. Divise el suelo demasiado tarde y caí de cara en el suelo, suerte que logre apoyar mis manos o posiblemente me habría roto la cara. Me levante y me sacudí, la capa estaba sobre mi rostro y la quite con enojo, en algún momento la cambiaria pero por ahora estaba bien, entonces me preocupe rápidamente por un pensamiento que cruzo mi cabeza. ¿Se habrá caído el pétalo? Busque en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y su doloroso contacto me tranquilizo, mire alrededor y todo estaba cubierto de hierba, flores de miles de colores y unas estatuas de huevos. Avance mirando impresionado alrededor, comencé a sospechar en donde estaba, sonreí con emoción pues seguramente estaba en la madriguera del conejo de pascua. Podría conocer por fin a uno de mis ídolos, escuche a lo lejos un rio me acerque más y era… _¿un rio de dulce?_ Guau, seguramente es lo primero más extraño que he visto.- Al parecer es lo segundo…-. Susurre sorprendido viendo unas flores de donde salían huevos con _¡¿Patitas?!_ Me estoy volviendo loco.

-Bien tenemos casi todo listo…-. Escuche decir a alguien, me escondí y observe la procedencia de la voz, puse los ojos como platos al ver un conejo de 1.90 aproximadamente, ojos azules y dos boomerangs en su espalda, era el conejo de Pascua. Me emocione de sobremanera y no pude controlar la tormenta de nieve que congelo unas flores que pintaban los huevos, el conejo miro en mi dirección y pude ver su furia en sus ojos, trague duro.- _¡¿JACK FROST?!..._-. Al parecer mi leyenda también es muy conocida por los guardianes.- ¡Escúchame bien irresponsable! ¡Ahora no podre seguir pintando los huevos!-. Ok mí nadie me trata de irresponsable, hora yo también me enoje.

-¡Cálmate quieres! ¡Fue un impulso no pude controlarlo!-. Le grite furioso, me miro enojado y yo le devolví la mirada, bueno esto se está pasando de tenso así que mejor me voy.- ¡Sabes que! ¡Mejor me voy!-. Volé rápidamente hacia afuera y me largue de ahí. Acerque mi mano al pétalo, quede sorprendido ante su contacto cálido y no cálidamente doloroso como antes, luego de alejarme más de la madriguera volvió a ser el mismo contacto que antes. Ese cambio me dejo extrañado.

* * *

Ya habías cumplido 150 años y habías aprendido a controlar mejor tus poderes, podías hacer crecer flores aunque no fueran de tu estado de ánimo, has practicado con tu fuego y lograste hacer pequeñas bolas de fuego aunque todavía te costaba. Luego de algunos años comenzaron a divulgar leyendas sobre ti, que traías la primavera y entonces descubriste que te convertiste en un espíritu Primaveral gracias a las leyendas, aunque claro nadie creía en ellas por lo que seguían sin verte. Paseabas tranquilamente por las calles observando los adornos de Pascua, sonreíste pues seguramente el tal Bunnymund estaría muy ocupado, acercaste la mano al copo y sentiste como su contacto era acogedor en vez del frio doloroso, te quedaste quieta justo sobre la rama de un árbol escondida entre las hojas de este. Luego de un rato el frio del copo volvió a ser doloroso, te sentiste extrañada con ese cambio y entonces a lo lejos viste una especie de agujero. Volaste hacia él y entraste, ibas como cayendo y al llegar viste un lugar con muchas flores de colores y cubierto de… ¡¿Nieve?! Mejor salías de ahí antes de que te sintieras débil.

-Maldito sea Frost… alguien muy molesto, te acercaste y viste de espaldas a un conejo gigante mirando unas flores congeladas, te colocaste al lado de él para inspeccionar mejor las flores, ni siquiera te vio pues parecía bastante molesto. Tosiste un poco para llamar tu atención y dio un salto hacia el lado cuando noto tu presencia, viste que tenia ojos azules pero seguías concentrada en lo alto que era.- Genial otra busca pleitos, ¿Qué quieres?-. Pregunto de mala gana, le frunciste el seño por su comportamiento.

-No seas tan grosero con los demás-. Le regañaste como si fueras su madre, por el tono de voz que usaste bajo las orejas y se quedo inclinado en el suelo, en sus ojos apareció la típica mirada de cachorro por el regaño, pero no caerías en esa cara.- No soy ninguna busca pleitos, solo entre aquí por curiosidad e iba a ayudarte con las flores-. Ahora puso expresión de reto y una sonrisa de lado muy burlona.

-Como si tú pudieras ayudarme con esto-. Dijo señalando a las flores, sonreíste con confianza y estiraste tus manos hacia las flores. Concentraste tu calor pero no hasta el punto de quemar algo y lo expandiste por toda la madriguera. La nieve se fue derritiendo rápidamente ante el shock de Bunnymund, cuando terminaste le sonreíste victoriosa.- E-Es impresionante. Lamento haber sido grosero contigo pero es que Jack Frost me saco de mis casillas…

-¿Quién es Jack Frost?-. Preguntaste curiosamente pues creíste haber escuchado alguna leyenda del. Bunnymund se levanto del suelo.

-Es un fastidioso espíritu del invierno que congelo mi madriguera-. Dijo furioso, luego te sonrió.- Casi lo olvido me llamo Bunnymund-. Estiro su pata a forma de saludo, la tomaste cariñosamente.

-Yo soy _ Fire un placer conocerte, Tooth me hablo de ti…-. Te interrumpió en seco muy emocionado.

-¡¿Tooth te hablo de mi?!-. Grito emocionado mientras lo mirabas con los ojos como platos, se dio cuenta de tu mirada y se sonrojo como tomate.- Yo…este…digo q-que bueno que te comentara de l-los g-guardianes ¿n-no? Que fuertes quedaron las flores ¿verdad?-. Dijo cambiando completamente el tema. Le sonreíste con picardía y maldad.

-Sí, con los mismos colores de las plumas de Tooth ¿Cierto?-. Se sonrojo mas si era posible mientras tú te reías de su rostro.- Bueno ahora podrán pintar mejor de lo que pintaban, disculpa la pregunta pero ¿Puedo ayudarte a pintar algunos huevos?-. Ahora eras tú la sonrojada, te sonrió cariñosamente y te subió a su lomo, saltaron rápidamente y llegaron a un lugar donde se encontraban un montón de huevitos con patitas.- ¡Que ternuras!-. Muchos de ellos saltaron a tus brazos, los volviste a dejar en el suelo cuando Bunnymund te estiro un pincel y un par de pinturas.

-Bien coloréalos como quieras-. Ambos comenzaron a pintar de muchos colores a todos los huevitos, luego te llevo a ver por donde se esparcían por el mundo.- ¿Qué te parece si te cuento mi vida mientras los huevos se van?-. Asentiste y miro a la nada perdido en los recuerdos.- Yo solo era un pequeño conejito…

_"Flash Back"_

_Se veía en un bosque en donde saltaba un pequeño conejo gris, saltaba tranquilamente hasta que llego a un pueblo en donde lo encontró una pequeña niña rubia, la niña le sonrió y jugó con él. Al otro día el conejo vio como los padres golpeaban a su hija y ella salía corriendo, al ver al conejito volvía su sonrisa y en su mirada se veía una pequeña esperanza. El conejito le sonrió, al otro día la niña estaba por caer al lago, el conejo salto y la empujo, salvándose la niña pero no el conejo. Vio la luna que lo apoyaba en todo._

_"Fin Flash Back"_

-…Y ahora soy el conejo de Pascua-. Dijo feliz de ser lo que era ahora: Era El Guardián de la Esperanza.

-Es muy hermosa tu historia Bunnymund, gracias por esta linda tarde, hablare bien de ti con Tooth-. Te reíste de su sonrojo y le miraste a los ojos con una sonrisa, miro tus amarillos ojos y quedo en shock.

-Que tengas un buen viaje _, no olvides venir a visitarme pues coloreaste muy bonitos los huevos-. Sonrió más tranquilo, recordaste algo.

-Es cierto tengo algo para ti Bunny-. Estiraste tus manos y en ellas apareció una linda_ "No me olvides"_ la flor de la esperanza, la tocaste y su hermoso color azul se hizo más fuerte.- Desde ahora vivirá eternamente-. La tomo con cuidado entre sus patas y te abrazo cariñosamente, luego se separo por el calor. Ambos se despidieron y Bunnymund sigue intrigado con tus ojos amarillentos, tan parecidos a los de _**Pitch Black**._

* * *

_Y eso es todo, lamento lo cortito que era les prometo que el proximo sera mas largo (lo intentare -.-) Un saludo y un abrazo enorme a me alegra que te haya gustado :3 y por supuesto que no me aburro con tu reviews me alaga que digas que tengo talento. Bueno un abrazo a todos los lectores de este fic LOS AMO! BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	13. El Guardian del Asombro

_HOLA GENTE! Ya se que posiblemente quieran matarme, pero alfin termine este capi agradescan que intente hacerlo mas largo que los otros, bueno no los aburro mas el capi._

* * *

"**El Guardián del Asombro"**

-Como pasa el tiempo….-. Susurraste a la nada acostada sobre el pasto.-…Ya son 200 años de inmortalidad-. Suspiraste con melancolía, extrañabas los buenos momentos que pasaste con Pitch y las flores, estabas en alguna parte de Canadá pues todavía no era invierno. Miraste el cielo nublado, pronto llegaría la nieve y sería mejor irte de ahí. Te levantaste del suelo y tu vestido se engancho a una pequeña ramita.- Maldito vestido…-. Maldijiste al vestido que portabas, en algún momento tendrías que cambiar ese vestido por algo más cómodo, te sacaste la ramita y volaste a algún lugar más cómodo.

En los últimos años conociste a casi todos los guardianes, tenias muchas ganas de conocer a Santa pero Bunnymund te conto que vivía en el Polo norte, tal vez no podrías conocer a Santa pues la nieve y el frio lo impedía. Suspiraste con pesadez y paraste en la copa de un árbol, con los años tus habilidades con el fuego y tus poderes han ido mejorando mucho, ahora puedes hacer crecer las flores por sobre su tamaño natural. Sonreíste divertida pues una vez en la madriguera de Bunny hiciste que una flor creciera unos 10 o 15 metros, soltaste una risita al recordar la cara de Bunnymund. Luego recordaste que una vez en un bosque ayudaste a parir un ciervito, fue lo más hermoso que habías echo. Soltaste una carcajada cuando recordaste que Sandy te había lanzado una de sus bolas de sueño por accidente, _"dijo"_ que soñaste con flores y llamitas de fuego bailarinas. Por último estaba Tooth y sus haditas, a las pequeñas les gustaba que sonrieras para mostrar tus blancos dientes y se distraían mucho de sus obligaciones, tuviste que ayudar a Tooth con algunos dientes pues ella ya no los entregaba personalmente, solamente les enseñaba a sus haditas y luego solo las mandaba. En verdad eran muy lindos recuerdos de ellos, miraste al cielo y decidiste seguir volando pues ya comenzabas a sentir el frio. Desde las sombras un caballo te miraba…

* * *

En una cueva oscura había un hombre de cabellos negros como las sombras y ojos amarillentos, miraba hacia una nube negra en donde aparecía una chica, eras tú. Movió la mano sobre la nube y en esta apareció un mapa con una pequeña lucecita moviéndose, la lucecita se encontraba en Canadá, ahora sabía tu ubicación. Estiro los brazos y la arena negra formo a los famosos caballos.

-Sombras, ya conocemos la ubicación de nuestra futura prisionera-. Le dolía decir esas palabras pero quería venganza en contra de los guardianes, por más que sufriera tendría que obligarte a ayudarlo, se acerco a un caballo y se monto en él.- Ya saben qué hacer y recuerden: La quiero _con vida_-. Todos los caballos relincharon y salieron volando de la cueva en dirección a atraparte.

* * *

Estabas tranquilamente volando y tocaste el copo de nieve de tu bolsillo, tenías un mal presentimiento y el copo calmaba un poquito tus nervios, seguías sin saber mucho del copo solo que tenía un olor a vainilla con mentas, un aroma fresco y delicioso en cierta forma. Entonces reaccionaste, era un _**"Copo de Nieve"**_, además su aroma era _**"Fresco"**_, definitivamente tenía algo que ver con el invierno, sonreíste contenta al saber algo más de ese extraño copo que nunca se derrite. Te detuviste de golpe y flotaste en el aire, el viento mecía levemente tus cabellos y tus amarillentos ojos miraron a las sombras, una rama había **_crujido_** entre la sombras. Comenzaste a sentir miedo pero no lo demostrabas o sino**_ él_ **lo usaría en tu contra y lo desafiaste con la mirada, sus ojos amarillentos iguales a los tuyos te miraban tristemente, bajaste la guardia por un momento y luego recordaste que quería que lo ayudaras en una guerra. Desvió la mirada y creíste ver correr por su mejilla izquierda una lágrima negra, los caballos se pusieron en posición y el viento seguía meciendo tus cabellos más fuertemente pidiéndote que corrieras. Pitch Black seguía sin mirarte.

-Ya sabes mi oferta _, la tomas o la dejas tu elijes-. Dijo con voz neutral y seguía sin mirarte, el frio ya comenzaba a soplar junto al viento, pusiste las manos detrás de tu espalda y comenzaste a preparar tu energía del fuego.

-Tienes razón _Pitch Black_, conozco tu oferta pero tú ya sabes mi respuesta, ¡no participare en ninguna guerra contra ellos Pitch Black!-. Le gritaste furiosa, tenías ganas de llorar ¿A dónde se habían ido tan hermosos momentos vividos con Pitch? Al fin te miro y suspiro con resignación, aunque no quiera tendría que atraparte.

-Supuse que esa seria tu respuesta enana…-. Le interrumpiste enseguida.

-Ya no tienes el derecho de llamarme _"enana"_ Pitch Black-. Te dolía mucho negarle ese derecho pero las cosas habían cambiado, algo dentro de Pitch se rompió y en su mirada viste el dolor que le provocaste, no le corriste la mirada.

-Si no es por las buenas ena… _ Fire…-. Miro a los caballos los cuales seguían listos para abalanzarse sobre ti, solo que no sabían lo que tenias preparado para ellos.-…Vayan por ella-. Dijo Pitch y los caballos se abalanzaron sobre ti. Entonces actuaste rápidamente, estiraste tus manos y levantaste una pared de fuego lo que te dio tiempo de escapar mientras las sombras retrocedían.

Volaste rápidamente hacia el oeste pero unos caballos rodearon el oeste, volaste opuestamente directo al este pero sucedió lo mismo, te tenían rodeada. Volaste los más rápido posible lanzando algunas bolas de fuego hacia los caballos, Pitch te seguía de cerca en un caballo, tenias frio y mucho. Viste algo blanco debajo de ti y miraste sorprendida al suelo, la nieve lo cubría todo y una pequeña tormenta hacia caer varios copos los cuales se derretían con tu alta temperatura corporal, pero hacia mucho frio. Abriste los ojos en shock pero sin dejar de volar, ese era el plan de Pitch acorralarte en el polo norte, la nieve era tu debilidad y ya comenzaba a funcionar, el frio comenzaba a calar tus huesos.

* * *

Estaba frente a ese hermoso pétalo que nunca moría, es pétalo que sigue oliendo a albaricoque y miel, el cual ahora quemaba horriblemente otra vez, no lo entiendo. La nieve debajo del pétalo se derritió por su enorme calor, estaba trayendo el invierno a Canadá cuando el pétalo comenzó a quemarme, tengo un muy mal presentimiento de esto. Lo que sea que le pase al pétalo espero por favor que termine bien…

* * *

No podrías volar por mucho tiempo mas, el frio ya se estaba volviendo insoportable y sentías como te ponías pálida, pero tenías que aguantar pues no dejarías que Pitch ganara. No te quedaba de otra, tendrías que usar las fuerzas que te quedaban para lanzar un ataque de fuego, volaste un poco más rápido para ganar terreno y concentraste todo tu poder para el ataque. Una enorme bola de fuego salió disparada de tus manos hacia Pitch y su ejército, salieron corriendo y el rey de las pesadillas tuvo que rendirse ante tal ataque, suspiraste tranquila en cuanto se fueron.

-…_Tengo mucho frio_…-. Te abrasaste a ti misma y decidiste caminar un poco haber si encontrabas como sobrevivir, te quedaban un par de fuerzas para una caminata. Luego de una hora caminando ya no soportabas el frio y tus labios estaban azules mientras cada vez te ponías mucho mas pálida, entonces entre la tormenta se diviso una especie de torre. Seguiste caminando hasta la torre y divisaste dos cosas peludas de cómo 2 metros, había una a cada extremo de la puerta con unos bastones en sus manos, esas criaturas te miraron sorprendidas.-…_A-Ayuden…me_…-. Caíste semiconsciente con los brazos estirados hacia adelante y la cabeza de lado, esas criaturas se miraron sin saber qué hacer y entonces la puerta se abrió de par en par asustando a los yetis, que se pusieron en posición militar.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?...-. Entonces recalco en tu presencia, levantaste un poco la cabeza para verlo y viste una barba blanca y ojos azules los cuales te miraron con sorpresa, caíste todavía con algo de conciencia, el extraño se acerco a ti y toco tu frente.- ¡Santos elfos esta helada!, rápido Harry, John llévensela y traten de que entre en calor-. Sentiste como uno de los yetis te cargaba delicadamente como si tuviera miedo a que te rompieras, luego sentiste que te dejaban en una silla mecedora y a tu lado había una chimenea pues sentías su calor. Te cubrieron con una manta y ya te sentías algo mejor, pudiste sentarte mucho más cómodamente en la silla y examinar el lugar. En el centro de la habitación había un enorme globo terráqueo con muchas lucecitas, la sala era de dos pisos y había muchas de esas criaturas peludas con moños muy tiernos, una campanita sonó debajo de ti y miraste curiosamente hacia abajo, abriste los ojos con sorpresa y viste un montón de duendecitos, uno de ellos traía una bandeja con una taza de chocolate que se veía bien calentito y junto a él otro elfo con una bandeja de galletitas recién horneadas. Tomaste la tasita entre tus manos y le diste un sorbo, suspiraste complacida pues estaba delicioso.

-Muchas gracias dulzura-. Les agradeciste sonriéndoles a los duendecitos los cuales se sonrojaron tiernamente, el elfo de las galletitas te alzo la bandeja y tú tomaste una de las galletitas, estaban deliciosas y les agradeciste con otra sonrisa lo que los volvió a sonrojar.

-¿Los yetis y los duendes te han tratado bien?-. Pregunto una impotente voz con acento ruso, miraste en la dirección de la voz y viste al mismo hombre que te encontró afuera de la torre, te regalo una sonrisa cariñosa la cual le devolviste de la misma manera.

-Si muchas gracias, además estos duendecillos son tan monos-. Le diste un suave apretón en una mejilla a uno de los duendes que estaba cerca, reíste de su adorable sonrojo y volviste a mirar al hombre algo rechonchito.- Otra vez gracias por su hospitalidad señor…

-Muchos me conocen como Santa Claus, pero tu cariño, puedes llamarme Norte-. Puso una de sus grandes manos en tu hombro y sonreíste, luego quito su mano de tu descubierto hombro.- Creo que te pusieron demasiado cerca del fuego-. Comento con su acento ruso mientras tú soltaste una risita.

-Lamento mi temperatura, un gran honor conocer al gran Santa y mi nombre es _ Fire-. Te levantaste de la silla mecedora y le estiraste tu mano en señal de saludo, la tomo aun extrañado por tu temperatura pero con una sonrisa. Iba a preguntar por tu temperatura pero te adelantaste a la respuesta.- También soy inmortal y el fuego es uno de mis "poderes" pues el otro es de flores-. Explicaste rápidamente mientras terminabas el chocolate caliente antes de que se enfriara, te miro sorprendido y luego te sonrió cariñosamente.

-¿Te gustaría conocer mi fábrica?-. Asentiste emocionada y comenzaste a caminar junto a él, abrió una puerta y un montón de aviones paso sobre tu cabeza mientras te agachabas rápidamente, Norte rio de buena gana y entraron. Miraste con _**Asombro **_como todo el lugar estaba lleno de juguetes de todos los colores y todos los tamaños, desde muñecas con muchos vestidos y moños, hasta muchos autitos, aviones, casitas, etc. Era un espectáculo muy hermoso.- Como podrás ver aquí es donde ocurre la magia, y antes de que preguntes no, los duendes no hacen los juguetes pero los dejamos creer eso-. Viste como algunos de los elfos jugaban con las luces y tú te les quedabas mirando con una media sonrisa, Norte puso una mano en tu hombro.- Muy lindo chicos, bueno _ continuemos con el paseo-. Te despediste de los duendes y continuaron caminando, llegaron a una puerta la cual era adornada por un sombrero de chef y dos cucharas de madera.- Aquí está la cocina en donde los duendes si son los que trabajan-. Ambos rieron y entraron, había un gran horno en el centro de la habitación y a ambos lado habían muchas mesas con distintos dulces: Pan de pascua, galletas, leche de todos los sabores, pastel de frutas, etc. Todo se veía delicioso y los duendes corrían de un lado al otro con batas de chef y muchas bandejas en sus manitas.

-Son adorables-. Dijiste mientras los veías tan concentrados en sus labores, Santa asintió dándote la razón pues tenía que admitirlo, los duendes eran torpes pero tiernos.

-Bien ahora vamos a donde se envuelven los regalos-. Salieron de la cocina para dirigirse a una puerta en la que aparecía un regalo, entraron y había un montón de envoltorios de distintos colores así como también había muchas cintas de colores, algunos duendes estaban envolviendo regalos. Luego se dirigieron al establo para conocer a los renos ante tu mirada emocionada, abrieron las puertas del establo y gracias a Dios el lugar era cálido. Te acercaste a los renos despreocupada.- Cuidado _ son muy enojones con personas que no conocen-. Te advirtió Norte pero seguiste acercándote.

-Hola dulzuras-. Uno de los renos te miro y sonreíste con cariño, se acerco a ti y te dejo acariciarlo.

-¿Quién eres?-. Preguntaban curiosos los renos olfateándote la cabeza, reíste pues hacían cosquillas y acariciaste a cada uno.

-Soy _ Fire un placer conocer a cada uno-. Norte te miraba estupefacto al igual que los renos, decidiste aclarar sus dudas.- Es otro de mis "poderes", puedo hablar con los animales-. Todos asintieron y los renos fueron a dormir pues estaban cansados, tú y Santa volvieron a la sala principal, le contaste que conocías a los otros guardianes mientras ponía más leña al fuego. Te sonrió y se sentó enfrente de ti al lado de la chimenea.

-Bueno entonces me toca a mí contarte mi historia dulzura, haber por donde empiezo…-. Puso su mano derecha en su barbilla para pensar.- ¡Ya se!-. Grito con su acento ruso, unos elfos trajeron algo de leche caliente y una bandeja de galletas, tomo una y la saboreo.- Bueno te decía, todo comenzó hace muchos, muchos años en Rusia…

_"Flash Black"_

_-Mami quiero ese autito-. Decía un pequeño niño apuntando hacia un auto de madera rojo. La señora que no pudo contra las suplicas del niño y compro el auto a un señor gordito, ojos azules y algo calvo con una barba no tan larga de color café. Le sonrió al pequeño y le entrego el autito._

_-Gracias Nicolás*, siempre es bueno comprar aquí-. Dijo la mujer con una sonrisa dirigida al hombre rechonchito, el hombre sonrió y se despidió son la mano. Le encantaba trabajar haciendo juguetes pues a los niños les encantaban, entonces lo vio: Un pequeño niño de 8 años enfrente de su tienda, mirando soñadoramente un gran barquito de madera bien pintado, se veía que el niño era pobre y entonces al barbón se le ocurrió una idea. Salió de la tienda pero el niño no le prestó atención pues su vista seguía en el barco, tosió un poco y el niño le miro con sorpresa._

_-Tengo un poco de leche y galletas adentro ¿Quieres pasar pequeño?-. Le sonrió cálidamente mientras el pequeño bajaba la cabeza algo avergonzado._

_-Lo siento señor pero no tengo como pagarle-. El niño se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse, pero una mano en su hombro lo detuvo._

_-No te preocupes yo soy el que te está invitando pequeño, adelante pasa-. Le abrió la puerta y ambos entraron a la cálida tienda, sentó al pequeño en una silla y fue por las galletas con leche. Al volver encontró al pequeño mirando el mismo barco de antes, se acerco al niño y le dio un vaso de leche con galletas.- ¿Te gusta ese barquito cierto?-. Le pregunto con una sonrisa cariñosa, el pequeño asintió y comió una galleta, a Nicolás se le ilumino la cara.- Ven te enseñare como hago los juguetes-. Guio al pequeño hacia su taller y le mostro como hacer cada juguete. Luego el pequeño se fue a su casa y volvió al día siguiente para ver el barquito, pero se entristeció al no verlo en la repisa del almacén. El gordito salió de la tienda con las manos en la espalda._

_-Señor Nicolás ¿Ya compraron el barco?-. El barbón negó con la cabeza confundiendo al pequeño.- Disculpe la pregunta pero ¿En dónde está el barquito?-. Nicolás sonrió cariñosamente y le entrego un regalo envuelto con papeles muy coloridos, el pequeño lo recibió estupefacto._

_-No digas nada y solo ábrelo ¿sí?-. El pequeño asintió y abrió en regalo, en su mirada se podía ver el asombro que le provoco ver su tan ansiado barquito, miro al barbón enfrente del y lo abrazo agradecido._

_-Muchas gracias señor Nicolás-. El pequeño se separo y fue corriendo al lago del pueblo para probar su nuevo juguete, pero no vio que un caballo se había escapado e iba justo hacia él. Nicolás lo vio y corrió para salvarlo._

_-¡Cuidado pequeño!-. El chico miro al caballo pero no alcanzaría a moverse, el barbón lo empujo y el caballo pasó por encima de Nicolás, vio la luna que le brindo su apoyo incondicional…_

_"Fin Flash Back"_

-…Luego renací como Santa Claus entregándole asombro a los niños del mundo-. Termino de contar su relato con su acento ruso, le sonreíste cálidamente y te devolvió la mirada, realmente los guardianes tenían suerte de ser quien eran, miraste el reloj que se mostraba sobre la chimenea: Eran las 12:00 de la noche.

-Me divertí mucho Norte, pero desgraciadamente ya es hora de irme a llevar la primavera y el verano…-. Entonces recordaste algo muy importante.- ¡¿Cómo rayos voy a salir del polo norte?! La nieve es mi debilidad y no creo llegar muy lejos la verdad-. Santa lo pensó un momento, podría prestarte una de sus bolas-portales, pero entonces pensó en una mejor idea. Se levanto emocionado asustándote por tanto entusiasmo.

-¡Sígueme _!-. Parpadeaste un poco antes de que te tomara de la muñeca y te arrastrara a quien sabe dónde, llegaron a una sala donde un montón de duendes trabajaban en herrerías.- ¡Preparen el trineo!-. Escuchaste que grito a los elfos los cuales comenzaron a correr de un lado a otro llevando y trayendo cosas, entonces Norte se puso una especie de gorro Ruso junto a una gabardina roja. Seguiste caminando junto a Norte y pensaste en el viejo trineo en el que te llevaría… abriste tus ojos de par en par al ver tan hermoso y moderno trineo, Norte se subió y tu seguías en shock.- Vamos cariño ¿a que esperas?-. Te ayudo a subir y trajeron a los renos, los saludaste y ellos te devolvieron el saludo, otra duda asalto tu mente.

-¡¿Cruzaremos el polo en el trineo?!-. Preguntaste estupefacta, Norte negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

-¿A qué país debes ir?-. Pregunto evadiendo tu pregunta.

-Siendo especifica a Sudamérica ¿por?-. Preguntaste extrañada y curiosa.

-_Ya lo veras_…-. Escuchaste que murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, lo admites te asustaste un poco con ese comentario. Ya estaba todo listo y Norte tomo las riendas para avanzar, te colocaste en posición como si fueras a surfear pues así no te caerías, en cuanto salieron de la cueva gritaste emocionada mientas el viento golpeaba tu rostro en una fresca caricia. Norte saco una especie de bola muy rara, la acerco a su boca y susurro.- _A Sudamérica_-. La lanzo frente a los renos y se formo una especie de portal por el que comenzaron a entrar, aparecieron en Sudamérica rapidísimo.

-¡Eso fue increíble Norte!-. Le gritaste emocionada mientras sentías la calidez de Sudamérica, rio de buena gana afirmándose la barriga. Bajaste del trineo y Norte se preparaba para irse.- ¡Espera! Tengo algo para ti antes de que te vayas…-. Detuviste su avance y juntaste tus manos para concentrar tu energía, abriste tus manos y una hermosa la flor de cibea la flor del asombro apareció ante la sorprendida mirada de Norte, tomo la flor en sus manos y tú tocaste uno de los pétalos de la flor, su hermoso color rojo se volvió más fuerte.- La conservaras por siempre-. Le dijiste con una sonrisa, te abrazo y miro tus amarillentos ojos, se sorprendió un poco por tu parecido con Pitch Black pero no perdió la sonrisa.

-Nos vemos _-. Ambos se despidieron y luego te despediste de los renos, antes de irse le pediste que saludara a los duendes por ti. Norte volvió al polo norte aun con la duda de tus extraños ojos amarillentos…

* * *

_Y eso es todo, espero con esto me perdonen y me asalta una duda: ¿Que les parecio que "nos" haya cambiado el color de ojos? ¿las molesto? ¿les gusto? obiamente va a seguir como esta solo decia. Un saludo enorme a todas las lectoras de este fic un abrazo enorme BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	14. Otro Intento Fallido

_Hola a todos no tengo tiempo los quiero sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"**Otro intento fallido"**

Norte deposito el gran cubo de hielo sobre la mesa y tomo una pequeñita herramienta para darle forma al hielo, a su alrededor había un montón de juguetes nuevos junto con modelos de hielo, continuo con su labor y soplo el hielo sobrante.

-Sigo esperando galletas…-. Los duendes que estaban en la habitación quedaron de piedra pues se estaban comiendo las galletas de su jefe, llevaron las galletas y uno de ellos le dijo al otro que botara la galleta que se estaba comiendo. Abrió la boca y dejo caer la galleta a la bandeja mientras Norte comía una que por suerte no era de las mordisqueadas, una expresión de felicidad apareció en su cara por el dulce sabor de la galleta luego volvió la vista a su trabajo.

En su mano había un pequeño trencito antiguo el cual deposito sobre una especie de pista para él, el trencito comenzó a moverse por la pista de hielo y entonces al llegar a la punta en donde terminaba la pista voló, el tren saco unas alas de cohete y dio unas vueltas en espiral ante la risa de júbilo de Santa. Todo estaba bien hasta que el tren llego a la puerta la cual se abrió fuertemente, por ella llego un yeti preocupado pero su cara cambio a una de terror al ver el grito de Norte por lo cual también grito, el gordito puso sus manos sobre su cara en un gesto de cansancio.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que toque la puerta antes de entrar-. Dijo enojado Norte, el yeti balbuceo unas palabras y apunto hacia la sala en donde se encontraba el globo terráqueo, Santa entendió perfectamente sus palabras, dijo extrañado y preocupado.- ¿El mundo?-. Tomo sus espadas y se encamino junto con el yeti al globo terráqueo, se encontró con los duendes en el camino.- Chu largo con sus sombreritos, ¿Por qué siempre están estorbando?-. Dijo mientras ellos se corrían asustados, luego centro su atención al globo junto con dos yetis, uno de pelaje gris y el otro de pelaje color café. Miro las luces del globo y vio con sorpresa como iban desapareciendo.- ¿Y esto qué es?-. Pregunto extrañado a nadie en particular, vio como las luces seguían parpadeando, se dirigió a los yetis a su lado.- ¿Revisaron el eje? ¿La rotación no cambio?-. El yeti solo movió la cabeza balbuceando un "no", entonces comenzó a correr un viento frio y el globo se lleno de arena negra encerrándolo por completo, los elfos asustados se escondieron detrás de los pilares y más de uno temblaba asustado. Norte veía todo el remolino de arena perplejo de lo que veía, luego toda esa arena exploto y apareció la figura de **_Pitch Black_ **riendo malvadamente, Santa miro sorprendido como la arena se desvanecía.- No puede ser…-. Dijo con el seño fruncido, _**Pitch **_había vuelto y debía avisar a los otros guardianes, miro a cuatro duendes detrás del.- Dingle has los preparativos…-. Los duendes miraron al duende señalado y les dio envidia.-…vamos a tener compañía-. Miro el globo una vez más y tomo un mango en donde había un botón, giro el mango y presiono, sobre el globo apareció una aurora boreal la cual llamaría a los otros guardianes.

* * *

En otro lugar una pequeña hadita recogía un diente para luego volar rápidamente al palacio de los dientes, luego se junto con más hadas que también venían de otras partes del mundo, llego al palacio y dejo el diente en la caja del niño correspondiente. Algunas hadas dejaban los dientes donde debían e iban a buscar más monedas para dejar, mientras que su mami seguía dando indicaciones de adonde debían ir.

-Ohh primer diente, alguna vez vieron un incisivo más adorable, ¡hasta usaron hilo dental!-. Dijo emocionada Tooth mostrándoles el diente a las demás haditas, una de ellas se acerco y le señalo la aurora boreal que se extendía sobre las nubes, Tooth comenzó a volar hacia el polo norte pues la aurora significaba que debían hacer una reunión de emergencia, algunas de sus hadas la siguieron. Algo bueno saldría de esto, podría ver a Bunnymund.

* * *

Sandman se encontraba esparciendo lindos sueños en algún lugar de la tierra, miro detrás de su espalda confundido por una extraña sensación de peligro y se encontró con la aurora boreal, preparo su arena y formo un avión de arena, se coloco sus lentes de arena y se dirigió al polo norte para saber cuál era la emergencia.

* * *

-¡No puede ser!, falta muy poco para pascua ¡¿Y a Norte se le ocurre llamarnos?!...-. Exclamo un furioso conejo mirando la aurora boreal.- Seguramente algún estúpido presentimiento de su panza…-. Mascullo enojado, estaba pensando no ir para concentrarse en su trabajo pero entonces un pensamiento lo hizo sonrojarse y recapacitar sobre si iría, tal vez no sería una emergencia pero podría ver a la bella hada de los dientes. Suspiro resignado, golpeo el suelo dos veces con su pata derecha y salto al gran agujero que se formo en el suelo, Bunnymund salto rápidamente por la madriguera y en menos de 10 minutos ya había llegado al polo. Salió del agujero con una pose de guerrero y luego se abrazo a si mismo.- ¡Ay que frio!-. Miro hacia la torre de Norte y se dirigió hacia allí, la nieve estaba demasiado fría.- ¡AHH no siento las patas! ¡No siento las patas!-. _"Todo sea por ver otra vez a Tooth"_ Pensaba muriéndose de frio. Luego de un rato llego junto con Sandy.- Más vale que sea rápido Norte-. Le dijo rápidamente dirigiéndose hacia la chimenea para calentarse un poco, Sandman lucia la misma cara de preocupación que Tooth la cual les entregaba unas cuantas indicaciones a sus hadas. Bunny la observaba en secreto.

-Lo sé, lo sé-. Le respondía Norte a las silenciosas preguntas de Sandman.- Pero obviamente no los habría llamado si no fuera algo serio…-. Tooth silencio a sus hadas que le preguntaban que sucedía y le prestaron atención al jefe de los guardianes.- El coco estuvo aquí, ¡aquí en el polo!-. Dijo con su potente voz de ruso mientras las hadas y los duendes ponían cara de terror ante ese nombre.

-¿**_Pitch_**? ¿_**Pitch Black**_?-. Pregunto entre extrañada y preocupada Tooth que intercambio una rápida mirada con Sandy.- ¿Aquí?-. Lo que más le preocupo a Tooth era el porqué volvió ¿Habría vuelto por ti?

-Sí, había arena negra cubriendo el mundo-. Dijo mientras hacía gestos con las manos simulando arena flotando. Bunny lo miro extrañado.

-¿C-Como que arena negra en el mundo?-. Pregunto volviendo a pintar el huevo que tenía en las manos-

-Y una sombra lo oscureció… Norte sin prestarle mayor atención al conejo gigante, obviamente a Bunnymund le molesto.

-Alto, Alto, Alto ¿No dijiste que _"viste"_ a Pitch?-. Según recordaba se supone que Norte había _"visto"_ al coco, sus compañeros también esperaban una respuesta a esa lógica.

-Ah bueno…yo… no, no, a él no-. Respondió Norte rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-¿A él no? Dime ¿acaso le crees?-. Le pregunto a Sandman el cual solo formo un signo de interrogación sobre su cabeza y una media sonrisa en el rostro, el hombrecito de arena sabia lo desconfiado que era su peludo amigo.- Si tu lo has dicho-. Dijo irónico el orejón volviendo a pintar el huevo de pascua, Norte solamente entrecerró un poco los ojos.

-Oigan, él está tramando algo muy malo…lo presiento…-. Dijo mirando a sus compañeros, las hadas revoloteaban a su alrededor a la espera de más noticias, Norte miro su panza.-…en mi panza-. Afirmo tomándose con ambas manos su imponente panza, las hadas se acercaron rápidamente a la panza del gordito rojo. Bunny lo miro sorprendido.

-Alto, alto, ¿quiere decir que me llamaste tres días antes de la pascua? ¡¿Por tu panza?! Si yo te hiciera esto tres días antes de la navidad…-. Fue interrumpido en seco por el barbón mientras que detrás de ellos Sandy se dedicaba a tomar ponche.

-Bunnymund…-. Dijo Norte mientras le apretaba la mejilla.-…Pascua no es navidad-. Le dijo mientras le quitaba el huevo de las patas, el conejo de pascua rio sarcásticamente.

-Y sigues con eso…-. Le replico enojado el ojiazul, detrás de ellos Sandy seguía bebiendo ponche de una bandeja que trajo un yeti, dejo de beber para ver la discusión de sus compañeros guardianes sin percatarse de que un duende bebía de su vaso, al notarlo aparto rápidamente el vaso haciendo que el pobre elfo se cayera al piso.- Norte no tengo tiempo para esto aun me faltan dos millones de huevos por pintar-. Sandy negó en la dirección del duende y entonces miro al hombre de la luna que quería hablar con ellos.

-No importa cuánto los pintes seguirán siendo huevos-. Le replicaba Norte, Tooth seguía ajena a la discusión mandando a sus hadas a recolectar dientes, sinceramente las indicaciones de Tooth ya comenzaban a irritar a Bunny y a Norte. El hombrecito de arena trataba de llamar la atención de sus compañeros.

-Estamos hablando de 3 eneros, tú tienes un año para prepararte-. Seguía replicando el peludo conejo al panzón que al parecer no entendía las razones por la cual el orejón tenía que irse, ambos seguían ignorando a su compañero más pequeño. El hada de los dientes seguía revoloteando alrededor también ignorando a Sandy.

-¿Por qué son así de nerviosos los conejos?-. Replico Norte lanzándole el huevo anteriormente quitado de sus patas.

-¿Y tú porque eres así de obstinado?-. Se defendió mientras volvía a pintar el huevo, Norte se tomo la cabeza con las manos ante los mandatos del hada de los dientes, por detrás Sandy seguía tratando de todas las formas llamar su atención.

-Tooth que no ves que estamos discutiendo-. Le reclamo Norte mientras el Hada entrecerraba los ojos, seguro era una discusión _"importante"_ Tooth sabia lo ridícula que era su discusión.

-Lo siento-. Dijo sarcástica Tooth desde el cielo.- No todos trabajamos una noche al año ¿Tengo o no razón?-. Le pregunto a Sandman el cual apuntaba con una flecha hacia donde se encontraba el hombre de la luna, el cual se encontraba irritado de que no le prestaran atención. Tooth reacciono y Sandy pensó que vería al hombre de la luna.- San Diego sector dos-. Y sus esperanzas se esfumaron, conejo seguía concentrado en su huevo. La cara del hombrecito de arena cambio a una de frustración.

-Pitch se acabo en la edad oscura, no hay de qué preocuparse-. Aseguro Bunnymund ante la cara de frustración del bajito y así siguieron discutiendo hasta que a Sandy se le ocurrió una idea, vio un elfo que estaba tomando lo que quedaba de un vaso de poche y se acerco a él, lo tomo por el sombrero y lo agito fuertemente hasta que le prestaron atención. Soltó al asustado duende y apunto hacia el hombre de la luna el cual agradecía la atención.

-Ah hombre de la luna, Sandy ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-. De las orejas de Sandman salió arena para simular humo ante el enojo que sentía.- Cuanto tiempo sin vernos amigo-. Saludo al hombre que le otorgo una nueva y mejor vida.- ¿Qué noticias hay?-. La luz de la luna se poso en el suelo y apareció el rey de las pesadillas en una sombra.

-Si es Pitch-. Dijo conejo dándole la razón al panzón el cual se golpeo suavemente la panza, con ese gesto demostraba que su panza tenía la razón. El barbón dirigió su vista hacia la luna.

-Luna, ¿Qué debemos hacer?-. Del suelo comenzó a ascender un enorme diamante azul, Tooth se emociono.

-Am, ¿Saben lo que esto significa?

-Esta eligiendo un nuevo guardián-. Le respondió con emoción Norte, Bunny quedo en shock.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! -. Pregunto nervioso, podían arreglárselas solos de eso estaba seguro. Tooth sabia de su rivalidad con la marmota así que sonrió divertida del nerviosismo de _"su conejito favorito"._

-Cree que necesitamos ayuda-. Le respondió Santa sin despegar su vista del diamante al igual que sus compañeros, el único nervioso era Bunnymund.

-¿Desde cuándo la necesitamos?-. Dijo con una sonrisa esperando así convencer a sus amigos de rechazar la oferta de un nuevo guardián.

-Oigan ¿quién podrá ser eh?-. Preguntaba emocionada Tooth, sobre la cabeza de Sandman apareció un trébol.- ¿El duende de los tréboles?

-Por favor que no sea la marmota, no por favor-. Pedía Bunnymund, no le caía muy bien la marmota pues le había dicho que le gustaba Tooth, desde entonces le desagrado la marmota pues no quería que le quitara a _"su Tooth"._ Todos vieron como una sombra comenzaba a tomar la forma del próximo guardián. La sombra se convirtió en un chico de unos 17 o 18 años con un bastón y una sudadera azul con capucha, Norte abrió los ojos sorprendido y Bunny sintió que se le salía el alma al ver aquel (según él) horroroso inmortal.

-_Jack Frost_-. Dijo sorprendido Norte, muchas hadas de Tooth cayeron desmayadas de la emoción por tan guapo y sexy peliblanco. Al hada de los dientes se le ocurrió una brillante idea: pondría celoso a Bunny fingiendo que le interesaba Jack. Bunnymund al ver la cara que ponía Tooth se preocupo.

-Ah olvídenlo, la marmota está bien-. Dijo negando con las manos, el hada de los dientes sonreía internamente pues su plan al parecer funcionaba muy bien.

-oh bueno…mientras nos ayude…a…mmm… proteger a los niños-. Dijo fingiendo nerviosismo para saber qué es lo que hacia el orejón.

-¡¿_JACK FROST_?!-. Perdió el control cuando su hadita dijo esas palabras, ahora sí que no dejaría que Frost se uniera al equipo, diría todo lo malo de Frost para ver si la luna cambiaba de parecer.- A-A él no le importan los niños, solo sabe congelar tuberías y arruinarme las pascuas. Es un irresponsable y egoísta…

-Guardián…-. Dijo Norte con la mano en la barbilla, no sería mala idea que Jack Frost se uniera.

-Jack Frost es muchas cosas, pero no es un guardián-. Termino por decir enojado Bunnymund, al parecer su plan no funciono.

-Bien orejón tu y dos yetis irán a buscarlo-. Le aviso Santa y vio como su compañero estaba a punto de replicar asique lo amenazo.- Si no vas tú ira Tooth.

-Yo no tengo problema con eso-. Aseguro Tooth con una sonrisa lo que provoco la rabia del conejo, el hada de los dientes amplio su sonrisa ante los tan evidentes celos del peludo.

-Está bien, yo iré-. _"Todo con tal de que no vaya Tooth"_ Se decía mentalmente Bunnymund mientras habría un agujero en el suelo.- Me iré por mi propio camino compañero, que los yetis vayan por tu famoso portal. Nos vemos luego-. Dicho esto salto hacia el agujero dejando una flor cuando el hoyo se cerro, no era más que una rosa que Tooth tomo entre sus dedos con una sonrisa. Luego todos miraron la imagen del joven Jack para pensar porque lo habrían escogido.

* * *

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la india…_

Alguien estaba congelando el suelo provocando que más de una persona resbalara, uno de los bebederos se congelo dejando atrapada la lengua de un chico que estaba bebiendo provocando la risa de dos chicas que se encontraban cerca. Quien fuera que lo haya hecho provoco que en una habitación muchos papeles volaran y luego alguna ropa que estaba tendida se congelara atrapando la patita de una paloma. Sobre el edificio más famoso de la india se poso un chico descalzo con una sudadera azul con capucha, la sudadera tenía un poco de escarcha en los hombros además el chico de no más de 17 o 18 años traía un cayado, tenía el cabello de un extraño pero hermoso color plateado que hacia resaltar sus bellos ojos azul zafiro. Era Jack Frost.

-Eso fue divertido ¡Oye viento!-. En respuesta una ligera brisa le alboroto los cabellos, sonrió divertido.- ¡Llévame a casa!-. Le aviso al viento mientras salía volando, grito divertido y en poco tiempo llego a la ciudad que era su hogar, congelo un par de cosas más y voló al lago en donde renació. Vio a un niño con un libro y mando una ráfaga de aire que mando a volar aquel libro, se acerco y vio la portada.- Oye se ve interesante ¿Es bueno?-. Sabía que el niño no podía verlo pero ¿que tenía que perder con intentarlo? Otros dos niños se acercaron y fueron hacia la casa del pequeño.

-Tú viste el video Clod, si existe-. Reclamaba el niño al que al parecer le gustaban los mitos y leyendas.

-Eso mismo dijiste de los alienígenas-. Le replico divertido uno de los niños.

-y del conejo de pascua-. Le replico el otro niño.

-Oigan el conejo de pascua si es real-. Aseguro el niño.

-Ah pero claro que es real, realmente irritante muy gruñón y súper vanidoso-. Dijo Jack al recordar las muchas veces que molestaba al conejo.

-Por favor tú te crees todo.

-Conejo salta, salta-. Dijo una pequeña niña rubia de ojos verdes, debía tener uno años, su perro accidentalmente la empujo haciendo que se cayera.

-Mama se volvió a caer Sophie-. Dijo el pequeño niño de pelo y ojos café.

-¿Estás bien Sophie?-. Ayudo a levantar a su hija y luego se dirigió a su hijo.- Tu gorro amor, no querrás que Jack Frost te congele la nariz-. Le coloco cuidadosamente el gorro sobre la cabeza.

-¿Quién es Jack Frost?-. Pregunto extrañado.

-Nadie cielo es solo una expresión-. Le aseguro su madre, Jack se sintió ofendido de que tratara así su leyenda.

-¡Oye!-. Le replico a la mujer pero sabía que no lo escucharía, se acerco al suelo y formo una bola de nieve.- ¿Quién es Jack Frost? -. Soplo la bola que se cubrió de un extraño manto azul, apunto y lanzo la bola de nieve que cayó en la nuca de Jaime, unas extrañas chispas de color azul aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Oigan ¿Quién de ustedes fue?-. Pregunto divertido pues estaba preso de un hechizo de Frost pero no lo sabía.

-Pues, no fue pie grande niño-. Le dijo Jack pero el pequeño Jaime seguía sin verlo. El niño preparo una bola de nieve y la lanzo contra un niño con lentes el cual estaba jugando con una chica, lanzo otra bola de nieve que esta vez le dio a la chica botándolos al suelo cubierto de nieve.

-Oye que te pasa-. Dijo riendo la niña.

-Oigan ¿quien empezó?-. Pregunto Jaime para saber quien le había lanzado las bolas de nieve. Así comenzó una gran guerra de nieve, todo estaba bien hasta que el pobre Jaime cayó de espaldas derrumbando un muñeco de nieve, la bola que iba dirigida a él le llego a… La Peque.

-Ay no le di a la Peque-. Dijo asustada la niña mientras todos le decían lo mismo, la Peque estaba con una cara furiosa hasta que una bola de nieve le llego a la cara, muchas chispas azules le cubrieron los ojos ¿Adivinan quien lanzo la bola de nieve? Así es Jack Frost. Todos comenzaron a correr de la peque divertidos pues ella los perseguía riendo con la cabeza del hombre de nieve, Jaime seguía con el trineo que había traído.

-Cuidado esta resbaloso-. Advirtió Jack con una sonrisa maliciosa, congelo el suelo logrando que todos cayeran al suelo menos Jaime que cayó sobre su trineo y se deslizo colina abajo. Todos le gritaban que tuviera cuidado y le advertían cosas. Por accidente Jack desvió la trayectoria del hielo haciendo que Jaime llegara a la calle.- Whou tranquilo Jaime te sacare de aquí-. Esquivo una camioneta de mudanzas y avanzo por más calles hasta que estuvo a punto de chocar contra una maquina quita nieve, Jack desvió el hielo justo a tiempo logrando que el niño aterrizara al frente de una estatua. Sus amigos llegaron preocupados preguntándole si estaba bien.

-Guau vieron eso estuvo increíble, di un salto y me deslice bajo un auto y…-. Antes de que pudiera continuar un sillón del camión de mudanzas le choco y todos sus amigos hicieron gestos de dolor.- ¡Miren un diente!-. Le mostro a sus amigos.

-¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Dinero del hada-. Ahora Jack se frustro, se supone que deberían agradecerle a él.

-Oigan ¿y toda esa diversión? Me la deben a mí-. Los niños seguían sin poder verlo.- ¿Pero que tiene que hacer uno aquí para que le hagan caso niños?-. Jaime lo atravesó recordándole a Jack que ellos no podían verlo. Suspiro con resignación, **_"otro intento fallido"_ **Pensó amargamente.

* * *

Ahora se encontraba en la ventana de la casa de Jaime con la capucha de su sudadera puesta viendo como les contaba todo a su madre y a su hermana, mientras que su madre le advertía que si no se dormía pronto ella no iba a venir. La ventana comenzó a cubrirse de escarcha recordándole quien era él, suspiro y fue al techo de la casa para ver la hermosa luna llena que se alzaba esa noche.

-¿Si acaso hay algo que estoy haciendo mal… quieres por favor decirme que es? Porque ya todo lo he intentado y nadie ha logrado verme-. La luna no le respondió, desde hace 300 años que no le responde, la miro enojado y con nostalgia, se sentía solo.- Tú me pusiste aquí, entonces lo que tienes que hacer es decirme…decirme porque-. Espero una respuesta la cual desgraciadamente nunca llegaría… por ahora.

* * *

_Eso es todo nos vemos, espero que esto las calme un poco. BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	15. Una Nueva Amiga y Una Nueva Amenaza

_Hola a todos aqui otro capi un saludo cortito sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"**Una Nueva Amiga y Una Nueva Amenaza"**

En una estrella se veía la cara de Jack totalmente triste, Moon se paso las manos por el cabello frustrado de no poder hablarle… al menos por ahora. Sun le abrazo por detrás para darle su apoyo mientras en una nube veía tu rostro en la misma situación, ambos suspiraron y se miraron para compartir un dulce beso que decía más de lo que se expresaban en palabras. Faltaba poco para tu encuentro con Jack Frost, eso los hacía esperar más tranquilos.

* * *

Al no recibir respuesta alguna de parte de la luna Jack se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí, metió la mano en el bolsillo para acariciar aquel bello pétalo que le daba la seguridad de que en alguna parte del mundo alguien compartía su pena, y estaba seguro de que en algún momento conocería a ese _alguien_. Se poso sobre un cable de luz cubriéndolo de escarcha enseguida y con su cayado congelo el otro cable, sintió algo detrás de su espalda y vio la arena dorada que se dirigía hacia los hogares de los niños, se saco la capucha y se acerco a un tentáculo de arena.

-Justo a tiempo Sandman-. Susurro con una sonrisa antes de correr hacia un tentáculo, acerco su mano y del tentáculo salió un bello delfín haciendo trucos antes de volver a desaparecer para ir a otra casa.

Uno de los tentáculos de arena se dirigía hacia la habitación de un apartamento y entro por la ventana, la habitación era rosa con muchos unicornios y el tentáculo se dirigió hacia la pequeña niña que dormía tranquilamente, era la Peque. En su sueño se veía a ella misma montada en un lindo unicornio galopando, unos ojos amarillos la observaban desde las sombras riendo malvadamente y luego se dejo ver, cabello negro puntiagudo y piel grisácea, era conocido como_ **Pitch Black**_. Se acerco con una sonrisa malvada.

-Ohh creí escuchar las dulces pezuñas de un unicornio, que adorable sueño-. Dirigió su vista a la pequeña niña que seguía durmiendo tranquilamente.- ¿Y que tenemos aquí? Que hermosa niña, es tan dulce, llena de esperanza y asombro. Oye solo falta un toque importante…un toque de miedo-. Comenzó a reír malvadamente y acerco su mano para tocar la arena, la pequeña gimió asustada cuando su sueño se convirtió…en una pesadilla. El unicornio se transformo en un caballo negro.- Eso nunca me aburre, siente miedo y temor-. Susurro cruelmente.- Aquí va, muy bien-. El caballo se acerco a él para pasar por su cuello.- Que hermosa y linda pesadilla-. Tomo al caballo entre sus manos y lo miro directo a los ojos.- Ahora lo que quiero es que le digas a todos que acabo la espera…-. El caballo salió galopando furiosamente por la ventana para buscar a los demás, Pitch salió desde las profundidades de un callejón y vio a sus creaciones correr por el cielo nocturno, después de todo por fin había perfeccionado su truco, la luna lo miraba tristemente ante lo que se avecinaba. Pitch miro hacia la preciosa luna llena.- Debiste imaginar que llegaría este día…-. _"Solo que ella no está aquí conmigo" _Pensaba mientras tu rostro aparecía en sus pensamientos, no quito la sonrisa para que la luna no sospechara nada y se volvió a dirigir a ella para continuar con su discurso.- _Mis pesadillas… y tus guardianes_-. Termino con una sonrisa malvada.

* * *

Abriste los ojos asustada cuando la risa malvada de Pitch resonó en tu cabeza, respiraste agitadamente e intentaste calmarte porque el árbol en el que descansabas te miro preocupado. Estabas en Argentina para tomar un descanso y cerraste los ojos para liberar todos tus pensamientos, pero entonces la risa de Pitch te asusto pues sabias que algo se avecinaba. Calmaste al árbol y te bajaste de él, caminaste un poco y entonces decidiste ir a pasear a Paris, llamaste al viento con un silbido y comenzaste a volar en dirección a la ciudad del amor. Luego de unos 10 minutos divisaste la Torre Eiffel y te posaste en la punta de la hermosa arquitectura, la ciudad estaba llena de personas enamoradas y suspiraste felizmente, volaste hacia una florería e hiciste que las flores mostraran una belleza inigualable. Muchas parejas se amontonaron para comprar muchas flores de todo tipo, reíste y volaste otro rato, te detuviste asombrada de lo que veías.

Una chica de más o menos tu edad poseía un arco rojo en donde lanzaba flechas con la punta en forma de corazón y de color rosa, su cabello era largo hasta su cadera y era… ¡¿_Rosado_?! Si su cabello era rosa, usaba un vestido de tirantes blanco ajustado hasta la cadera y luego caía en vuelitos hasta la rodilla, en su cintura usaba un cinturón rosado y usaba plataformas rosas, todo combinaba con su sonrosada piel. La chica tenía una cara de felicidad que al parecer no se le quitaba con nada, entonces la chica volteo en tu dirección y observaste con sorpresa que sus ojos también eran rosas, te miro curiosamente ladeando su cabeza sin quitar su sonrisa. Tú la mirabas muda y solo parpadeabas de vez en cuando, te diste cuenta de otro detalle de la chica: Poseía unas alas blancas parecidas a las de un ángel solo que más pequeñas y algunas plumas eran de un rosado pastel. Se acerco volando hasta ti sonriendo amablemente mientras tú seguías sorprendida.

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Eres inmortal? ¿Eres algún espíritu de algo? ¿Son demasiadas preguntas?-. Te pregunto atropelladamente provocando tu risa con la última pregunta, le sonreíste devuelta al ver su hiperactividad, ni siquiera sabias su nombre y ya te caía bien.

-Hola, me llamo _ Fire, vengo de América, tengo 300 años pero aparento 17 años, si soy inmortal, soy un espíritu de la primavera y verano, y por ultimo no, no son tantas preguntas-. Le respondiste a cada pregunta ordenadamente, te sonrió devuelta y tomo tus manos entre las suyas.

-Yo soy Anabel Cupido Love, yo nací aquí en Paris, tengo unos 497 años pero también aparento 17, si soy inmortal, soy un espíritu del amor eso explica las alas y el arco, y ahora que respondí sí creo que eran muchas preguntas-. Ambas soltaron una carcajada y entonces Cupido soltó tus manos por el calor que emanaba tu cuerpo.- Guau ¿Segura que no eres un espíritu del fuego?-. Bromeo ella por tu alta temperatura, le mostraste la palma de tu mano e hiciste aparecer una llama intensa de fuego, te miro sorprendida y sonrió.

-Asique la famosa Cupido, ¿Todos los días trabajas?-. Tenías muchas preguntas que hacerle y su emoción te contagio, asintió con un suspiro pero jamás dejaba de sonreír.

-Paris es la ciudad del amour-. Dijo con un bello y prefecto acento Francés.- Asique todos los días son de trabajo, ¿Te gustaría cambiarte el vestido?-. Cambio radicalmente de tema, reíste y asentiste.

-La verdad es que me encantaría algo más cómodo-. Le confesaste pues este vestido ya no lo soportabas más.

-Ven te llevare a mi casa y ahí te daré algo más cómodo para tu gusto, pero sinceramente ese vestido te queda fabuloso-. Comenzó a volar en dirección al cielo y la seguiste, de entre las nubes apareció un castillo de nubes con ventanas rosas y la puerta era de forma de corazón, esperabas que no te diera algo rosa pues no era mucho de tu gusto. Entraron por la puerta y había unos preciosos muebles de cuero color rojos con otros muebles blancos crema con rosa pastel.- Espera voy a cambiarme pues esta es mi ropa de trabajo.

-¿El vestido es tu ropa de trabajo? Guau-. Le dijiste mientras la mirabas sorprendida, viste que no se movió.- ¿No ibas a cambiarte?

-Claro que sí pero tengo una forma más eficiente-. Chasqueo los dedos de ambas manos y una niebla rosa la cubrió, al dispersarse el humo Anabel apareció con unos botines rosas, un short hasta medio muslo blanco con un cinturón plateado y una camisa rosada de una sola manga que dejaba a la vista su ombligo, la mitad de su cabello era afirmado por una cinta rosada.- Listo ahora a probarte unos cuantos conjuntos, dime tus gustos y yo hare mi magia-. Comenzaste a pensar tus gustos y decidiste decirle los colores que querías para que ella escogiera la ropa.

-Quisiera algo negro y si es posible algo rojo-. Le dijiste pues eran tus colores favoritos, luego recordaste algo.- Oh también me gusta el blanco pero tu decide que color usar-. Le aseguraste, asintió y chasqueo los dedos como lo hizo anteriormente mientras una nube de humo rosa te cubría de pies a cabeza. Apareciste con un short blanco, sandalias rojas que combinaban con la polera de tirantes que traías puesta.

-¿Qué tal así?-. Hizo aparecer un espejo para que vieras tu conjunto, era lindo pero no era tu estilo pues no te gustaba mostrar mucho las piernas. Negaste con la cabeza y pasaron una media hora probando otros conjuntos, Ana ya no sabía que probarte.- ¿Por qué no me dices otra cosa para tu conjunto? Eso se me haría más fácil-. Lo pensaste y una idea vino a tu mente.

-La nieve es mi debilidad asique me gustaría algo para poder pasar por ella, así duraría más en la nieve-. La cara de Cupido se ilumino cuando se le vino una idea a la cabeza para tu nuevo conjunto, volvió a chasquear los dedos y te viste al espejo cuando el humo se disipo, sonreíste internamente al ver el conjunto: Traías unas converse negras hasta el tobillo de estilo plataforma, unos jeans negros ajustados, usabas una polera strapless rojo carmesí ajustada, sobre la polera usabas un jersey negro y tus guantes a rayas ahora eran negro con rojo, tu cabello seguía igual que siempre. Anabel te miraba atentamente a la espera de una respuesta a su obra de arte.

-¿Te gusta? Por favor dime que si-. Negaste con la cabeza y viste como su expresión decayó, le sonreíste enormemente.

-¡Me encanta!-. Le gritaste emocionada pues era justo tu estilo, ya no tendrías problemas con el vestido. Se acerco a ti y se abrazaron como las nuevas amigas que eran.- Eres increíble Ana.

-Lo sé, lo sé-. Respondió altivamente, se miraron por un segundo y estallaron en carcajadas.- Bueno, te ves hermosa con ese conjunto además resalta tus amarillentos ojos-. Dijo mientras examinaba que todo estuviera en su lugar, te sonrosaste un poco pero sonreíste, Ana seguía con su sonrisa pero pensaba en que ese color de ojos se le hacía muy familiar, decidió no pensar en eso para no preocuparte.- Estoy segura que si _Jack Frost _te viera quedaría completamente enamorado de ti-. Aseguro mientras te sonrojabas fuertemente _"¿Jack Frost? E oído ese nombre antes de parte de Bunnymund" _Pensabas extrañada.

-Am Ana ¿Quién es ese Frost del que tanto hablan?-. Le preguntaste curiosamente pues una vez habías oído una especie de leyenda de un espíritu de invierno. Cupido te miro sorprendida y luego te invito a sentarte en el sofá, chasqueo sus dedos de la mano izquierda y apareció una bandeja con pastelillos de crema, tomaste uno y escuchaste atentamente.

-Pues estoy segura que has oído acerca de un espíritu de invierno ¿cierto?-. Asentiste y le diste una mordida al pastelillo, estaba delicioso.- Bien, una vez que fue invierno aquí en Paris él vino a traer la nieve, lo mire de lejos y vi que le encantaba hacer travesuras…

-Asique es algo irresponsable-. Dijiste más como afirmación que como pregunta, con su mano hizo un gesto de más o menos.- Guau Bunnymund tenía razón-. Te miro sorprendida.

-¿Conoces a Bunny?

-Si también a los otros guardianes-. Le diste la última mordida a tu pastelillo y tomaste otro pues hace mucho que no comías algo dulce.

-Genial yo también, a Bunnymund y a Tooth mas porque quedaron "flechados"-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras chasque los dedos e hizo aparecer dos tazas de té.- ¿Cuántos cubos de azúcar?-. Te pregunto, levantaste dos dedos para decirle cuantos querías, los cubos aparecieron y revolviste el té antes de darle un sorbo, estaba rico.

-Asique ¿tú hiciste que se enamoraran?

-No exactamente-. Le miraste confundida pero permaneciste callada para que continuara.- Mis flechas en realidad pueden hacer que te des cuenta de lo que en realidad sientes por esa persona, es decir, sabrás lo que sientes por la persona que tengas enfrente y las flechas aumentaran un poquito ese sentimiento-. Termino su rápida explicación y tomo un largo sorbo de té, aun tenias una pregunta y estabas por abrir la boca cuando ella respondió a la pregunta que aun no formulabas.- Gracias a mis poderes de Cupido se que sentimientos tienes por cada persona, ya sea amor, odio, celos, etc.

-Eso explica como sabes a quien dispararle con tus flechas, entonces Tooth y Bunnymund tienen claros sus sentimientos, pero no tienen el valor de confesarlo-. La pelirosa asintió y en su rostro apareció una expresión pensativa, viste el reloj de corazones colgado en la pared y te diste cuenta de que ya era muy tarde.- Muchas gracias por el vestuario y la comida Ana, pero ya es hora de irme-. Te guio hacia la puerta y se abrazaron por última vez.

-Espero que vengas a visitarme _-. Asentiste con una sonrisa y estabas por irte cuando ella te detuvo.- ¡Espera! Casi me olvido de mostrarte una foto de ese sexy espíritu de invierno-. Reíste mientras ella desaparecía en el umbral de la puerta hacia quien sabe dónde, volvió enseguida con una especie de espejo en forma de corazón, le miraste extrañada mientras ella señalaba el espejo. Miraste de nuevo y viste la imagen de un chico de tu edad, un extraño pero hermoso cabello blanco como la nieve, traía una sudadera azul con capucha y un poco de escarcha cubriéndola, unos pantalones antiguos e iba descalzo, lo que más te llamo la atención de aquel muchacho eran sus bellos e intensos ojos azules, además de su cayado.

-Es…_lindo_-. Murmuraste mientras quitabas la mirada sonrojada.- Aunque no creo se pueda enamorar de mi.

-Recuerda mis poderes…-. Te recordó pícaramente.- Se ve que te intereso-. Bufaste molesta y te despediste de ella antes de que te avergonzara más, acercaste tu mano al bolsillo de tu jersey y acariciaste el copo de nieve para recordarte que algo significaba, quizá tuviera que ver con ese espíritu de invierno pero no lo podías asegurar...o quiza no lo _querias_ asegurar. Cuando vio que desapareciste de su vista Anabel miro a la luna que se alzaba esa noche en la punta de la Torre Eiffel.- Listo luna, mi trabajo esta echo.

* * *

Los tentáculos de arena comenzaron a desaparecer pues su trabajo estaba hecho, Jack suspiro mientras caminaba sobre los techos con su cayado al hombro y metía la mano dentro de su bolsillo para encontrarse con el calor del pétalo. Todo estaba tranquilo hasta que una sombra paso enfrente del, voló rápidamente hacia donde se fue la sombra y paro en el techo de una casa, miro a todos lados preocupado y la sombra volvió a correr rápidamente, el peliblanco voló rápidamente posándose sobre techos de casas y autos provocando que a uno se le encendiera la alarma, pero poco le importo. Aterrizo sobre un callejón apretando firmemente su cayado para protegerse de lo que sea fuera esa sombra, miro a todos lados atento.

-Hola _amigo_…-. Dijo una voz a su espalda, se dio la vuelta rápidamente por el susto y se encontró una sombra de dos metros con… ¿orejas? ¿Y boomerangs?- Cuanto tiempo, desde la ventisca un domingo de pascua…-. La sombra al fin se rebeló mostrando al Conejo de Pascua.- Fue en el 68 ¿no?...-. Jack lo miro sorprendido.

-¡Bunny!-. Dijo con una sonrisa un sorprendido Jack, se apoyo en su bastón inocentemente.- No sigues molesto por eso ¿o sí?

-Si…-. Le dijo Bunnymund molesto pero luego cambio su expresión volviendo la atención a su boomerang.-… solo que esto tiene que ver con otra cosa, señores-. Llamo mirando su boomerang, el ojiazul le miro extrañado hasta que algo lo tomo bruscamente de la sudadera.

-¡Hey!-. Se sostuvo del cuello para que no lo asfixiaran e intento zafarse del agarre del yeti.- ¡¿Por qué me agarras?! ¡Suelta!-. Vio como uno de los yetis sostenía un saco en el cual lo tiraron bruscamente.- ¡NO! ¡NO!-. Por más que gritaba no lo soltaban, los yetis abrieron un portal directo hacia el polo norte, se giraron y le preguntaron a Bunnymund si quería venir, el conejo soltó una pequeña risa.

-¿Perdón? Ja ja ja, yo ni lo sueñes, los veré en el polo-. Golpeo el piso y abrió un agujero en el suelo, salto en él y al cerrarse dejo unas flores de colores, los yetis se encogieron de hombros y tiraron el saco al portal para luego entrar ellos. Jack cayó al piso aun dentro del portal

-¡Ya está aquí!-. Escucho que decía una voz pero por más que se movía no podía salir, a lo lejos una voz daba indicaciones en todas partes del mundo pero no podía identificar la voz, la bolsa se abrió y dos duendes le miraron con sorpresa. Salió de la caja y no podía creer lo que veía.- Hey ahí esta Jack Frost-. Enfrente del estaban _Sandman, Tooth y Santa Claus_, ahora estaba mucho mas confundido _¿Qué es lo que estaba pasando?_

* * *

_Y eso es todo cuando vuelva a mi casa respondo algun reviews nos vemos los quiero mucho! BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	16. El titulo del capi lo veran abajo :D

_Miren lamento si no actualizo pronto pero entre al colegio el martes y ya tengo horario para ocupar el compu, tratare de actualizar cada 2 dias y si no solo podre actualizar cuando pueda. El titulo no me alcanzo asi que como siempre lo veran abajo!. Lamento lo cortito pero para calmarlas un ratito, sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"**¿Quién les dijo que quiero ser un Guardián?"**

-Whou ¿esto es una broma?-. Fue lo único que articularon sus labios ante la confusión, ¿Qué hacían los guardianes reunidos? Uno de los yetis lo tomo bruscamente (_Otra vez_) de su sudadera.- ¡H-Hey! Cuidado, ya bájenme-. Los yetis lo dejaron de pie y le sacudieron un poco la sudadera, Jack los aparto con la mano.

-Espero que los yetis te hayan tratado bien-. Dijo Norte con ironía y un deje de burla, Jack le miro molesto.

-Ah sí, adoro que me metan en costales y me lancen a portales mágicos-. Le respondió con evidente sarcasmo mientras el barbón sonreía con burla.

-Ah que gusto, esa fue mi idea-. Muy bien ya lo estaba irritando pero se contuvo.- Obviamente conoces a Bunnymund-. El susodicho asintió con indiferencia sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Obvio si-. Le aseguro Jack con inocencia fingida.

-Y al hada de los dientes…-. Ahora Bunnymund si presto máxima atención, Tooth se acerco al espíritu del invierno con una sonrisa.

-Hola Jack, me han contado mucho de ti y de tus dientes-. Le dijo Tooth con sus haditas revoloteando alrededor de Frost.

-M-Mis m-mis ¿Qué?-. Dijo completamente extrañado mientras que Tooth acercaba sus manos a la boca de Jack.

-Haber abre la boca, ¿enserio son tan blancos como dicen?-. Le abrió la boca y junto a sus hadas observo dentro de su cavidad bocal, Bunny estaba ardiendo en celos pero tenía que ser disimulado o lo podrían descubrir.- Enserio brillan como nieve blanca caída del cielo-. Le aseguro con una sonrisa mientras Bunnymund se cruzaba de brazos para no cometer un asesinato, las haditas se acercaron al peliblanco completamente enamoradas y Tooth las reprendió aunque le daba risa.- Chicas contrólense…-. Baby Tooth miro a Jack con ojos soñadores y luego volvió con su mami.- No deshonren el uniforme-. Luego se dio la vuelta para seguir dando sus indicaciones.

-Y Sandman…-. El aludido no respondió, es mas ¡estaba _dormido_!- Sandy…Sandy-. Norte le golpeo suavemente y al no recibir respuesta perdió la paciencia.- ¡Despierta!-. Al fin el hombrecito de arena despertó pero seguía algo somnoliento.

-Alto, ¿Alguien quiere decirme que hago aquí?-. Sandman estiro la mano y comenzó a hacer gestos sobre su cabeza dejando mucho mas confundido a Jack.- Am eso no me está ayudando mucho, pero am gracias amigo-. Le agradeció por el esfuerzo, comenzó a caminar y congelo a un duende que traía una bandeja con galletas, los demás le miraron con sorpresa y al pobre duende lo miraron con lastima.- Debió ser algo realmente malo para juntarlos a los cuatro, ¿_Estoy en la lista negra_?-. Pregunto con ironía e inocencia como diciendo _"yo no hice nada"_.

-JA ¿en la lista negra?-. Dijo Norte con sarcasmo, luego lo miro acusadoramente y le señalo con el dedo.- Tú tienes el record-. Luego cambio su expresión a una más amable.- Pero no importa lo olvidamos, ahora borraremos todo tu historial.- Se sacudió el brazo derecho donde se encontraban sus tatuajes, Jack le miro sospechando.

-¿Y por qué?-. Los miro aun sospechando del porque lo habían traído _"voluntariamente" _hasta el polo.

-Ja buena pregunta-. Se veía que a Bunny no le agradaba mucho la compañía de Frost, después de todo seguía resentido por lo de hace años.

-¿Dijiste por qué?-. Empezó Santa poniéndole suspenso a la noticia.- ¡Yo te diré el porqué! Porque ahora… ¡eres un guardián!-. Termino con su enorme acento ruso, detrás del dos yetis levantaron unas antorchas cruzadas. Los elfos comenzaron a tocar trompetas y otros instrumentos, dos hadas trajeron un collar el cual Jack no recibió y se hiso para atrás, un yeti lo empujo suavemente hacia adelante felicitándolo. Los elfos seguían tocando sus instrumentos mientras Norte marchaba al compas de la música, dos yetis se acercaron dando vueltas a bastones en llamas los cuales Jack esquivo pues su debilidad es el calor y el fuego. Se dio la vuelta y estaba rodeado de duendes por todos lados marchando, casi se cae de espaldas pero unos yetis lo agarraron y lo dejaron en el suelo, miro hacia el suelo y vio con sorpresa como uno de los duendes le mostraba serio unos ridículos zapatos, ni muerto se pondría esas cosas. Un yeti trajo un libro enorme el cual Norte tomo entre sus gruesas manos, las hadas miraban a Jack emocionadas mientras Norte habría el libro, Sandman brindo una copa en su dirección mientras Bunnymund rodaba los ojos. Muy bien Jack ya perdió toda su paciencia, tomo firmemente su bastón y golpeo el suelo con él, una ráfaga de aire helado hizo volar a los duendes y por fin paro la música, el libro termino en la cara de Norte. Al terminarse la mini ventisca miraron a Frost con sorpresa.

-_**¿Quién les dijo que quiero ser un guardián?**_-. Pregunto algo enojado y los demás se le quedaron mirando sorprendidos unos segundos, el incomodo silencio fue interrumpido por la fuerte risotada de Santa, su risa fue tan repentina que asusto a los guardianes que se encontraban junto a él.

-Claro que quieres-. Le respondió Norte cuando termino su risa.- ¡Música!-. Grito para que los duendes volvieran a tocar sus instrumentos, pero fueron interrumpidos por el peliblanco.

-¡No quiero música!-. Grito enojado de la estruendosa música, el duende que tocaba la trompeta le miro enojado y tiro lejos su instrumento, el duende se dio la vuelta enojado y empujo a uno de sus compañeros para irse de ahí, al irse Jack tomo la palabra.- Todo esto es halagador, pero… yo no les sirvo. Ustedes son puro trabajo y tensión, y yo puros juegos y diversión. No soy un guardián-. La verdadera razón por la que Jack no aceptaba era porque los niños no creían en el, nadie más que las criaturas mágicas podían verlo, definitivamente no servía para eso.

-Ja eso fue justo lo que yo dije-. Comento inapropiadamente el orejón de Bunny, ese comentario le hizo saber a Jack que nadie creía que pudiera ser un guardián, ademas ese comentario le hirio pero solo lo disimulo. Tooth vio la tristeza en los ojos del ojiazul y miro a Bunnymund molesta, el susodicho le miro sorprendido, voló hacia el espíritu y puso una mano en su hombro.

-Jack, no creo que estés entendiendo lo que hacemos-. Voló hacia el globo y Jack la siguió con la vista.- cada una de esas luces es un niño…

-Un niño que _cree_-. La interrumpió Norte mirando el gran globo que se encontraba frente a él.- y cruel o bueno, grosero o cortes…los protegemos-. Sin que se dieran cuenta Tooth volvió a revisar los dientes mientras Jack reclamaba.- _Tooth déjale los dientes…_

* * *

_Otra ves lo siento mucho por lo cortito pero les prometo volver con mas_ _cosas en este fic, un abrazo enorme a todos los que dejaron un review sinceramente los amo! BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	17. ¿Cual es tu centro?

_HO-HOLA *Esquiva un tomatazo* Ya se ya se. lo que pasa es que a mi hermana al final le peritonitis y la operaron DOS veces. Pero por fin termine este capi y espero que les guste. Descuiden porque cuando la pelicula termine viene el anciado encuentro con ese sexy (Yo dije eso XD) peliblanco, no los molesto mas. Aqui esta el capi!_

* * *

**"¿Cual es tu centro?"**

-Lo siento-. Tomo a Jack del hombro antes de irse.- son hermosos-. De mas esta decir la cara que tenia Bunnymund, respiro hondo y se calmo para que no notaran sus celos. Santa miro seriamente a Jack.

-ok dejémonos de tonterías, ¡Pitch esta haya afuera haciendo de las suyas!-. Replico Norte con voz molesta.

-¿Al coco te refieres?-. Pregunto algo sorprendido el peliblanco, además ¿por esa razón lo trajeron al polo? ¿Qué podía hacer él en contra del amo de la oscuridad? Recordó cuando se encontró a Pitch en aquel lago donde se encontraba _su flor. _Negó ligeramente la cabeza como diciendo por adelantado que no participaría en esto.

-¡Sí!-. Reclamo con su potente voz de ruso, mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos en la cadera.- Cuando Pitch nos amenaza también los amenaza a ellos-. Le dijo apuntando hacia el globo... o más específicamente a las luces del globo. Jack negó con la cabeza.

-¡Una razón más para elegir a alguien más capacitado!-. No podía participar de esto, pues como había dicho Bunnymund el no era apto para ser un guardián.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Crees que nosotros elegimos? ¡No! Fuiste elegido igual que todos nosotros… Por hombre de la luna-. Termino señalando la hermosa luna llena que se veía en el cielo, sus compañeros se colocaron a su lado mientras Bunny se cruzaba de brazos. Jack le miro enseguida al momento que dijo _hombre de la luna_.

-¿Qué?-. Les pregunto extrañado y con esperanza, al parecer la luna había vuelto a hablar.

-Si anoche Jack, te eligió-. Le aseguro Tooth mientras Bunny la miraba de brazos cruzados.

-Tal vez-. Replico el orejón aun con la esperanza de que todo fuera una simple confusión de la luna, además de que los celos lo carcomían por dentro mientras que por fuera era una máscara de inexpresividad, Norte le miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿El hombre de la luna… les dice cosas?-. Pregunto Frost muy extrañado de la situación de la luna, miro a la luna en busca de respuestas pero solo había silencio.

-Vez, no puedes negarte. Es el _Destino_-. Le aseguro Norte mientras el peliblanco se sintió raro con la palabra _Destino_. Comenzó a enojarse, ¡¿300 años esperando a que la luna volviera a hablarle, solo para decirle que tenía que luchar contra Pitch?!

-Pero porque no me dice las cosas el mismo-. Miro a la luna y se paso una mano con frustración por la cara.- Después de 300 años esta es su respuesta, ¡¿pasar la eternidad con ustedes encerrado en una…una guarida ideando nuevas formas de sobornar niños?! No, no ¡eso no es para mí!-. Luego puso cara inocente y miro a los guardianes.- No se ofendan-. Bunnymund lo miro con el seño fruncido.

-¿C-Como esperas que no nos ofendamos? Saben que, yo creo que nos salvamos ¿no?, que puede saber este tonto sobre hacer felices a los niños, digo yo-. Se sentó en el suelo y con su pata trasera comenzó a rascarse detrás de las orejas, el ojiazul se comenzaba a enojar con el comentario del orejudo, asique decidió contraatacar.

-Ah ¿Tienes idea de lo que es un día nevado? Sé que no es un huevo cocido, pero a los niños les encanta lo que hago-. Y Bunnymund lo sabía pero no se dejaría vencer, por lo que decidió ir más directo. Tooth miraba a conejo como esperando que sintiera su mirada reprobatoria y se detuviera, pero ni siquiera la miro lo que la dejo dolida.

-Pero en realidad no creen en ti ¿entiendes? Eres _invisible_ "amigo", es como si no existieras-. Jack asintió aun sin dejarse vencer, ok Tooth llego a su límite. ¿Cómo se le ocurría atacarlo con un tema tan delicado para Jack? Después de todo cuando renacieron ningún niño creía en ellos.

-Bunny _silencio_-. Solo usaba ese tono cuando ya las cosas no debían seguir y la pequeña Baby Tooth asintió con el mismo gesto de enojo, vio una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia en la cara del conejo. Jack negó con las manos.

-No, el _Canguro _tiene razón-. _"Si juegas con hielo… te puedes congelar" _Pensaba malvadamente Jack, Tooth se llevo la mano a la boca mirando asustada a Bunnymund. Odiaba que le llamaran "_Canguro" _pues la marmota lo había molestado con eso ¡y justo enfrente de Tooth!, pero digamos que la marmota no corrió tanta suerte pues luego de aquel comentario el orejón le dejo un ojo morado, desde entonces nadie se atrevía a tocar aquel tema… bueno hasta _ahora_.

-¿E-El que? ¿Cómo me llamaste? No me digas _Canguro _amigo-. Lo reto Bunnymund mirándolo con ojos desafiantes. Jack lo miro con burla. Esto se estaba poniendo _feo_. Las pobres haditas temblaban de miedo al igual que los elfos y yetis.

-Ah toda _la vida _pensé que eso eras, y si no eres un _Canguro… _dime lo que eres-. Le desafío, todos tragaron duro ante el comentario.

-Te lo voy a decir… El Conejo de Pascua… muchas personas _creen_ en mí-. Miro desafiante a Frost mientras que este le devolvía la mirada, ese último comentario fue un golpe bajo, Sandman soltó un suspiro nervioso y palmeo la pierna de Norte. Si no detenían esto posiblemente ardería Troya y entonces ¡Sálvese quien pueda! Norte miro severamente al peliblanco.

-Jack, ven conmigo-. Comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta y Jack le siguió de cerca, cuando llegaron al elevador Tooth le dio tremendo zape a Bunnymund, el susodicho se sobo la cabeza sorprendido mientras la miraba de igual manera. El hada solo lo miro enojada y se dio la vuelta cruzándose de brazos, sus haditas la imitaron y volvieron al trabajo. Bunnymund la vio irse y supiro pesadamente, sabia que se habia pasado con el comentario hacia el chiquillo pero su orgullo era (Desgraciadamente) mas grande. Miro a Tooth una vez mas y volvio a la chimenea para no congelarse.

* * *

Santa llevo a Jack por un elevador y fueron en dirección al piso de abajo, cuando se detuvo Jack comenzó a justificarse pues en todo el camino Norte no dijo ni una sola palabra.

-No es personal, pero todo lo que hacen ustedes no es lo mío-. Miro alrededor y parecía el taller de Norte, había varios yetis caminando de aquí para allá con enormes cajas, uno de los yetis se acerco a Norte y le hizo firmar una lista.

-Hombre de la luna dice que si lo es, ya lo veremos-. Aseguro con su potente voz de ruso, siguió caminando junto con Jack el cual le miro sorprendido.

-No tan rápido Norte, llevo años tratando de meterme aquí, quiero ver-. Dijo con una enorme sonrisa, miro maravillado alrededor con todos esos juguetes volando de aquí para allá, era un lindo espectáculo.

-¡¿Cómo dijiste?! ¡¿Meterte?!-. Exclamo enojado y sorprendido el panzón mirando reprobatoriamente al peliblanco, Jack se dio cuenta de su mirada.

-Tranquilo, jamás pase a los yetis-. Dijo con algo de pesadez, un yeti le miraba con ojos de "te estoy vigilando", Jack reconoció a ese grisáceo yeti que le miraba.- Hola Glen.

-Camina Jack, camina-. Le decía Norte para que se apresurara pues tenía que mostrarle algo importante, a su alrededor miles de yetis trabajaban construyendo los juguetes guiándose por sus esculturas de hielo.

-Creí que los duendes hacían los juguetes-. Le pregunto curioso el ojiazul, esa curiosidad le hizo recordarte cuando llegaste al polo por primera vez, sonrió ante los lindos recuerdos de ti.

-Solo los dejamos creer eso-. Unos duendes estaban con luces navideñas y al conectarlas un duende comenzó a girar sobre una caja cubierto de luces, Jack le miraba con una media sonrisa y una ceja alzada. Norte se inclino a su lado poniendo una mano en su hombro.- Muy bonito trabajo. Vamos-. Le susurro rápidamente a Jack para seguir caminando hacia su despacho. Un yeti estaba pintando un robot de un azul cielo.- No me gusta píntalo de rojo-. Le comento al pasar a su lado, el yeti le miro sorprendido y vio con horros todos los robots azules que había pintado, se dejo caer sobre la mesa mientras Jack se aguantaba la risa aunque le tenía lastima al pobre.

Llegaron al gran despacho de Norte y Jack vio todo el hielo que había sobre la mesa, a un lado de la habitación había una chimenea con unos calcetines y fotografías. También había una ventana de tamaño medio por donde entraba la mayoría de la luz, Jack se adentro y siguió inspeccionando el lugar, un duende traía una bandeja con pastel de frutas el cual el gordito le quito haciendo que cayera al suelo.

-¿Pastel de frutas?-. Le pregunto Norte.

-Eh no gracias-. El barbón lanzo el pastel lejos del e hizo tronar los nudillos.- Ahora pondremos la mesa sobre las cartas…-. Jack le miro extrañado.

-¿La mesa sobre…?-. Antes de que pudiera terminar la puerta se cerro de golpe y con seguro, estaba atrapado. Miro a Norte el cual se acercaba amenazante, comenzó a retroceder asustado pues por la cara de Norte estaba furioso.

-¡¿Quién eres Jack Frost?!-. Pregunto con su potente voz rusa.- _**¿Cuál es tu centro?**_

-¿Mi centro?-. Pregunto extrañado Jack esperando a que Norte le diera una explicación.

-Si el hombre de la luna te eligió para ser un guardián, debes tener algo muy especial dentro-. Se alejo de Jack y de froto la barbilla pensando, recordó algo y miro hacia su izquierda, sonrió y se acerco hacia un estante repleto de libros y algunos juguetes. Se acerco a un muñeco ruso el cual se parecía a él.- Ya se, así es como tú me vez: Muy, muy grande, impotente. Pero cuando me conoces soy… bien dilo-. Le entrego a Jack el muñeco, lo abrió y era Norte con una sonrisa.

-¿Eres un gordito alegre?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa, Norte le devolvió la sonrisa.

-Pero no solo alegre, también soy misterioso-. El ojiazul abrió el muñeco y salía Norte con cara misteriosa.- Y valiente-. Norte con cara de valentía.- y generoso-. Salía Norte con un pequeño zorro entre sus brazos.- Y en mi centro Jack…-. Tomo la muñeca y abrió el ultimo que quedaba, salió un muñeco en forma de bebe.

-Hay un tierno bebe de madera-. Se froto la sien pues no entendía a donde quería llegar Norte con todo esto.

-Velo de cerca ¿Qué vez?

-Tienes grandes ojos-. Era lo más obvio que se podía observar.

-¡Si Jack! Muy grandes ojos, enormes ojos grandes porque están llenos de asombro-. Le dijo mientras lo tomaba por los hombros, Jack sonrió.- ese es mi centro, eso es con lo que nací. Con ojos que se llenan de asombro y se maravillan con todo-. Muchos juguetes comenzaron a volar y a moverse mostrando una hermosa melodía, un pequeño avión voló al lado del peliblanco y salió por la puerta la cual se abrió mostrando todos los juguetes, Jack salió mirando el lugar seguido de Norte.- Ojos que ven luces en los arboles y magia en el aire, esa magia ¡es la que puse en el mundo! Y es lo que protejo en los niños, es lo que me convierte en un guardián-. Jack miro el pequeño muñeco ruso.- Ese es mi centro, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?-. Pregunto cariñosamente Norte, Frost le miro con cierta tristeza.

-No lo sé-. Le respondió mirando a un punto inexacto del salón, Norte sonrió y le cerró la mano en la que permanecía el bebe de madera en señal de que se lo quedara, Jack le miro sorprendido y agradecido dándole una pequeña sonrisa. Una sombra en la ventana llamo la atención de Jack y vio una sombra parecida a Tooth. Sandman y Bunnymund llegaron hacia ellos con los rostros preocupados, el más preocupado era Bunny y Jack lo noto enseguida.

-Tenemos un problema amigo… en el palacio de los dientes-. Todos se miraron preocupados y Jack guardo el pequeño muñeco ruso junto a su gran preciado pétalo, esperaba que ese pequeño petalo rojo le brindara un poco de fuerza.

* * *

_YYYY este fue el capitulo de la semana XD Naa mentira, vere cuando puedo subir el proximo capitulo. Querida Guest no creo que pueda hacer fanfics de la CQ ya que yo busque y no habian por lo que no puedo escribir de ellos, lo siento :(_

_Espero que les alla gustado nos vemos despues BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	18. El Plan de Pitch Black

_HO-HOLA MI GENTE! Perdonen la tardanza, pero la tarea y demas, pero encontre un tiempito para ustedes. Espero me perdonen lo lento que actualizo. No los aburro mas. el capi!_

* * *

"**El Plan de Pitch Black"**

Norte empujo la puerta la cual dirigía al establo de los renos, detrás del venían Bunnymund, Sandman y Jack el cual miraba el lugar asombrado mientras trataba de hablar. Norte estaba dándole órdenes a los yetis y a los elfos.

-No voy a ir con ustedes-. Decía lo más fuerte que podía para que le prestaran atención, también trataba de no chocar con los yetis que se movían de un lado a otro siguiendo las órdenes de su líder.- Ni sueñes que voy a subirme a un viejo y tonto…-. Prefería volar con su cayado hacia el palacio de los dientes, pero cuando vio la inmensa puerta que abrían los yetis se le quedo mirando extrañado.-…_trineo_-. Se quedo con la palabra en la boca al ver a los inmensos y bien entrenados renos con gigantescas cornamentas, los miro sorprendido y maravillado, esquivo a un reno que casi lo golpea y soltó una pequeña risa. Pero entonces miro el trineo y se quedo en shock ante lo que veía: Un enorme y moderno trineo, muy colorido y se notaba que era veloz. Norte miro a Jack con una sonrisa de suficiencia, mientras que Bunny miraba el trineo con terror. Jack pensó que sería más divertido viajar en el trineo, puso un rostro serio y respondió.- Ok, un paseo pero nada más-. Ahora Bunnymund si estaba asustado, odiaba viajar en trineo y prefería mil veces sus túneles.

-Todos aman el trineo-. Dijo triunfal Norte, se subió al trineo y se acomodo para tomar las riendas.- ¡Bunny! ¿Qué estas esperando?-. Sabía por la cara del orejón que buscaba alguna buena escusa para no subirse al enorme trineo.

-Creo que mis túneles son más rápidos amigo-. Pateo un poco el trineo para verificar su seguridad, pero seguía con una mirada de terror en los ojos, Jack pensó como hubiera actuado el orejón de haber estado Tooth ahí, seguramente se abría echo el valiente.-… y… este… seguros-. Iba a darse la vuelta cuando Norte lo agarro del cuello y lo subió _"Delicadamente" _al trineo.

-Bah. ¡Abróchense!-. Les grito a los demás, Sandman iba tranquilamente sentado moviendo sus diminutas patitas, y Jack muy emocionado esperando a que el trineo se moviera. Bunnymund miro a todos lados asustado.

-Whou, Whou ¿Y los cinturones amigo?-. Pregunto nerviosamente el orejudo mirando a su compañero.

-JA, solamente es una expresión-. Muy bien Bunnymund estaba seguro de que su cara dejaba ver todo el terror que tenia.- ¿Listos?-. Pregunto a un yeti de pelaje blanco el cual le miro preocupado moviendo nerviosamente sus manos, Norte no le hizo caso.- ¡Vámonos!-. Los renos comenzaron a correr rápidamente y Bunny se aferro con las garras al asiento, Jack le vio con una media sonrisa burlona. _"Y se creía muy rudo" _Pensaba divertido el espíritu del invierno al ver al mismísimo Conejo de Pascua asustado. El trineo avanzaba velozmente por la pista de hielo, dieron una vuelta que los dejo de cabeza logrando que Sandy levantara los brazos y que Bunnymund quisiera vomitar. Alzaron el vuelo y Jack grito emocionado al igual que los demás, solo que Bunnymund gritaba del miedo puesto que le temía a las alturas, pero jamás lo admitía por más obvio que fuera. Jack quiso cobrar venganza por los comentarios de Bunnymund, sonrió maliciosamente para luego sonreír _"Inocentemente"_.

-Hey Bunny, mira la vista…-. Se paro en la punta del trineo eh hizo como que se cayó del trineo.- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!-. Se escondió debajo del trineo aguantando la risa, Bunnymund se aterro en cuanto lo vio caerse.

-No puede ser-. Se asomo con miedo sobre el trineo y vio al peliblanco recostado en uno de los patines del trineo, le miro sorprendido y a la vez molesto. Jack le miraba con una sonrisa triunfante.

-Aaaah si te intereso-. Sinceramente le pareció tierno que a pesar de que Bunnymund lo molesto, si se preocupo por él, aunque el orejudo seguía con expresión molesta.

-Aj vete ya mocoso presumido-. Le reclamo molesto, la verdad si se había preocupado por el espíritu, pero jamás lo diría en voz alta. Jack rio un poco y volvió a subirse al trineo.

-¡Sujétese todo mundo! Tomaremos un atajo-. Grito Norte mientras sacaba una de sus bolas transportadoras y la acercaba a su boca.- Y ahora… _al palacio_-. Susurro, lanzo la bola frente a los renos y cruzaron por el portal para encontrarse con una desagradable sorpresa. Montones de caballos negros volaban por doquier, uno casi choca con Sandman pero logro hacer un paraguas de arena que freno el impacto del caballo, el animal se disolvió para volver a convertirse en arena negra. Jack miro con atención a los caballos y vio con horror que estaban capturando a las haditas.

-¡Se llevan a las hadas!-. Les aviso a los Guardianes para luego salir volando y salvar a una hadita, era Baby Tooth. Volvió al trineo y abrió la mano en donde traía a la pequeña hadita.- Hola hadita ¿estás bien?-. Le pregunto mientras la hadita le respondía en su idioma, claro que el ojiazul no podía entenderle. Llegaron a la entrada del palacio y se apresuraron a cruzar para encontrarse con los inmensos pilares del lugar, encontrándose con más caballos al adentrarse más.

-Ten, lleva las riendas-. Norte le paso las riendas a Jack mientras el susodicho intentaba manejar el trineo, Norte se podo más arriba en el trineo y conforme se acercaron al caballo, lo partió a la mitad con sus espadas. Se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver lo que llevaban dentro de sus estómagos.

-¡Se roban los dientes!-. Grito Bunnymund, _"Por favor que Tooth se encuentre bien" _Pensaba preocupado. Sandman miro la arena _negra _que se encontraba en su brazo, miro a sus compañeros con una ceja alzada, en sus ojos se veía la clara pregunta _¿Les parece conocida?_ Norte miro al frente y vio que un pilar se acercaba peligrosamente.

-¡Jack, cuidado!-. Todos se alertaron y Jack tiro con fuerza de las riendas siendo ayudado por Norte, evitaron el pilar, pero tuvieron un aterrizaje forzoso. Alzaron la mirada al escuchar un zumbido familiar, el Hada de los Dientes revoloteaba preocupada de un lado a otro.- ¡Tooth! ¿Estás bien?-. Le grito preocupado Norte.

-Es que… no puede ser… ¡y los dientes!... los robaron-. Fue descendiendo hasta llegar al suelo y sentarse de rodillas.- Todo desapareció… desapareció-. La pobrecilla se encontraba al borde de las lagrimas, Sandman le puso una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo, mientras que Bunnymund quería abrazarle, pero quería estar alerta para golpear a Pitch por hacer sufrir a su hadita. Baby Tooth salió del hombro de Jack y voló feliz hacia su mami.- ¡Oh que alegría! Tú si te salvaste-. La tomo entre sus manos y le acaricio la cabeza con tanta dulzura que hizo sonreír a Bunny, Tooth abrazo protectoramente a Baby Tooth cuando escucho _esa voz_.

-Les digo algo, esto es muy, muy emocionante-. La voz se Pitch se escuchaba junto a un eco, todos se pusieron alerta sacando sus armas.- Los cuatro grandes, reunidos en un solo lugar. Pero cuanta celebridad-. Pitch apareció en justo arriba de ellos con las manos en la espalda, el rey de las pesadillas miro a Norte con burla.- ¿Te gusto mi show en el globo terráqueo Norte? Los reuní a todos, ¿No es así?-. En ese momento el barbón supo que eso era lo que quería Pitch desde el principio, se sintió frustrado de no haberlo supuesto antes, Tooth se sintió furiosa.

-¡Pitch! ¡Tienes 30 segundos para devolverme a mis hadas!-. Voló hacia donde se encontraba Pitch, mientras el pelinegro se transporto fácilmente a otro lugar.

-¿O qué? ¿Pondrás una moneda bajo mi almohada?-. Pregunto con burla y mirándolos con desprecio.

-¿Por qué haces esto?-. Le pregunto enojado Norte apuntándolo con una de sus espadas.

-Porque tal vez yo quiero lo que ustedes tienen… que me crean real-. Respondió frunciendo el seño con rabia, Jack le miro algo comprensivo pues ese también era su deseo.- ¡Tal vez estoy harto de esconderme bajo las camas!

-Pues tal vez es donde tú perteneces-. Le echo en cara Bunnymund mientras le apuntaba acusadoramente, se sobresalto cuando Pitch apareció debajo del.

-Corre a colorear huevos conejo-. Bunnymund estiro los brazos para tratar de alcanzar a Pitch, pero él fue más rápido. Se transporto detrás de Frost y se sorprendió de ver al peliblanco ahí, sonrió malvadamente.

-Alto, ¿ese es…Jack Frost? Ja, jajaja ¿Desde cuándo son tus amigos?-. Pregunto con burla.

-No lo son-. Respondió a la defensiva sosteniendo fuertemente su cayado, Pitch apareció detrás del con cara de aburrimiento.

-Valla ¿alguien imparcial? Entonces te voy a ignorar, pero ya debes estar acostumbrado a eso-. Dijo cruelmente, fue un golpe duro para Jack, le dolía que le recordaran que era invisible para los demás. Ahora Bunnymund si se enojo de verdad.

-¡Pitch, oscuro, malvado escurridizo ven aquí!-. Corrió todo lo que sus patas le dieron, pero Pitch volvió a transportar, lo que sorprendió a Bunny fue que Tooth tomo sus boomerang y voló rápidamente hacia Pitch. Tooth estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero Pitch sonreía seguro, antes de que Tooth pudiera golpearlo un enorme caballo negro apareció de la nada, el Hada de los Dientes retrocedió sorprendida y asustada. Baby Tooth se escondió detrás de Jack rápidamente.- Tranquilo, quieto-. Acaricio el caballo y saco un poco de arena.- ¿Te parece familiar Sandman? Me llevo tiempo perfeccionar este truco… que los sueños se vuelvan _pesadillas_-. Sandman lo fulmino con la mirada, Tooth llego al lado de Bunnymund y le devolvió su boomerang, pero el conejo mantenia la mirada fija en Black.- Los veo nerviosos, eso los inquieta mucho mas, ellos huelen el miedo…lo huelen…

-¡¿Cuál miedo?! ¡¿De ti?!-. Le grito Bunnymund riendo sarcásticamente, le arrebato con algo de fuerza el boomerang a Tooth.- ¡Nadie ha tenido miedo de ti desde la edad oscura!-. Pitch miro al horizonte con expresión soñadora.

-Oh la _edad oscura_-. Sus pensamientos divagaron en recuerdos de los _buenos tiempos_, según él.- Todos asustados, miserables. Fue una época de felicidad para mi, tenia tanto poder-. Su rostro pasó a uno de enojo.- Pero luego el hombre de la luna los eligió para reemplazar mi miedo con su asombro y luz-. Escupía esas palabras con un odio profundo.- Alegrando sus corazones y dándoles esperanza. Mientras tanto todos me recordaban como un mal sueño, _"Ay no hay nada que temer, el coco no existe, es una mentira". _Pues todo eso cambiara… ahora-. Al terminar de hablar los pilares comenzaron a perder color, los Guardianes y Jack veían todo sorprendidos, mientras que Pitch sonreía triunfal.- Ah, qué curioso, Ya está empezando todo.

-¿Qué ocurre?-. Preguntaba preocupado Jack mirando a Tooth, la susodicha solo miraba a Pitch asustada pues sabía lo que sucedía.

-Los niños están despertando, para darse cuenta de que el Hada de los Dientes no llego. Es una tontería…pero para un niño…-. Dejo la frase sin terminar mostrando esa sonrisa tan aterradora.

-¿Qué sucede Tooth?-. Pregunto de nuevo Jack mucho más preocupado por las palabras del pelinegro.

-Ya…ya no van a creer en mí jamás-. Le respondió con un nudo en la garganta, Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido y miro a Pitch en busca de alguna explicación.

-¿No te lo dijeron Jack? Es fabuloso ser todo un Guardián, pero hay un detalle. Si suficientes niños dejan de creer, todo le crean _tus amigos_: Asombro, esperanza y sueños, todo se esfumara. Y de manera gradual ellos igual-. Termino con una sonrisa aterradora. Jack frunció el seño comprendiendo cual era _**el plan de Pitch Black**_. Tooth se quedo de rodillas en el suelo aguantando las lágrimas, los otros guardianes se miraron preocupados.- Adiós Navidad, adiós Pascua y pequeñas hadas que llegan de noche. No van a tener nada, pero si miedo, oscuridad…y a mí-. Cada una de sus palabras lastimaba profundamente a los Guardianes, Bunnymund quería golpearlo, una palabra más de Pitch y…- Ya es su turno de que el mundo los olvide-…Hasta aquí. Lanzo su boomerang directo hacia el rostro de Pitch, el aludido esquivo el ataque por poco, se monto en su caballo y salto hacia abajo. Los demás no tardaron en ir en su captura, Bunny le lanzo tres de sus Huevo-bombas los cuales esquivo por poco. Al llegar al suelo lo buscaron con la mirada y todos alerta, no había rastro de Black, Norte bajo sus armas lentamente.

-Se ha ido-. Dijo con sorpresa mientras seguía buscándolo con la mirada, habían aterrizado en un pequeño riachuelo con arboles alrededor, en una pared había un mural de Tooth recogiendo los dientes que los niños le entregaban. No había caso, _Pitch escapo._

* * *

_Espero que esto calme sus ancias, gracias a todos por sus reviews que me inspiran a seguir. Un abrazo a todos los que leen mi fic. Unos capitulos mas y viene el anciado encuentro con ese precioso peliblanco. Eso es todo, BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	19. Mision Dental

_Ya se que me quieren matar, pero e tenido problemas y mejor no les quito mas tiempo. Sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"**Misión Dental"**

Baby Tooth se acerco volando hacia su mami mientras que esta tomaba una de las cajitas entre sus manos, todas sus pequeñas y pobrecillas haditas habían desaparecido en las manos de ese cruel Black. Jack se acerco y se inclino junto a ella.

-Lamento lo de tus hadas-. Dijo tristemente como si fuera su culpa.

-Las hubieras visto, de verdad dieron pelea-. Comento sintiéndose orgullosa de que sus haditas fueran tan valientes, pero aun con la tristeza en su voz. Baby Tooth revoloteo alrededor de Jack y entonces al peliblanco le ataco otra duda.

-¿Qué quiere Pitch con los dientes?-. Esperaba que Tooth supiera la respuesta.

-Él no quería los dientes, son las memorias que contienen-. Le respondió mostrándole la cajita, Jack quedo extrañado.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Es por eso que recogen los dientes Jack, tienen las memorias más importantes de la niñez-. Miro hacia su mural y voló hacia él, Jack le siguió congelando el agua al pasar por encima de esta.- Mis hadas y yo los cuidamos, y cuando alguien necesita recordar algo importante, lo ayudamos-. Jack miro maravillado el enorme mural.- Aquí estaban todos, y los tuyos-. Le comento poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-¿M-Mis memorias?-. Pregunto extrañado. Tooth procedió a explicar.

-De cuando eras niño, mucho antes de ser Jack Frost-. El ojiazul se separo del agarre de Tooth.

-Pero no era nadie antes de ser Jack Frost-. Estaba aturdido por lo mencionado por el Hada de los Dientes, retrocedía en shock. Tooth estaba extrañada por el comportamiento del espíritu.

-Pero claro que sí, todos éramos alguien mucho antes de ser elegidos-. Jack abrió los ojos de par en par en cuanto Tooth menciono esas palabras.

-¿Qué?-. Dijo completamente en shock tratando de procesar la información, ¿Fue alguien? ¿Una persona normal? ¿Podían verlo antes de esta _"Maldición"_? Todas estas preguntas asaltaban su mente.

-Hubieras visto a Bunny-. Dijo Norte riéndose sin saber por la situación que pasaba Jack.

-Hey, te dije que jamás lo mencionaras-. Le susurro enojado Bunnymund apuntándolo rápidamente con su dedo, miro rápidamente a Tooth pues desde que el peliblanco se le acerco no les quito la vista de encima.

-Cuando llegue al bosque solo supuse que…-. Dejo la frase sin terminar y luego soltó todas sus preguntas.- Quieres decir… quieres decir… ¿que tenía una vida? ¿Mucho antes de…? ¿Yo…yo… tenía un hogar? ¿Una familia?-. Preguntaba con una sonrisa de alegría al saber que al fin quien era él. Tooth si que estaba sorprendida.

-¿Enserio se te olvido?-. A ninguno de los otros guardianes se les había olvidado su antigua vida, no recordaban mucho pero al menos recordaban.

-Todos estos años y la respuesta estaba aquí-. Jack sonreía lleno de júbilo.- si encuentro mis memorias voy a saber que hago aquí. ¡Tienes que mostrarme!-. Comenzó a volar devuelta hacia las cajitas de los dientes.

-No, no puedo Jack, Pitch los tiene-. Dijo tristemente Tooth al no poder ayudar al joven espíritu, el susodicho le apunto con su cayado y una mirada de determinación.

-¡Los quiero recuperar!-. Antes de que Tooth pudiera reclamar unas cuantas plumas se le cayeron.

-Oh no-. Exclamo asustada, los demás Guardianes le miraron preocupados, pero el más preocupado era Bunnymund.- Los niños…-. El mural comenzaba a desteñirse.- Es demasiado tarde…

-¡No!-. Exclamo Norte, no le gustaban esas palabras.- ¡No! ¡Nunca es demasiado tarde!-. Se puso a pensar agitando rápidamente sus espadas, cuando de repente se le ilumino la cara.- Alto, alto, alto, alto, alto. Idea, idea-. Apunto a algunos de sus compañeros con sus espadas, mientras que ellos retrocedían por miedo a que les clavara sus espadas.- Nosotros reuniremos los dientes-. Termino de hablar felizmente.

-¡¿Qué?!-. Exclamo una muy sorprendida Tooth.

-Si reunimos los dientes los niños seguirán creyendo en ti-. Le trataba de convencer con esas palabras. Tooth se acerco revoloteando rápidamente.

-Hablamos de 7 continentes, millones de niños-. Intentaba explicar que eso sería prácticamente imposible.

-Que importa ¿Sabes cuantos regalos entrego en una noche?-. Dijo orgulloso Norte.

-¿Y yo cuantos huevos oculto en un día?-. Le pregunto Bunnymund con una sonrisa de medio lado, la cual logro hacer sonreír a Tooth. Norte miro a Jack.

-Y Jack si nos apoyas, conseguirás tus memorias-. Le trato de convencer, Tooth y Baby Tooth rieron al saber que ayudaría, Bunnymund iba a reclamar pero Sandman se elevo levantando los pulgares, por lo que se quedo calladito.

-Acepto-. Dijo sonriente.

* * *

_En Tokio…_

Norte saltaba por todos los techos seguido de sus demás compañeros, todos comenzaron a tomar la recolección de dientes como un juego, se molestaban mutuamente.

-Oye Bunny, ya tengo 4 dientes más-. Se burlaba Jack del conejo, el cual le miro burlón.

-Te diría que no estorbaras, pero enserio ¿Cuál es el punto? No me alcanzarías de todos modos-. Se burlo el orejudo, el peliblanco le apunto con su bastón.

-Oh eso es un reto colita de algodón-. Le reto Jack.

-No quieres competir contra un conejo amigo-. Acto seguido Bunnymund comenzó a saltar rápidamente ante la estupefacta mirada de Jack, Mientras tanto Norte saltaba de chimenea en chimenea. Entre tanto Tooth estaba tan emocionada nombrando en cuanta casa hubiera un diente, estaba tan distraída que no vio un cartel por lo cual se golpeo la nariz.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunto preocupado Jack.

-Estoy bien-. Le respondió al mareada y sujetándose la nariz, luego volvió a recuperar su entusiasmo.- No es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no hago trabajo de campo Jack.

-¿Como hace cuanto tiempo?-. Pregunto curioso.

-Como hace 440 años-. Hizo una exclamación de sorpresa mirando una casa en la que se encontraba un diente, voló rápidamente y Jack miro sorprendido a Baby Tooth, la susodicha se encogió de hombros con expresión nerviosa.

Jack iba a entrar en una casa, pero al pasar por la ventana Bunnymund cogió el diente antes que él, lo miro con seriedad y congelo al conejo, Norte iba en su trineo y encontró a gemelos por lo que se alegro. En otro lugar Bunnymund saco unos 5 dientes, vio a su alrededor y descubrió que el niño jugaba hockey. Norte iba a sacar un diente pero cayó en un agujero y se atoro junto a Bunny, Sandman aprovecho y les gano el diente, y por más que los otros dos gritaran no los ayudo. Y así siguieron el resto de la noche haciendo trampa por los dientes, en un momento Tooth saco un ratón en vez de un diente y Baby Tooth lo comenzó a golpear, su mami la paro tomándola de las alas.

-Tranquila pequeña, ella es de los nuestros, parte de la división latina, ¿Qué tal?-. Le pregunto nerviosamente, el ratón dijo algunas palabras en su idioma y voto su sombrero claramente enojado.

El trineo salió a través de otro portal y siguieron burlándose quitándose los dientes unos a otros, Bunnymund tenía un diente el cual se lo quito Jack, y a Jack se lo quito Sandman. Norte pasaba por las chimeneas, lo que no sabía era que Bunny encendió una de las chimeneas por lo que termino quemándose. Todos le mostraron las inmensas bolsas de dientes a Tooth que parecía maravillada.

-Guau, recogen dientes y dejan dinero como mis pequeñas hadas-. Al terminar de hablar todos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente, Tooth entendió enseguida su expresión.- Si les dejaron dinero ¿verdad?-. Sandy asintió, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y negó con la cabeza.

Luego todos se dirigieron hacia un pequeño Banco en donde sacaron algunas monedas, luego volvieron a cada casa y dejaron una moneda como es debido. Claro que algunos de los Guardianes les dejaban dulces u otras cosas de su _"Profesión"_. Pasaron al lado de una ventana y un pequeño se les quedo viendo con los ojos abiertos, se subieron al trineo y pasaron por el portal, lo que no sabían es que desde las sombras los observaba un caballo hecho de arena negra…

* * *

_En la cueva de Pitch… _

El caballo llego rápidamente junto a su líder el cual observaba entre enojado y sorprendido el globo dorado.

-Las luces… ¿Por qué no se extinguen?-. Pregunto enojado mirando todos los ángulos del globo, el caballo relincho contándole todo.- ¡¿Ellos recolectan los dientes?!-. Pregunto ahora enojado de verdad, las haditas comenzaron a revolotear en las jaulas emocionadas por sus amigos.- ¡Cierren el pico o are una almohada con ustedes!-. Les amenazo el Amo Oscuro, el caballo se le acerco lentamente con miedo, al verlo Pitch le asusto y el caballo volvió a convertirse en arena. Comenzó a mover la mano alrededor de la arena.- Griten su último aliento, porque mañana sus patéticos planes se terminaran-. Con la arena formo la forma de Sandman y luego la aplasto, dejando claro que tenía planes para el hombrecito de arena.

* * *

_Halla, en donde la luna se junta con el sol…_

-Estoy asustada Moon-. Le comento Sun a su esposo, el susodicho le acaricio el rostro con ternura.

-Descuida cielo, los Guardianes son inteligentes y estoy seguro de que con la ayuda de Jack lograran derrotar a Pitch-. Le beso con cariño para alejarle todos esos pensamientos negativos.- ¿Cómo esta esa chica Fire?-. Por fin pudo sacarle una sonrisa a su esposa.

-Se hizo una nueva amiga, nuestra querida Cupido-. Le dijo con una sonrisa en su bello rostro, Moon sonrió de vuelta y le beso otra vez agradeciendo haber cambiado el tema, pero dentro de su mente seguía la preocupación por sus Guardianes y por el joven Jack Frost.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi de hoy, tratare de actualizar mas seguido, pero recuerden que estoy en el colegio (¿POR QUE?!) Nos vemos pronto...o eso espero. Por cierto un gracias por todos sus magnificos reviews. BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	20. La Murte de Sandman

_Hola gente, Primero que nada !MALDITO SEAS WORD, QUE HACES QUE TODO PARESCA MAS LARGO!, segundo lamento la tardanza (otra vez -.-) pero nesecitaba estudiar pues me pienso cambiar a un colegio con mejor educacion para poder ingresar a una universidad exelente. _

* * *

"**La Muerte de Sandman"**

-Incisivo izquierdo, se le cayó en un accidente de trineo rarísimo, ¿tienes idea de que fue lo que paso? ¿Jack?-. Le preguntaba Tooth a Jack, ya que cuando tocaba un diente podía ver las memorias que se encontraban en él. Jack rio un poco.

-Niños ¿eh?-. Dijo como excusa de que él no hizo nada, aunque era obvio que él había provocado el accidente sin querer. Tooth lo miro con cara de _"No te creo" _y coloco la moneda debajo de la almohada de Jamie, comenzó a volar sobre la cama del pequeño para verle mejor.

-Esta era la parte que mas me gustaba, ver a los niños-. El pequeño se veía tan tranquilo y pacifico abrazado a su conejito de peluche, lo que le daba un aire de ternura, Tooth se cruzo de brazos.- ¿Por qué abre dejado de hacerlo?-. Se pregunto mas ella misma que a Jack, este supo enseguida de que se trataba.

-Debe ser que son muy diferentes ¿no?-. Eso era lo que él pensaba, se apoyo en su cayado. Tooth le miro.

-Gracias por venir Jack-. Se acerco hasta el peliblanco y le puso una mano en su hombro.- No tenía idea sobre tus memorias, te hubiera ayudado-. De eso se arrepentía, de no haber ayudado al espíritu y quizá a cuantos otros espíritus que no sabrían sobre su pasado, entonces se acordó cuando te conoció. Estabas igual que Jack Frost, perdida sin saber quién eres realidad.

-Si bueno, solo tenemos que arreglar todo esto, luego Pitch ¿ok?-. Sonrió un poco más confiado, sabía que querían ayudarlo. En eso escucharon un sonido desde la ventana, giraron en esa dirección para ver a Norte y a Sandy.

-Ahí están-. Le costó un poco entrar al panzón, pero al final logro entrar por la _"__Estrecha__" _ventana. Tooth le hizo hacer silencio para luego apuntar hacia la cama de Jamie, el cual seguía durmiendo plácidamente.- ¿Qué hacen aquí par de lentos? ¿Cómo te sientes hada?-. Le pregunto con el entusiasmo contenido para no gritar.

-Ya empiezan a creer-. Le contesto con entusiasmo revoloteando rápidamente, Norte rio un poco.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar-. Le dijo feliz, unas orejas se asomaron a través de un agujero en el suelo, Bunnymund saco la mitad de su cuerpo por el agujero.

-A ya entendí, trabajando juntos para que el conejo quede en último lugar-. Dijo enojado saliendo de su agujero, todos le hicieron callarse para que Jamie no despertara.

-¿Crees que necesito ayuda para vencerte? Mira esto pequeño saltarín-. Le dijo con burla Jack para luego mostrarle una bolsa de muelas que cabía en la mano. Bunnymund le miro con una media sonrisa de burla.

-¿Eso es una bolsa de muelas?-. Saco de su espalda una bolsa el triple de grande que la del peliblanco, el cual quedo con los ojos bien abiertos.- Esta si es una bolsa de muelas.

-Caballeros, caballeros solo importan los dientes, esto no es una competencia-. Los interrumpió Norte con sabiduría, pero luego sonrió confiado.- Pero si lo fuera…-. Dejo una bolsa muy, muy grande y la deposito con fuerza en el suelo mientras los otros dos se quedaban en shock.-…Yo gano, YIIIPA-. Grito lleno de alegría, tan fuerte que despertó a Jamie el cual los apunto con su linterna.- Oh no.

-¿Santa Claus? ¿El conejo de Pascua? ¿Sandman? ¡El Hada de los Dientes! Yo sabía que vendrías-. Se le notaba muy animoso de ver a sus héroes en su propia habitación, Tooth sonrió nerviosa.

-Sorpresa ya todos llegamos-. Rio un poco nerviosa sin saber qué hacer, Jack miro esperanzado al pequeño niño.

-¿Se da cuenta de nosotros?-. La esperanza se le notaba en su voz y en su mirada, ¿Ya no era invisible? Jamie apunto con su linterna al espíritu pero no vio a nadie más.

-Más o menos-. Le dijo fríamente Bunny, los demás Guardianes miraron tristemente al ojiazul el cual dejo de sonreír. Tooth decidió romper el silencio.

-Eh chicos, sigue despierto-. Aviso tapando de su cara la fuerte luz de la linterna, Bunnymund decidió hacerle caso.

-Noquéalo ya Sandy-. El susodicho se golpeo los puños e iba a caminar hacia el pequeño, fue entonces cuando el orejudo entendió lo que iba a hacer.- Con el polvo para dormir torpe-. Le especifico, fue entonces cuando un perro se paro desafiante frente al conejo, el cual se sobresalto al reconocer al animal.

-¡¿Qué haces?! Es el Conejo de Pascua, quieta Darma-. Jamie intento calmar a su "perrita" para que no se comiera al pobre conejo.

-Ok, que no cunda el pánico-. El conejo dejo la bolsa de muelas en el suelo lentamente para no alterar al animal.

-Pero Bunnymund, ella es-es un Galgo, los galgos cazan conejos iguales a ti-. A Jack le divertía la situación, el gran Bunnymund asustado de un perro, mientras que Tooth lo miraba con preocupación ¿Y si le pasaba algo a su _"conejito"_?

-Apuesto a que nunca se ha topado con un conejo como yo-. Intentaba hacerse el valiente frente el peligro para impresionar a Tooth y demostrarle a Jack que un simple perro no le asustaba, Sandy ya había hecho su famosa bola de sueños.- 1.85, nervios de acero, maestro del Tai Chi y el antiguo arte de…-. Jack se aburrió e hizo sonar el despertador de Jamie.

Ese sonido logro alterar a Darma y lanzarse en contra del pobre conejo, el cual salto por toda la habitación buscando un lugar donde esconderse, Jamie intento por todos los medios calmar a su mascota (Lo cual no logro). Sandman apunto al galgo y lanzo su bola de sueños, desgraciadamente fallo y la bola fue a dar a Tooth y a Baby Tooth, las cuales cayeron al suelo dormidas soñando con dientes. La bola reboto por toda la habitación y le dio a Bunnymund, cayó al suelo dormido soñando con zanahorias mientras la bola le daba al animal, la perrita cayó al suelo con muchos huesitos sobre su cabeza. La bola reboto por última vez y le dio a Norte el cual intentaba escapar por la ventana.

-Miren, Bastones de dulce-. Señalo los dulces sobre su cabeza y cayo dormido sobre la cama de Jamie, el susodicho salió volando ante el peso del panzón y quedo en los brazos de Sandy. El hombrecito de arena le lanzo unas arenas mágicas y el pequeño cayo dormido en sus brazos, las zanahorias de Bunny comenzaron a bailar con los bastones de dulce de Norte. Jack trataba de aguantarse la risa.

-Ups, como me gustaría tener una cámara ahora-. Sandman deposito a Jamie en su cama y miro a Jack diciéndole con la mirada _"Yo también quisiera tener una"_, sintieron una presencia en la ventana y al mirar había un caballo de arena negra mirándolos, salió volando rápidamente al ser descubierto.- Sandy rápido, hay que buscar a Pitch-. Le aviso Jack mientras salía volando detrás del caballo, el hombrecito miro a los demás Guardianes y al no ver a ninguno despierto se encogió de hombros, salió por la ventana y siguió a Jack.

En eso una pequeña niña rubia con el cabello desordenado entro en la habitación y miro a los Guardianes dormir, se sorprendió y rio feliz. Se acerco a la gran gabardina de Norte y de ella cayo una bola-portal, la niña le gustaron tanto los colores que la tomo entre sus manitas, miro al enorme conejo que dormía en el suelo.

-Conejo salta, salta-. Dijo emocionada, volvió su vista hacia la bola y vio unos huevitos de distintos colores, comenzó a caminar pero tropezó con su perrita y la bola se resbalo de sus manos creando un enorme portal. Sophie sin saber hacia dónde iba, entro al portal emocionada por los colores y desapareció. Justo después de cruzar el portal Norte despertó y miro a todos lados perdido.

* * *

Mientras tanto Jack y Sandman perseguían a los caballos tratando de detenerlos, demás está decir como estaba de emocionado Jack ya que la situación le resultaba divertida. El hombrecito de arena fue a por uno de los caballos mientras el ojiazul se encargaba del otro, lanzaba rayos de hielo hacia el caballo pero este ágilmente los esquivaba. Al final lanzo un rayo y le dio.

-¡Le di!-. Voló rápidamente hacia el techo del edificio y vio lo que quedaba del caballo.- No quedo nada-. Lo toco con la punta de su bastón para verificar que estuviera muerto, lo que no vio fue a Pitch detrás de él.

-Frost-. Dijo con rabia pues pensaba que el espíritu no interferiría en sus planes, Jack se dio la vuelta sobresaltado e intento atacar a Pitch el cual ágilmente lo esquivo.-Sabes, para ser neutral, pasas mucho tiempo con esos fenómenos. Esta no es tu lucha Jack-. Le dijo con las manos en su espalda y una mirada de burla. El albino sostenía fuertemente su cayado sin dejar de apuntar a Black.

-¡Se volvió mi lucha cuando robaste los dientes!-. Le grito devuelta, tenía que recuperar sus memorias para saber de una vez por todas quien era él. El pelinegro le miro extrañado.

-¿_Dientes_? ¿Y a ti desde cuando te importan los dientes?-. Le resultaba extraño que el ojiazul se preocupara por unos simples dientes, antes de que el espíritu le respondiera sintió una presencia a su lado. Miro exaltado a Sandman el cual se encontraba de brazos cruzados mirándole enojado, sonrió malévolamente al hombrecito.- Ja, justo a quien estaba buscando-. Sandy hiso dos látigos de arena e intento atrapar a Pitch quien en un principio los esquivo, creo con arena negra una guadaña e intento atacar al hombrecito el cual la esquivo.

Jack iba a ayudarlo, pero tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para no salir lastimado por la guadaña. La pelea era dura pues había ataques y contraataques, al final Sandman logro atrapar una de las muñecas de Pitch para lanzarlo hacia arriba, volver a agarrarlo y tirarlo contra el suelo. Lo volvió a tomar con los látigos y lo lanzo calle abajo, Jack y Sandy se acercaron al borde del edificio mientras el espíritu miraba sorprendido como el pelinegro gemía adolorido por la paliza.

-Recuérdame que nunca te haga enojar-. Sandman le sonrió mientras se limpiaba las manos y luego ambos bajaban del edificio.

-Oye tranquilo, no puedes culparme por intentarlo, no sabes lo que se siente estar solo y odiado-. Decía asustado desde el suelo el de ojos amarillos, logro ponerse de pie todavía nervioso pero por dentro se reía maquiavélicamente. Logro ponerse de pie para mirar tristemente al suelo.- Fue muy tonto de mi parte meterme con tus sueños, asique te ofrezco algo-. Sonrió con la mas aterradora sonrisa que hace, la misma que uso cuando te pidió que te unieras a él.- Los tendrás devuelta…-. Acto seguido millones de caballos aparecieron rodeando a Sandman y Frost.

-¿Tú te quedas con los que están del lado izquierdo y yo con los del lado derecho?-. Aun en esta situación Jack intentaba tomarlo con diversión, aunque admitía que estaba nervioso y asustado. Pitch apareció sobre un caballo y todo quedo en un sepulcral silencio, el coco estiro los brazos.

-…_Bu_…-. Acto seguido todos los caballos se abalanzaron sobre ellos y antes de que pudieran atacar apareció el trineo de Norte, los Guardianes venían durmiendo pero al tomar una curva despertaron sobresaltados.

Al ver su salvación, Sandy tomo a Jack de la cintura y lo elevo junto al él con su arena, con los caballos persiguiéndoles. Pitch cabalgo lo más rápido que pudo pues no podía perder de vista a su Némesis. Sandy soltó a Jack y este congelo la arena que se le acercaba, miro todos esos caballos y supo que no sería sencillo. Tooth voló fuera del trineo para ayudar golpeando a los caballos, Norte y Bunnymund no se quedaron atrás y comenzaron a atacar a los demás caballos desde el trineo. Bunny salto al techo de un edificio y golpeo a tantos caballos como pudo con su boomerang para luego volver al trineo, Norte partió a los caballos por la mitad desde su trineo. Dos caballos se acercaban a Jack por ambos lados, él al verlos dejo de volar para dejarse caer y los caballos chocaron entre sí, pero al caer choco con otro caballo perdiendo su cayado. Estaba delante de él e intento alcanzarlo, justo cuando lo cogió aterrizo en un ala del trineo de Norte, Bunnymund le miro burlón.

-Sera mejor que te agaches-. Le comento, Jack volteo extrañado para ver a un caballo acercándose rápidamente, detrás del caballo venia el boomerang del orejudo y Jack logro agacharse a tiempo. Bunny le sonrió burlonamente.

Sandman volaba rápidamente en su nube enviando latigazos a la arena negra que lo rodeaba, Pitch se encontraba cerca de él a un par de metros sobre una nube de arena negra preparando una flecha, la flecha de las pesadillas. Jack miraba al hombrecito con mucha atención.

-Sandy necesita ayuda-. Le dijo a Norte el cual miro rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el mencionado, hizo que los renos volaran rápidamente hacia la gran nube de arena. Pitch apunto la filosa flecha hacia la espalda de su Némesis, luego simplemente…la soltó. La flecha dio justo en el blanco. Jack abrió los ojos.- ¡NO!

-¡No te resistas al miedo hombrecito!-. Le dijo con burla el pelinegro. Sandman miro a Pitch el cual sonreía victorioso, el miedo consumía al hombrecillo el cual aun estando débil se mantenía firme.- Te diría dulces sueños, pero ya no hay, llegaron a su fin-. Cayó de rodillas en su nube, mirando por última vez a Black. Jack volaba rápidamente hacia la arena y Tooth intento seguirle, pero un caballo se le puso enfrente haciéndole detenerse. Muchos caballos rodearon el Trineo dejando a los Guardianes sin poder hacer nada. Sandman cerró los ojos y la arena le consumió por completo, Jack desgraciadamente llego tarde, todos los Guardianes y el espíritu susurraron un no. Moon veía todo desde la altura y su cara ya soltaba un par de lágrimas.

-¡NOOOO!-. El ojiazul voló a todo lo que el viento le dio, Pitch estiro los brazos y una especie de Tsunami de caballos salió detrás del directo hacia el albino.

La ola dio directo a Jack encerrándole, Pitch sonreía con victoria. En eso un destello azulado salió de la arena, luego se libero un inmenso haz de luz parecido al que tú liberaste la primera vez que te enfrentaste a las sombras de Pitch, solo Tooth conocía ese destello. El peliblanco congelo la inmensa ola de caballos y su rayo se dirigía justo hacia Pitch, todo termino en una gran explosión. Jack fue cayendo semi-consciente.

-¡Jack!-. Grito preocupado Norte, Tooth salió volando rápidamente y atrapo al espíritu, llego junto con él (ahora consciente) al trineo. Todos le miraban sorprendido.

-Jack, ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-. Le pregunto Tooth aun recordando cuando vio ese destello en el pasado gracias a ti, el albino parecía igual de confundido que los demás.

-Yo-yo no tengo idea-. Fue lo único que pudo responder mientras se acomodaba en el trineo, miro su cayado preguntándose aun por ese extraño destello.

* * *

Mientras tanto Pitch reía malvadamente desde el suelo, sus caballos comenzaron a rodearlo mientras él miraba hacia los Guardianes desparecer a través de un portal.

-Finalmente una persona que sabe divertirse mucho-. Se aseguraría de vengarse de Frost a como dé lugar. Con ese último pensamiento siguió riendo acompañado de sus caballos. Ya sabia lo que tenia que hacer...

* * *

Los Guardianes se reunieron en el taller de Norte junto a los yetis y los elfos, los cuales tocaban sus cascabeles en una triste melodía, hicieron un mosaico de la figura de Sandman y Tooth coloco una vela cerca del dibujo. Los Guardianes que quedaban se posicionaron uno al lado de otro, Tooth tomo la mano de Bunnymund mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa triste para calmarlo un poco, el orejudo apretó la mano del Hada agradeciéndole así su apoyo y preocupación por él. Luego Tooth tomo también la mano de Norte para darle el mismo apoyo, algunos yetis lloraban al igual que Baby Tooth la cual soltaba lágrimas silenciosas.

Jack estaba en el despacho de Norte en la ventana con el gorro de sudadera puesta. No quería estar junto a los demás pues se culpaba por no haber salvado a Sandy, ese hombrecillo de arena lograba sacarle buenas sonrisas y dejaba de hacerle sentir la soledad de siempre, por desgracia no logro devolverle el favor de algún modo. Una lágrima silenciosa corrió por su mejilla la cual se congelo al instante, con su meñique toco la ventada formando con escarcha la figura de Sandman. Norte se le acerco.

-¿Estás bien?-. Le pregunto preocupado, aunque obviamente sabía la respuesta.

-Yo solo… quisiera…haber hecho algo-. Respondió con un nudo en la garganta, hace muchos años que no sentía ese nudo en su garganta, desde que supo que estaba solo. Ahora que Sandy se fue, volvía a sentir ese sabor amargo en su boca.

-¿Haber hecho algo? Jack, te enfrentaste a Pitch-. Le reconforto Norte, ninguno de los Guardianes logro la determinación con la que Jack se enfrento a Pitch, incluso en la** Edad Oscura**.- Nos salvaste.

-Pero, Sandy no…

-Estaría orgulloso de lo que hiciste-. Le interrumpió Norte, no podía dejar que Jack se consumiera en esa depresión, quería ayudarlo de alguna forma para recompensar esos años en que no se preocupo por la soledad que sufría el joven espíritu. Jack le miro con unos ojos llorosos como un niño al que le dicen que no se preocupe, que todo resultara bien. Se saco la capucha y se levanto de la ventana para ponerse frente al panzón.- No sé quien eras en tu vida pasada, pero en esta vida tu eres un Guardián-. Le recordó.

-Pero hasta que no sepa quién soy, nunca podre saber quien fui-. Dijo con un deje de desesperanza, Norte le sonrió.

-Lo sabrás, lo presiento… en mi panza-. Se agarro la panza logrando una pequeña sonrisa del albino, el cual mantenía las manos en su sudadera acariciando el Pétalo Carmesí para darle la seguridad que necesitaba, aunque el calor seguía siendo algo doloroso.

* * *

Sabias que _él_ no estaba allí…_o eso querías creer_. Volabas con nerviosismo al lugar en donde renaciste, pero tenias algo de nervios de encontrarte con Pitch. Llegaste y te ocultaste entre las sombras de un árbol, no había señal de Pitch Black. Con algo más de confianza saliste de las sombras mientras las flores te miraron en Shock.

-¡_!-. Gritaron todas al unisonó asustándote un poco, las hiciste callar.

-¡SH! No sé si Pitch Black podría andar cerca o no-. Eso bastó para acallarlas a todas.

-¿Qué le paso a tu vestido?-. Pregunto un tulipán mientras todas veían el atuendo que te había dado Anabel, aunque la pelirosa te había cambiado el jersey por una (Según ella) sexy chaqueta de cuero, la verdad era muy hermosa. Les sonreíste a las flores.

-Una amiga me dio algo más cómodo, cambiando el tema las extrañe muchísimo-. Les dijiste con tristeza, estuviste más de 250 años sin ellas. Todas soltaron un _"Aawwww" _y cantaron una canción junto a ti, estabas feliz y de un momento a otro caíste de rodillas con la mano en tu pecho.

-¡_! ¡¿Qué te sucede?!-. Gritaban todas asustada, sentías una presión en tu pecho y un sabor amargo en tu garganta, tenias un mal presentimiento…uno muy malo. Llevaste la mano rápidamente al copo de nieve y este estaba más frio de lo normalmente doloroso, de repente la imagen de Sandy llego a tu cabeza. Abriste los ojos desmesuradamente al pensar que le ocurrió algo al hombrecito de arena, decidiste calmar a las flores… pero ese pensamiento no abandono nunca tu cabeza.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, me esforse por hacerlo mas largo, pero ya saben, el maldito Word -.- Espero que eso las calme un rato. Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos Reviews, ya casi termino con la pelicula y luego vendra el ansiado encuentro. Eso es todo que me tengo que ir a acostar. BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	21. Huevos de Pascua y Charla con Black

_Ya se que muchas me han de querer matar, las comprendo pues yo misma me quiero matar -.- Pero las tareas mas las pruebas del colegio es igual a Poco Tiempo. Ok creo que es todo no vemos abajo. Sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"**Huevos de Pascua y Charla con Black"**

Sun lloraba desconsoladoramente sobre el hombro de Moon, el cual la abrazaba para reconfortarla pues a él también le corrían algunas lágrimas. La pelirroja le pidió que le mantuviera informada sobre Pitch y los Guardianes, por lo tanto tuvo que contarle lo sucedido al pobre Sandy. Se separo un poco de ella y le seco las lagrimas, la beso suavemente, el sabor salado de las lagrimas se sintió en sus labios. Al separarse le beso la frente, La Mujer del Sol escondió la cara en su pecho.

-Tendremos que estar más atentos, Pitch se hace cada vez más fuerte-. Le dijo, ella asintió aun escondida en su pecho. Tomo su rostro entre sus manos y los ojos naranjos de Sun se encontraron con los grises de Moon.

-Lo sé cariño, por suerte _ no se ha encontrado con él-. Esta vez asintió El Hombre de la Luna, ambos miraron en sus respectivos objetos, ella en una nube y él en una estrella. Ella te veía a ti y él a Pitch, tu y Black con un parecido en sus ojos impresionante… y preocupante.

* * *

Jack y Norte volvieron con los demás Guardianes que quedaban, los cuales miraban preocupados el globo terráqueo.

-Mira que rápido se apagan…-. Menciono Tooth viendo como las lucecitas de los niños seguían apagándose cada vez más rápido.

-Es miedo…-. Dijo Jack, voló rápidamente hacia el globo y se poso sobre el mirando desde una mejor perspectiva.- Rompió el equilibrio-. Reconoció preocupado, Baby Tooth veía el globo con algo de miedo por lo que pasaba. Bunnymund decidió que era hora de actuar.

-Hey, animo tristones-. Salto para posicionarse en frente de todos.- Esto aún tiene solución, Pascua es mañana y necesito su ayuda-. Conforme hablaba Tooth ya estaba asintiendo entusiasmada por la idea lo que subió el ánimo de Bunny.- Porque no damos el máximo y hacemos que esas lucecitas se vuelvan a encender-. Termino de decir mirando con una gran sonrisa hacia el globo, estaba seguro de que lo lograrían. Jack se preguntaba si el plan le incluiría también a él, aunque conociendo el pleito que tuvieron hace años, seguramente Bunnymund ni siquiera le quería cerca de su madriguera. Todos atravesaron la gran puerta en dirección a los establos.

-¡Muy bien dicho!-. Le alabo Norte cuando iban caminando, subieron al elevador y al comenzar a bajar continuo.- Por mucho que me duela admitirlo viejo amigo, esta vez la Pascua es…-. Hizo una pausa para patear la puerta y salir del elevador.-…Más importante que la Navidad-. Bunnymund mostro una cara de puro asombro y felicidad, ¡Por fin había escuchado esas palabras! Sonrió más ampliamente y vio a Tooth sonriéndole lo que logro que sonriera más, si es que era posible.

-¿Todos escucharon eso?-. Pregunto ilusionando pensando que era un sueño, Jack solo atino a asentir para darle el gusto al orejudo.

-Vamos a la madriguera, todo mundo al trineo-. Dicto Norte con rapidez, a Bunnymund se le ocurrió una idea. Se posiciono enfrente de Norte.

-Ah no, es mi madriguera mis reglas. Abróchense-. Acto seguido pateo el piso en el cual apareció un inmenso agujero.

-_Shostakovich_…-. Fue lo último que logro articular Norte antes de caer junto con los demás directo a la madriguera, por el agujero también cayó un pobre duende y dos yetis. Luego Bunnymund salto dentro. Todos gritaban mientras iban bajando rápidamente, Jack reía divertido surfeando con su cayado. Llegaron a la madriguera y el pobre Norte cayó al suelo, al menos Tooth y Jack lograron volar antes de golpearse. El panzón rio divertido.-…Abróchense, fue muy gracioso-. Dijo refiriéndose a lo ultimo dicho por el orejudo.

-Bienvenidos a la madriguera-. Dio la bienvenida Bunnymund mientras a sus espaldas se levantaban dos estatuas de huevo con cara amigable, de repente Bunnymund se puso alerta pues escucho un ruido.- Algo pasa-. Y lo comprobó cuando muchos huevitos sin pintar salían corriendo. Saco rápidamente sus boomerangs y todos se pusieron atentos con sus armas a la espera. Cuando el extraño se acerco lo suficiente para que todos fueran a atacarlo. Al momento de ver al intruso todos se quedaron como estatuas en posición de pelea.

-¿Sophie?-. Pregunto extrañado el peliblanco al reconocer la enredada melena rubia de la pequeña niña, todos guardaron rápidamente sus armas para no asustar a la pobre niña. La pequeña fue corriendo a buscar unos de los tantos huevitos que se habían escondido.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?!-. Pregunto exaltado el conejo al ver a la pequeña, Norte pensó un momento y preocupado busco en su gabardina.

-Mi esfera de nieve-. Dijo luego de buscar y no encontrar su esfera-portal.

-Que alguien haga algo por favor-. Imploro Bunny pensando que la niña iba a romper algo, entonces el ojiverde miro a Frost.

-Oigan no me miren, recuerden soy invisible-. Se excuso el espíritu mirando divertido a los Guardianes. Sophie tenía al pobre duende tirándolo del gorro mientras reía. Tooth decidió hacer algo.

-Descuida Bunny, es admiradora de las hadas-. Canturreo volando cerca de la rubia para llamar su atención.- Tranquila pequeña-. Sophie miraba a Tooth con gran admiración

-¡Que linda!-. Exclamo sonriente la pequeña niña de ojos verdes.

-Aawwww, ¿Qué crees? Tengo un pequeño regalo, aquí esta-. Le mostro sus manos cerradas para luego abrirlas y encontrarse con algunos dientes.- Cuantos hermosos dientes, creo que aun tienen un poco de sangre-. Le comento feliz, la pequeña se asusto y corrió llorando mientras el Hada le miraba extrañada.

-¿Todavía tienen algo de sangre?-. Pregunto divertido Jack mientras soltaba una risa, se poso sobre una de las estatuas-huevo.- Díganme ¿cuándo fue la última vez que convivieron con niños?-. Sinceramente si cuidaban la infancia de los niños, ¿Cómo no iban a saber cómo tratar con ellos?

-Estamos ocupados cuidando la vida de los niños, no tenemos tiempo… ¿para niños?-. Respondió vacilante Norte, los otros Guardianes le miraron. Era cierto que desde hace muchos años que no convivían _de verdad_ con los niños. Jack formo uno de sus famosos _copos de la diversión_.

-Si una niña arruina un día de Pascua así… estamos peor de lo que creí-. _"A estos Guardianes les falta un poco de diversión" _Pensaba con una sonrisa Jack, soplo el copo y este voló para chocar contra la nariz de Bunnymund. Aparecieron unos polvos azules en el campo de visión del orejudo, luego extrañamente… sonrió. Acerco a la pequeña hacia un capullo de donde salió uno de los tantos huevitos con patitas.

-¿Quieres colorear huevos? ¿Sí?-. La tomo en sus brazos y la subió a su lomo para comenzar a saltar por toda la madriguera. Eran millones de huevos con patitas y Norte los miraba en shock.

-Son demasiados huevos-. Opino colocando sus gruesas manos en su gruesa cadera. Jack se apoyo en su cayado y le miro algo preocupado.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo tenemos?-. Pregunto mirando los millones de huevos que marchaban por la madriguera. Bunnymund salto entre las flores que pintaban los huevos de diversos colores.

-Bien pelotón, vamos a apretar el paso. Eso significa que habrá huevos en todo el mundo. Desenas en rascacielos, granjas y remolques-. Exclamo lleno de felicidad, Tooth volaba sobre la madriguera viéndole con una enorme sonrisa. Norte le sonrió a la pequeña Sophie mientras era cargada por el gran pelotón de huevos.- En cada zapato y plato de cereal-. Seguía con su inmenso discurso gracias al copo mágico de Frost, el susodicho se sentía feliz de que por fin el orejudo se divirtiera en vez de estar tan tenso como siempre.- Habrá tinas llenas de mis hermosos huevos-. El duende empujo uno de los huevos hacia el rio de dulce, al darse la vuelta el ejercito de huevos le empujo también. Salió del otro lado cubierto de dulce, se miro la lengua y sonrió con su nuevo color… y sabor. Norte saco de rio uno de los huevitos con patitas.

-Ok, esto es…algo _extraño_-. Comento mirando como el huevito movía sus patitas tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

-No amigo, es _adorable_-. Le contradijo el conejo con unos huevitos en sus brazos y miles de mariposas a su alrededor, Tooth le miro suspirando ante tan linda imagen.- Llegara la primavera a todos los continentes y además voy a llevar esperanza al mundo-. Dijo con emoción, Sophie sonrió divertida con todos los huevitos. El duende salió por uno de los remolinos que hacían diseños a los huevitos, quedo pintado de colores y con diseños en espiral. Uno de los yetis pinto muchos huevos de color rojo, Bunnymund salto a su lado.- Demasiado navideño, mejor píntalo azul-. El pobre yeti los había pintado de rojo pues era el mismo que pintaba los robots de Norte. Miro horrorizado la pirámide de huevos rojos que había pintado con tanto cuidado.- Oh ¿qué hay allá?-. Le dijo Bunnymund a la pequeña Sophie que corrió hacia el huevo y lo tomo entre sus manos. Corrió devuelta hacia el conejo y le mostro el huevo.- ¡Oh es una belleza!-. Tooth lo miro con ternura pues no muchas veces se ve a Bunnymund con ese humor.- Ahora solo hay que llevarlo con sus amigos a los túneles para que vayan a la superficie-. Le tomo la mano a la pequeña niña y la guio hacia los túneles.- Y entonces llegara la Pascua-. La tomo en brazos y se sentó en el suelo, la pequeña Sophie se acomodo en sus peludos brazos y se quedo poco a poco dormida. Jack se le acerco y se acuclillo a su lado.

-Nada mal-. Dijo viendo como los huevitos se iban por los túneles. Siempre quiso ver ese espectáculo, pero no lo pudo hacer por la riña con el ojiverde. Bunnymund miro a Jack con una sonrisa.

-Tú también cooperaste-. Le comento haciendo sonreír al peliblanco, después de todo el espíritu no era tan malo como pensaba. El ojiazul decidió disculparse.

-Oye…yo lamento todo ese asunto del canguro y eso-. Sabia de la enemistad entre el conejo y la marmota y por eso le había molestado, sabía que no debió meterse en un asunto tan delicado.

-Es por los saltos ¿no?-. Ese comentario los hizo reír a los dos lo que sorprendió a los otros Guardianes, no era muy común ver a esos dos llevarse bien. Norte y Tooth se colocaron a un lado de los nuevos amigos. Bunnymund miro a la pequeña que reposaba en sus brazos.- Ay pobre niña traviesa, mírenla está cansada-. Dijo con ternura.

-Que linda-. Dijo Tooth viendo a la pequeña dormir tan tranquilamente, se acerco para tomarla en brazos y al hacerlo sus manos rozaron ligeramente las del conejo provocando un lindo cosquilleo.- Es tiempo de llevarla a casa-. Jack vio como el Conejo y el Hada compartían una mirada que lo hizo sospechar, por lo que decidió hacer algo para no molestar pues era obvio que Norte también les dejaría su espacio.

-Yo la puedo llevar-. Se ofreció, los Guardianes le miraron preocupados.

-Jack no, Pitch te encuentra…-. Le trato de decir Tooth, pero el albino se le adelanto.

-No puede con esto-. Le contradijo mostrando su cayado.

-Por eso tienes que quedarte con nosotros-. Le dijo Bunny mirándolo preocupado.

-Hey confíen, iré rápido como un conejo-. Les dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada. Los Guardianes se miraron y asintieron.

* * *

La niña se aferraba demasiado fuerte a su cuello por lo que le costó dejarla sobre su cama. Al final Jack fue acompañado por Baby Tooth. Miro a la pequeña que por fin se quedo en su cama, pero al voltearse la pequeña Sophie se cayó de su cama llamando la atención de su madre.

-¿Sophie? ¿Eres tú?-. Le llamo su madre. Jack tapo rápidamente a la pequeña la cual seguía en el suelo. Luego simplemente le lanzo un peluche cualquiera. Salió por la ventana y miro a través de ella.

-Creo que hay que volver-. Le comento a la pequeña hadita la cual asintió algo nerviosa por si aparecía Pitch. Entonces algo llamo la atención del albino.

-_Jack_-. Le llamaba una voz que le resultaba demasiado familiar, a la voz le siguió una pequeña risa.

-Esa voz, _conozco esa voz_-. Dijo mirando en todas direcciones buscando la procedencia de la voz. Decidió volar por donde la voz se oía mas fuerte, el hadita puso cara preocupadas y le hacía señas para que volviera. No tuvo más remedio que seguirlo.

La voz lo condujo a una cama abandonada.

Pero eso no era lo más extraño, debajo de la cama había un enorme agujero negro. Con su cayado golpeo las tablas de la cama logrando una apertura por donde podía entrar. El hadita trato de detenerlo.

-No te preocupes, aun hay tiempo-. El hadita rodo los ojos pues el albino no podía entender que esa era la guarida de Pitch Black. Salto dentro del agujero y estaba todo oscuro, solo algunas pequeñas luces iluminaban el terrorífico lugar. Baby Tooth lo tironeaba para que se fueran.- No espera hadita, tengo que averiguar qué es eso-. Miro hacia el frente y vio las jaulas con todas las haditas e intento acallarlas pues todas hablaban a la vez. Miro hacia un lado y entonces vio la inmensa torre con los dientes. Su cara se ilumino y voló hasta ellos buscando los suyos. Sintió una presencia detrás de él.

-_Buscabas esto_-. Dijo con burla la asquerosa voz de Pitch. Se dio rápidamente la vuelta y ataco.

* * *

Volabas tranquilamente por una ciudad cubierta de nieve, empezaste a sentirte un poco débil por lo que volaste en dirección al bosque para ir a otro lugar…hasta que algo llamo tu atención en el bosque.

Una vieja cama sobre un agujero oscuro.

Te acercaste sigilosamente y miraste hacia dentro tratando de distinguir algo. Entonces sentiste un aroma familiar, el aroma de _**Pitch Black**_. Te alejaste de un salto del agujero y estabas decidida a alejarte de ese lugar…cuando viste un destello azulado dentro del agujero. Llevaste rápidamente la mano al bolsillo de tu chaqueta de cuero y apretaste firmemente el copo buscando valentía con su frio contacto. El copo iba cambiando de temperatura pues un momento estaba de un frio doloroso y al otro un frio acogedor. Tragaste saliva y escuchaste voces dentro del agujero. Guardaste silencio pero las voces se oían demasiado lejanas.

-Sera mejor que me vaya-. Susurraste lo más bajo que pudiste y comenzaste a volar sintiendo como el copo volvía a su temperatura normal. Un frio que seguía siendo doloroso.

* * *

Jack corrió por unos escalones en busca de Pitch el cual reía con burla.

-No tengas miedo Jack, no te hare daño-. Le decía Pitch tranquilamente. _"Si como no" _Pensaba molesto el espíritu _"Hipócrita"_.

-¿Miedo? No te tengo miedo-. Le dijo Jack sosteniendo su cayado frente al ex rey oscuro. Pitch sonrió, pero se encontraba de espaldas al albino.

-Tal vez no… pero le temes a algo-. Respondió con malicia el pelinegro.

-Con que eso crees-. Dijo Jack sosteniendo su cayado fuertemente. Pitch continúo de espaldas a él.

-Lo sé-. Dijo Black volteándose para mirar de reojo al albino.- Es algo que detecto todo el tiempo… Los temores de la gente-. Respondió con un placer en la última oración, miro maliciosamente a Frost.- El tuyo es que la gente no crea jamás en ti-. Por un momento el ojiazul bajo la guardia sorprendido ante las verdades de las palabras en esa oración.

* * *

Lo que el espíritu no sabía era que mientras hablaba con Pitch, muchos de los caballos negros estaban atacando la madriguera y los Guardianes se preguntaban en donde estaba.

-_Por favor Jack, ¿en donde estas?_-. Pensaba preocupado Norte mientras trataba de luchar contra la gran cantidad de caballos.

* * *

Un agujero negro se abrió debajo del peliblanco haciendo que cayera. Pitch solamente se dedicaba a reír malvadamente. Jack comenzaba a asustarse.

-Y lo peor de todo es que nunca sepas porque-. Pitch jugaba con su mente, pero no podía darse cuenta de la manipulación de Pitch.- ¿Por qué tu? ¿Por qué fuiste elegido para vivir así?-. Los pasillos confundían mas a Jack pues lo llevaban a caminos sin salida, además la sombra de Black lo seguía a donde fuera. Al final Pitch se poso delante de él.- Pero no tengas miedo, porque la respuesta está aquí.- Estiro el brazo y el ojiazul vio con sorpresa la cajita con sus memorias.- ¿Las quieres Jack? ¿Tus memorias?-. El pelinegro sonreía victorioso de que su plan funcionara como quería. El espíritu estiro el brazo esperanzado, pero recordó a los Guardianes y no quería defraudarlos. Pitch desapareció riendo mientras Jack voló por todos lados buscándolo.- Todo lo quieres saber esta en esta cajita… ¿Por qué terminaste así? Invisible, sin poder comunicarte con nadie-. Se oía decir burlonamente a la voz del oscuro.- Estas tan desesperado por saberlo que quieres tomar los dientes y salir volando, pero tienes miedo de lo que pensaran los Guardianes. Temes decepcionarlos. Pues déjame decirte una cosa: Jamás te aceptaran, no del todo…

-¡YA BASTA! ¡BASTA!-. Grito desesperado y con rabia Jack, tenía miedo de lo que decía Pitch pudiera ser verdad. Black rio.

-Algo más, tú no eres uno de ellos-. Dijo Pitch apareciendo desde las sombras. Jack le apunto con su cayado.

-¡Tú no sabes lo que soy!-. Le contradijo el albino con rabia.

-¡Por supuesto que lo sé! ¡Jack Frost! Tú causas problemas en todas partes y lo estás haciendo _ahora_-. Finalizando su oración le lanzo a Jack la cajita con sus memorias. Entonces Jack reacciono _"Los Guardianes" _Pensó mientras miraba a Pitch asustado.

-¿Qué hiciste?-. Pregunto con cautela tratando de esconder su temor.

-Lo más importante Jack… _es qué hiciste tú_…-. Pitch sonrió con su sonrisa más aterradora y despareció ente las sombras. Jack se lanzo contra él, pero apareció por una especie de agujero, entonces recordó a Baby Tooth y volvió por donde vino… Pero se encontró con una pared.

-¡Hadita!-. Grito obviamente sin recibir una respuesta. Se dio vuelta y vio con temor todos los huevos rotos que se encontraban en el suelo.

-_**Felices Pascuas…Jack**_-. Se escucho la lejana voz del _coco_.

* * *

_EEEENNN FIN. Espero que les alla gustado el capitulo, gracias a todos por sus maravillosos Reviews. Les prometo que cuando la pelicula termine enseguida se vera el tan ansiado encuentro entre nosotras y Jack! *u* Bueno eso es todo, nos veremos en el proximo capi. BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	22. El Pasado de Jack Frost

_Bueno chicas aqui les traigo el capi y debo decir que estoy orgullosa de este capi. No las entretengo mas asi que sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"**El Pasado de Jack Frost"**

Bunnymund miraba a unos niños escondido detrás de un arbusto junto a los Guardianes, los pobres niños comenzaban a irse desilusionados por no haber encontrado ningún huevo. El pobre conejo estaba preocupándose.

-Tal vez el Conejo los oculto mejor este año-. Decía con poca _esperanza _una niña sentada en una mesa.

-Revise en todas partes-. Le dijo su hermano desde unos arbustos. Bunnymund se acerco a ellos.- Y no hay nada.

-Claro que si hay, tal vez no son mis mejores huevos, pero no están mal-. Les dijo el orejón con una canasta con algunos huevitos y una expresión preocupada.

-No puedo creerlo-. Dijo la niña desilusionada.

-Eh lose-. Respondió nervioso Bunny.

-Es que ya no existe el Conejo de Pascua-. Dijo tristemente la niña para luego comenzar a caminar, su amigo le siguió.

-¿Qué? No, no es cierto. Estoy frente a ti-. Le dijo a un niño el cual lo atravesó como si fuera un fantasma. Bunnymund quedo con los ojos como platos al darse cuenta de que los niños ya no lo veían. Los Guardianes se miraron tristemente.- Ya no creen… Ya no me ven-. Susurro con un enorme dolor en su pecho y al borde de las lágrimas, bajo la cabeza para que no vieran la transparente gota salada bajar por su ojo. Tooth se acerco rápidamente para abrazar al conejo por la espalda y consolarlo, Bunnymund se dio la vuelta y le abrazo para soltar otras amargas lagrimas en su hombro. Jack le miro por detrás y supo que era _su culpa_.

-¡Jack! ¿Dónde estabas?-. Le llamo la atención Norte al espíritu.- Las pesadillas atacaron los túneles y aplastaron todos los huevos. Canastas llenas de huevos-. Con cada palabra Jack se sentía peor al saber que mientras hablaba con Pitch sus amigos luchaban para proteger la Pascua.- Nada subió a la superficie-. Termino de decir Norte con tristeza. Tooth alzo la mirada y vio al joven espíritu… pero no vio a su hijita. Beso la frente de Bunnymund y voló rápidamente hacia donde se encontraba el albino.

-¡Jack!-. Se posicionó frente a él y vio con una mezcla de sorpresa y terror la caja que sostenía en su mano derecha.- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?-. Le pregunto preocupada.

-Es que… yo…-. El ojiazul comenzó a tartamudear sin saber cómo explicar que se había encontrado con Black.

-¿Dónde está la Hadita?-. Pregunto Tooth mirando hacia todos lados sin resultado. Jack miraba al suelo sin saber que decir… Entonces Tooth lo comprendió todo.- Oh Jack… ¿Qué has hecho?-. Pregunto asustada colocando ambas manos sobre su boca.

-Por eso no estabas aquí… ¡¿Estabas con Pitch?!-. Grito enojado Norte acercándose un poco al peliblanco.

-No, no. Escuchen, escuchen…-. Negaba Frost rápidamente.- Lo lamento. Jamás quise que esto pasara-. Dijo con tristeza. Bunnymund había escuchado toda la conversación y se acerco detrás del espíritu.

-Tiene que irse-. Dijo fríamente el Conejo.

-¿Qué?-. Pregunto asustado el ojiazul mirando al enorme conejo detrás del.

-¡Nunca debimos confiar en ti!-. Alzo su puño derecho como si fuera a golpearlo, pero luego lo bajo sin hacerle daño. Jack retrocedió sorprendido y asustado de Bunny.- Pascua es un comienzo, nueva vida… Pascua es esperanza… que ya no hay-. Termino de decir tristemente el conejo y comenzar a caminar en dirección opuesta.

Jack miro a los Guardianes sin saber que decir, se había quedado mudo. Norte no lo pudo soportar y corrió el rostro con expresión de dolor, mientras Tooth puso una mano en el hombro del panzón. El albino saco de su bolsillo el muñeco Ruso con la imagen de Santa bebe, lo lanzo a un lado y comenzó a volar dejando una fría ventisca a su paso.

* * *

Mientras que otro lugar nevado, un niño se subía en una escalera para alcanzar un tubo cerca de la orilla del techo. Era Jamie. Comenzó a tambalearse y la escalera se cayó, se aferro al tubo el cual cedió a su peso. Al caer en la fría nieve una pelota aterrizo a su lado, miro la pelota y luego se levanto con determinación.

-Ay que volver al parque-. Dijo sacudiéndose la nieve de su chaqueta. Sus amigos le miraban sin esperanza alguna.

-¿Para qué? ¿Para buscar al conejo?-. Dijo fríamente uno de los gemelos. El pequeño le miro con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya se los dije ¡Yo lo vi! Es más grande de lo que creí, con unos boomerangs gigantes-. Argumentaba el niño.

-¿Es enserio?-. Decían cabizbajos sus amigos rodeándolo en un círculo, Jamie les miro extrañados al verlos tan decaídos.

-¿Pero qué pasa con ustedes?-. Les pregunto confundido.

-Fue solo un sueño Jamie, debería alegrarte tener ese tipo de sueños y no…-. El gemelo miro a La Peque la cual estaba cabizbaja.

-_Pesadillas_-. Dijo tristemente pa luego salir de la casa de Jamie seguida de los demás niños.

-Olvídalo Jamie, la Pascua no llego este año-. Le dijo su amiga antes de poner la pelota en la canasta de Jamie para luego salir cabizbaja de su casa.

-¡Oigan si existe!... _Yo se que si_-. Susurro mirando tristemente la canasta que solo contenía la pelota morada…

* * *

Los yetis miraban preocupados el globo terráqueo ya que las lucecitas se apagaban cada vez más rápido, a ese paso ya no quedaría ningún niño en la tierra que creyera en los Guardianes…

* * *

_En el polo Sur…_

Un joven de hermosa cabellera blanca volaba lo más rápido que podía. Era Jack Frost.

Llego a un acantilado y se preparo para lanzar la cajita con sus memorias. Desgraciadamente esa pequeña cajita contenía las respuestas que tanto había estado buscando, no tuvo la fuerza para lanzar sus memorias y eso le frustraba pues por su culpa había arruinado la Pascua. Miro la caja en su mano derecha y vio la imagen de él en el pasado: Cabello y ojos de color achocolatado, un chico completamente normal. Solo quería saber ¿Por qué él?

-Sabía que esto pasaría…-. Dijo una voz a su espalda demasiado conocida, abrió los ojos sorprendido y luego frunció el ceño.- Realmente jamás creyeron en ti… Solo quise abrirte los ojos-. Decía con inocencia el maldito de _**Black**_.-…Pero yo te entiendo…-. No lo soporto más y se dio la vuelta para atacarle. Pitch rápidamente se transporto con ayuda de la arena mientras Jack le atacaba.

-¡TU NO ESTAS ENTENDIENDO NADA!-. Le grito fuera de sí, por culpa del pelinegro los Guardianes ya no confiaban en él. Le lanzo uno de sus rayos y Pitch logro protegerse a tiempo, Black se enojo mucho mas, pues claro que entendía como se sentía que te dejaran solo, lo vivió durante mucho más que el espíritu.

-¡¿CREES QUE NO SE QUE SE SIENTE QUE TE AISLEN?!-. Le lanzo un ataque de arena negra furioso, por suerte el albino logro esquivarlo volando lo más alto que pudo. Desde arriba le lanzo un rayo para congelarlo. Pitch elevo una gran cantidad de arena que se congelo gracias al ataque creando una bella escultura. Un gran manto de nieve se levanto por el impacto mientras que Jack buscaba a Black sosteniendo fuertemente su cayado.- ¡¿Qué nadie crea en ti?! Añorar a una… a una familia-. Cuando Jack miro al pelinegro vio en sus ojos una tristeza profunda, no mentía. Pitch te recordó pues gracias a ti tuvo unos años muy felices, se sentía querido y con el calor que otorga una familia. Pero lo perdió todo y le dolía que le tuvieras miedo.- Todos esos años que pase en las sombras creí que nadie sabía lo que sentía…Pero veo que me equivoque-. Dijo apuntando con la mano extendida al espíritu. Jack bajo la guardia viendo como compartía con el coco el mismo dolor de soledad.- No tenemos que estar solos Jack… En verdad creo en ti, y los niños creerán en ti-. Jack le miro extrañado.

-¿En mi?-. Pregunto con confusión mirando a Black.

-¡Sí! Mira lo que podemos hacer-. Le guio hacia la escultura de arena congelada que habían hecho con su pelea.- Que mejor combinación existe ¡que el frio y la oscuridad!-. Exclamo con emoción.- Les obligaremos a creer, les daremos un mundo en donde todo… ¡Todo será de…!

-¿De Pitch Black?-. Le dijo con frialdad al entender a donde quería llegar Pitch.

-…Y de Jack Frost claro-. Aclaro el pelinegro apuntándole.- Van a creer en los dos-. Le dijo sabiendo que eso es lo que más anhelaba Frost.

-Ellos nos temerán a nosotros dos y eso es justo lo que no quiero-. Aclaro pues él quería que los niños _creyeran_ no que le tuvieran miedo. Se dio la vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí. Pitch supo que el espíritu no se uniría a él igual que tu cuando te pregunto.- Y por última vez, déjame en paz-. Le dijo enojado. Pitch le miro y decidió usar su _az bajo la manga_.

-Lo entiendo, ¿quieres que te deje solo? Hecho. Pero primero…-. Saco de su ropa a Baby Tooth la cual chillo asustada. Jack miro rápidamente al reconocer esa vocecita.

-¡Hadita!-. De un salto se acerco pero Pitch presiono a la hadita haciendo que Frost le apuntara con su cayado.

-¡El cayado Jack!-. Le grito Pitch sabiendo que sin su cayado Jack no tenía poder para derrotarlo.- Tienes la malacostumbre de interferir… Ahora entrégalo y la dejare ir-. Baby Tooth miro a Jack y negó con la cabeza para que no le hiciera caso, pero el albino no quería cometer otro error. Bajo el cayado y se lo entrego a Black.

-Ok, ahora suéltala-. Le dijo estirando la mano, Pitch le miro y negó con la cabeza.

-No-. Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido al haber sido engañado.- Dijiste que querías estar solo… ¡Pues estarás solo!-. Le grito enojado. Baby Tooth miro enojada a Pitch y con largo pico de colibrí le pincho la mano. El pelinegro grito y lanzo lejos a la Hadita la cual choco contra una pared de hielo. Jack miro al pelinegro el cual rompió el cayado provocándole un dolor terrible a Frost. Luego le lanzo arena negra y lo hizo golpearse contra la pared de hielo, Jack cayó semi-consciente al agujero de hielo y nieve. Pitch rio macabramente y le lanzo los 2 pedazos rotos que quedaron del cayado. Jack se movió poco a poco y vio a Baby Tooth a un lado del.

-Hadita, ¿Estás bien?-. Le dijo dulcemente y feliz de que estuviera bien, la tomo entre sus manos y la pequeña estornudo.- Lo siento, lo único que hago es enfriarte-. Se disculpo por su baja temperatura. La elevo un poco y se sentó contra la pared, en su rostro apareció un gesto de dolor.- Pitch tenía razón, todo lo echo a perder-. Baby Tooth pareció recordar algo y se metió en el bolsillo de Jack.- Hey…-. Jack solo suspiro, tal vez con el pétalo el Hadita se calentaría un poco. Se acurruco en la pared de hielo hasta que un brillo en su bolsillo le hizo sobresaltarse…

-_Jack_-. Decía la misma voz que había escuchado al encontrar la cueva de Pitch.

Saco la cajita con sus memorias y al mirar a su pierna vio a Baby Tooth, le acerco la cajita mientras la pequeña Hadita asentía y tocaba la caja. Ella sabía que era hora de que Jack descubriera quien era en realidad. Muchas escenas pasaron frente a los ojos del albino convirtiéndose en un Flash Back.

"_Flash Back"_

_Estaba Jack, una mujer mayor que seguramente era su madre y otra niña más pequeña parecida a Jack. Era la niña que había visto al día siguiente de renacer. Iban de día de campo a un bosque que comenzaba a nevarse. Después apareció Jack colgándose de la rama de un árbol, divirtiendo a los niños que se encontraban ahí. Luego la imagen cambio a Jack fingiendo ser un alce con unos cuernos haciendo reír a otros niños. Luego estaban saliendo de la casa con la pequeña niña empujándolo impacientemente._

_-Tengan cuidado-. Les decía su madre. Jack le miro como diciéndole "eso es obvio"._

_-Si claro-. Le aviso el moreno. Luego de eso apareció la imagen de la pequeña niña con una cara que demostraba solamente miedo. Jack comprendió que era su hermanita. El moreno se había quitado los patines para ayudar a su hermana la cual estaba sobre hielo fino.- Tu tranquila, tranquila. No mires abajo solo-solo a mí-. Le decía para tranquilizarla._

_-Jack… Tengo miedo-. Le confesó asustada la Pippa con el hielo rompiéndose debajo de ella._

_-Lose, lose. Pero no te va a pasar nada-. Avanzo un paso y el hielo se agrieto.-Te juro que no te caerás-. Se puso a pensar cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza.- Esto será muy divertido ¿sí?-. Le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-¡No lo creo!-. Le grito aun asustada la pequeña mientras el hielo seguía quebrándose debajo de ellos. Moon miraba curioso al moreno pues una situación tan peligrosa se la estaba tomando con diversión._

_-¿Crees que es una broma?-. Trataba de distraer a su hermanita del miedo que sentía, tenía que hacerlo para salvarla._

_-¡Si tú siempre estás bromeando!-. Le grito al borde de las lágrimas._

_-Ah no, no, escucha. No lo hare esta vez, lo prometo, lo prometo. No te vas a… vas a estar bien-. Se inclino un poco para que su hermanita le viera mejor.- Tú debes creer en mí-. La pequeña niña asintió, Jack siguió con su plan.- Te parece si jugamos, jugamos a brincar igual que todos los días… y es tan fácil como uno…-. Avanzo un paso y el hielo se agrieto, Pippa se asusto un poco por lo que Jack actuó como si necesitara equilibrio logrando hacer reír a su hermanita.- Dos…Tres… Tranquila-. Se inclino para tomar un cayado que se encontraba cerca.- Es tu turno… uno-. La pequeña avanzo un paso y el hielo sonó fuertemente, curiosamente la pequeña Pippa no sentía miedo.- Así así dos… ¡tres!-. Con ayuda de la curvatura del cayado agarro a su hermanita de su pequeña cintura, la jalo mandándola al hielo grueso…desgraciadamente Jack término en el hielo fino…_

_Luego todo pasó rápidamente. El moreno le sonrió al ver que Pippa se encontraba a salvo, se levanto del frio hielo y este se rompió ante su peso. Su hermana grito su nombre estirando una mano como si quisiera atraparlo a pesar de la distancia que los separaba. La fría agua enseguida le calo hasta los huesos y antes de cerrar los ojos para esperar vio la enorme luna que le daba su apoyo. El Hombre de la Luna estiro sus rayos de luna y los cabellos del joven se tiñeron de blanco, abrió los ojos los cuales en ese momento se habían convertido en color azul…_

"_Fin Flash Back"_

Jack respiro agitadamente al salir de sus recuerdos, Baby Tooth lo esperaba de brazos cruzados mientras le miraba y al ver verlo en ese estado solo parpadeo. Al regular su respiración, el albino miro sorprendido a la cajita con sus memorias.

-¿Lo viste? Dime que lo viste-. Le pregunto apresuradamente a la pequeña Hadita la cual negó con su pequeña cabecita, solo podía lograr que los niños recordaran pero ellas no podían ver. Frost parecía cada vez mas emocionado.- Era-era yo, ¡tenía una familia! ¡Y una hermana! ¡Y yo la salve!-. Tomo entre sus manos a Baby Tooth como si quisiera explicarle mejor. Entonces Jack entendió algo.- Es por eso que me eligió a mi-. Inclino su cabeza hacia atrás para ver mejor a la luna que aunque él no lo supiera le sonreía.- Como-como Guardián-. Le levanto del suelo y Baby Tooth le chillo, el peliblanco entendió el mensaje. La coloco en su capucha y se puso a pensar.- Tenemos que salir de aquí-. Entonces vio la solución a sus problemas, su cayado. Tomo las dos partes y las golpeo entre sí para que se pegaran, al primer intento no funciono por lo que se concentro y lo volvió a intentar. Un gran destello azul salió de su cayado y volvió a tener la escarcha que lo caracterizaba. Salió volando mientras reía de la cueva hacia un lugar determinado.

* * *

Comenzó a abrir todas las puertas de las jaulas que contenían presas a las pobres Haditas.

-¡Que esperan salgan!-. Les grito al ver que no salían hacia su libertad, entonces vio que aunque lo intentaran…ninguna podía volar.- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?-. Miro hacia las otras jaulas para verificar si alguna ya estaba volando, pero no vio a ninguna.- ¿Ninguna puede volar?-. Baby Tooth le apunto rápidamente detrás del. Jack volteo y vio un globo terráqueo en el cada vez había menos luces. El albino comprendió que significaban aquellas lucecitas.- Las luces…

* * *

_En el Polo Norte…_

El yeti encargado de pintar los robots al fin había terminado de colorearlos todos justo como quería el Patrón: de color rojo. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver terminada su labor y al fin poder descansar. Pero entonces todo el suelo comenzó a temblar y alcanzo justo a atrapar uno de los robots que caerían al suelo. La arena negra comenzó a inundar el lugar hasta que una sombra se poso sobre el globo terráqueo.

-¡Todos pueden irse! Este año no habrá juguetes de Navidad gracias-. Decía un muy feliz Pitch Black para luego hacer una pequeña reverencia.- Ni los habrá jamás.-Al escuchar esas palabras, el yeti que pintaba los robots suspiro desilusionado al ver que su trabajo no valió la pena.

* * *

En la cueva de Pitch, Jack buscaba alguna lucecita que no se apagara, pero ya solo quedaban muy pocas.

-Se están extinguiendo-. Dijo preocupado mientras seguía buscando alguna lucecita que no se apagara.

* * *

-Solo quedan 6. Seis hermosos niños que todavía creen en los Guardianes con todo su… Corrijo-. Piso una lucecita como si así la quisiera apagar… desgraciadamente si se apago.- Cinco… cuatro… ¡Tres!... ¡Dos!-. Chasqueo los dedos para así apagar la última lucecita que quedaba, pero esta no se apago. Chasqueo los dedos unas cuantas veces más para así apagar esa última lucecita pero no sucedió. La miro enojado.-…uno…

* * *

Jack miro esperanzado la última lucecita viendo que esta no se apagara. Voló a la punta del globo al ver que la luz no se apagaba, reconoció enseguida esa ciudad y de quien podría ser aquella lucecita por lo que grito con esperanza:

-¡Jamie!

* * *

_Eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado el capi y gracias a todos por sus increibles Reviews. Nos vemos en unos dias y les deseo lo mejor BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	23. Esto es solo el comienzo

_Ya se que todas me han de querer matar. Bueno les digo vino una prima que no veia hace mas de un año, lo hibera subido el viernes pero fueron a ponerme Braquets y resulta que voy a tener que sacarme 4 dientes para que me pongan todos los braquets porque solo me pusieron algunos y gracias al cielo no me pusieron los fierritos. Bueno no las entretengo mas pues este es !EL CAPI DEL FINAL DE LA PELI LO QUE SIGNIFICA QUE LUEGO DE ESTE VIENE EL TAN ANSIADO ENCUENTRO ENTRE NOSOTRAS Y JACK FROST! Sin mas el capi..._

* * *

**"Esto es solo el comienzo"**

_Mientras tanto en la casa de Jamie…_

-Conejo escucha-. Le hablaba el pequeño a un peluche de conejito sentado en su cama.- Tú y yo obviamente diferimos un poco de opinión, asique esto es lo que va a pasar: Si no fue un sueño y en realidad existes, lo tienes que probar-. Jack le miraba desde la ventana muy atento a sus palabras.- Lo tienes que probar eh, justo ahora…-. El albino le miro con tristeza al saber que no pasaría nada. Jamie se trago las lagrimas.- Siempre he creído en ti desde hace tiempo ¿ok? Toda mi vida por cierto-. Tomo el peluche entre sus pequeñas manos.- Asique ahora me lo debes no tienes que hacer mucho, solo una señal y seguiré creyendo…la que sea… la que tú quieras-. Espero…pero nada paso, dejo caer con tristeza el muñeco al suelo.-…_Lo sabía_…-. Susurro con mucha tristeza.

Jack entro con mucho cuidado a la habitación y se le ocurrió una idea. Jamie miro a la ventana cuando escucho como se llenaba de escarcha, se sorprendió al ver como en la escarcha se dibujaba un _Huevo de Pascua_. Sorprendido miro al conejo de peluche en el suelo, se puso de pie sobre su cama para ver como en la ventana ahora se dibujaba un lindo conejo.

-_Es real…_-. Susurro mirando a la ventana. El ojiazul sonrió y se concentro en el dibujo de conejo, el dibujo se convirtió en un conejo de nieve el cual comenzó a saltar alrededor de Jamie el cual rio contento contagiando su risa a Jack. Alcanzo a tocar al conejo el cual exploto haciendo nevar en la habitación del pequeño.- ¿Copos?-. Que Jamie recordara el conejo no podía hacer nevar, un copo pequeño le cayó en la nariz entendiendo de quien provenía esa linda sorpresa.- _Jack Frost_-. Susurro al viento. Jack le miro extrañado, ¿realmente había escuchado bien?

-¿Acaso dijo…?-. Esa voz provenía de la espalda de Jamie el cual comenzó a mirar de un lado a otro.

-¿_Jack Frost_?-. Volvió a repetir sorprendiendo más al albino.

-Lo dijo otra vez, dijo… Dijiste…-. El pequeño se giro completamente y miro con la boca abierta al espíritu que se encontraba frente a él.

-_Jack Frost_-. Susurro casi sin voz. Jack se sostuvo la cabeza con una mano sorprendido.

-¡Así es!…Pero, ese soy yo ¡Jack Frost! ¡Ese es mi nombre! ¡Tu dijiste mi nombre!-. Exclamo mirando a Jamie el cual aun estaba con la boca abierta, Jack entendió.- Alto ¿estás escuchándome?-. Ahora Jamie asintió un poco aun con la boca abierta.- ¿Acaso estas… estas viéndome?-. El pequeño asintió más emocionado y con una sonrisa. Jack se emociono al ver que por fin ya no era invisible.- Esta viéndome ¡Esta viéndome!-. Tanta era su emoción que dio un mortal hacia atrás y se puso de cuclillas en un mueble de la habitación junto a un pequeño grito de júbilo.

-¡Tú hiciste que nevara!-. Afirmo Jamie emocionado.

-¡Lo sé!-. Respondió emocionado el albino.

-¡En mi cuarto!

-¡Lo sé!

-¡Eres real!-. Jack se emociono mas pues hace mucho tiempo que quería oír esas palabras.

-¡Sí! ¡¿Quién crees que causa las ventiscas y los días nevados?! ¡¿Y recuerdas cuando volaste en el trineo el otro día?!-. Decía un muy emocionado espíritu.

-¡¿Fuiste tú?!-. Pregunto emocionado el pequeño niño.

-¡Si yo fui! Así fue.

-¡¿Y el Conejo de Pascua y el Hada de los Dientes?! Dime son…

-¡Real! ¡Real! ¡Real! ¡Cada uno de nosotros en real!-. Dijo felizmente el peliblanco mientras recogía el conejo de peluche del suelo. Jamie comenzó a saltar en su cama.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!

-¡Jamie! ¿Con quién estás hablando?-. Pregunto extrañada una voz del piso de abajo, era la madre de Jamie.

-Am-. El pequeño miro nervioso al espíritu el cual con una media sonrisa y un movimiento de la cabeza le señalo que se lo dijera a su madre.- ¿Jack Frost?

-Ja ja ja Ok-. Dijo riendo la madre del niño el cual le sonrió emocionado al ojiazul. Ambos soltaron una pequeña risa antes de que la ventana se abriera bruscamente dejando ver las nubes negras en el cielo. Frost se acerco preocupado a la ventana al escuchar una voz familiar.

-¡No! ¡No! ¡No!-. Gritaba Norte a los renos pues el trineo chocaba con todo lo que se pusiera por delante, al final fue un aterrizaje doloroso y luego los renos escaparon.- ¡Vuelvan!-. Decía adolorido el panzón intentando levantarse del con ayuda de Tooth.

-¿Norte estas bien?-. Pregunto preocupada el Hada mientras sostenía a al barbón con ambas manos.

-Es oficial: Mis poderes están _Capud_-. Luego ambos miraron a la ventana de la casa para ver con sorpresa a quien descendía de ella. Tooth accidentalmente soltó a Norte para apuntar al espíritu.

-¡Mira! ¡Jack!-. Intento volar pero termino en el suelo, el albino se acerco a ella. Tooth se levanto siendo ayudada por Jack **(N/A: Ya sé lo que piensan chicas: CELOS ON -.-)**.

-¿Estás bien?-. Pregunto con preocupación, ella asintió algo avergonzada arreglándose las plumas de la cabeza. Norte se aproximo y se veía muy débil.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-. Pregunto con cautela el barbón pues ya no sabía que esperar de Frost el cual sonrió un poco.

-Lo mismo que tu-. Se movió a un lado para dejar ver a Jamie el cual corría emocionado hacia los Guardianes. Norte miro esperanzado al pequeño.

-La ultima luz-. Dijo con una gran esperanza mientras que el Hada sonreía.

-Whou, son ustedes, de verdad lo son-. Jamie acerco su mano para tomar la de Norte y comprobó que todo era real. Se volvió hacia el albino.- ¡No fue un sueño! ¡Lo sabia!-. Le dijo con gran felicidad. Los Guardianes comprendieron que el pequeño le hablaba de verdad al espíritu.

-Jack, él te está viendo-. Expreso con felicidad Santa. El ojiazul golpeo cariñosamente con su codo el brazo de Jamie, miro a todos lados y dejo de sonreír un momento.

-Oigan, pero ¿y Bunny?-. Pregunto preocupado.

-Perder la Pascua nos afecto demasiado, pero a Bunnymund mas que a nadie-. Norte se corrió para que vieran que dé el trineo salía un pequeñito conejito muy tierno e inocente, incluso movió la naricita olfateando el aire **(N/A: Lo sé: Aawwww *.*)**.

-Ay no-. Dijo Jack al ver el estado de la situación. Jamie se acerco al conejito riendo.

-¿Ese es el Conejo de Pascua?-. Pregunto aun riendo. El conejo se puso en dos patitas y estiro los brazos al niño en expresión furiosa.

-Ahora alguien me puede ver, ¿Dónde estabas hace 1 hora amigo?-. Dijo enojado el conejito. Norte y Jack compartieron una mirada al ver que el conejo seguía con el mismo temperamento.

-¿Pero que le paso? Era muy grande y heroico. Y ahora es… tierno-. Pregunto extrañado Jamie mientras le rascaba el cuello a Bunnymund el cual comenzó a mover la patita contento, luego reacciono alejando con sus manitas la mano de Jamie.

-¡¿Tu le dijiste que dijera eso?!-. Pregunto furioso el conejo mirando al peliblanco, salto del trineo y comenzó a patear la pierna de Jack.-Se acabo ahora bríncale que esperas-. Le reto colocándose en posición de pelea.

-No, de hecho él me dijo que eras real, justo cuando creí que tal vez no lo eras-. Dijo con algo de tristeza el pequeño mientras se arrodillaba a un lado de Bunny.

-¿Él te hizo volver a creer en…en mí?-. Pregunto mirando al espíritu y luego a Jamie el cual asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos miraron al ojiazul que compartió una sonrisa amistosa con el orejón. Pero entonces se escucho un relámpago y todos voltearon rápidamente al cielo. Pitch estaba sobre una nube de arena negra mirándoles con odio.

-Saquen a Jamie de aquí-. Mando Jack mirando con el ceño fruncido al pelinegro.

-Mucho cuidado Jack-. Le aconsejo Norte para luego caminar con ayuda de su espada. El albino había ido volando rápidamente hacia Pitch el cual lo vio con rabia.

-_¿Jack Frost?_-. Ahora su enojo subió pues se supone que lo había dejado en el Polo Sur.- ¡Hay que terminar con esto!-. Se mezclo con la arena negra y comenzó a descender hacia el albino el cual tenía su cayado sujetado firmemente. Jack lanzo un ataque congelante, pero Pitch detuvo el ataque con sus manos y se lo devolvió golpeando al ojiazul.

-¡Vamos apresúrate!-. Gritaba el pequeño conejito saltando frente al equipo, desgraciadamente llegaron a un callejón sin salida.- No hay salida. Mmm por allá-. Dijo saltando a otro camino. El pobre Norte apenas podía seguirles el paso. Entonces escucharon un fuerte golpe y al voltear vieron como el espíritu del invierno caía fuertemente al suelo.

-¡Jack!-. El pequeño Jamie corrió preocupado hacia él y le ayudo a levantarse.

-Buen intento Jack, 10 por tu esfuerzo-. Dijo con algo de cansancio Santa mientras palmeaba el hombro de Frost.

-Es más fuerte-. Decía el ojiazul tratando de regular su respiración.- No puedo vencer a Pitch-. Norte y Tooth compartieron una mirada de preocupación. En eso se escucho otro trueno junto a la risa de Pitch y en el suelo apareció su sombra.

-¿Tanta molestia por un pequeño y sigue negándose a dejar de creer? Muy bien… Hay otras formas de apagar la luz-. La sombra comenzó a reventar los focos de luz, el pobre de Jamie miraba a todos lados con temor. Bunnymund decidió entrar en acción.

-Si lo quieres tendrás que luchar conmigo-. Dijo con seguridad adelantándose al grupo.

-Mira lo pachoncito que estas-. La sombra de Black le hiso cosquillas en la panza asustando al conejo.- ¿Quieres que te rasque las orejas?-. Preguntaba con un falso tono de ternura. El orejón salto lo más rápido que pudo a la mano de Norte.

-No cometas esa equivocación-. Le amenazo con algo de nerviosismo. Pero al mirar hacia el frente vieron varios caballos de arena acercándose amenazadoramente.

-No saben cuanta alegría me da verlos a todos así-. Continuaba la lejana voz. Luego arriba de un caballo apareció Black con una sonrisa malvada.- Se ven terribles-. A lo lejos se oyó un trueno, los Guardianes y el espíritu miraron con furia al Oscuro. Varias sombras se acercaban a ellos a través del suelo, la sombra de Pitch se acerco a Jamie el cual retrocedió, pero aun así la sombra se le poso en los pies asustándolo.

-Jack…_Tengo miedo Jack_-. Esas palabras resonaron en la cabeza del albino mientras se inclinaba posando su mano en el hombro de Jamie.

A su mente llego la voz de su hermanita repitiendo esas palabras mientas el hielo se resquebrajaba. Entonces Jack recordó lo que le dijo a su hermanita y comenzó a hablar sin pensarlo, repitiendo las palabras de ese día hace 300 años.

-Sí lo sé, lo sé, pero no te va a pasar nada. Solo hay_ que hacerlo divertido _y ya-. Jack entonces supo qué hacer y recordó las palabras de Norte.- Eso es, ese es mi centro-. Averiguo con emoción, el pequeño Jamie le miro sin entender muy bien lo que decía. Pitch rio con maldad.

-Ahora que dices Jamie…-. Pitch fue acercando con su caballo mientras hablaba. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta de nada, el albino creó una bola de nieve que estaba dispuesto a lanzarla.-… ¿También crees en el co…? ¡Ay!-. Dio un pequeño grito al sentir el frio de la nieve en su cara, los caballos se irguieron sorprendidos.

-Jajaja-. Soltó una pequeña risa Jamie que cerró sus labios rápidamente pero aun con una pequeña sonrisa.

Hasta Norte soltó uno de sus típicos "JA" rusos. Jack lanzaba de arriba abajo otra bola de nieve aun soltando una risa. En eso vio algo que parecía un trineo y tuvo una gran idea.

-Jamie vamos por tus amigos-. Anunció con rapidez el peliblanco.

Pitch se quitaba los restos de nieve de la cara y al terminar vio como a un lado del caballo se formaba una especie de rampa de hielo. En la rampa salieron los Guardianes siendo guiados por Frost el cual congelaba la calle mientras avanzaban rápidamente. Un señor y su perro vieron con confusión el suelo congelado. Jack soltó una risa. Todos iban sobre distintas cosas y riéndose… excepto Bunny el cual iba un poco asustado. Pero sonrió con emoción al ver una rampa levantada, todos dieron una vuelta y el orejón cayo arriba de Norte. Llegaron a la habitación de La Peque y el albino arrojo una bola de nieve que la despertó. La niña vio como la nieve caía dentro de su habitación y un copo le cayó en la nariz causando chispas frente a sus ojos.

* * *

En otra casa, la chica que siempre usaba gorro le pasaba lo mismo con la nieve. Golpearon suavemente su ventana y la niña vio a Jamie volando afuera de la ventana. Corrió y la abrió rápidamente.

-¡¿Jamie cómo hiciste eso?!-. Pregunto sorprendida.

-¡Jack Frost!-. Grito apuntando detrás del.- ¡Ven te necesitamos!-. Luego salió volando otra vez. Frente a los ojos de la chica aparecieron chispas azules, al mirar de nuevo a Jamie este estaba siendo sujeto por un adolecente de cabello blanco y ojos azules.

-Oye ¿El es…?

-¡Jack Frost!-. Grito su vecino asomándose por la ventana mientras se terminaba de colocar su abrigo, era el chico rubio con anteojos rojos.

* * *

En la habitación de los gemelos también nevaba y sobre sus camas cayo un regalo de navidad para cada uno. Afuera de su ventana escucharon una potente voz.

-¡Feliz Navidad! asomaron por su ventana y vieron a Santa saludándolos mientras iba sobre una rampa de hielo.

-¡Felices Pascuas!-. Grito el Conejo de Pascua.

-¡No olviden el hilo dental!-. Les grito el Hada de los Dientes. Luego escucharon un grito emocionado y al verlo no pudieron creer lo que miraban sus ojos.

-¿La Peque?-. Preguntaron sorprendidos al verla deslizándose en el hielo muy divertida.

* * *

Luego todos los niños se unieron a la diversión, todos viendo que sus héroes eran reales. En un momento Jack detuvo la marcha pues delante del había problemas. Todos vieron sorprendidos y los niños asustados la enorme nube negra que había frente a ellos, además de la enorme ola de arena negra que había. Pitch solamente reía con maldad. El espíritu del invierno abría sus ojos al ver tal poder.

-Whou ¡sí!-. Grito el pequeño de anteojos rojos, pero al ver a Pitch y la ola negra corrió a esconderse detrás de Norte. Pitch les miraba con burla.

-¿Creen que unos niños los salvaran contra esto?-. Apunto hacia la arena negra la cual soltó unos fuertes truenos. Estaban rodeados de demasiada arena. Norte levanto su espada con mucha dificultad para apuntar a Pitch, pero no logro sostenerla mucho tiempo debido a las pocas fuerzas que tenía. Sus compañeros enseguida se acercaron a ver si estaba bien. Jamie miraba preocupado a los Guardianes y a la arena. Jack volteo a verlo.

-Son solo feas pesadillas Jamie-. Le intento tranquilizar el albino, Bunnymund también volteo.

-Te vamos a proteger-. Dijo con voz firme. Black sonrió con burla.

-Aawwww ¿Tú los protegerás de verdad?-. Pregunto con una sonrisa que daba miedo. Y luego rio.- ¿Pero quién te protegerá a ti?-. Todos se dedicaban a mirar preocupados la arena sin saber qué hacer. Jack decidió enfrentarle y cuando comenzó a caminar Jamie se coloco a su lado, le miro sorprendido sin saber que haría el pequeño.

-Yo lo hare-. Dijo decidido mientras los Guardines le miraban sorprendidos. Sus amigos seguían mirando asustados a Pitch cuando La Peque camino decidida y con el ceño fruncido hasta posarse a su lado.

-Yo también-. Dijo mientras caminaba hacia el lado de Jamie.

-También yo. También yo-. Dijeron ambos gemelos pasando por el lado de Norte y Tooth los cuales se miraron sorprendidos.

-Yo también-. Repitió la niña del gorro posándose a un lado de Jamie. El pequeño les miraba con un poco de sorpresa.

-Yo voy a tratar-. Dijo un poco nervioso el niño de anteojos. Jack y Jamie se miraron, el peliblanco asintió dándole su apoyo y volvieron a mirar a Black. Todos se colocaron en pose de guerra, unos un poco más nerviosos que otros.

-¿Aun creen que el coco no existe pequeños?-. Pregunto con burla el pelinegro con una sonrisa horrenda. Luego de eso la enorme ola de arena se deslizo por las calles arrasando con todo a su paso. Jamie parecía el más decidido pues hasta la Peque lucia asustada.

-Siempre he creído en ti, ¡pero no te tengo miedo!-. Dijo decidido. La ola se elevo e iba a golpearlos directamente, Jamie solo estiro la mano y… algo sucedió. Al contacto de su mano con la arena esta se volvió dorada, los Guardianes reconocieron ese dorado pero no dijeron nada.- ¡Whou!-. Todos los niños veían emocionados la escena y como la mayoría de la arena se volvía dorada formando tentáculos dorados. Hasta los Guardianes comenzaros a reír.

Pitch esquivo la arena que pasaba a su lado y miro enojado a los Guardianes. Tooth de repente se sintió reanimada y con una exclamación de sorpresa pudo volver a volar, todos los niños le animaron emocionados. Norte abrió grande sus ojos y recupero el tono natural de su piel, vio que sus espadas ya no pesaban tanto como antes y volvió a empuñarlas como se debe riendo fuertemente. El niño de las gafas animo emocionado a Santa.

-¡No!-. Grito enojado el Rey de las Pesadillas. Algunos caballos habían sobrevivido y esperaban una orden de su comandante.- ¡¿Que esperan?! ¡Hagan su trabajo!-. Los caballos corrieron con un relinchido hacia donde se encontraban los niños.

-Vamos, que pasa transfórmate-. Pedía Bunnymund desde el suelo hasta que vio que unos caballos se acercaban a él, comenzó a saltar a todo lo que podía escapando.

Norte miro enojado a los caballos y saco dos de sus Bolas-Portales, las lanzo al suelo al lado suyo haciendo aparecer dos portales por donde salieron varios yetis del Polo Norte. Los niños miraban a los yetis con la boca abierta y varios duendes también habían salido del portal sobre juguetes, los niños estaban fascinados. El pobre Bunny seguía saltando por su vida.

-¡Ayuden a conejito!-. Gritaba el orejón mientras se metía debajo de un auto. Un caballo metió todo lo que pudo su boca y lo tomo por la colita esponjosa, pero al sacarlo el Conejo estaba otra vez de su tamaño normal riendo.- Hola amigo-. Pateo al caballo para que lo soltara mientras daba unos mortales en el aire y luego desde ahí les lanzo sus boomerangs. Pateo el suelo y de los agujeros salieron las estatuas de huevos, uno de ellos salió debajo de uno de los gemelos el cual rio emocionado.- ¡Ataquen!-. Grito Bunnymund apuntando con uno de sus boomerangs.

-¡A la carga!-. Grito la Peque corriendo junto a los Elfos.

Dos duendes estaban en una especie de triciclo y el que manejaba salto del vehículo y mordió la pata de uno de los caballos, su compañero le miraba extrañado. Todos los niños se acercaron al caballo y lo tocaron haciendo que se convirtiera en arena dorada. Todos estaban luchando contra la arena derrotándola. Pitch volteo y vio a Jack el cual corrió hacia él y lanzo un ataque de hielo que congelo a algunos caballos, por suerte alcanzo a esquivarlo.

Los Guardianes vieron ese destello azul y decidieron ir a ayudar al albino. Black comenzó a cabalgar y lanzo arena hacia el espíritu el cual lo esquivo y le devolvió el ataque. Bunnymund abrió un agujero para Santa.

-Todo tuyo-. Le anuncio mientras el panzón se lanzaba hacia el túnel. Jack voló detrás de Pitch pero al doblar en un cruce había muchos caballos de arena negra. Black le lanzo su ataque y antes de que le llegara Tooth detuvo el ataque.

-Gracias Tooth-. Le dijo rápidamente mientras vio como Bunnymund salía por una chimenea.

-Jo Jo Jo-. Dijo el Conejo lanzando sus boomerangs dándoles a algunos caballos. A un par de metros de donde se encontraban se abrió un agujero y de el cual salió Norte como todo guerrero… hasta que se dio cuenta que la pelea estaba a unos metros a su espalda.

-¿On Toy?-. Pregunto _"Muy"_ extrañado.

Mientras que en la batalla el orejón y el Hada corrían detrás de Pitch, el pelinegro salto a otro edificio desde el cual le ataco Norte desasiendo su caballo. Pitch aterrizó en el suelo y comenzó a atacar a los Guardianes. Cada uno fue esquivando y atacando al rey de las pesadillas logrando hacerle retroceder.

* * *

_Mientras que con los niños…_

-Goa mira esto-. Decía uno de los gemelos viendo como un tentáculo de arena le pasaba entre los dedos. _Arena Dorada_. Jamie tuvo una idea.

-Lo tengo, se lo que tenemos que hacer-. Dijo emocionado llamando a todos sus amigos que lo siguieron riendo.

* * *

Los Guardianes tenían rodeado a Pitch Black.

-Se acabo Pitch, no puedes ocultarte-. Le dijo Jack en tono amenazante. El oscuro rio y las sombras lo absorbieron. Ahora los Guardianes y el espíritu eran rodeados por sombras de Pitch. Al final termino apareciendo detrás de Jack dispuesto a acabar con él. Bunnymund volteo.

-¡Jack cuidado!-. Le grito lanzando uno de sus boomerangs, desgraciadamente no le dio a Pitch.

El albino volteo hacia Black y justo cuando lo iba a atacar… un tentáculo de arena tomo las muñecas del pelinegro arrastrándolo hacia otro lugar donde se estaba acumulando arena. Jack comenzó a sonreír al igual que los Guardianes al saber de quién se trataba. Luego de la arena salió nadie más que Sandman el Guardián de los sueños. Pitch abrió bien grande sus ojos al verlo ahí con vida. Sandy lo arrastro hasta que quedaron cara a cara. El hombrecito le hiso una seña de _"eso no se hace"_ con su pequeño dedo, luego golpeo con mucha fuerza la mandíbula de Pitch mandándolo a volar aunque todavía lo tenía sostenido de las muñecas con su látigo. Los niños vieron eso asombrados haciendo exclamaciones de sorpresa, Sandy se giro e hiso aparecer un sombrero de copa redonda para luego sacárselo en forma de agradecimiento. Jamie le sonrió y le hizo un gesto parecido con los dedos. Luego el hombrecillo recordó algo y tiro del látigo hacia abajo haciendo que Black se estrellara contra el suelo. Estaba profundamente dormido soñando con… mariposas alrededor de su cabeza.

-¡Sandy!-. Grito feliz Norte alzando al susodicho en sus manos.

-No sabes cuánto me alegra verte-. Le dijo con una sonrisa Bunnymund. Luego de los saludos, Sandman se elevo en una nube de arena y esparció sus tentáculos de arena llevándoles otra vez sueños a los niños.

* * *

_En la cueva de Pitch Black…_

Baby Tooth estaba sentada en el suelo cerca del globo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba volviendo a volar. En el globo se estaban encendiendo las luces otra vez. Sus hermanitas también volaron de nuevo y rápidamente se acercaron a las cajitas que contenían los dientes, acercaron sus manitas y las cajitas se comenzaron a iluminar haciendo que los niños recordaran sus mejores momentos, estaban logrando que los niños creyeran de nuevo.

* * *

La arena se seguía esparciendo por la ciudad llegando a la casa del pequeño Jamie, su hermanita vio una mariposa dorada pasar por su ventana.

-Qué lindo-. Dijo contenta corriendo hacia la escalera para seguir los tentáculos de arena.

* * *

Un caballo negro corrió para salvarse pero se detuvo justo enfrente de la Peque, la susodicha toco al caballo en la punta de la nariz el cual se convirtió en un unicornio que acaricio a la pequeña con el hocico para luego irse cabalgando. Un gran pie de arena se poso cerca de Jack que miro hacia arriba viendo que se trataba de un Diplodoco_*_. Norte rio con emoción al ver el gran espectáculo de arena que pasaba en el lugar. Dinosaurios, mantarrayas, delfines, todo volvía a ser normal. Unos peces se acercaron a Jamie y justo cuando los iba a tocar… una bola de nieve le impacto en la espalda. Miro enseguida al espíritu del invierno el cual jugaba con otra bola de nieve en sus manos lanzándola para arriba y abajo. Jamie rio, formo una bola de nieve con la nieve del suelo y se la lanzo al niño con anteojos logrando que cayera al suelo. Luego todo se convirtió en una guerra de bolas de nieve y hasta Sofí estaba participando. Baby Tooth llevaba una bola de nieve del tamaño de su cuerpo y le pesaba demasiado. Jack veía todo el espectáculo sonriendo.

-Jajaja-. Reía Norte viéndolo todo, luego volteo hacia el albino.- ¿Tu centro?-. Le pregunto con su potente acento ruso y apuntando hacia la guerra.

-Ah. No fue sencillo, pero al fin lo deduje Norte-. Le dijo sonriendo feliz.

Norte le devolvió la sonrisa y le lanzo algo. Lo atrapo y vio que era una pequeña muñera rusa con el diseño de el espíritu del invierno. Jack dio una risa y le sonrió a Norte el cual le guiño un ojo. Luego una bola de nieve le dio a Norte en la cabeza. Se volteo y vio a los gemelos los cuales apuntaron a un elfo que estaba entre medio de ellos dos.

-JA JA Todos a mi lista negra-. Dijo formando una bola de nieve y los gemelos y el elfo corrieron riendo, Norte volteo hacia donde se encontraba el orejón.- Oye Bunnymund, ¡Piensa rápido!-. Lanzo la bola de nieve que le dio en la cara y lo tiro al suelo, el Conejo se levanto sonriendo mientras a su lado Tooth sonreía divertida. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que Pitch había despertado y miraba todo sorprendido.

-No -. Murmuraba viendo la arena dorada y a los niños jugar, esquivo por poco una mantarraya, Se volteo hacia los niños.- Osan divertirse en mi presencia ¡Soy el coco mírenme! Y hare que me teman todos-. Se acerco a Jamie el cual caminaba de espaldas y justo cuando lo iba a agarrar… el pequeño le atravesó. - ¡No! No-. Nadie más lo veía y volvía a estar solo. En soledad.

Miro a los Guardianes que le miraban con algo de lastima. Lo único que hiso fue correr y escapar, daba rápidas miradas hacia atrás para ver que no lo siguieran y llego al lago congelado. Miro atrás otra vez y choco con algo. Al mirar vio que era la panza de Norte.

-¿Te vas de la fiesta tan rápido?-. Le dijo con burla el panzón. Tooth se adelanto un poco a Norte con algo en la mano.

-¿Por qué ni siquiera te despediste?-. Le dijo lanzándole lo que tenía en las manos. Pitch lo agarro… era una moneda.

-¿Una moneda?-. Pregunto extrañado y cuando miro al frente el Hada le dio tremendo derechazo que le saco un diente. Bunnymund hubiera silbado al ver eso pero se tuvo que contener ya que eso sería inapropiado. Pitch se toco la parte lastimada y se dio cuenta de que su diente no estaba e incluso sangraba un poco, miro sorprendido a Tooth.

-Esa fue por mis hadas-. Le dijo moviendo la mano pues le pego con demasiada fuerza. Sus haditas se acercaron y chillaron moviendo las manitos y patitas en forma de amenaza.

-No se desharán de mí, no por mucho. Siempre existirá el miedo-. Dijo Pitch levantándose del frio hielo.

-Y eso que. Mientras un solo niño siempre crea estaremos aquí para combatir el miedo-. Dijo Norte sonriendo.

-¿Enserio? Entonces que hacen ellos aquí-. Sonrió apuntando a todos los caballos que rodeaban el rio congelado.

-Ja ja no pueden ser mis pesadillas yo no tengo miedo-. Dijo relajado Norte sin ninguna señal de tener miedo. Pitch dejo de sonreír.

-Yo creo que están oliendo tu miedo-. Aclaro Jack con una sonrisa algo malvada. Pitch decidió que lo mejor era correr y lo hiso siendo seguido por los caballos.

-¡Noooo!-. Por más que lo intento las pesadillas lo alcanzaron y se formo una especie de tornado que lo elevo.

Los Guardianes miraban el espectáculo sorprendidos. Las pesadillas se llevaron a Pitch a su guarida y por más que se aferro lo encerraron, la cama se desarmo y se metió al agujero y luego el agujero se cerró… Pitch fue encerrado. La niebla se disperso dejando ver la clara y hermosa luna llena en todo su esplendor. Jack la miro sonriendo. Tooth rio y voló a abrasar a Jack. Bunnymund decidió dejarlo pasar aunque se cruzo de brazos para contenerse un poco. Baby Tooth le dijo unas palabras a su mami la cual se separo del peliblanco mientras este reía.

-¿Ahora ya estás listo Jack? Para hacerlo oficial-. Le dijo Norte, el ojiazul sabia a lo que se refería. El duende que tocaba la trompeta espero mientras golpeaba su trompeta con la mano en señal de amenaza. Un yeti le trajo el libro a Norte.- El juramento del Guardián-. Dijo abriendo el libro y buscando la página. Jack sonrió un poco nervioso y emocionado. Todos se fueron acercando: Los niños, los yetis, las estatuas de huevo, todos.- Dime Jack Frost ¿Juras cuidar a los niños del mundo y cuidar con tu vida sus sueños, esperanzas y sueños? Porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos-. Jack miro a Jamie como pidiéndole su opinión, el pequeño asintió sonriendo.

-Lo juro-. Dijo con decisión el espíritu.

-Entonces te felicito Jack Frost porque ahora eres y serás para siempre _Un Guardián_-. Termino de decir orgulloso Norte cerrando el libro. Todos comenzaron a gritar felices por la noticia, el panzón se emociono demás pues tomo a Jack, lo elevo y dijo.- ¡_Presto_!-. Y como todo buen ruso le beso ambas mejillas, Jack solo sonrió divertido. Uno de los duendes también beso en la mejilla a su compañero y luego de unos momentos su amigo lo golpeo mandándolo lejos. Las haditas formaron un corazón y suspiraron enamoradas.

-Quiero que se controlen niñas-. Les advirtió un poco tarde su mami pues una ya se había desmayado. Luego todos escucharon un gran estruendo y vieron hacia el cielo en donde apareció el trineo de Norte con sus renos.

-¡Oigan miren!-. Dijo uno de los niños mientras todos miraban emocionados el trineo. El elfo que estaba pintado de colores rescato un huevito de ser aplastado por el trineo. Todos los niños miraban emocionados el gran trineo de Santa.

-Todos aman tu trineo-. Dijo el orejón sonriéndole al barbón el cual le devolvió la sonrisa asintiendo.

-Hora de irnos-. Le aviso Norte a Jack poniendo una mano en su hombro. Sandman asintió y se elevo en el cielo lanzando arena hacia arriba, se crearon unos hermosos fuegos artificiales dorados. Los niños vieron el espectáculo emocionados y felices. Bunnymund le entrego un huevito a Sofí la cual ya se quedaba con varios más.

-Felices Pascuas niña traviesa-. Le dijo sonriéndole a la pequeña. La niña le acaricio la nariz riendo.- Te voy a extrañar-. Le aseguro.

-Adiós Conejito-. Se despidió la pequeña de ojos verdes. Jack vio a Jamie el cual parecía preocupado.

-¿Y se van a ir? Pero Pitch podría volver ¿y si otra vez dejamos de creer? Es que si ya no te veo…-. Decía el pobre pequeño triste hasta que Jack lo interrumpió.

-Oye, oye. Tranquilo, tranquilo. Una pregunta ¿Dejas de creer en la luna cuando sale el sol?-. Se inclino a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

-No.

-Ok, muy bien, entonces dime ¿dejas de creer en el sol cuando las nubes lo ocultan?-. Esta vez Jamie rio un poco.

-No-. Decía más feliz.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí Jamie y ahora siempre estaremos aquí-. Acerco una mano y coloco su dedo en el corazón de Jamie.- Y eso hace que tú también seas un Guardián-. Le sonrió y se levanto para irse. A medio camino el pequeño lo detuvo.

-¡Jack!-. Le llamo Jamie.

Al voltearse el pequeño le abraso sorprendiéndole. El nuevo Guardián se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de afecto y al final le devolvió el abraso a Jamie. Todos miraban la escena enternecidos. Luego Jack se subió al ala del trineo y comenzaron a volar, todos los niños se despedían corriendo. Jack se despidió de Jamie con su mano. Luego camino por el trineo sonriéndole a sus nuevos compañeros seguido por Baby Tooth, llego a la punta trasera del trineo y lanzo un copo que llego a la nariz del pequeño Jamie.

Lo que nadie sabía era que un par de ojos blancos miraban la escena asqueados y con odio puro. Luego esa extraña sombra desapareció.

* * *

_Allá en donde la luna se junta con el sol…_

-¡Lo lograron Moon, derrotaron a Pitch!-. Decía muy feliz la Mujer del Sol abrazando a su esposo. Moon estaba muy serio y ella lo noto.- ¿Sucede algo cariño? su suave cabello de color gris parecido a la Plata.

-Algo me dice que _esto es solo el comienzo_…-. Dijo preocupado viendo como Sun cambiaba su mirada a una preocupada. La verdadera guerra llegaría después…

* * *

_CHA CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capi y ya que termine de una vez con la peli podre actualizar mas rapido (o por lo menos lo intentare) Gracias a todo los que dejaron un Review y como soy tan mala: Cuando este Fic llegue a los 90 Reviews subire el ansiado encuentro, si no se quedan con las ganas de saber que paso :)_

_*Diplodoco: Dinosaurio de cuello largo, para el que no sabia ;)_

_Bueno eso es todo las quiero a todas BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	24. Un Encuentro Sorpresivo

_Primero que nada tuve malditas pruebas del colegio, estudie para algunas y ni siquiera las hicieron! Pero hicieron algunas por lo que algunos estudios si valieron la pena. Segundo: !WHOU! Sinceramente nunca pense que llegarian a la meta tan rapido, iba en la mitad del capitulo y cuando me pica la curiosidad de mirar cuantos comentarios iban y ERAN 93 Y AHORA QUE SUBO EL CAPITULO ERAN 95. Nunca pense que les gustara tanto mi fic LAS AMO A TODAS! Ok bajemos las revoluciones y sin mas EL ANSIADO ENCUENTRO!_

**_PD: La pelicula pertenece a Dreamworks y esta historia esta echa sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

"**Un Encuentro Sorpresivo"**

_5 Años después…_

Una mujer de larga túnica negra caminaba decidida por el bosque. Tenía un tono de piel blanco, casi fantasmal. Su cabello era de un negro azulado opaco rozando el negro, pero lo más extraño de esta mujer eran sus ojos color blanco que solo mostraban una frialdad y odio que parecían infinitas. Llevaba algo en sus manos. Detuvo su marcha en cuanto llego al lugar que buscaba…el lugar de la cueva de Pitch Black. Ahora no era nada más que tierra plana…por ahora.

-No hay duda, aquí se encuentra _mi Maestro_-. Su voz podría helar la sangre de cualquiera que la escuchara. Se coloco de rodillas y esparció lo que contenían sus manos…arena negra de Black. Formo una especie de signo antiguo que significaba _"Liberar"_.- _Fuiste desterrado y encerrado. Tu poder atrapado, a liberarte he venido. Hoy se abren las puertas de tu encierro, dejándote libre… Mi Rey Oscuro-._ Era un hechizo de liberación… y estaba liberando a _**Pitch Black**_.

El suelo comenzó a temblar pero ella se quedo en su posición. Ante ella se abrió un enorme agujero de donde salió una enorme ola de arena negra, la arena formo un tornado que exploto en el cielo mostrando una figura que se reía macabramente… Era Pitch Black. La mujer se levanto viendo al hombre que termino de descender junto a la arena. Antes de que pudiera decir algo unos tentáculos de arena negra la dejaron inmóvil asustándola.

-Ah el olor del miedo, hace tiempo que no sentía ese exquisito aroma-. Pitch sonreía con la sonrisa mas macabra que tenia viendo a la mujer frente a él.- Veamos ¿A quién tenemos aquí?-. Acerco su mano al mentón de la mujer haciendo que esta le tuviera que ver a los ojos causándole un poco mas de miedo.

-S-soy la que le ha l-liberado-. Dijo con algo de dificultad a causa del susto. Al oír estas palabras Pitch la libero de los tentáculos de arena. Cuando estuvo libre se inclino respetuosamente ante Black.- Al fin es libre Maestro-. Pitch amplio su sonrisa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?-. Pregunto viéndola de pies a cabeza con curiosidad.

-Mi nombre es Odessia_*_-. Respondió con orgullo pero manteniendo su expresión neutral.- Soy su servidora Maestro, quiero ayudarle a vengarse de… _Los Guardianes_-. Dijo con asco y odio profundo.- Sobre todo de ese _Jack Frost_ por haberse atrevido a encerrarlo-. Pitch se dio cuenta de la repugnancia con que dijo su nombre por lo que sonrió mucho más aterradoramente. Rio macabramente.

-Entonces será mejor que nos preparemos para la guerra Odessia, porque esta vez los Guardianes no tendrán oportunidad-. Ambos rieron macabramente mientras el eco de sus risas se escuchaba por todo el bosque…

* * *

Sun había escuchado y visto toda la conversación, recién estaba saliendo el sol por lo que no podría avisarle en persona a Moon.

-_Solo me queda una opción_-. Susurro mientras acercaba una nube a ella.- Avísale al Hombre de la Luna que...-. Trago saliva con nerviosismo.-…Pitch fue liberado-. Termino de decir para que luego la nube volara rápidamente en dirección a la luna.

* * *

_10 Años después…_

Jack volaba tranquilamente por Rusia congelando todo a su paso. Ya habían pasado 15 años desde que derrotaron a Pitch pero no habían cambiado tantas cosas: Jamie ahora tenía 25 años y estaba terminando sus estudios universitarios, el "pequeño niño" junto con sus amigos no habían dejado de creer en él por lo que aun podían verlo. Al igual que la hermanita de Jamie que no había dejado de creer en Bunnymund. Soltó una risa al recordar que en estos años el Conejo y Tooth no habían avanzado nada, por más indirectas que se mandaran ninguno daba el primer paso.

Entonces recordó otra cosa y su mano voló rápidamente hacia su bolsillo, sintió el calor doloroso de su Pétalo Carmesí. Suspiro algo melancólico pues ya habían pasado 315 años desde que encontró el Pétalo y nada. Ni una señal de lo que significaba. Decidió que era mejor no pensar en eso y siguió volando hasta que distinguió algo colorido a la distancia, miro mejor y vio la aurora boreal de los Guardianes.

-Sera mejor que me vaya antes de llegar tarde… otra vez-. Suspiro mientras llamaba al viento comenzando a volar hacia el Polo Norte, lo ataco un mal presentimiento en el camino.

* * *

-¡¿DONDE ESTA ESE IRRESPONSABLE?!-. Gritaba furioso Bunnymund, llevaban más de 1 hora esperando al Guardián de la Diversión lo que irritaba al Conejo ya que no le gustaba el frio del polo.

-Intenta relajarte Bunny, seguramente ya viene de camino-. Le intentaba tranquilizar el Hada de los Dientes. Justo cuando terminaba de hablar la ventana se abrió revelando al espíritu que entraba apurado.

-Lo siento, tuve algunos problemas en el camino-. Aclaro mientras se rascaba la nuca.- Bien ¿Cuál es la emergencia?-. Pregunto despreocupado. Sandman comenzó a realizar signos sobre su cabeza confundiendo a todos, una mano se poso sobre la cabeza del Guardián.

-Mejor deja que yo lo explique Sandy-. Le dijo Norte caminando hacia el centro del grupo.- Hombre de la Luna nos mando un aviso de que su esposa nos iba a avisar sobre lo que sucedía…-. Fue interrumpido por un sorprendido peliblanco.

-¡¿El Hombre de la Luna tiene esposa?!-. Norte asintió.

-Sí, su esposa es La Mujer del Sol-. Aclaro con algo de ironía. Luego noto que Sandman tenía una flecha sobre su cabeza. Dirigió su vista hacia donde apuntaba y vio una luz rojiza que entraba por una ventana.- Ah Mujer del Sol es bueno verte. Dime ¿Cuál es el problema?-. La luz comenzó a proyectar una sombra de mujer.

-_Odessia…-. _Susurro sorprendida el Hada de los Dientes.

-El espíritu de la tristeza-. Comento Bunnymund con voz neutral, vio que Jack miraba con confusión la sombra.- Es una especie de sirvienta de Pitch-. Le aclaro sin dejar su expresión fría.

-¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?-. Pregunto Norte al Sol. Las sombras mostraron a Pitch liberado. Todos dieron una exclamación de sorpresa.

-N-no p-puede ser-. Decía Jack en estado de shock.- P-pero ¿Qué h-haremos?-. Pregunto exaltado.

Del suelo comenzó a salir un cristal parecido al de Moon, solo que este tenía un color tipo anaranjado atardecer. El cristal comenzó a brillar con intensidad. El Guardián de la diversión se dedicaba a ver el cristal con sorpresa sin saber que decir.

-_Shostakovich_-. Murmuro Norte entendiendo la situación.- Esta es la primera vez, desde la creación de los Guardianes, que el Sol escogerá a un nuevo Guardián-. Dijo con entusiasmo al saber eso.

-¡¿QUE?!-. Gritaron al mismo tiempo Bunnymund y Jack. El orejón en seguida comenzó a pedir que no fuera la marmota.

-¿N-nuevo Guardián?-. Volvió a repetir el albino sin poder creerlo, ¿Seria que no confiaran en sus poderes?

-_¿Quién será esta vez?_-. Escribió Sandy con arena sobre su cabeza. Había decidido que mejor comenzaba a usar ese método de comunicación.

-No lo sé, la verdad no conozco a nadie que haya renacido del Sol…-. Decía Tooth hasta que recordó que tú habías renacido del Sol, abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede Tooth?-. Le pregunto preocupado Bunny al ver como había abierto los ojos. Luego vio que en la fina cara del Hada se comenzaba a formar una sonrisa.

-Creo que ya se quien puede ser-. Le dijo al ojiverde con una linda sonrisa que logro sonrojar al Conejo, giro un poco su cabeza para que no lo viera sonrojado.

En el Cristal apareció la imagen de una chica de 17 años con una linda sonrisa… eras tú. Todos los Guardianes excepto Frost primero quedaron sorprendidos, luego comenzaron a gritar de alegría. Los duendes y las Haditas se abrazaron felices entre ellos. El peliblanco era el único que parecía muy confundido, pego un silbido llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

-¿Alguien podría decirme quien es _Ella_?-. Apunto con la mano extendida hacia el Cristal. Todos habían olvidado que el ojiazul no sabía nada de ti. Norte tuvo una idea y sonrió.

-Dime Jack ¿Te gustaría ver quien trae la primavera?

* * *

Estabas en Nueva York paseando por la ciudad ya que era primavera y hacías florecer cada semilla que encontraras. Viste una pequeña ardilla y decidiste ayudarle con algunas nueces, te miro agradecida y luego se marcho. Sonriendo volaste felizmente hacia el Central Park donde se respiraba el dulce aroma de las flores, te sentaste en la rama de un bello y viejo roble donde se podía apreciar todo el parque. A lo lejos viste a una pequeña niña de largo y lindo cabello pelirrojo, estaba sola. Te acercaste para verla mejor y la pequeña estaba sembrando un pequeño tallo en crecimiento, la flor era una margarita blanca. _"Flor de la Inocencia y Pureza"_ Pensaste cuando reconociste la flor. A lo lejos en otro árbol estaba el espíritu del invierno escondido entre las ramas espiándote. De su cuello colgaba un collar con un cristal rojizo en forma de Sol…

"_Flash Back"_

_-Dime Jack ¿Te gustaría ver quien trae la primavera?-. Le había preguntado Norte con una sonrisa que no pudo identificar muy bien._

_-No puedo estar mucho tiempo con calor-. Aclaro el peliblanco mirando extrañado al Guardián del Asombro._

_-Ah pero eso se puede arreglar-. Un yeti le acerco una caja al espíritu el cual la abrió un tanto desconfiado, saco un collar de donde colgaba un hermoso cristal rojizo con la forma del Sol.- Póntelo y podrás estar hasta en un desierto todo el tiempo que quieras-. Con un encogimiento de hombros Jack se coloco el collar y este contrastaba con su sudadera. Luego un yeti lo tomo de la capucha levantándolo del suelo._

_-¡Oye! ¡¿Pero qué?!-. Comenzó a forcejear para que lo soltaran hasta que vio como se habría un portal._

_-Ella está en Nueva York posiblemente en el Central Park, ¡Suerte!...-. Fue lo último que escucho antes de que lo lanzaran por el portal…_

"_Fin Flash Back"_

Y ahora estaba escondido entre las ramas de un árbol mirándote. Ahora que no te veía desde el cristal te encontraba mucho más bonita. Se sonrojo de solo pensarlo. Viste como unos niños algo grandes se acercaban a la pequeña.

-Vaya, vaya. La pequeña solitaria…-. Decía burlón uno de los niños. Los demás niños rieron.

-_Déjenme tranquila, no quiero problemas_-. Murmuro algo asustada la pobre pequeña, te colocaste de pie enseguida sobre la rama.

Los niños vieron la pequeña flor y en sus rostros apareció una expresión de maldad. La niña no alcanzo a proteger su flor cuando los chicos comenzaron a pisotearla. La pequeña pelirroja comenzó a soltar lágrimas y entonces era hora de intervenir. Silbaste llamando la atención de un panal de abejas que enseguida se formaron enfrente de ti, apuntaste hacia los niños y las abejitas entendieron el mensaje.

-¡Al ataque!-. Gritaron las pequeñas para luego volar rápidamente en dirección a los niños.

Las abejas comenzaron a volar alrededor de los chicos zumbando y mostrando sus aguijones, los niños se asustaron y a tropezones comenzaron a correr asustados. La pequeña niña vio como se iban y se sintió aliviada, pero luego vio con tristeza su flor toda pisoteada. Abriste tu mano en donde tenías una pequeña montaña de polvillo, soplaste delicadamente y este fue directo hacia la pobre flor la cual volvió a florecer ahora mostrando todos sus pétalos blancos. La niña pareció sorprendida y luego sonrió con felicidad.

-_Gracias _ Fire_-. Susurro mirando su flor con gratitud.

Tú habías volado detrás de la niña cuando las abejas atacaron por lo que la escuchaste claramente. Sería que ella… Comenzaste a acercar tu mano lentamente para tocar el hombro de la niña, pero te arrepentiste en el último momento y retrocediste para luego salir volando. No hubieras soportado una decepción de que aun no te vieran y probablemente nunca lo harían.

* * *

Jack observó cómo te fuiste con algo de melancolía pues el paso por lo mismo que tu. Decidió que lo mejor sería volver al Polo. Pero había algo que lo inquietaba pues en todo el momento que estuvo espiándote había tocado su pétalo, pero este tenía un calor acogedor y cuando te fuiste volvió a ser cálidamente doloroso. Voló lo más rápido que pudo y llego en unos 5 minutos. Los Guardianes le esperaban ansiosos.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?-. Le pregunto el Bunnymund en cuanto lo vio entrar.

-Pues bien… la verdad la observe a escondidas-. Respondió tranquilo el espíritu. Norte le volvió a sonreír con esa sonrisa que no podía descifrar.

-Bueno creo que será mejor traerla al Polo para darle la noticia-. Dijo Norte con alegría.

-¡Yo quiero ir por _!-. Tooth estiro la mano sonriendo ampliamente, parecía una niña pequeña muy emocionada lo que a Bunny le pareció muy tierno.

-En realidad Tooth, tengo una mejor idea-. Dijo Norte frotándose las manos como si tuviera un buen plan… y al parecer lo tenía.

* * *

Volabas sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad, te sentías muy confundida por lo que había dicho la pequeña niña. Decidiste ver el atardecer desde el Empire State_*_ donde el Sol entregaba sus últimos y cálidos rayos. Ya no intentabas hablar con el Sol pues sabias que no respondería. Cuando el último rayo de calidez se fue volviste a volar por la bella ciudad hasta que un enorme portal se abrió frente a ti. No alcanzaste a escapar por lo que el portal te absorbió, ibas cayendo sin rumbo hasta que otro extremo del portal se abrió dejándote caer. Algo aturdida pero extrañamente sin dolor por el golpe miraste hacia el frente. Abriste los ojos sorprendida al ver quienes se encontraban ahí.

-¿Sandman?-. El hombrecillo sonrió con calidez, volteaste en otra dirección.- ¿Bunnymund?-. El susodicho asintió con una sonrisa, volteaste otra vez.- ¿Tooth?-. El Hada sonrió emocionada de verte ahí, luego miraste a otro lado.- ¿Norte?-. El Panzón sonreía con sus manos en su cintura.

Todos los Guardianes estaban felices de tenerte ahí mientras tú solo los podías mirar en shock, ¡¿Qué rayos hacías ahí en el Polo Norte?! Luego te diste cuenta de que comenzaban a sonreír con algo de burla, los miraste extrañada hasta que sentiste una leve pero tibia (Demasiado tibia, casi fría) respiración en tu cuello. Fue entonces cuando te diste cuenta de que unos fríos brazos te tenían sujeta entre la cadera y la cintura. Dirigiste tu mirada hacia abajo hasta que tus ojos amarillos se enfrentaron a unos ojos azules como el cielo, fríos y hermosos. Susurraste sorprendida:

-_Jack Frost_.

* * *

_*Odessia: Tal como lo dijo Bunnymund significa tristeza y odio._

_*Empire State: El edificio mas alto de New York._

_Bueno espero que les haya gustado y ya se LAS DEJE CON LA DUDA JAJAJAJJAJA XD._

_Bien nuevo reto 105 comentarios y continuo. Gracias a todas por sus maravillosos comentario que me siguen insipando, bueno me tengo que ir a acostar asique BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	25. ¡No Puedo ser un Guardian!

_Sinceramente no esperaba que llegaran tan rapido a las metas que les e puesto, asique iran siendo mas dificiles. Ademas agradesco que les encante mi fic pues me insipiran a seguir adelante, bueno no las aburro mas el capi!_

**_Advertencia: Rise of the Guardians pertenece a dreamworks y lo uso sin fines de lucro._**

* * *

"**¡No Puedo ser un Guardián!"**

No podías salir del shock en el que te encontrabas, además no podías dejar de mirar esos hermosos ojos azules… ¡¿Qué rayos estabas diciendo?! ¡Estabas encima del espíritu del invierno y Guardián de la Diversión! ¡Por amor al Sol! Para más problemas los Guardianes les sonreían burlones gracias a la _comprometedora _pose en la que se encontraban.

Jack no había alcanzado a reaccionar cuando caíste sobre él, el espíritu solo había reaccionado por reflejos en cuanto sintió tu cuerpo impactar contra el suyo. Se sorprendió de lo liviana que eras cuando te sostuvo por entre la cadera y la cintura, de no ser por la velocidad a la que caíste probablemente no habrían terminado en el suelo. Luego sintió un aroma que le resulto tan familiar y no pudo evitar respirar profundamente el aroma que emanabas, se había acercado un poco a tu cuello y había olfateado. Fue entonces que volteaste hacia el albino y sus ojos azules impactaron con tus ojos amarillos. Entonces escucharon una _muy teatral_ tos que los hiso reaccionar bruscamente, se dieron cuenta de la cercanía y por accidente ambos usaron sus poderes aumentando y bajando su temperatura corporal respectivamente. Se levantaron cuando sintieron temperaturas distintas a las acostumbradas. Tú te frotaste los brazos mientras el ojiazul usaba su mano de abanico. Se miraron desafiantes.

-¡Me Congelaste/Calentaste! ¡¿Te Calenté/Congele?!-. Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo viéndose enojados.

Frost te había congelado y a eso sumémosle el frio del Polo Norte, el frio te calaba los huesos. Tiritando volaste rápidamente a la chimenea, pero en vez de colocarte al lado de Bunnymund (el cual también tenía frio) te metiste dentro de las llamas de la chimenea. El fuego comenzó a abrasarte cálidamente y tú suspiraste entrando en calor. Sentiste miradas sobre ti y viste que los Guardianes incluyendo al peliblanco te miraban sorprendidos.

-Recuerden mis poderes, para mí este calor es cómodo y las llamas no me hacen daño-. Les dijiste como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Jack solo bufo y salió por la ventana. Supusiste que se enterraría en la nieve para enfriarse un poco.

-Bueno _, me encantaría abrazarte pero no quiero quemarme las plumas-. Reíste ante el comentario de Tooth y saliste de la chimenea para correr a darle un fuerte abrazo. Ambas se sonrieron mutuamente al separarse.- Hace tiempo que no te veía, estas mucho más hermosa y además nuevo estilo-. Te dijo sonriendo caídamente, solo pudiste sonrojarte con el comentario.

-Gracias, además Anabel me ayudo con la ropa-. Dijiste con una sonrisa. El Hada te miro con su rostro iluminado.

-¿Conociste a Cupido?-. Asentiste efusivamente.- Que bien que sigas conociendo mas espíritus-. Comento sonriendo cálidamente. Norte tosió llamando nuestra atención.

-Se que tienen muchas cosas de las que hablar, pero quisiera que tocáramos el tema por el cual te hemos traído _-. Miraste sorprendida al barbón.

-Asique ustedes son los que me hicieron atravesar ese Portal-. Dijiste algo molesta cruzándote de brazos. Norte se rasco la nuca con nerviosismo, justo en ese momento entro el Guardián de la Diversión y parecía más _"Enfriado"_.

-Bueno te presentaríamos a Jack, pero al parecer ya lo conociste. Supongo que sabias que fue elegido Guardián de la Diversión-. Comento Norte para evitarse la incomodidad de haberte traído repentinamente. Jack fue el siguiente en hablar.

-Entonces tú eres la que derrite mi nieve en primavera-. Comento mas como afirmación que como pregunta, tu solo asentiste fríamente.

-Sí y debo decir que cada año me das mucho más trabajo _Hielo Parlante_-. Dijiste el apodo que inventaste con burla, Bunnymund rio fuertemente y se acerco a ti.

-Eso estuvo bueno, dame esos cinco-. Ambos chocaron las palmas de las manos con diversión. El espíritu te miro con el ceño fruncido ante el apodo que le pusiste y decidió que era momento de que conocieras quien era _Jack Overlan Frost_.

-Al menos los niños prefieren mi nieve-. Dijo vanidoso con una sonrisa retadora. Te cruzaste de brazos y levantaste una ceja. El albino por poco y no controla su sonrojo al verte en esa pose.

-¿A si? Entonces ¿por qué los niños salen corriendo a jugar cuando ya no hay nieve?-. Dijiste sonriendo de medio lado acercándote un paso al albino.

El susodicho sin darse por vencido también se acerco un paso. Si no estuvieras con plataformas seguramente él seria media cabeza más alto que tú, con plataformas era solo unos centímetros más alto. Ambos se miraban desafiantes.

-Al menos en invierno pueden patinar sobre hielo-. Estaban teniendo una especie de pelea sobre cual estación era la mejor, pero ¿Quién será el ganador?

-Cuando el lago no está cubierto de hielo pueden nadar, pescar e incluso hacer Kayak-. Decías sin rendirte. Ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta de que cada vez se acercaban más.

-Invierno es igual a guerra de bolas de nieve.

-Primavera es igual a carreras en bicicleta-. Fue entonces cuando sentiste algo muy frio en tu nariz, miraste y viste sorprendida de que tu nariz y la de Jack se rozaban.- Desearía que te alejaras de mi espacio personal.

Tu enojo comenzaba a crecer mucho mas al ver como no se había movido y solo sonreía burlonamente. Quedaste en shock cuando se acerco y beso la punta de tu nariz cubriéndola de una ligera capa de escarcha, te sonrosaste sin que nadie lo notara y luego te quitaste la fría escarcha de la nariz. El albino reía sujetándose con una mano su estomago, decidiste vengarte. Soplaste cuando estaba distraído y un poco de fuego salió de tu boca, llego a su hombro y su sudadera se comenzó a quemarse pero no lo suficiente para lastimarlo. Cuando se dio cuenta pego un pequeño grito y congelo la llama. Todos los Guardianes comenzaron a reír y tú solamente le sonreías con burla. Frost te miro enojado y solo volteo la mirada.

-Ok, ok. Ya nos hemos desviado mucho del tema-. Dijo Norte secándose unas lágrimas por reírse tanto. Luego puso una expresión muy seria que te preocupo.- Señorita _ Fire, te tenemos la noticia de que…-. Hizo una pausa dramática y tu tragaste saliva ante el silencio que se había formado, incluso el espíritu del invierno estaba en silencio.-… ¡AHORA ERES UN GUARDIÁN!-. Grito al momento de que los duendes comenzaban a tocar sus instrumentos y los yetis hacían piruetas con bastones.

Los Guardianes te miraban con una enorme sonrisa excepto el Guardián de la Diversión, al parecer seguía molesto… o le molestaban todos esos detallitos de la música y eso. Las Haditas volaron hacia ti con un collar de flores y te lo colocaron, lo hubieras rechazado pero estabas boquiabierta luego de oír las palabras de Norte. Las palabras resonaban en tu mente _"Un Guardián, Un Guardián"_. Un yeti ya le había traído el libro al barbón y Jack no pudo aguantar un segundo más esa música. Golpeo su cayado fuertemente en el suelo haciendo callar a todos con una ventisca, pero tuvo cuidado de que le ventisca no te tocara para no _"Enfriarte"_. En cuanto todos se callaron reaccionaste.

-¡NO PUEDO SER UN GUARDIÁN!-. Gritaste en shock. Todos ahora te miraban con sorpresa incluido el albino pues pensaban que te encantaría la idea… pero al parecer se equivocaron. Te sacaste el collar y se lo devolviste a las Haditas.- Lo lamento chicos, pero esa es la verdad: No Puedo Ser Un Guardián-. Repetiste fríamente. Jack se dedicaba solo a mirarte por tu reacción, pero no te dabas cuenta.

-_Pero ¿Por qué?_-. Escribió Sandy sobre su cabeza y con expresión de confusión. Tu solo desviaste la mirada.

-Chicos… soy invisible, lo sigo siendo después de 315 años. Además nadie cree en mí y tal vez nunca lo hagan-. Tu voz era muy fría y Jack lo notaba.

-Pero _ la verdad te necesitamos, lo dijo el Sol-. Dijo Bunnymund mirándote con preocupación. Miraste con los ojos como platos al orejon.

-¿El s-sol?-. Preguntaste sorprendida. ¿Sería verdad? ¿El Sol habrá vuelto a hablar?

-Si _, pero no es lo único que sucede…-. Tooth vacilo en decirte la otra noticia, pero era mejor que lo supieras.-… _Pitch ha vuelto_-. Levantaste la mirada bruscamente y retrocediste dos pasos.

-_**Pitch Black**_…-. Repetiste asustada. No, esto no podía estarte pasando a ti, ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser Pitch?! O peor ¡¿Por qué tu?! Frost te miro algo preocupado por el terror que mostraban tus ojos.-… Otra razón más para no hacerlo. No puedo contra Black-. Dijiste con voz fría al recordar los buenos momentos que tuviste con Pitch, las lagrimas se acumulaban en tus ojos.

Antes de que alguien más pudiera decir algo te lanzaste contra la ventana y saliste a la fría nieve, las lagrimas caían por tus ojos y se evaporaban enseguida. El albino estaba a punto de salir tras de ti cuando una mano le toco el hombro. Volteo y Norte le tendió algo, lo tomo y vio que era un collar con un cristal azulado en forma de Luna. Entendió lo que significaba y asintió para luego salir volando lo más rápido que pudo. Escucho unos pequeños sollozos que venían del tejado de la fábrica, voló hacia allí y te vio de espaldas abrazando tus rodillas, se acerco e iba a tocar tu hombro cuando hablaste.

-_Vete_-. Susurraste fríamente, el frio comenzaba a calar tus huesos. Sentiste como el espíritu se sentaba a tu lado, alzaste la mirada y le miraste con frialdad.- Te dije que te fueras, quiero estar sola-. Repetiste con voz fría.

-Para controlar el fuego, eres de hielo-. Dijo refiriéndose a la voz con que hablabas la cual no expresaba nada.

-¡¿Entonces qué haces aquí?!-. Te levantaste bruscamente pero enseguida te abrasaste a ti misma por el frio, te comenzabas a sentir más débil. Jack se acerco a ti y tú retrocediste.

-No desconfíes tanto de mi, solo quiero ayudarte-. Dijo calmado y te miro a los ojos mostrándote la sinceridad que había en ellos, sus ojos eran penetrantes y sentiste que te perdías en ellos.- _Listo_-. Susurro separándose un paso. Reaccionaste cuando sentiste un ligero peso en el cuello y ya no sentías frio, miraste tu cuello y viste el collar en forma de luna.- Norte me pidió que te lo diera ya que con el puedes estar al frio sin preocuparte-. Dijo mirando a otro lado y creíste que fue tu imaginación pues viste un ligero sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Supongo que… gracias. Tú tienes uno parecido-. Dijiste mirando su collar en forma de Sol, solo se dedico a acentir ligeramente. Luego se formo un incomodo silencio.

-¿Por qué tienes miedo?-. Pregunto repentinamente sobresaltándote, le miraste con ojos como platos y él solo te miro con ojos penetrantes esperando tu respuesta.

-¿A qué te refieres?-. Preguntaste a la defensiva.

-Tienes miedo de ser un Guardián y le tienes miedo a Pitch Black-. Afirmo volviéndose a acercar a ti.

Desviaste la mirada sin poder responderle, te tomo del mentón delicadamente y te hizo volver a poner tu mirada amarillenta en sus profundos ojos azules. Te separaste del espíritu y solo negaste con la cabeza, volviste a volar hacia la fábrica y entraste por la ventana. Jack se quedo un momento más aun sintiendo a calidad de tu piel entre sus dedos, suspiro sin saber muy bien que le pasaba. Decidió que era mejor volver antes de preocupar a los demás.

* * *

_Gracias a todos por sus maravillosos Reviews ERAN 114 REVIEWS AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Bueno ahora la meta, ya que son 114 reviews las reto a escribir 135! A ver que hacen! MUAJAJAJAJAJ XD Bueno me tengo que ir las quiero a todas BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	26. No puede ser

_MALDITAS MATEMATICAS. MALDITAS MATEMATICAS. MALDITAS MATEMATICAS POR SU CULPA ME CASTIGARON HASTA EL FIN DE SEMANA SIN MI HERMOSO Y SENSUAL COMPUTADOR! Culpenlas a ellas por el retraso. A ellas y a mi profe -.- Bueno cambiando el tema lamento lo cortito pero espero que les guste. No las aburro mas sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"_**No Puede Ser Verdad…"**_

Un cuervo mucho más negro que la noche los había observado y luego salió volando. Sus ojos eran dorados y estaba hecho de arena negra. Voló más allá de un pequeño bosque y entro por un agujero oscuro que se encontraba en el suelo, esquivo algunas jaulas y se poso en un brazo que alguien le extendía. Odessia acaricio la cabeza del cuervo y camino hacia Pitch Black el cual miraba como las luces se habían multiplicado por culpa de Frost, ahora más niños creían en los Guardianes. Hablo mucho antes de que Odessia pudiera siquiera abrir la boca.

-Espero que las noticias sean de utilidad-. Dijo sobresaltando a la peli-azul, se notaba el respeto que le tenía al _**Oscuro**_. Se inclino como toda buena servidora y se mantuvo en esa posición.

-Mi Señor, Astaroth_*_ a traído noticias que quizá pudieran interesarle-. El cuervo lanzo un graznido y voló al brazo que le extendía Pitch.

Black cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que el cuervo y las imágenes se expandieron en su mente. Vio cuando llegaste al Polo Norte, cuando te nombraron Guardiana y lo último que vio fue a ti y a Frost en el techo de la fábrica. Abrió los ojos y ahora más que nunca estaba enojado, los malditos Guardianes se habían atrevido a convertirte en una Guardiana para ayudarlos. Miro al cuervo y le sonrió macabramente.

-Gracias Astaroth, sigue trabajando-. El cuervo lanzo otro graznido y se fue volando, Odessia se acerco algo temerosa.

-¿Buenas noticias mi Señor?-. Pregunto temerosa esperando su reacción, se sorprendió al escuchar a Pitch reír.

-Puedo afirmar que ya falta muy poco para _la venganza_-. Dijo volviendo a reír macabramente, su servidora rio de igual forma y luego se les unieron muchas más risas, provenientes de las sombras de las cuales salieron caballos negros y guerreros antiguos hechos de arena negra…

* * *

_En el Polo Norte_

Volviste a entrar por la ventana y observaste el collar que se encontraba en tu cuello, funcionaba perfectamente pues ya no sentías el frio que había en el Polo Norte. Seguiste mirando el suelo por un rato pensando en que decirle a los Guardianes, ni siquiera levantaste la mirada cuando entro Jack. Pasaron unos minutos en donde todo era tensión, el espíritu no aguantaba tanto silencio y tosió un poco logrando que todos levantaran la mirada. Se sonrojo al ver que TODOS lo miraban, incluyendo a los elfos, yetis y haditas. Vio su salvación cuando un duende iba con una bandeja llena de galletas. Tomo una y miro a los demás.

-¿Quieren una galleta?-. Todos casi se caen de espaldas al escuchar tal pregunta. Sandman se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-¿Es enserio _Frosty_?-. Pregunto enojado Bunnymund, pero luego vio que la galleta que sostenía el albino era de zanahoria, se lo pensó mejor y se la arrebato de las manos.- Bueno, solo una-. Dijo comiendo la galleta como todo buen conejito.

Tooth le miraba con ternura y tu lo notaste, sonreíste al darte cuenta que esos dos todavía no se habían confesado, ya te encargarías de eso. Por ahora tu prioridad es saber qué es lo que trama Pitch. ¿Qué podías hacer tú contra él? Nada, absolutamente nada. Suspiraste sin saber qué hacer. La Mujer del Sol y Jack te miraban con preocupación, el peliblanco no sabía porque pero se preocupaba por ti desde que vio tus bellos ojos amarillos. Sun supo que era momento de citar a los Guardianes a una reunión _en Persona_. Mostro otra sombra llamando la atención de los presentes, se acercaron a mirar y vieron que la sombra tenia la forma de la Torre Eiffel.

-¡Anabel!-. Dijeron Tooth y tú al saber el porqué de la sombra. Norte entendió el mensaje del Sol.

-Bien muchachos, la Mujer del Sol ya dijo lo que hay que hacer. ¡AL TRINEO!-. Grito para que los elfos y yetis comenzaran a preparar los renos, tú estuviste a punto de escabullirte por la ventana hasta que Norte te sujeto de los hombros.- Ni se le ocurra señorita, usted viene con nosotros-. Suspiraste derrotada y volaste rápidamente para saludar a los renos.

Los renos solo se dedicaban a empujarte juguetonamente mientras reías. El espíritu solo se dedicaba a mirarte hasta que lo atrapaste_ Infraganti_, volteo la mirada y voló rápidamente al trineo. Todos subieron y el enorme trineo avanzo demasiado rápido logrando hacer que Tooth y tú casi se cayeran de espaldas. Bunnymund rápidamente agarro a Tooth de la cintura para ayudarla a estabilizarse un poco, vieron lo cerca que estaban y se separaron rápidamente completamente sonrojados, aun así Tooth se sentó junto al conejo.

Jack también te había atrapado igual que cuando llegaste al Polo sujetándote entre la cintura y la cadera. Miraste los profundos ojos zafiro del espíritu y él vio tus profundos ojos ambar, ambos perdiéndose en la mirada del otro hasta que reaccionaron y se separaron mirando hacia otro lado. A lo lejos comenzaron a divisar la Torre Eiffel y la casa de Cupido, aterrizaron cerca de ahí y la pelirosa ya los esperaba afuera de su puerta con su ropa de trabajo.

-Un gusto verlos a todos, pasen y siéntanse como en su casa ¡_, que bueno verte otra vez!-. Grito corriendo a abrazarte como la hiperactiva que era. Reíste mientras Ana se iba a abrazar a Tooth.

-Anabel, te vi la semana pasada-. Dijiste haciendo reír a los demás. La chica solo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Luego su expresión se torno seria.

-Adentro hay dos personas que nos esperan-. Dijo señalando la entrada a su hogar.- No los hagamos esperar más.

Todos entraron extrañados al lugar y vieron a un Hombre y una Mujer sentados en el enorme sofá rosa en forma de corazón. El Hombre tenía un cabello que brillaba como la Luna mientras que la Mujer tenía un hermoso cabello pelirrojo como el Sol. La pareja se levanto con las manos entrelazadas y sonrieron un poco.

-Soy Moon y ella es mi esposa Sun. Pero ustedes nos conocen como El Hombre de la Luna y La Mujer del Sol-. Dijo el hombre haciendo que todos los presentes excepto Cupido abrieran los ojos con sorpresa. _"No puede ser verdad…" _Pensaron todos mientras sus bocas se abrían ligeramente.

* * *

_*Astaroth: Nombre el cual significa demonio._

_Espero que eso las calme un poquito, recuerden que las amo y sepan que a menos que me parta un rayo jamas dejare este Fic! Gracias a todas por sus increibles Reviews. Bueno nueva meta 162 Reviews y subo nuevo capitulo!. Otra cosa. ME QUEDE ENGANCHADA CON LO EL JUEGO DEL MIEDO! (O como otros lo conocen SAW) Es tan hermoso :3 XD_

_Bueno eso es todo os amo BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	27. Eres Imposible

_COMO ESTAN MIS FROSTYS GIRLS! Que les parecio ese nombre? Jajajajaja ok volviendo al tema. Aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo. Ademas traigo noticias: ¡ME COLOCARON EL ALAMBRE DE LOS BRAQUETS! y creanme cuando me lo pusieron no se siente nada, pero cuando estaba en mi casa en la tarde DOLIA DEMASIADO! T-T Bueno no tanto pero era incomodo ¬¬ Ya no las aburro mas y aqui esta el capi!_

* * *

"_**¡Eres Imposible…!"**_

¿El Hombre de la Luna y La Mujer del Sol? No podías quitarles los ojos de encima. Todos los Guardianes estaban sentados enfrente de Moon y Sun. Te dedicabas a mirar a la pelirroja mientras ella te sonreía dulcemente. No le devolviste la sonrisa.

-Entonces… ¿a qué se debe su… repentina aparición?-. Pregunto Norte aun intentando reconocer que estaba frente a Guardianes tan poderosos. La sonrisa de Sun desapareció y compartió una rápida mirada con Moon.

-Resulta que… el problema es más grande de lo que pensábamos-. Respondió preocupada mirando a su esposo.

-¿Qué quieren de decir con _"Más grande"_?-. Hablo por primera vez el espíritu mirándolos interrogante. Todos miraron al MIM_*_ y a GIS_*_.

-Como sabrán Odessia libero a Pitch, pero ambos se han fortalecido más de lo que creíamos. Han formado todo un ejército-. Respondió Moon mirando a Santa con el ceño fruncido. Todos pusieron caras preocupadas.

-Pero solo son simples caballos de arena-. Intento tranquilizar (_sin éxito_) a sus compañeros.

-Ahora no son solo caballos Bunnymund, han formado guerreros de Terracota_*_ con la arena y ahora son más fuertes y firmes. Una guerra comenzara pronto-. Respondió fríamente Moon, luego te miro.- Y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-. Todos comprendieron lo grande del problema. Te levantaste abruptamente del sofá sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ayudare…-. Los Guardianes comenzaron a sonreír excepto el albino, levantaste una mano.- Pero con una condición-. Dijiste mirando a todos.

-¿Cuál?-. Pregunto Tooth mirándote preocupada.

-No seré una Guardiana-. Dijiste evitando la mirada de todos. Jack se cruzo de brazos mirándote, seguía sin comprender a que le tenias miedo.

-Esta bien. Lo que sabemos es que ahora Pitch ira mas allá de los Guardianes, ira hacia algo que todo el mundo posee… _el amor_-. Dijo Sun mirando preocupada a Cupido la cual abrió abruptamente sus ojos rosados.

-¡Pitch está loco si cree que destrozará mi poder!-. Grito con mucha rabia asustando a todos, coloco ambas manos en su cara y comenzó a respirar profundamente para relajarse.

-¿Y nosotros qué?-. Dijo Jack mirando al Hombre de la Luna. MIM sonrió con picardía confundiendo al albino.

-Tú trabajaras con _-. Abriste tus ojos sorprendida y te acercaste rápidamente mientras el peliblanco hacia lo mismo.

-¡No trabajare con él/ella!-. Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo apuntándose como si fueran de otro mundo.

-Pues tendrán que hacerlo ya que si combinan sus poderes superarían el de Pitch-. Intento convencerles Sun acercándose a ellos.- Miren esto-. Su esposo se acerco y estiro la mano, la pelirroja le imito y entrelazaron sus manos.

Cerraron los ojos concentrando todo su poder. Una luz comenzó a salir de sus manos, una luz anaranjada y grisácea respectivamente. Una enorme esfera de luz comenzó a crecer en sus manos mientras los demás les observaban con sorpresa. Era una energía poderosa. Luego comenzó a desaparecer y Moon sostuvo a su esposa, ambos se notaban agotados. Sun te miro.

-Nuestro poder se debilita y por eso ustedes son los únicos capaces de lograr esta fuerza. Necesitan conectarse entre ustedes y combinar sus poderes volviéndolo uno solo, es la única forma de detener a Black-. Dijo volviendo a recuperar un poco sus energías.- Inténtenlo por favor-. Tú y Jack se miraron sin saber qué hacer, luego de pensarlo asintieron comenzando a estirar sus manos.

-¡ALTO!-. Ambos se asustaron mirando a Anabel que había gritado. La pelirosa apunto hacia la puerta.- Si van a crear una enorme bola de energía que puede ser MUY inestable viniendo de ustedes dos, les ORDENO que lo hagan afuera-. Tragaron saliva fuertemente y volaron lo más rápido que pudieron.

Todos salieron a fuera para ver qué sucedería. Sun formo un pequeño bunker_*_ hecho de nubes en donde entraron para mantenerse a salvo de lo que pudiera pasar. _"Cuanta confianza en nosotros" _Pensaron con sarcasmo tu y Jack antes de colocarse frente a frente. Concentraron la temperatura de sus manos para no quemarse ni enfriarse entre ustedes y entrelazaron sus manos, cerraron sus ojos concentrando toda su energía. Cuando comenzaba a emanar una pequeña luz rojiza y azulada… un ronquido interrumpió su concentración.

Enojados miraron en dirección al Bunker y observaron que Sandman flotaba durmiendo, Bunnymund miro al hombrecillo y le dio un zape que lo despertó enseguida. Al darse cuenta de que se quedo dormido (_Otra vez_) se sonrojo y sonrió con nerviosismo. Tú y Jack lanzaron un pequeño bufido y volvieron a la posición anterior. Se concentraron más y esta vez salió una luz más poderosa, se hacía cada vez más grande y más, y más. Moon y Sun los observaron preocupados al ver el tamaño de la esfera de energía. Tu y el espíritu se sentían cada vez más débiles, algo no estaba bien.

-¡Chicos tienen que detenerse!-. Les grito preocupado el Hombre de la Luna.- ¡Provocaran una explosión!-. Abrazo a Sun para protegerla por si el Bunker no resistía.

-¡No… podemos… detenernos!-. Gritaron con dificultad y muy asustados.

-¡CUBRANSE, VA A EXPLOTAR!-. Grito asustado Santa sentado en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza.

Moon abrazo a su esposa fuertemente para protegerla, Sandy y Anabel se escondieron detrás del panzón abrazándose asustados creyendo que era el fin. Tooth solo pudo hacer lo mismo que Santa y se sentó en el suelo cubriendo su cabeza con ambas manos, entonces sintió unos brazos a su alrededor, miro a su protector y su cara se tiño en colores cuando vio a Bunnymund abrazándola fuertemente para protegerla. Escondió la cara en su pecho haciendo sonrojar mas al Conejo.

La esfera exploto.

El Guardián de la Diversión y tú salieron disparados en direcciones opuestas gritando. Chocaron contra unas nubes y quedaste inconsciente. Solo sobrevivió parte del Bunker y los Guardianes salieron ilesos por suerte. Bunny ayudo a levantar al Hada mientras se veían a los ojos, se dieron cuenta que seguían tomados de las manos y se separaron un poco sonrojados.

-¡Jack!-. Grito Norte corriendo a ayudar al albino que se masajeaba la nuca intentando calmar el dolor. Acepto la ayuda de Norte y se levanto con algo de dificultad.

-¡_!-. Gritaron Tooth y Anabel volando hacia ti, seguías inconsciente.

Al escuchar tu nombre Jack voló lo más rápido que podía y te levanto un poco. Comenzaste a abrir lentamente los ojos al sentir ese frio contacto y viste sorprendida esos bellos ojos azules que te miraban aliviados. Te diste cuenta en la posición que estaban y te levantaste rápidamente tambaleándote al sentirte débil. Frost te ayudo a estabilizarte tomándote de un brazo, al estabilizarte te soltaste rápidamente de su agarre.

-Estoy bien, estoy bien-. Dijiste tratando de calmar a todos. Sun se acerco preocupada y te abrazo dejándote con la boca abierta y los ojos como platos.

-Tienen que aprender a equilibrar y controlar todo ese poder que tienen dentro de sí-. Les dijo severamente Moon.- Ya vieron lo que pasa cuando no pueden controlarlo-. Sun te soltó y te dio una pequeña sonrisa consoladora.

-Tendrán que seguir practicando si quieren vencer a Pitch Black-. Advirtió con una pequeña sonrisa la Mujer del Sol.

Miraste hacia otro lado un tanto triste al escuchar ese nombre, suspiraste y metiste la mano en el bolsillo para acariciar el Copo de Nieve… abriste los ojos al ver que su frio contacto era agradable. Lo sacaste de tu bolsillo y comenzó a brillar un poco, sentías que te guiaba hacia alguna parte y seguiste a donde el copo dictaba. Una pálida mano se coloco enfrente de tu mano con un pétalo carmesí.

Miraste con sorpresa que se trataba de Jack Frost. El Pétalo y el Copo se comenzaron a elevar y hacer una danza giratoria entre ellos, el pétalo volvió a la mano de su dueño al igual que el copo. Entonces una pequeña luz salió de ellos, la luz del pétalo se fue a tu collar de Luna y la luz del copo al collar de Sol de Jack. Todos miraban asombrados. Solo Sun y Moon sonreían felices.

-Sabía que el copo y pétalo los uniría algún día-. Dijo muy feliz Sun con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿A qué se refiere con unirnos?-. Preguntaste mirando tu collar un tanto desconfiada.

-A que nos encontraríamos-. Dijo el ojiazul como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Le miraste enojada.

-Ya lo sé. Lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué?-. Aclaraste fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Creo que la explosión lo dejo claro ¿no lo crees florecita?-. Dijo burlonamente haciéndote enojar, pequeñas lenguas de fuego comenzaban a formar un círculo alrededor de ti. Respiraste profundamente y desaparecieron.

-Eres…eres… ¡Eres Imposible Frost!-. Gritaste enojada dándole la espalda cruzada de brazos. Jack solo rio a carcajadas. Era un maldito espíritu.

Moon recordó cuando se había conocido con Sun, al principio no se habían llevado nada bien ya que eran completamente diferentes, la Luna y el Sol. ¡Y ahora eran marido y mujer! Miro a su esposa y sonrió al ver que ella parecía recordar lo mismo. Luego ambos te miraron junto a Frost mientras seguían peleando. Definitivamente eran el uno para el otro…

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado y lamento si los desafios son mas dificiles, pero quiero probar que tan enamoradas estan mis Frostys Girls de este fic que hago con tanto amor y cariño. Creo que es todo lo que tengo que decir solo que las quiero mucho! Siguiente reto 180 comentarios (hubiera dado 185 pero era demasiado) Gracias a Wikipedia por la informacion de los Guerreros de Terracota. BYE!_

_*MIM: Men in Moon= Hombre de la Luna._

_*GIS: Yo lo invente :3 : Girl in Sun= Mujer del Sol._

_*Guerreros de Terracota: Los Guerreros de terracota son un conjunto de más de 7000 figuras de guerreros y caballos de terracota a tamaño real, que fueron enterradas cerca del autoproclamado primer emperador de China de la Dinastía Qin, Qin Shi Huang, en 210-209 a. C. Cada soldado llevaba un arma: arcos, lanzas, espadas, etc._

_¿Reviews?_


	28. Un Encuentro ¿Deseado o no Deseado?

_Hola a todas lamento el retraso (otra vez -.- ¬¬) Pero bueno estaba en la ultima semana de clases y debo decir que ya sali de... VACACIONES DE INVIERNO! DOS SEMANAS Y MEDIA PARA ESTAR CON USTEDES! :3 Espero que me soporten XD Bueno basta de charla sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"_**Un encuentro ¿Indeseado o deseado?"**_

Luego de otros intentos fallidos por lograr crear una esfera de energía, tu y Frost prácticamente se lanzaron al sofá al haber hecho tanto esfuerzo. Te sentías débil y algo mareada, miraste a tu contraparte y te diste cuenta que estaba en las mismas o peores condiciones que tu. Luego los guardianes se acercaron y se sentaron en los sofás restantes. Anabel hizo aparecer una bandeja con dos tazas de té.

-Tomen un poco de este té de hierbas especiales y quizá se sientan un poco mejor-. Dijo entregándoles las tazas.

Jack comenzó a beber el contenido y a pesar de que estaba caliente le pareció delicioso. Tú le imitaste y adoraste ese delicioso sabor. Volvieron a dejar las tazas vacías en la bandeja y sus energías ya habían regresado.

-Muchas gracias Cupido, ya nos sentimos mejor-. Le avisaste con una enorme sonrisa que te devolvió enseguida.

-Tienen que aprender a complementar sus poderes entre sí. Hay un poder muy grande en su interior, su trabajo es descubrirlo y liberarlo-. Les dijo muy serio Moon, ambos asintieron con el seño fruncido.

-El problema será descubrir cuál es ese poder-. Dijo Jack sacando de su bolsillo su preciado pétalo.

Al menos ya había descubierto el significado de ese pequeño y hermoso pétalo. Te miro de reojo y sonrió internamente al saber que ese Pétalo y ese Copo los unía de una forma extraña. Aun no podía descifrar esa pequeña sensación en su pecho y su estomago cuando te veía, la había comenzado a sentir desde que el Sol te había escogido como futura Guardiana. Suspiro y siguió espiándote a escondidas. Parecías pensativa.

Tu mente era todo un caos. Por un lado estaba Pitch, recordabas cada momento que pasaron juntos, molestándose y riéndose juntos. Le querías mucho y ahora… tendrías que batallar con él, y eso dolía demasiado. Luego sacaste tu Copo de Nieve, esa pequeña cosita blanca te hacia tener un lazo mas fuerte hacia Jack Frost. Le miraste disimuladamente, parecía pensativo. Aun no podías sacar de tu cabeza sus bellos ojos azulados, te obligaste a apartar a mirada. No podías enamorarte de un Guardián.

-De lo que debemos preocuparnos es como detener el ataque que hará Pitch-. Comento Norte con la mano en el mentón.- Hasta ahora sabemos que intentara destruir el amor. Pero ¿cómo?-. Dijo preocupado.

-Tenemos entendido que Odessia esparcirá un hechizo para hacer que los sentimientos sean solo odio, tristeza y dolor-. Respondió Moon cruzándose de brazos. Anabel cerró fuertemente los puños.

-Francia es la capital del amor, por lo tanto van a empezar por el núcleo del amor-. Dedujo Tooth mirando preocupada a Cupido.

La susodicha se lo pensó y una idea aprecio en su mente. Salió volando rápidamente a quien sabe dónde, todos se miraron extrañados por ese comportamiento. Luego de unos 5 minutos Ana volvió aleteando sus pequeñas alas de ángel, traía una Carcaj_*_ llena de flechas doradas.

-Esta es mi _Forreau*_ especial en la que he estado trabajando-. Dijo con orgullo mostrando las flechas doradas. Saco su arco y tomo una flecha-. Son mi más nueva creación para el romance. Estas flechas quitaran el miedo que embarga a los enamorados y harán que se confiesen, luego el hechizo pasara a la persona a la que se confesó y esta dirá si siente lo mismo o no-. Luego de esa explicación comenzó a sonreír escalofriantemente.- ¿Alguien quiere probar?-. Todos tragaron saliva fuertemente al escuchar esa pregunta.

La pelirosa cargo una flecha y apunto hacia Jack, pero luego se lo pensó mejor y apunto hacia ti. Al ver las intenciones que tenía saliste volando rápidamente y la flecha fue a dar a la pared en donde reboto, todos se lanzaron al suelo mientras la flecha rebotaba en todos lados. Te lanzaste al suelo justo cuando iba a impactar en ti por lo que la flecha salió por la ventana, miraron hacia la ciudad y vieron que había impactado en un joven que miraba a una chica en el parque. El joven se le acerco y al parecer se le confesó pues la chica se le lanzo encima dándole un fuerte abrazo. Cupido tenía una sonrisa de victoria en la cara.

-B-Bueno, funcionan bastante bien-. Dijo nervioso Bunnymund pues en un momento la flecha casi le llega a él.

-Perfecto, entonces cada quien tome una Carcaj de flechas doradas y vuelen por todo el mundo-. Dijo Sun tomando uno que le dio Anabel.

Todos asintieron y cada quien tomo un arco y flechas. Cada quien fue a un lugar del mundo y Jack fue siguiéndote a escondidas. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

Unos ojos dorados les miraban desde las sombras y luego emprendió vuelo hacia una cueva subterránea…

* * *

Pitch termino de ver lo que espió Astaroth y quedo pensativo. Esos Guardianes creían que lo iban a detener, pues ahora tenía más poder que antes y nada ni nadie lo iba a detener… ni siquiera tú. Miro a su fiel sirvienta la cual seguía inclinada en el suelo.

-Odessia, ¿los guerreros están listos para salir?-. Pregunto con voz neutral.

-Si mi Señor, cada uno está listo-. Respondió con orgullo mirando a Black. El susodicho sonrió complacido.

-Pienso ir por alguien que podría sernos de utilidad en esta guerra, si la convenzo de venir conmigo los Guardianes no podrán hacer nada para salvarse-. Odessia supo enseguida que se trataba de ti.

-Si Maestro-. Dijo la sirvienta mientras el cuervo lanzaba un graznido de aprobación.

Caminaron hasta ver las grandes filas de guerreros de Terracota que había en la cueva, con una señal de la mano Pitch les dijo que podían avanzar. Todos comenzaron a esparcirse por distintos lugares del mundo siguiendo principalmente a los Guardianes. Odessia decidió ir con un guerrero de Terracota hacia el espíritu del invierno. En cambio Pitch Black fue por ti.

* * *

Apuntaste la flecha hacia una chica que de vez en cuando miraba a un chico que también la miraba, los dos se miraban a escondidas y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta. _"Son demasiado obvios, como Bunnymund y Tooth"_ Pensaste sonriendo y disparando la flecha, la chica parpadeo y corrió a besar al chico el cual correspondió enseguida.

-_Esa fue la última_-. Susurraste complacida de ayudar a esas parejas.

Suspiraste y comenzaste a volar devuelta a Francia pues te encontrabas en Costa Rica. Despejaste tu mente y comenzaste a pensar en Black. Él en realidad no era malo, solo tenía que aprender a utilizar sus poderes para algo mejor. Pero estaba cegado por el odio y la venganza, no podías hacer nada contra eso. Una pequeña lágrima salió de tus ojos ámbares y se deslizo por tu mejilla, se evaporo enseguida por tu alta temperatura.

Extrañabas mucho la compañía de Pitch, deseabas sentir otra vez la sobreprotección que él te brindaba, volver a tener su compañía y que te volviera a llamar "enana". Sin darte cuenta las lágrimas caían por tus mejillas evaporándose enseguida. No te diste cuenta de una sombra negra se levanto ante ti hasta que chocaste con ella. Alzaste los ojos y los abriste como platos al ver una mirada amarillenta sobre ti. La sombra sonrió pero con distintas emociones: Felicidad, tristeza, miedo y cariño, pero término siendo una sonrisa terrorífica.

-_Muchos años sin verte __-. Murmuro con un tono de escalofriante _"cariño"_ que te hizo retroceder dos pasos. Te diste cuenta de que estabas sola y… atrapada.

* * *

Jamie detuvo su lectura al escuchar unos golpes fuera de la ventana. Sonrió pues ya se imaginaba quien seria, hace mucho que su mejor amigo no venía a visitarle. Camino hacia su ventana y la abrió, una fría ráfaga de aire que le dio escalofríos entro al momento de abrir la ventana, sonrió a su mejor amigo pero se dio cuenta de que no estaba con el ánimo de siempre.

-Es primavera, todavía no es invierno ¿Sucede algo Jack?-. Pregunto preocupado Jamie. Jack se rasco la nuca nerviosamente.

-Veras, hay una nueva "Guardiana" y me he sentido raro últimamente-. Respondió sonrojándose levemente.

-¿A qué te refieres con _"Raro"_?-. Jamie ya sospechaba que pasaba, pero necesitaba más información.

-Pues, siento un extraño cosquilleo en mi estomago, como si millones de mariposas revolotearan en él, lo más extraño es que me ocurre solo cuando estoy cerca de ella-. Aclaro el espíritu sentándose en la cama de Jamie.

Jack abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando escucho que el _"pequeño"_ reía a carcajadas, le miro con extrañeza, ¿acaso esas cosas que sentía tenían algún significado gracioso? Luego de unos momentos Jamie detuvo su risa secándose algunas lagrimas que se le salieron de tanto reír, miro al Guardián de la Diversión el cual seguía con expresión confusa.

-¿Enserio no entiendes Jack?-. El albino negó levemente con la cabeza, Jamie amplió su sonrisa.- ¡ESTAS ENAMORADO!-. Grito Jamie haciendo sonrojar enormemente al espíritu.- ¡JACK FROST ESTA ENAMORADO!-. Jamie volvió a reír fuertemente.

-¿Y-Yo e-enamorado?-. Preguntaba Frost sin poder creérselo.

-Bueno Romeo, ¿Quién es la afortunada?-. Preguntaba burlonamente el _"pequeño"_, Jack se coloco aun más rojo y se dio cuenta de que ya no podía ocultarlo más tiempo.

-Es _ Fire, espíritu de la primavera-. Dijo sacando su pétalo carmesí, entonces un mal presentimiento se apodero de él. Se levanto de un salto de la cama ante la sorprendida mirada de Jamie, se volvió hacia él.- Esta en peligro-. Dijo preocupado antes de salir volando por la ventana a donde te encontrabas.

* * *

Pitch seguía frente a ti sonriendo terroríficamente. No podías moverte por el shock que sentías en esos momentos, _él_ estaba frente a ti, después de tantos años. Pero ahora los separaba una gran barrera: _**El Bien y el Mal**_. Luego de unos minutos estuviste a punto de salir volando lo más rápido que podías, pero te diste cuenta que varios Guerreros montando caballos de arena negra los rodeaban. Miraste a Black y supiste que podía oler tu miedo, tragaste saliva y te quedaste quieta. Pitch sentía tu miedo y en parte le dolía, sabía que seguías teniéndole miedo, pero él no quería eso. Aun así no dejo de sonreír.

-¿No vas a decir nada _?-. Pregunto curioso mirando tus reacciones, seguiste mirándole a él y buscando alguna salida.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Pitch?-. Te sorprendiste ya que tu voz no salió temerosa y no tartamudeaste, tenias que mostrarte firme ante él. Comenzaste a crear fuego con tus manos y los guerreros se inclinaron como si fueran a saltar.

-Yo no haría eso si fuera tu, estos guerreros atacaran ante cualquier movimiento brusco que provoques-. Dijo burlón, luego su sonrisa se ensancho.- O también atacaran si yo les doy la orden-. Levanto la mano como si fuera a chasquear los dedos y un escalofrió recorrió tu espina dorsal. Luego bajo la mano soltando una aterradora risa.- Pero no se los diré pues he venido a proponerte algo, y esta vez espero un sí. ¿Quieres unirte a mi _? Piénsalo, ¡Seriamos invencibles! Yo con mi gran ejército y tú con tu fuego-. Dijo extendiendo una mano hacia ti mientras abrías los ojos como platos. Volviste a retroceder otro paso.

-¡JAMAS!-. Gritaste con determinación y miedo. Pitch aparto su mano y negó con la cabeza, alzo la mano listo para dar la orden de ataque, pero tú te adelantaste.- Tu miedo y oscuridad no son malos Pitch-. Quedo estático al oír tus palabras, te miro inexpresivo.- Si el Hombre de la Luna de dio esos poderes fue para que los usaras para el bien, no para el mal. En este mundo hay personas que hacen locuras arriesgando su vida y la de muchas, pero si tú les introduces el miedo de hacer esas cosas se salvarían millones de personas. Serias un héroe Pitch, sin necesidad de poder-. Dijiste acercándote de a poco, la respiración de Black se acelero después de tu discurso ¿Seria verdad? ¿Sus poderes servirían para el bien? Pusiste una mano en su hombro y te miro a los ojos, se aparto bruscamente furioso.

-¡NO! ¡NO TENGO PORQUE CREERTE! Además mis poderes son como los tuyos, _destructivos_-. Dijo con maldad volviendo a sonreír con la última palabra.- Tú eres una bomba de tiempo _, si no te controlas en cualquier momento puedes destruirlo todo y a _todos_-. Había comenzado a caminar alrededor de ti viendo como cada palabra te apuñalaba como navajas, tu respiración se había vuelto agitada.

-_N-No, yo no s-soy d-destructiva_-. Susurraste sintiendo como varios Nardos florecían tristemente a tu alrededor, varias de ellas marchitándose rápidamente, el dolor que sentías era inmenso.

-Sí, si lo eres _, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás-. Dijo Pitch para hacerte sentir dolor, pero por dentro no soportaba verte así. Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por tus mejillas solo para evaporarse.- Admítelo _, terminaras lastimando a todo el mundo, a las personas, animales y flores, he incluso a los Guardianes. Solo eres fuego y destruc…

-¡NO LO SOY!-. Gritaste sin darte cuenta como liberaste un gran poder de ti, una luz enorme.

La luz que salía de tu cuerpo se hizo más grande mientras lanzaste un grito de furia, la luz creció y los guerreros se esfumaron por la luz mientras que Pitch fue lanzado hacia una pared. Odessia emergió rápidamente de las sombras y levanto a su Maestro, te miro y vio que no podías controlar ese poder dentro de ti, rápidamente hizo que las sombras la cubrieran a ella junto a Black y se transportaron directo hacia la Cueva.

Tu cabello se levanto y flameaba como si fuera fuego, el color ambar de tus ojos se hizo más fuerte y no podías controlarte. De repente algo apareció frente a ti, era Jack. Te miraba preocupado y cuando acerco una mano la aparto dejando escapar un pequeño quejido pues una gran barrera invisible de fuego te protegía. Sin importarle eso se acerco y te tomo por los hombros aguantando el dolor y te miro a los ojos.

-Tienes que reaccionar_, contrólate-. Dijo preocupado mientras sentía mucho dolor en sus manos. Le miraste a los ojos y poco a poco el fuego seso.

-_Jack_...-. Murmuraste antes de desmallarte en sus brazos, el rápidamente te tomo al estilo de recién casados y comenzó a volar en dirección a Paris. Lo último que pensaste fue si ese encuentro con Pitch fue _¿Deseado o no?_...

* * *

Ya en la cueva Odessia dejo a Pitch en una cama de arena, los guerreros y caballos se acercaron para ver a su Maestro despertando poco a poco. Black abrió los ojos y se encontró en su cueva, miro a Odessia y se levanto mientras ella se inclinaba con respeto. Pitch siguió caminando hasta llegar a una habitación enorme en donde estaban entrenando los guerreros, su Sirvienta le siguió con cuidado.

-Señor, perdone la imprudencia pero ¿Qué tiene de importancia esa chica?-. Pregunto temerosa de la reacción de su Maestro, pero Pitch solo se quedo mirando al horizonte con la vista perdida.

-Esa chica Odessia, la he estado buscando por muchos años-. Empezó a decir con nostalgia, luego miro los ojos blancos de su Sirvienta y lo dijo. Odessia se cubrió su boca con ambas manos ante lo que había dicho su maestro:

-_Esa chica es… Mi Hermana…_

* * *

_CHAN CHAN CHAAAAAN Odessia a descubierto que somos LA HERMANA DE PITCH BLACK!_

_*Carcaj: Funda en donde se guardan las flechas._

_*Forreau: Carcaj en Frances._

_gio descuida no me lo tome a mal, en realidad gracias por corregirme pero seguire usando los otros para no confundirme ;)_

_No pondre retos de Reviews hoy, pero gracias a todos por sus maravillos Reviews. SON MI INSPIRACION! OS AMO A TODOS! Eso es todo BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


	29. La Batalla Final Esta Cerca

_Hola como estan mis lectoras mas sexys y bellas! jajajajajajja ok no ._. XD Perdon pero ando de buen humor ;D Espero que etse episodio les guste! sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"_**La Batalla Final Está Cerca"**_

Jack llego rápidamente a Paris y voló lo más rápido que pudo hacia la casa de Anabel contigo en brazos, estaba muy preocupado por ti pues aun no despertabas y además estabas algo fría. Te miro y tu cara mostraba una profunda paz, la paz de un sueño profundo. A lo lejos comenzó a divisar la casa de Cupido por lo que acelero el paso. Todos los Guardianes ya se encontraban en la casa con enormes sonrisas por el trabajo bien hecho, hasta que Frost entro contigo en sus brazos.

-_¡¿Qué paso?!_-. Escribió muy preocupado Sandy sobre su cabeza acercándose rápidamente al sofá en donde el albino te deposito con mucho cuidado, como si tuviera miedo de que te rompieras.

-Black-. Dijo entre dientes el ojiazul muy furioso, mas consigo mismo por no haber llegado antes a ayudarte.

-¡ESE MALDITO IDIOTA!-. Maldijeron muy enojadas Tooth y Ana.

-En cuanto lo vea le voy a dar su merecido-. Dijo entre dientes Bunnymund cerrando fuertemente sus puños. Jack miro a su alrededor.

-¿Dónde están Sun y Moon?-. Pregunto al no verlos por ninguna parte.

-¡Santo Cielo!-. Grito muy preocupada Sun entrando por la puerta justo en ese momento, corrió y se inclino a un lado tuyo. Coloco su mano en tu frente.- Esta tibia, pero estará bien, solo gasto mucha energía-. Dijo un poco mas aliviada, Jack suspiro quitándose un peso de encima al saber que estarías bien, entonces se dio cuenta de que Moon le miraba.

-Cuando llegue estaba rodeada de una especie de luz de energía poderosa, estoy seguro que Pitch tuvo que ver en eso-. Le explico el albino a MIM, el susodicho asintió procesando la información.

-_Pitch…_-. Todos voltearon a verte al escuchar que susurraste, se acercaron y vieron que mostrabas una expresión de tristeza, estabas soñando.

Todos se miraron entre sí al entender que había una especie de conexión entre ti y el Rey Oscuro, Jack era el más preocupado con esa observación pues ¿Qué pasaría si decidías ir con Black? Nada era seguro. Comenzaste a moverte inquieta en el sofá, Frost se puso de rodillas a tu lado y escucho como tú le llamabas, parecías asustada. Estiro su mano y tomo la tuya con decisión, sonrió un poco cuando vio que te tranquilizaste al sentir su fría mano.

Entonces comenzaste a despertar poco a poco, tu vista estaba borrosa pero luego se fue aclarando y lo primero que viste fueron los azules ojos de Jack en los que se podía ver un alivio profundo. Te sentaste y miraste rápidamente tu mano al sentir una corriente eléctrica por tu columna vertebral, abriste los ojos sorprendida al ver la mano de Jack tomando la tuya. Antes de que pudieras reaccionar él ya te estaba abrazando haciendo que te confundieras y sonrojaras fuertemente.

-Eh Jack…-. El albino se separo un poco para verte y espero a que continuaras sin darse cuenta de la cercanía de sus rostros.- Y-Ya me p-puedes s-soltar, e-estoy b-bien-. Dijiste sonrojada, pero extrañamente no te incomodaba la situación.

Jack se dio cuenta de que aun te mantenía fuertemente abrazada por lo que con las mejillas encendidas se separo rápidamente. Bunnymund y Norte sin poderlo evitar comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas recibiendo una mirada molesta del espíritu.

-Chicos concéntrense-. Les reclamo Tooth un tanto molesta. El gordito y el Conejo cerraron la boca pero seguían con una pequeña sonrisa de burla.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-. Lograste articular mientras te levantabas con cuidado de sofá. Sun se acerco a ti.

-Al parecer liberaste la energía que hay dentro de ti, pero fue tan poderoso que no lo pudiste controlar-. Te explico con cierto cariño mientras colocaba su mano en tu frente.- Has recuperado tu calor habitual, es buena señal-. Dijo aliviada.

-Pero ¿cómo es que logre liberarlo todo si en los entrenamientos luego de la explosión apenas podía crear una pequeña bolita de energía?-. Preguntaste con confusión.

-Para que puedas comprenderlo mejor, algo dentro de ti _"exploto"_ por decirlo de alguna forma-. Te respondió Moon mirándote seriamente. Al escuchar esa frase recordaste como te habían herido las palabras de Pitch.

-¿Sucede algo _?-. Pregunto preocupado Norte al ver como una pequeña lágrima se evaporaba de tu mejilla.

-Se que fue lo que hizo que mi poder se liberaba-. Dijiste tristemente, todos te miraron a la espera de que continuaras.- Pitch me dijo que yo era una bomba de tiempo, que en cualquier momento podía lastimar a los que más quería. Si no me controlo puedo provocar un incendio, solo soy fuego y destrucción. Libere ese poder inconscientemente porque me di cuenta de que… _tiene razón_-. Terminaste de decir mientras sollozabas levemente, alguien te tomo por los hombros y te hizo mirarle directamente a los ojos, era Jack.

-Él no tiene razón _, tú eres mucho más que eso y lo sabes-. Te dijo sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos por ningún momento lo que te sorprendió.

-Jack tiene razón _-. Apoyo Tooth con una sonrisa la cual correspondiste enseguida.

El orejón coloco una mano en el hombro del Hada y asintió mostrado estar de acuerdo. Sandman mostro una gran sonrisa al igual que Norte para que supieras que te apoyaban, los mismo hicieron Ana, Moon y Sun dejándote muy emocionada. Ese apoyo que ellos te daban demostraba que nunca estarías sola, miraste al albino y sin poder evitarlo pusiste los brazos alrededor de su cuello y le abrazaste con mucho cariño. Jack al principio se sorprendió por la repentina muestra de afecto, pero luego sonriendo te abrazo por la cintura.

-_Gracias Jack_-. Le susurraste al oído para que solo él escuchara. El albino amplio su sonrisa y susurro un pequeño _"de nada"_. Luego ambos se separaron por la diferencia de las temperaturas.

-Me alegro que ahora se lleven bien, pero recuerden a Black ¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?-. Pregunto un tanto preocupado Bunnymund, apretó un poco más su agarre en el hombro de Tooth preocupado de lo que pudiera pasarle a ella.

-Bunny tiene razón, cuando Pitch apareció me rodearon algunos guerreros de Terracota que montaban los caballos, estoy segura de que lo único que querían era atacar-. Dijiste al recordar la cara de los guerreros.

-Cada uno tendrá que colaborar y entrenar mucho más duro, el poder de Pitch crece y ya sobrepasa los límites -. Dijo muy serio Moon acercándose a su esposa, todos se miraron entre sí preocupados por lo que pasara.

Tú y Jack se miraron y asintieron al mismo tiempo. Salieron por la ventana desconcertando a todos los presentes, todos corrieron rápidamente a la ventana y se dieron cuenta de que tú y Frost estaban entrenando. Estaban peleando con sus poderes para fortalecerse, tú más que nada lo necesitabas teniendo en cuenta lo que se avecinaba, luchar contra tu propio hermano aunque no lo supieras. Decidiste comenzar un combate cuerpo a cuerpo por si la situación lo requería, entonces te diste cuenta de que los demás Guardianes también se habían puesto a entrenar. _"Pronto se decidirá el final"_ Pensaste con amargura mientras seguías entrenando con Jack.

* * *

Los guerreros eran muy buenos en el combate, era increíble como utilizaban varias técnicas antiguas. Ahora estaban combatiendo entre ellos pues la batalla ya estaba muy cerca. Los Guardianes contra el Rey Oscuro, esta batalla ya había tenido lugar hace muchos años, pero esta vez Pitch se aseguraría de que no tuviera el mismo final. Sonrió aterradoramente al imaginarse a los Guardianes en el piso _derrotados_, con Frost suplicando por su vida. Inconscientemente soltó una risa malévola mientras Odessia le miraba sonriendo al imaginarse los pensamientos de su Señor.

Pero entonces su sonrisa desapareció.

¿Qué sucedería contigo? ¿Sería capaz de…? No, él no sería capaz de…_matarte_. Pero tampoco irías a su lado, tú harías lo correcto hasta el final sin rendirte, Pitch lo sabía muy bien. Decidió no pensar más en eso y se concentro mas en sus guerreros de Terracota, hasta él se sorprendía de la fuerza que había adquirido, ya nada ni _nadie_ lo detendría de su objetivo principal: _**Venganza**_.

-Mi Rey, ¿Cuál es el plan para acabar con Frost?-. Pregunto de repente Odessia con algo de curiosidad y un poco de miedo por haber interrumpido pensamientos importantes de su Señor. Pitch volvió a sonreír.

-Primero le tomaremos por sorpresa, luego de eso le quitaremos su cayado por lo que quedara indefenso, entonces usare _esto_-. Con su arena negra formo…

-_**La Flecha de las Pesadillas**_-. Dijo con admiración Odessia viendo con detenimiento el filo de esa arma.

-Exacto mi querida Odessia, gracias a esta magnífica flecha ese espíritu será consumido por el miedo dejándolo _"indefenso"_-. Dijo fingiendo lastima, pero su sonrisa le delataba.- Sera mejor prepararse. _La Batalla Final Esta Cerca_-. Dijo soltando una carcajada siniestra contagiando a Odessia y a los soldados de Terracota.

* * *

_SE CANCELA EL FIC!_

_Ahora que tengo su atencion XD (Recuerden que ando de buen Humor ;D) Les comento que se acerca el final, quedan com capitulos mas para que se tome la decidion final CHAN CHAN CHAAAN XD Pero al terminar este fic se llevaran una sorpesita pues le tendre un regalito especial ;) _

_Un saludito especial para Yiling99 que fue el Reviews numero 200! Te ganaste... Esta carita :3 jajajajaj naaa mentira. Un trosito de PASTEL! *Se lo entrega* Eso es todo y a pesar de que no lo hice en capitulos anteriores un saludo tambien especial para quien aya sido el comentario 100! Lamento no haberte saludado antes pero avisame en los Reviews y te doy tu trosito de Pastel ;) Eso es todo por hoy Reto: 220 Reviews y se publica el nuevo capitulo! BYE!_

_PD: Siento que esto a sido el aviso mas largo que he hecho en este fic o.O_

_¿Reviews?_


	30. Oscuridad VS Luz

_Aqui mis queridas lectoras esta el antepenultimo capitulo! (Tal vez) Espero que les guste y gracias a todas por sus maravillosos Reviews! Creanme me conmueven :3 Sin mas que interrumpir EL CAPI!_

* * *

"_**Oscuridad V/S Luz"**_

Odessia se oculto un rato en las sombras diciendo como excusa que revisaría todos sus hechizos. Miro a su alrededor y uso un hechizo para evitar que la escucharan, hizo unos pequeños movimientos con las manos y apareció una caja de las sombras. Sonrió malvadamente mientras la acariciaba con mucho cuidado, luego la abrió dejando ver una especie de medallón negro el cual tenía unas inscripciones en una lengua antigua.

-_Ya veremos quien tiene más poder_-. Susurro cruelmente escondiendo el medallón dentro de su capa. Luego salió de las sombras y actuó como nada hubiera pasado.

* * *

Todos se encontraban en el taller de Norte comiendo un par de galletitas que prepararon los elfos. Norte había decidido llevarlos al Polo para descansar un rato ante la gran que se avecinaba, la mayoría se encontraban algo tensos mientras veían a los yetis comenzar a fabricar distintos tipos de armas. De todos tu parecías la más preocupada, Jack te miraba algo intrigado pues aun tenía tantas dudas sobre la relación que tenias con Black. Se acerco a la ventana y sin que nadie se diera cuenta te indico con la cabeza que le siguieras, luego salió rápidamente por la ventana.

-Voy a tomar un poco de aire-. Anunciaste antes de salir volando por la ventana.

Volaste hasta el techo de la fábrica en dónde estabas segura de que se encontraría el espíritu. Lo encontraste mirando el horizonte. Te colocaste a su lado y le imitaste, era muy hermoso. El lugar estaba cubierto por un suave manto blanco, una suave ventisca movía los cabellos de ambos, se respiraba un aire de paz y tranquilidad, muy diferente a lo que vivirían en un par de horas. Te estremeciste ligeramente al sentir una mirada sobre ti, volteaste hacia el albino y notaste que se había acercado un poco, te miraba directamente a los ojos.

-¿Podrías responderme unas preguntas? Por favor-. Supiste a que se refería enseguida y suspiraste desviando la mirada, él delicadamente te tomo del mentón y volvió a poner tú vista contra la suya.

-¿Cuál de todas primero?-. Le preguntaste con voz apagada.

-La que más quiero saber: ¿Por qué le tienes _**"miedo"**_ a Pitch?-. Pregunto con precaución esperando la reacción que tendrías, te tensaste ante su pregunta. Suspiraste y sin dejarle de mirar a los ojos, comenzaste a contarle tu historia.

-Como sabrás hace 315 años que _renací_ del Sol, estaba a un lado de un volcán y estaba asustada. Entonces una voz me susurro desde el cielo y al elevar la mirada vi que se trataba del Sol, me dijo mi nombre y luego silencio. Descubrí que podía volar y hablar con animales y flores, tenía buena compañía pero aun estaba un poco asustada de que nadie pudiera verme. Fue entonces cuando vi a Pitch. Yo le había sonreído pero él no la correspondió, comenzamos a charlar y nos hicimos buenos amigos. Me hacía reír, me sobreprotegía y sobre todo, me hacía sentir que nunca más estaría sola. Éramos como hermanos inseparables-. Le contabas con pequeña sonrisa, pero luego dejaste de sonreír preocupando al espíritu.- Estuvimos así 50 lindos años, pero entonces todo se volvió oscuridad. Me había propuesto que me uniera a él para derrotar a los Guardianes, que juntos podríamos ser invencibles. Me reusé enseguida, yo no era ese tipo de persona pero pitch mando a capturarme. Fue entonces cuando había liberado mi poder para defenderme, pero pensé que volvería a estar sola, pero entonces conocí a Tooth y a los demás Guardianes. Gracias a ellos me volvía a sentir segura y acompañada, pero aun sentía un vacio, extrañaba a Pitch-. Terminaste de contar con una pequeña sonrisa triste dejando escapar una pequeña lágrima que se evaporo en tu mejilla. Jack te miro algo triste y sin pensarlo dos veces te abrazo cepillando ligeramente tu cabello.

-Nunca estarás sola _, todos estaremos siempre para ti. Especialmente yo-. Se separo un poco para volver a mirarte a los ojos.- Siempre estaré para protegerte-. Te dijo con decisión, tú ya soltabas un par de lágrimas mientras se evaporaban. Esas simples palabras habían logrado que tu corazón bombeara de alegría.- Una última pregunta ¿Por qué no quieres ser un Guardián?

-Tengo miedo de decepcionar a todos, quizá fue solo un error que me escogieran. Sigo siendo invisible después de tantos años y lo que me había dicho Pitch de que solo soy destrucción acrecentó ese miedo que tengo-. Respondiste tristemente, te sorprendiste cuando el espíritu comenzó a acariciar levemente tus mejillas.

-Ya te dije que tú no eres nada de eso, tú eres más. Cuando te eligieron todos estaban saltando de la alegría, a todos le sacabas una sonrisa incluso a mí. Tú no eres fuego y destrucción _, tú eres luz-. Te dijo con ternura y sonriendo tiernamente.

Jack no soporto mas la tentación al tener tu respiración tan cerca de la suya, por lo que poco a poco viendo tu reacción comenzó a acercarse a tus labios, no te moviste ni un centímetro. Otra vez quedaste hipnotizada por su azulada mirada y cuando viste que se acercaba te quedaste quieta, ambos comenzaron a cerrar los ojos cuando sus narices se rozaron ligeramente y…

-¡Eh Chicos!-. Les grito Norte haciendo que se separaran sobresaltados y muy sonrojados.- ¡Vengan nos llaman Sun y Moon!-. Fue lo último que dijo el panzón antes de entrar de nuevo en el taller.

Ambos se quedaron unos minutos en un silencio un tanto incomodo sin saber que hacer o decir, aun trataban de entender que fue lo que _casi_ pasaba. Se miraron por un momento y ambos se rascaron la nuca con nerviosismo, tú tosiste un poco y volaste hasta la ventana del taller seguida del albino. Al entrar Anabel los miro picaronamente seguramente sintiendo las emociones de ambos.

-¿Qué hacían afuera tortolitos?-. Pregunto burlonamente y soltando una pequeña risita al ver como tú y el espíritu se sonrojaban fuertemente.

-Chicos atención por favor-. Intervino Moon mirándolos seriamente, todos se acercaron al Hombre de la Luna.- La batalla está muy cerca y al parecer nos encontraremos cerca de un volcán, Sun conoce donde es por lo que iremos a esperarlo ¿Todos comprendieron?-. Pregunto mirando a cada uno detenidamente, todos asintieron. Sun se acerco a ti.

-Es el lugar en donde renaciste, puedes… _tienes_ que ir ahora-. Le miraste extrañada por lo que te pedía, suspiro un tanto triste.- Todas las respuestas que buscas están ahí-. Te dijo mirándote a los ojos.

Recordaste que no recordabas nada de tu pasado y todas las preguntas que aun perduraban en tu memoria. Asentiste comprendiendo y saliste volando lo más rápido que pudiste por la ventana provocando una ligera ventisca cálida. Todos se miraron sorprendidos y Frost miro a la Mujer del Sol, la susodicha asintió y el ojiazul salió volando en tu dirección. Los demás miraron a MIM y a GIS algo intrigados, pero al ver su mirara comprendieron perfectamente y solo se dedicaron a mirar en la dirección en que te fuiste junto al espíritu.

* * *

Volabas al máximo poder muy ansiosa por llegar, miraste hacia abajo divisando tu reflejo en el océano, entonces miraste detenidamente al ver una figura azulada siguiéndote. Miraste hacia atrás y viste con sorpresa que Jack te seguía, desaceleraste un poco para que lograra alcanzarte y le miraste extrañada ¿Qué hacia él aquí? Frost solo sonrió y siguieron volando por un rato hasta llegar a un pequeño claro con una cascada a un lado, reconociste ese lugar enseguida y sonreíste al ver a las pequeñas flores que gritaron emocionadas de verte.

-¡_, has vuelto!-. Gritaban al verte, cuando apareció Jack junto a ti la mayoría de ellas comenzaron a cantar con picardía.- ¡_ tiene novio! ¡_tiene novio!-. Te sonrojaste violentamente extrañando al espíritu.

-Dicen que están felices de conocerte-. Le dijiste un tanto nerviosa, el albino asintió aun un poco confundido. Luego volviste a dirigir tu mirada a las flores.- Chicas, en más o menos una hora se librara una batalla y necesito que estén tranquilas y se protejan lo mejor que puedan-. Avisaste preocupada por su seguridad.

Todas dieron un pequeño murmullo de afirmación y tú suspiraste más tranquila. Luego comenzaste a volar de nuevo en dirección al volcán, estabas un tanto nerviosa de lo que pudiera suceder. El albino te siguió hasta que llegaron a una separación entre arboles y tierra seca, te preocupaste un poco por el calor que hacia pero recordaste que Jack tenia puesto el collar de Sol. Volviste la mirada al volcán indecisa de avanzar.

-¿Sucede algo?-. Pregunto el ojiazul algo preocupado de que no te movieras.

-¿Qué pasa si lo que veré no responde nada? ¿O si solo aparecen más preguntas?-. Le dijiste sin mirarlo, él te miro comprensivo. Volteaste en su dirección.- ¿Qué sucedería si todo es un error?-. Te vio a los ojos y supo que estabas asustada.

Jack controlo la temperatura de su mano y entrelazo tu mano con la suya, agradeciste con la mirada su apoyo y ambos caminaron un par de pasos por la tierra. Viste el lugar donde al renacer hiciste aparecer 2 nardos que luego por accidente quemaste, aun quedaban las cenizas que miraste recordando tu primer día en esta nueva vida. Ambos llegaron más cerca del volcán y fue cuando te detuviste completamente y tu mirada se perdió en un puto inexacto, la mirada de Jack también se perdió viendo tu pasado.

"_Flash Back"_

_Saliste de tu casa despidiéndote de tus padres, al parece ibas a la escuela. Era un pueblo muy bonito lleno de gente y animales, la mayoría de la gente te saludaba y tú devolvías el saludo. Llegaste a la escuela y un par de chicos molestaban a un niño mucho más pequeño que ellos, te acercaste furiosa a ellos y los apartaste bruscamente del pequeño. Te miraron algo asustados y salieron corriendo ante tu mirada amenazante, le sonreíste al pequeño y le acompañaste a su salón. Luego la escena cambio a ti llorando pues tus padres habían muerto en un accidente. _

_Al final quedo una imagen de ti caminando tranquilamente hacia lo que parecía ser un hospital para niños, al llegar todos corrieron a abrazarte y saludarte. Eran niños sordos y algunos de ellos ciegos. Les mostraste la cesta de picnic que tenias y avisaste que tendrían un picnic en un lindo claro, todos gritaron de la emoción ante la idea y luego todos salieron ordenadamente. Mientras caminaban iban cantando muy felices, estabas muy encariñada con los pequeños._

_Llegaron y algunos niños te ayudaron a colocar las cosas de picnic mientras otros pequeños iban a recoger un par de flores para ti. Todos estaban divirtiéndose mucho, además de que el sol estaba en su punto máximo dando un calor acogedor. Fue en un momento de distracción en que dos pequeños corrieron al bosque en dirección al volcán, al darte cuenta te alteraste._

_-Niños quédense aquí-. Les dijiste a los otros pequeños que se miraron un tanto preocupados pero asintieron._

_Después saliste corriendo todo lo que podías gritando los nombres de los dos pequeños, uno de ellos era ciego y el otro sordo pero por suerte el primero te escucharía y se lo haría saber a su amigo. Al llegar los viste entre el volcán y el bosque, al parecer te habían escuchado y se quedaron esperándote. Suspiraste aliviada y cuando comenzaste a caminar hacia ellos la tierra comenzó a moverse fuertemente haciendo que cayeras al suelo, alzaste la mirada y viste que ambos estaban abrazados y muy asustados. _

_A pesar de que la tierra se movía corriste sin importarte nada hacia ellos para salvarlos, miraste a un lado y observaste con horror que la tierra comenzaba a agrietarse y pronto se caería. Llegaste a ellos y lo primero que hiciste fue abrazarlos para intentar calmarlos un poco, les ayudaste a levantarse y comenzaron a correr en dirección al bosque. Una grieta se acercaba peligrosamente a ustedes y lo único que hiciste fue empujarlos lo más fuerte que pudiste lejos de aquella grieta. El pequeño niño sordo te miro preocupado mientras ayudaba a su amigo a levantarse._

_-¡Corran!...-. Gritaste mientras sentías como la tierra se partía debajo de ti, caíste a un vacio y a lo lejos viste como el Sol te daba sus rayos de apoyo y luego cerraste los ojos sintiendo el final…_

La mirada de Jack volvió a la normalidad y te miro preocupado, se dio cuenta de que tu mirada seguía perdida en algún punto inexacto, cerró los ojos concentrándose pero no pudo volver a ver lo que tú veías. Se dio cuenta de que ese recuerdo que estabas viendo ahora solo tenías que saberlo tú...

_Luego de ver el recuerdo de tu mente pasaste a una época más antigua, eras tú y… Pitch Black. Eran varios recuerdos desde que eras pequeña hasta la edad que aparentabas. Tu primer día en la escuela en la que estabas abrazada a la pierna de Pitch muy nerviosa, él solo reía y trataba de calmarte diciendo que te estaría esperando a la salida. Luego un poco más grande Pitch te abrasaba mientras llorabas desconsoladamente al parecer fue cuando sus padres murieron. _

_Luego de eso estaba que tu y Pitch jugando en un campo muy grande lleno de flores, reían mientras él trataba de atraparte. Eran recuerdos muy bonitos de ti y Pitch, si él lo sabía ¿Por qué no te había dicho nada? El último recuerdo era de cuando lo despertaste de un salto y fueron a un pequeño picnic al bosque, los asaltaron y fue cuando los asesinaron a ambos…_

"_Fin Flash Back"_

Tu mirada volvió a ser normal y miraste a tu alrededor con una sonrisa algo nostálgica, miraste al albino el cual te miraba preocupado. Le sonreíste y antes de que siquiera hablara le abrazaste soltando un par de lagrimas que se evaporaron enseguida, un tanto sorprendido te devolvió el gesto.

-¿Tus preguntas fueron respondidas?-. Pregunto aun abrazado a ti.

-Sí, todas están perfectamente respondidas-. Le dijiste con tranquilidad luego escucharon voces conocidas.

-¡Chicos ¿donde están?!-. Gritaban los Guardianes desde el claro. Ambos decidieron volver, pero antes de que comenzaran a volar te acercaste al espíritu y le besaste la mejilla.

-Gracias por tu apoyo Jack-. Le dijiste sonriendo y comenzaste a volar en dirección al claro mientras el ojiazul se tocaba la mejilla sorprendido, luego sonriendo te siguió de cerca.

-Prepárense chicos, Pitch esta cerca. Lo presiento-. Dijo Sun colocándose en pose de guerra junto a su marido.

Todos aun algo preocupados se prepararon para lo que se avecinaba. Norte lanzo sus bola-portales al suelo y comenzaron a aparecer varios yetis junto a elfos con armas formando una especie de barrera, eran varias filas de guerra. Las haditas de Tooth también se colocaron en pose de guerra preparadas para la batalla, Bunnymund pateo el suelo y aparecieron las estatuas de huevos que cambiaron a su cara de pelea. Sandman extendió sus tentáculos de arena y creo varios dinosaurios y algunos otros animales de arena, Cupido preparo su arco con varias flechas de amor y a su alrededor aparecieron corazones con alas cargados con un arco y flechas. Jack apretó fuertemente su cayado preparado para atacar, tú te concentraste e hiciste aparecer varias llamas de fuego a tu alrededor.

A lo lejos se vio una ola enorme y oscura, varias filas de guerreros de Terracota marchando listos para atacar, también varios guerreros sobre caballos dispuestos a todo. Pitch montaba al caballo más grande y fuerte en medio de aquella ola en el cielo, Odessia le seguía detrás también sobre un caballo y con una sonrisa muy aterradora. El Oscuro levanto la mano en un puño deteniendo a todo su ejército, se habían detenido a solo unos metros de los Guardianes. Todo era tensión, nadie se movía esperando el primer movimiento de ataque. Lentamente te elevaste ante la atenta mirada de Pitch, llegaste a una altura suficiente para que te escuchara y ambos se miraron a los ojos, amarillo contra amarillo.

-Esto no tiene porque ser así Pitch y lo sabes-. Le dijiste con voz fría.

-Lo sé _, asique ¿Por qué no se rinden de una vez?-. Respondió con una sonrisa aterradora. Apretaste las manos y le miraste más desafiante.

-Tienes que entender Pitch, podemos vivir en paz todos juntos-. Dijiste tratando de que entrara en razón, pero al parecer no funcionaba.

-Y dime ¿Por qué tendría que hacer eso? ¿Qué han hecho los Guardianes por mi?-. Pregunto furioso mirando a todos con odio puro.

-Ellos han hecho muchas cosas buenas, no solo con los niños. Todos ellos me han cuidado como hermanos mayores, me han cuidado y protegido, me han hecho reír y me han apoyado. Y _Hielo Parlante_ me abrió los ojos-. Jack sonrió un poco al escuchar su apodo.- Me hiso ver que no soy fuego o destrucción Pitch… Yo soy la Luz que guía el camino correcto-. Dijiste muy orgullosa de saber el porqué te eligieron Guardiana: La Guardiana de la Luz. Esas palabras fueron como un grito de guerra.

_**La batalla comenzó.**_

La oscuridad fue la primera en lanzarse al ataque, guerreros y caballos comenzaron a correr directo a los Guardianes. Norte espero a que se acercaran un poco y luego con sus espadas le dijo a los yetis que comenzaran a atacar. Los pequeños elfos se subieron a unos aviones y comenzaron un ataque aéreo, las pequeñas haditas atravesaban a todos los guerreros que podían pero la mayoría eran atrapadas por los caballos. Los animales de arena de Sandy convertían la arena negra en dorada, pero al parecer Pitch mejoro su truco y la arena negra también transformaba a la dorada. Anabel y sus corazones disparaban las flechas dando en el blanco.

Bunnymund lanzaba sus boomerangs mientras daba algunos ataques cuerpo a cuerpo, se mantenía cerca de Tooth para protegerla pero al parecer no la necesitaba. El Hada se cuidaba perfectamente y también protegía al conejo de vez en cuando. Tú lanzabas ráfagas de fuego haciendo desaparecer la arena, pero cada vez aparecían más y más que era muy difícil acabar con cada uno. Jack congelaba a todos los guerreros que podía abriéndose paso a su objetivo: Pitch Black. Odessia vio que le espíritu se acercaba justo como lo planeo, se deslizo entre las sombras acercándose lo más que podía al albino y… le ataco. Volteaste la mirada en su dirección y lo que viste te dejo helada...

Miedo. Ahí estaba _él_ en el suelo. Su cayado tirado a unos metros mientras él estaba indefenso en el suelo a merced de cualquier ataque, a unos metros estaba Pitch Black con una sonrisa aterradora en el rostro preparando algo en sus manos. Supiste que era la _**Flecha de las Pesadillas**_, miraste a los demás Guardianes preocupada tratando de buscar ayuda, pero ellos estaban algo cansados y seguían luchando contra los guerreros de Terracota. Los pensamientos se acumularon en tu mente: los niños del mundo, los Guardianes, pero sobre todo _el Espíritu del Invierno_. Ese tonto que te había sacado más de una sonrisa, que siempre ve el lado positivo de las cosas ahora estaba a punto de morir. No quedaba mucho tiempo, era ahora o nunca.

Volaste lo más rápido que pudiste justo cuando Pitch soltó la flecha la cual… te impacto justo en el corazón. Sentiste enseguida como el terror y la oscuridad te iban consumiendo, a tu alrededor todo comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta. Escuchaste como la voz de Jack gritaba un profundo _"!NO¡"_ que te llego hasta lo más profundo del alma, te atrapo antes de que tu cuerpo impactara contra el suelo y te miro a los ojos con la clara pregunta _"¿Por qué?"_ escrito en esos ojos azules que poseía. Una traicionera lagrima rodo por su mejilla congelándose al instante, acercaste tu mano lentamente y la limpiaste con las pocas fuerzas que te quedaban. El albino tomo tu mano y la mantuvo en su mejilla.

-_Por…que…te…amo_-. Susurraste mientras tu piel cada vez empalidecía mas y diste una pequeña sonrisa de ternura la ver como los ojos de Frost se abrían por la sorpresa. Era cierto, por fin te diste cuenta de lo que sentías por ese espíritu a pesar de lo mal que se habían llevado al principio.

Los Guardianes miraban con los ojos abiertos tu sacrificio, nadie se movía y todo era tensión, Pitch te miraba con los ojos abiertos sin saber qué hacer. Creía que todo debía ser una _pesadilla_, una terrible y horrenda _pesadilla_. Volteaste la mirada hacia Black y le sonreíste con ternura para que no se culpara de todo, pero no la correspondió igual que el día en que se conocieron. En el cielo se formo una nube negra que oscureció el cielo, pero no comenzó a llover en ningún momento. Sun se aferro a Moon sin creer que estabas muriendo. Odessia frunció el seño mirando con sus ojos blancos a su amo ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo? Sonrió siniestramente al haber predicho eso y estar preparada.

Ya casi estabas completamente consumida por la oscuridad y tu piel estaba pálida. Miraste a Jack otra vez a los ojos y él solo acerco su rostro y junto sus labios con los tuyos, cada vez estabas más fría. _"Son fríos, justo como lo sospechaba"_ Pensaste sonriendo internamente. El ojiazul se separo de tus labios y se acerco a tu oído.

-_Yo también te amo_-. Susurro con la voz entrecortada.

Cerraste los ojos recordando cada momento que pasaste con él, con el maldito idiota que te había robado el corazón, por más que la oscuridad te consumía te sentías muy feliz por haber cumplido lo que querías: Salvar a _Jack Frost_.

_Luego la__** Oscuridad **__te consumió por completo…._


	31. Una Pequeña Esperanza

_BUENAS MI GENTE! Para las que no les quedo claro cuando nos combertimos en espiritus fue cuando caimos del acantilado. Cuando Pitch se convirtio en espiritu fue cuando morimos junto a el. Bueno no las entretengo mas nos leemos abajo, sin mas el capi!_

* * *

"_**Una pequeña esperanza"**_

Jack se acerco con tu cuerpo inerte en sus brazos y te deposito cerca de un árbol, a su alrededor el bosque había perdido brillo y las hojas morían lentamente, las lagrimas del espíritu se encontraban congeladas en sus mejillas. Anabel no podía creer lo que había pasado, cayó de rodillas y bajo la mirada mientras las lágrimas escurrían por sus mejillas, Norte también se puso de rodillas pero en lugar de llorar golpeo el suelo con sus grandes manos con mucha rabia. Sandman se acerco al panzón para poner su pequeña manita en su hombro para brindarle un poco de apoyo, Tooth no soporto mucho y mientras las lagrimas se le escurrían por sus mejillas se abrazo al conejo mientras este también le abrazaba soltando unas pocas lagrimas.

Sun solo podía mirar todo en shock siendo abrazada por su esposo el cual lucia muy serio ante todo lo que sucedía. Odessia sonreía victoriosa, pero su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa al ver a su Amo con una expresión de dolor ¿Se estaba arrepintiendo? Era cierto que eras su hermana pero eso no debía ser un obstáculo para el Rey Oscuro ¿Cierto? Pitch simplemente mostraba dolor en su mirada, por sus mejillas corrían lágrimas negras al ver tu cuerpo inerte, pálido… _muerto_. Se fue acercando poco a poco, el albino aun miraba tu rostro pero aun así sentía como Pitch se acercaba, cerro fuertemente los puños y se volvió hacia Black.

-¡¿ESTAS FELIZ?!-. Le grito furioso ignorando las lágrimas de Pitch, Jack pensaba que eran falsas.

-¡¿CREES QUE ESTO A MI NO ME DUELE?!-. Grito devuelta Pitch mostrándose muy furioso. Jack se levanto del suelo para enfrentarse al Oscuro.

-¡¿POR QUE HABRIA DE DOLERTE?! ¡ES MAS, ESTO NI SIQUIERA DEBERIA IMPORTARTE! ¡NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO SOBRE ELLA!-. Grito furioso sin saber que la ultima oración había despertado una furia mucho más grande en Pitch.

-¡CLARO QUE TENGO UN DERECHO SOBRE ELLA! ¡ERA **MI** **HERMANA**!-. Todo se lleno de un silencio sepulcral después de aquel grito.

Los Guardianes levantaron la mirada en shock al escuchar esas palabras, en la mente de todos resonaban esas dos palabras: _"Mi hermana…mi hermana"_. Cada Guardián comenzó a recordar la primera vez que les miraste a los ojos, tus ojos eran… _amarillos_. Por eso les habían parecido tan familiares, eran iguales a los de Pitch Black. Jack recordó cuando vio tus recuerdos, luego de haber visto tu muerte él había despertado del trance, en cambio tú te quedaste unos momentos más seguramente viendo la época en la que eras la hermana biológica del rey oscuro. El espíritu miro a Black a los ojos y en ellos vio los tuyos. Pitch se acerco a tu cuerpo inerte mientras el albino le dejaba pasar, acerco su oscura mano y te acaricio la mejilla, te levanto un poco y te abrazo soltando mas lagrimas negras. Te beso la coronilla de la cabeza…_ como cuando eran hermanos_.

-Debe haber una manera de que vuelva-. Dijo Pitch entre lágrimas, miro al Hombre de la Luna y a la Mujer del Sol con algo de esperanza.- La busque durante siglos. No quiero perderla otra vez-. Termino de decir abrazándote un poco más fuerte.

Sun bajo la cabeza sabiendo que no había nada que hacer, Moon miro a Pitch tristemente y negó con la cabeza borrando cualquier esperanza del oscuro. Jack bajo la cabeza y saco su preciado pétalo el cual era el único recuerdo que quedaba de ti, abrió enormemente los ojos cuando vio como se marchitaba poco a poco. Todos le miraron cuando dio una exclamación de sorpresa, Sun se acerco a ver el pétalo y justo cuando estaba por morir se detuvo, miraron más detenidamente y se dieron cuenta de que una parte del pétalo seguía con vida. Unos cabellos pelirrojos se le vinieron de repente a la mente a Jack y corrió hacia ti, se inclino y tomo entre sus manos el cristal de Luna azul que te permitía estar en la nieve, el collar emitía un brillo algo pequeño pero seguía brillando.

-¡Aun está con vida!-. Exclamo lleno de felicidad, todos se acercaron a comprobar mientras Odessia ardía en rabia pues debía haberte matado para que no interfirieras en sus planes.

-¡Es cierto está con vida! ¡_ aun está con vida!-. Grito Norte lleno de felicidad.

- _¿Pero cómo hacemos para que se recupere?_-. Escribió un tanto preocupado Sandy sobre su cabeza, Jack recordó a la pequeña niña a la que salvaste de esos molestos bravucones.

-Se quien puede ayudarnos-. Dijo con seguridad levantándote al estilo de recién casados, Pitch asintió con una sonrisa.

-Vamos rápido-. Dijo con nuevas esperanzas de salvarte, hiso desaparecer los guerreros y se preparo para comenzar a volar con los Guardianes, pero recibió un ataque en la espalda que lo lanzo al suelo un par de metros más adelante.

-Me ha decepcionado _Maestro_, creí que haría volver la Edad Oscura, pero al parecer me equivoque-. Decía Odessia con una sonrisa macabra sacando el medallón de su capa, Pitch lo reconoció y se levanto rápidamente listo para atacar.- Ni siquiera lo intentes Pitch, ya nada puedes hacer-. Le advirtió alzando el medallón.

Del medallón salió una luz oscura que envolvió a Pitch, el susodicho gimió de dolor al sentir como esa cosa absorbía su poder, de Black salió arena negra que se almaceno en el medallón. Luego Odessia rio aterradoramente mientras en su interior sentía como se acumulaba el _poder_, luego de haber absorbido la mayoría de la energía que poseía el oscuro se coloco el medallón en el cuello. Poco a poco se fue elevando hacia la nube negra que se hacía cada vez más grande, Norte ayudo a que Pitch se levantara y parecía algo débil.

-Tienen que apresurarse, yo y Moon podemos detenerla un poco mientras ustedes se van-. Dijo Sun juntando una de sus manos con las de su esposo.

-¿Pitch, puedes volar?-. Le pregunto Jack aun contigo en sus brazos, Black le miro y asintió. A Norte se le ilumino el rostro.

-¡Tengo una idea!-. Grito sacando una de sus bola-portales, el albino sonrió adivinando el plan del panzón.

-Hay que ir al Central Park-. Aviso el ojiazul, Santa asintió y lanzo su esfera al suelo, todos corrieron y cruzaron el portal.- Gracias panzón-. Le dijo Jack a Norte después de cruzar el portal.

-No soy panzón, tengo huesos grandes-. Replico indignado para luego cruzar el portal mientras Sun y Moon se quedaban a pelear contra Odessia.

-¡Ustedes no podrán detenerme!-. Grito sombríamente la nueva_** Reina Oscura**_…

* * *

Ya estaba atardeciendo en la ciudad Nueva York, una pequeña niña de cabello pelirrojo miraba su pequeña margarita con algo de extrañeza y preocupación pues estaba marchitándose, se preguntaba que sucedía con su pequeña florcita. Jack te dejo a en los brazos de Pitch mientras se acercaba a la pequeña niña, lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de aire que dio escalofríos a la pequeña la cual se volteo mirando extrañada al espíritu.

-¿Jack Frost? ¿Qué haces aquí? Después de todo no es invierno-. Dijo extrañada levantándose del suelo, el albino se dio cuenta de que la niña tenía ojos grises.

-Necesitamos tu ayuda pequeña-. Le dijo Frost haciéndole una seña a Pitch para que se acercara contigo, la pequeña se sorprendió de verte pero sobretodo de verte inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué le ha sucedido?!-. Corrió hacia tu cuerpo inmóvil y te tomo de la mano, en ese momento tu collar de Luna brillo un poco más fuerte. Jack comprendió que era porque la pequeña _creía_ en ti, si reunían suficientes pequeños que creyeran quizás…

-Si logramos juntar a suficientes niños que crean en _ podremos salvarla-. Dijo el albino con esperanzas renovadas, todos se miraron entre sí.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?-. Pregunto Tooth un tanto preocupada, la pequeña pelirroja vio que de tus manos comenzó a salir una especie de polvillo.

-¡Miren!-. Grito llamando la atención de todos, los Guardianes se acercaron y era cierto, de tus manos comenzó a salir polvillo que fue directo a las manos de los Guardianes y Cupido.

Todos juntaron sus manos en las cuales se formo un pequeño montículo de polvillo, cada quien miro extrañado su montículo sin saber muy bien que significaba, solo Jack comprendió que ese polvillo era como sus copos de Nieve que uso para que los niños creyeran en él. Te miro y supo que era lo que tenía que hacer, miro a los demás Guardianes.

-Cada quien vaya a algún país y esparza el polvillo en lugares donde haya niños-. Ordeno mirando a cada uno, todos asintieron comprendiendo el plan, el albino miro a Pitch y a la pequeña pelirroja.- Pitch tú te quedas cuidando a las dos-. El oscuro asintió y coloco tu cabeza en sus piernas mientras te cepillaba el cabello.

Luego cada Guardián se fue en direcciones opuestas decididos a salvarte. Anabel se fue directo a Paris y fue a la Torre Eiffel, como sospecho habían varios pequeños jugando ahí, soplo suavemente el montículo de arena y alrededor de los pequeños florecieron varias flores y un poco de polvillo los hizo parpadear. Sonrieron y gritaron tu nombre. Cupido sonrió contenta al ver que en Paris ya creían en ti.

Tooth sobrevolaba América del Sur esparciendo el polvillo sobre todos los países que se encontraban ahí, sonrió feliz al ver todas las flores que aparecían a lo largo de los países y al ver a los niños gritar tu nombre. Bunnymund hacia lo mismo en otros países al igual que Norte y Sandman, poco a poco más niños creían en ti y Pitch se dio cuenta de que estabas recuperando tu color de piel. Jack volvió al lugar de encuentro y se acerco a ti, suspiro aliviado al ver como tu collar de Luna brillaba con mucha intensidad, saco su pétalo de su bolsillo y sonrió cuando lo vio lleno de vida otra vez.

La pequeña pelirroja se acerco corriendo a su flor la cual volvió a ser una hermosa flor blanca, sonrió muy contenta de que su querida florcita estuviera bien. Todos los Guardianes volvieron y te vieron con más color, se acercaron y esperaron a que despertaras, Jack te levanto un poco y luego comenzaste a abrir lentamente los ojos. Lo primero que viste fueron los ojos de Jack los cuales mostraban un profundo alivio al verte viva otra vez, le sonreíste tiernamente y estiraste una mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

-Hola _Hielo Parlante_-. Dijiste sonriendo enormemente, todos comenzaron a reír felices de verte sana y salva.

Jack rio contento y te dio un fuerte abrazo mientras todos sonreían con ternura ante la linda imagen, Pitch no sabía muy bien que hacer ¿Querrías verlo después de lo que hizo? Te levantaste del suelo y observaste con sorpresa que Black se encontraba ahí, te miro a los ojos muy arrepentido pero no quiso acercarse. Caminaste unos pasos hacia él hasta quedar frente a frente.

-Yo…-. Comenzó a decir Pitch, pero no lo dejaste terminar.

Te lanzaste a sus brazos y le diste un fuerte abrazo, al principio se sorprendió pero luego soltando unas cuantas lágrimas negras correspondió el abrazo, era un momento muy emotivo entre hermanos. Se separaron luego de unos momentos y se sonrieron mutuamente.

-Te extrañe mucho Hermano-. Pitch se sorprendió al escucharte llamarlo así, sonrió y te beso la coronilla de la cabeza.

-Yo también enana, me preocupaste mucho-. Te dijo muy contento mientras te despeinaba un poco, apartaste su mano riendo muy feliz.

En eso se escucho un enorme estruendo que venía desde el cielo, se voltearon y vieron a Moon y Sun los cuales estaban muy heridos, al parecer no pudieron detener mucho tiempo a Odessia. Norte y Anabel les ayudaron a sentarse cerca de unos árboles para que descansaran, los demás miraron la enorme nube negra que se acercaba. Frente a aquella nube venia Odessia la cual sonreía aterradoramente teniendo mucha seguridad de que ganaría con todo el poder que tenia, tú y Jack se miraron y supieron que era hora de terminar la verdadera batalla.

Esto se terminaba _ahora_...

* * *

_Chicas debo decir que el proximo capitulo ES EL ULTIMO! Conste NO habra segunda temporada, no tengo mente para eso Lo siento mucho. Cuando suba el ultimo capitulo subire otra historia de las tantas que estoy escribiendo, quiero que las que conoscan estas series voten por cual subo primero:_

_1.- Randy Cunningham Ninja Total_

_2.- Las Tortugas Ninja_

_3.- Ninjago_

_4.- Ralph el Demoledor_

_5.- BajoTerra_

_Voten por su favorita en los Reviews y luego subire la historia. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo!_

_¿Reviews?_


	32. Para Siempre

_Estoy literarme llorando T.T, este es el ultimo capitulo de este fic: Frost v/s Fire No quiero aburrirlas mas con mis dramas, aqui esta el capi!_

* * *

"_**Para Siempre"**_

Un pequeño viento frio recorrió el ambiente moviendo los cabellos de todos, los Guardianes y la pequeña pelirroja se escondieron detrás de unos árboles mirando muy intrigados la batalla que se libraría. Odessia se veía muy poderosa y casi invencible, tú y Jack se veían muy confiados, tenían que vencerla y evitar una nueva Era Oscura. El albino y tú comenzaron a elevarse lentamente hacia el cielo hasta quedar a la misma altura que Odessia, de repente un montón de cuervos negros se posaron alrededor de la Reina Oscura para protegerla. Era el momento de atacar, hiciste aparecer un montón de llamas de fuego a tu alrededor, Frost apretó su cayado y pareció que este se lleno de mas escarcha. Odessia levanto la mano y todo quedo en silencio, unos segundos después estiro la mano suavemente…la batalla dio comienzo.

La Reina se quedo quieta en su lugar observando cómo sus fieles cuervos combatían contra ti y el espíritu. Eran demasiados. Frost congelaba a todos los que podía, pero siempre aparecían más y más siendo muy difícil derrotarlos. Tú no estabas en mejores condiciones, tuviste que lanzar fuego a diestra y siniestra intentando derribar a los cuervos, Odessia si que había elevado su poder haciéndose muy poderosa. En un momento varios cuervos te golpearon lanzándote al suelo, te levantaste un tanto adolorida pero volviste a atacar con más fuerza, esta vez varios cuervos se incineraron.

Alzaste una mano y de la tierra salieron raíces gigantes que aplastaron a los cuervos, hiciste lo mismo con otros mientras lanzabas fuego dando en el blanco. Jack lanzo un gran ataque de hielo que congelo al instante toda una fila de cuervos negros, de repente choco con tu espalda y se miraron de reojo, entonces fueron cuidándose la espalda el uno con el otro. Ya no quedaban muchos cuervos y aprovechaste que Odessia no te veía e hiciste que una raíz enorme la intentara golpear, pero ella fue más rápida e hizo que la raíz muriera. La miraste furiosa y volaste hacia ella para atacarla, comenzaron una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, ambas se movían rápidamente intentando golpearse y buscando algún punto débil.

En un momento lograste darle una patada en la mejilla, pero Odessia te golpeo el estomago haciéndote retroceder unos metros, Jack había podido terminar con los cuervos que quedaban y se posiciono a tu lado. De la comisura de los labios de Odessia corrió un pequeño hilito de sangre negra, seguramente por el golpe que le habías dado, se limpio la sangre furiosa y te miro con odio.

-¡No hay nada que puedan hacer! ¡Soy invencible!-. Grito furiosa mientras la nube negra del cielo lanzaba rayos y truenos dándole un aspecto más aterrador.

Tú y Jack se miraron y supieron que ya era hora de terminar con esto, entrelazaron los dedos justo como en el entrenamiento y comenzaron a concentrar su poder. Odessia comenzó a reír pensando que tu y el albino no serian capaces ni lo suficientemente poderosos para ese ataque. Sin más Odessia lanzo un rayo negro al mismo tiempo que ustedes lanzaban su ataque, el bien y el mal luchando por ganar y saber quién era el más poderoso. A Odessia se le estaba haciendo un poco difícil mantener ese poder por lo que incremento la fuerza, Jack y tú decayeron un poco pero le agregaron más energía.

Miraste a Frost y él te devolvió la mirada, ambos pensaron en lo mismo: Los Guardianes, Sun y Moon, los pequeños niños del mundo… y el uno del otro. Esto no podía terminar así, tenían que salir adelante y luchar. Juntaron ambas manos y el poder simplemente…_fluyo_. Fue una energía tan grande y poderosa que Odessia no pudo hacer nada, aquella energía rompió el medallón de la Reina Oscura y su propio poder comenzó a consumirla. Tú y Jack cesaron el ataque y vieron la enorme esfera de arena negra que estaba consumiendo a Odessia, los Guardianes observaban el espectáculo incrédulos de lo que veían, tú y Jack lo lograron. Pitch se acerco a la esfera y supo lo que tenía que hacer, te acercaste lentamente a él y fue como si le leyeras el pensamiento.

-¿Vas a entrar ahí?-. Preguntaste cautelosamente, Pitch se volvió hacia ti y asintió lentamente.

-Si no lo hago pronto este poder podría explotar y desequilibrar la balanza entre la luz y la oscuridad-. Explico con voz neutra mirando la esfera, una lágrima se derramo por tu mejilla y se evaporo.

-Esa cosa te consumirá ¿No es cierto?-. Dijiste mas como afirmación que como pregunta, Pitch se acerco a ti te dio un pequeño abrazo.

-Tengo que hacerlo _, al entrar ahí el poder me consumirá y luego simplemente cesara-. Explico con calma mirándote a los ojos.

-Pero no volverás-. Dijiste entre algunas lágrimas que no alcanzaban a llegar a tu boca antes de evaporarse. Pitch solo pudo asentir y retrocedió hasta quedar muy cerca de la esfera.

-_Adiós_-. Susurro entrando completamente en la esfera.

Lo único que podías hacer era llorar, los Guardianes bajaron la cabeza mientras Sun y Moon veían tristemente la escena. Jack se acerco a tu lado y te abrazo, te separaste un poco y le miraste a los ojos, al hacerlo el albino vio lo que planeabas hacer. Abrió los ojos sorprendido y antes de que pudiera articular una palabra le diste un pequeño beso en los labios… un beso de despedida. Luego lo empujaste con todas tus fuerzas haciendo que cayera un poco lejos de la esfera de energía, les sonreíste a todos los demás tristemente y te acercaste a la esfera.

-¡_ no lo hagas!-. Te grito Jack muy asustado, volteaste a verlo y vio tu expresión de tranquilidad.

-Lo siento Jack, no quiero volver a perder a mi hermano-. Te acercaste un poco más a la esfera al punto de rozarla.- _Te amo_…-. Fueron las últimas palabras que le susurraste antes de entrar completamente a la esfera, escuchaste como Jack gritaba tu nombre antes de caer a una completa oscuridad…

* * *

Abriste lentamente los ojos despertando en un lugar muy oscuro. Hacia frio y te levantaste con cuidado del suelo, miraste alrededor pero solo viste una infinita oscuridad. Caminaste un poco sin encontrar algo o alguien, comenzabas a sentirte asustada por aquella aterradora soledad, otra vez estabas sola. Fue en ese momento que una mano se poso en tu hombro haciéndote voltear lentamente, viste unos ojos amarillos que te miraban con cariño, reconociste aquella sonrisa que mostraba y saltaste a abrazar a tu hermano.

-Tú nunca cambiaras enana, siempre tan impulsiva-. Dijo revolviéndote los cabellos.- Sin embargo esta vez te has pasado, tienes un deber que cumplir con los Guardianes _, también hay alguien que te está esperando allá afuera-. Dijo mirándote seriamente, tú simplemente le miraste con tristeza.

-¿Y qué sucederá contigo Pitch? No quiero que te vayas de mi lado otra vez-. Dijiste al borde de las lagrimas, el simplemente sonrió y se acerco a besarte la coronilla de la cabeza.

-Yo siempre voy a estar contigo enana, siempre voy a estar cuidándote desde aquí-. Estiro su mano y apunto hacia tu corazón, sonreíste y le diste un último abrazo.- Espero que tú controles mis poderes mejor que yo-. Le miraste extrañada por ese comentario, Pitch rio un poco al ver tu expresión.- Cuando salgas de aquí te quedaras con mis poderes _, controlaras la oscuridad y sé que lo harás muy bien. Te quiero enana-. Te dijo por última vez abrazándote y besando la coronilla de tu cabeza.

-Yo también te quiero hermano-. Le dijiste sonriendo mientras una luz blanca te comenzaba a rodear, lo último que viste fue a Pitch sonriéndote dulcemente…

* * *

Jack se encontraba en el suelo donde lo habías empujado mirando el lugar por donde te habías ido, no podía creer lo que habías hecho, ya no estabas junto a él. Unas pequeñas lágrimas se congelaron en sus mejillas mientras seguía tirado en el suelo. Bunnymund se acerco al espíritu y se inclino a su altura, también le dolía el haberte perdido.

-Sera mejor irnos compañero-. Le dijo Bunnymund en un vano intento de hacerlo reaccionar, Jack le miro y simplemente asintió con la cabeza gacha, el pobre estaba sufriendo mucho.

Al momento de levantarse una luz blanca lanzo un destello potente que hizo que todos se taparan los ojos, cuando pudieron ver mejor vieron como lentamente ibas cayendo como una hoja en otoño hacia el suelo. Tu cuerpo quedo en el suelo y vieron que estabas inconsciente, los Guardianes se acercaron y observaron que tu vestuario ya no era el mismo: Estabas usando unos zapatos como los de Ballet, eran negros con la cinta dorada la cual se amarraba un poco por debajo de tus rodillas. Usabas un vestido strapless ajustado hasta la cintura con algunas decoraciones de flores en dorado, luego caía en vuelitos hasta dos dedos sobre tu rodilla. En tu cintura tenias una cinta dorada haciendo juego con tu ropa, tus brazos estaban cubiertos de lo que parecían ser raíces doradas. Tu collar de Luna resaltaba entre tu nuevo vestuario.

Antes de que Jack se acercara completamente a ti apareció una sombra a tu lado que los dejo sorprendidos…era el alma de Pitch Black. El susodicho acaricio suavemente tu cabello mirándote dulcemente, suspiro con una sonrisa y se volvió a mirar a los Guardianes los cuales le miraban perplejos.

-Lamento todos los problemas que les hice pasar-. Se disculpo mirando a cada Guardián con un gesto de arrepentimiento. Norte le sonrió.

-Todo esta perdonado Pitch, no te preocupes-. Le aseguro el panzón, Pitch sonrió mas aliviado, luego miro al espíritu.

-Cuídala bien-. Pidió acariciándote el cabello, Jack sonrió y estiro la mano, Pitch la tomo y ambos asintieron sonriéndose mutuamente.

Luego Pitch se volvió a acercar a ti y deposito algo en tu cuello, lentamente su alma fue desvaneciéndose poco a poco para por fin descansar en paz. Cuando Black se fue comenzaste a recobrar la conciencia, Jack te ayudo a sentarte en el suelo y entonces le miraste a los ojos y sonreíste, el albino te correspondió la sonrisa enseguida y te ayudo a levantarte. Entonces te diste cuenta en la ropa que estabas usando y te examinaste cuidadosamente.

-¿Saben? Estaba comenzando a extrañar los vestidos-. Todos rieron un poco y sentiste un peso extra en el cuello, miraste y viste el collar en forma de ovalo con detalles hermoso que una vez te mostro Pitch.

Abriste el collar y sentiste una enorme emoción cuando viste la foto que había dentro: estaba Pitch de unos 13 o 15 años sosteniendo en sus brazos a una pequeña bebe de ojos amarillos…eras tú. Sonreíste y apretaste el collar contra tu pecho susurrando un pequeño _gracias_ a tu querido hermano mayor que en paz descansa. Entonces abriste enormemente los ojos al sentir algo en tu espalda, los Guardianes te miraron preocupados.

-¿Sucede algo _?-. Pregunto Tooth viéndote preocupada.

Miraste tu espalda y volviste a mirar hacia delante, poco a poco comenzaste a mostrar lo que sucedía, todos te miraron en shock. En tu espalda se abrieron dos hermosas alas de mariposa negras con varias líneas en dorado, las moviste lentamente, en verdad eran muy hermosas. Miraste a Jack y lo encontraste viendo maravillado tus nuevas alas, te miro y sonriendo te estiro una mano.

-¿A qué esperas? ¡Pruébalas!-. Dijo emocionado.

Aceptaste algo dudosa su mano mientras él se elevaba un poco, respiraste profundamente y poco a poco comenzaste a aletear, a un par de metros del suelo te desequilibraste un poco y te tambaleaste pero recuperaste rápidamente el control. Luego te levaste un poco más arriba que el albino y en un momento ya estabas volando a máxima velocidad por todo el prado gritando de júbilo, los Guardianes te miraron sonriéndose mutuamente. Volviste al lado de Jack y muy emocionada le abrasaste.

-Te felicito_, lograste triunfar en esta batalla-. Te felicito Moon, su esposa te miraba con un profundo orgullo y cariño.

-No lo hice sola, todos fueron parte de esto asique la victoria es de todos-. Todos te sonrieron y se dieron un abraso grupal.

De repente Norte lanzo una bola-portal de la cual salió un yeti de color gris con un enorme libro en sus manos. Varios duendes con instrumentos se colocaron a tu alrededor, Jack te tomo de la mano y entrelazaron sus manos, supiste de que se trataba y le mandaste una mirada al albino para que no hiciera callar a los duendes cuando empezaran a tocar. Norte abrió el grueso libro y te miro sonriendo, respiraste profundamente y le asentiste con una sonrisa.

-El juramento del Guardián. Dime _ Fire ¿Juras cuidar a los niños del mundo y cuidar con tu vida sus sueños, esperanzas y sueños? Porque ellos son lo único que tenemos, todo lo que somos y todo lo que siempre seremos-. Pregunto con su potente voz de ruso.

Apretaste la mano de Jack y él te devolvió el gesto. Miraste a todos los Guardianes los cuales te sonreían dándote su apoyo, miraste a la pequeña pelirroja la cual sonreía muy feliz, por último miraste a Sun. La Mujer del Sol asintió con mucha confianza pues sabía que tú serias perfecta para los Guardianes, le sonreíste devuelta y volteaste a mirar a Norte.

-Lo juro-. Dijiste con mucho orgullo.

Las haditas y los duendes comenzaron a gritar muy felices, los elfos se abrazaron entre si y la banda comenzó a entonar una linda melodía. Cada Guardián te dio un abrazo, alzaste a la pequeña pelirroja la cual se abrazo enseguida a tu cuello, reíste mientras la abrazabas. Cuando la bajaste había un montón de margaritas en el suelo con un hermoso color blanco que la dejó maravillada, luego miraste a Jack y simplemente le diste un abrazo y le besaste la mejilla. Se miraron a los ojos y supieron que no había necesidad de usar las palabras, esa simple mirada decía _Te Amo_…

* * *

Todos se encontraban celebrando en el taller de Norte, los duendes traían y traían montones de bandejas con galletas, vasos de leche y pasteles. El Hombre de la Luna y la Mujer del Sol se habían ido hace un rato pues ya tenían que volver a trabajar, se despidieron cariñosamente de todos y luego se habían ido. Viste como Bunnymund miraba de vez en cuando a Tooth, negaste con la cabeza y fuiste al lado de Cupido, le señalaste a los tortolitos y simplemente se golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano.

-Ya me canse-. Dijo enojada tomando una de sus flechas doradas y se acerco sigilosamente detrás del Conejo.

Tooth la vio y luego se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer. Antes de que el Hada de los Dientes pudiera decir algo Anabel le clavo la flecha a Bunny. El Conejo parpadeo un par de veces mientras unas pequeñas chispas rosadas aparecían frente a sus ojos, todos miraban muy atentos y picaros sabiendo lo que iba a pasar. Tooth se acerco lentamente para verificar si el Conejo se encontraba bien, justo cuando estaba a unos pasos Bunny la tomo de la cintura y sin más la beso. Al principio el Hada pareció sorprendida y luego correspondió al tierno beso acariciando las suaves orejas de _su_ Conejito. Todo el mundo estallo en aplausos cuando se separaron.

-_Enfin heureux en amour*_-. Dijo Ana como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima.

Te sorprendiste un poco cuando no escuchaste la risa de Jack, volteaste a todos lados y descubriste que no estaba por ningún lado, lo buscaste con la mirada por todo el taller pero no había señal del albino. Miraste a Sandman el cual apuntaba tenía una flecha de arena sobre su cabeza apuntando hacia algún lado, miraste hacia donde apuntaba y te diste cuenta de que había una ventana semi abierta, le agradeciste y saliste tras el espíritu. Supiste enseguida donde se podría encontrar. Sin vacilar volaste hasta el techo del taller y efectivamente ahí es donde estaba Frost, se encontraba mirando el horizonte con expresión entre pensativa y triste. Batiste tus alas hasta llegar a su lado sin darte cuenta de que el techo estaba congelado, al pisar el tejado resbalaste y te hubieras caído de no ser por Jack.

-Creo que aun no me acostumbro mucho a ellas-. Le dijiste mirando tus alas, él no respondió. Volteaste a mirarlo preocupada cuando no te respondió y lo viste con la mirada perdida.- ¿Jack? ¿Estás bien Jack?-. Preguntaste preocupada, el albino suspiro.

-Tengo miedo _-. Dijo tristemente y se sentó en el tejado, te sentaste a su lado.

-Lo sé, puedo sentirlo gracias a los poderes de Pitch, pero ¿Por qué?-. Preguntaste posando tu mano en su mejilla para que volteara a verte. Tomo tu mano y la mantuvo en su mejilla.

-Siento que todo esto es un simple sueño y que en cualquier momento despertare, solo otra vez en aquel lago en el renací-. Dijo mirándote a los ojos, en ellos viste el temor que mostraban.

-Jack, mírame. Los Guardianes están aquí, yo estoy aquí y siempre vamos a estar aquí. Nunca volverás a estar solo, todo esto es real-. Le dijiste tiernamente mientras le ayudabas a levantarse, cuando se levanto le abrazaste.

El espíritu sonrió y sin más junto sus labios con los tuyos y efectivamente… esto no era ningún sueño. Era la hermosa realidad. Te abrazo por la cintura mientras tú revolvías sus plateados cabellos tiernamente, luego de un rato ambos se separaron juntando sus frentes, ambos tenían una enorme sonrisa en su cara.

-_Te Amo_-. Susurraron ambos al mismo tiempo, se volvieron a sentar en el tejado y apoyaste tu cabeza en su hombro, Jack pasó su brazo por tu cintura y te atrajo más hacia él. Ambos miraron el horizonte sabiendo que ya no había nada de qué preocuparse, todo estaba en paz y por fin podrían estar juntos…

_Para Siempre…_

* * *

_*Significa: Por fin, ¡buena suerte enamorados! _

_Gracias a todas las fieles lectoras por haberme acompañado en este maravilloso fic, por haberme apoyado con sus Reviews y por dedicarse un tiempito a leer mi fic, lamento si fue una perdida de tiempo ;D Nos veremos en otro proyecto que tengo con otra serie, para los que conoscan Ninjago espero verlas por ahi para que me den su apoyo. BYE!_

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
